La liaison de johnnyboy7 TRADUCTION
by Isnoname
Summary: Après le décès de son père, Isabella Swan déménage sur la côte Est où elle rencontre le dentiste Edward Cullen. Il est plus âgé et père de famille. Mais parfois on ne peut pas dire à son cœur qui aimer...
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction est rated** M **… si vous n'avez pas l'âge…

Le monde de Twilight appartient, bien évidemment, à S. Meyer

mais c'est **johnnyboy7** qui a écrit **La liaison**

* * *

**LA LIAISON**

**- 1 - **

Mes pieds me font un mal de chien, le résultat de mon dur jogging de ce matin sur le tapis roulant. Ça n'aide pas non plus que j'ai des talons plus hauts que ce qu'ils devraient être.

Je vérifie l'heure sur la montre en argent à mon poignet.

_11 : 30…_

A quel moment ce dentiste va-t-il être prêt? Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que j'attends. C'est ridicule. Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a des mères avec leurs enfants pour un contrôle et des adolescents qui se lamentent de devoir porter un appareil dentaire.

Je passe ma langue sur mes dents dans ma bouche. Je fais ça quelquefois lorsque je m'ennuie et là je m'ennuie, je recommence.

C'est inacceptable.

Je me lève, emportant la pochette au creux de mon bras et je marche jusqu'à l'accueil.

"Excusez-moi," dis-je. "J'avais rendez-vous à 10 : 30."

La secrétaire est une dame âgée et clairement débordée par les appels qui veulent un rendez-vous. Des mèches s'échappent de sa queue de cheval. "Je suis désolée, le Dr Cullen a eu une urgence chirurgicale ce matin et tous ses rendez-vous ont été retardés. Nous pouvons vous en donner un autre s'il faut que vous partiez."

Elle continue à s'excuser pendant que je résiste à l'envie de rouler des yeux. D'habitude je ne suis pas si hostile mais je dois retrouver ma mère pour le déjeuner et ça me met de mauvaise humeur. En plus mon chat s'est échappé de la maison et s'est fait accrocher par une voiture ce matin, il est mort, c'est pour quoi je ne suis pas d'excellente humeur.

"Est-ce que vous savez si ça va encore être long?" je demande, en essayant de me calmer, je ne veux pas faire peur à cette femme.

Avant qu'elle puisse me répondre, une assistante ouvre la porte et appelle mon nom, "Isabella Swan."

"Je suis là!" Je lève la main comme à l'école et me précipite vers elle en faisant cliqueter mes talons.

Le bureau entier est dans un état pitoyable et l'assistante dit qu'elle est désolée pour l'attente. Je lui fais un signe pour lui montrer que ça n'a pas d'importance bien que ça en ait beaucoup. Je serais en retard pour manger et je peux déjà imaginer la voix de ma mère, me réprimander de l'avoir faite attendre.

Je marche dans un couloir immaculé à la suite de la dame qui tient mon dossier dentaire. Des bureaux s'ouvrent des deux côtés. Je peux voir toutes sortes de dentistes travailler. Peut-on vraiment venir ici par plaisir? Je ne crois pas.

Elle me conduit à un bureau, en ouvre la porte. "Le dentiste va arriver dans une seconde ma chère. Vous êtes une nouvelle patiente alors il va vous poser quelques questions avant de commencer l'examen."

"C'est très bien. Merci." Je m'assieds sur un fauteuil blanc, à demi couchée. C'est difficile de m'y installer avec ma jupe droite bleu marine et mon chemisier blanc cintré mais je me débrouille assez bien. Je pose ma pochette à côté de moi et j'attends.

J'entends les oiseaux gazouiller dehors. Je pense que je pourrais mieux les entendre mais la fenêtre est fermée. Je peux seulement imaginer à quoi l'air frais du mois d'avril ressemble. Malheureusement je suis restée à l'intérieur plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais dû.

Ce dentiste, qui me fait encore attendre, me rend folle.

Je croise les jambes au niveau des chevilles afin d'attendre un peu plus. Qui croit-il être? Je vérifie l'heure. C'est très impoli. Je rabats mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche et je commence à jouer avec les pointes. C'est une mauvaise habitude mais je m'ennuie. Je sais, je l'ai déjà dit.

J'attends encore.

La porte s'ouvre et le Dr Cullen entre. Son nom est sur le badge de sa blouse blanche. Il lit mon dossier et n'a pas encore levé les yeux. Je vois qu'il est grand. _Vraiment_ grand.

Ma colère se dissipe doucement.

Il marmonne pour lui-même. Il m'intrigue. Que dit-il?

Je l'observe davantage. Il a une coupe de cheveux sauvage que je n'avais encore jamais vue chez personne. Un mélange entre une tête au lever du lit mais parfaitement en place. Une couleur étrange aussi. Presque dorée, mais pas exactement ça en même temps. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette couleur? J'y penserai plus tard.

Son visage est comme de la porcelaine et parfaitement rasé. Pas la moindre ombre. Il porte des lunettes. Cerclées de noir, pas épaisses. Probablement juste pour lire.

Le Dr Cullen lève la tête lorsqu'il s'assied. Il me voit pour la première fois. Pour une raison quelconque il semble surpris.

Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Isabella Swan, je présume?"

Sa voix est douce et basse. Masculine et énergique.

"Oui. C'est moi." Je m'assieds correctement.

Il regarde mon dossier de nouveau en prenant un stylo dans sa poche. "Ça m'apprend que vous venez d'arriver de Seattle? Puis-je vous demander qui nous a recommandés à vous?"

"Mon ancien dentiste le Dr Gerandy. Il m'a dit que vous aviez bonne réputation sur la côte Est, alors je suis là." Je souris, essayant de flirter mais pas vraiment. Il semble plus âgé, je ne suis pas bien sûre mais il est plus âgé que moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis une jeune fille immature.

Je fais attention à moi pour paraître plus âgée, ma garde-robe, mes cheveux, ma voix. J'ai toujours fait ça. Je déteste être considérée comme jeune. Puis je me rends compte qu'il sait mon âge puisqu'il est inscrit dans le dossier.

_Mince._

Un petit sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Il ne me regarde pas directement mais je peux sentir son regard sur moi. "Il a dit que j'avais bonne réputation? J'en suis honoré."

"C'est lui qui s'est occupé de mes dents pendant des années alors j'hésitais un peu à le laisser." Je me sens libre de parler avec le Dr Cullen. Rien de maladroit entre le patient et son médecin.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait quitter Seattle exactement, trop de pluie?" Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla vers le petit lavabo accroché au mur pour se laver les mains.

"Mon père est mort il y a deux mois en me laissant beaucoup d'argent. J'ai décidé de partir pour me rapprocher de ma mère."

Il ne bougea plus pendant une seconde digérant ce que je venais de lui dire.

J'aurai voulu me gifler.

Je suis une personne très franche et je l'ai toujours été, mais quelquefois ça choque les gens. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir face à moi. Des phrases comme "mon père est mort il y a deux mois…" doivent être dites avec précaution. Les mots se sont échappés de ma bouche.

"Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça," je soupire.

" Eh bien, je suis désolé pour votre père," il enfile une paire de gants blancs et met un masque qui couvre ses belles lèvres roses.

"Nous n'étions pas tellement proches," dis-je honnêtement et je m'allonge sur le fauteuil qu'il est en train d'incliner.

"Désolé pour ça aussi. La relation avec le père est très importante pour ses enfants."

Le Dr Cullen me fixe. Il ne m'a pas dit d'ouvrir la bouche alors je ne le fais pas. Je regarde juste vers le haut.

Le masque couvre la moitié de son visage mais c'est la meilleure moitié qui reste découverte. Ses yeux. Dieu, ses yeux. Si vifs et verts. J'ai une robe de cette couleur. Je ne pense pas l'avoir encore déballée mais tout à coup j'ai envie de la trouver.

Son regard est intense. Regarde-t-il tous ses patients de cette façon? Si c'est le cas, on pourrait considérer que c'est un peu inapproprié, pas moi, mais d'autres…

"Avez-vous des enfants?" je lui demande en respirant pour la première fois.

"Oui," répond-il.

"Oh," je hoche la tête.

"Ouvrez," dit-il la voix rauque.

"Excusez-moi?" Je lui demande comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je veux juste entendre le Dr Cullen me demander d''ouvrir' de nouveau.

Il le répète, sa voix est plus douce cette fois-ci. Il cligne des yeux et expire.

J'ouvre la bouche et j'attends. Comme si c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire ici. Attendre.

Il prend quelques outils sur le côté du fauteuil et les tient face à mon visage, en attente. Je vois sa pomme d'Adam bouger quand il déglutit.

"Vous avez une très jolie bouche," dit-il, ses mots sont étouffés par son masque.

Est-ce que c'est sexuel? Je ne sais pas. D'habitude je ne me sens pas si bizarre mais là, c'est un peu limite. Cela n'a aucun sens pour moi.

Je ris. Un rire doux auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

"Vos gencives sont incroyables. Dents en bonne santé et soie dentaire. C'est tellement rare ces temps ci. La plupart des jeunes gens ne font que les brosser ou utilisent des bains de bouche," poursuit-il.

Alors son commentaire n'était pas sexuel? Juste médical.

Il met ses outils dans ma bouche. J'ai de bonnes dents et j'en suis fière. Les dentistes m'aiment.

Il travaille en parlant pour lui-même de prémolaires et des molaires. C'est très sexy. Je regarde ses yeux pendant tous ce temps. Ils sont sauvages et émerveillés et bougent rapidement. Il est évident que son métier le passionne.

Il retire ses outils et le fauteuil commence à monter. Il enlève son masque et je peux voir ses lèvres à nouveau. Elles sont très jolies pour un homme. Pleines mais pas trop.

"Alors, tout à l'air d'aller bien," dit le Dr Cullen. Il écrit dans mon dossier.

Je vérifie l'heure à la pendule qui est au mur. Je suis en retard mais maintenant ça m'est complètement égal.

"J'ai besoin d'un blanchissement des dents," dis-je en parlant à mon tour.

"Oui je vois que vous avez déjà un rendez-vous. Un des techniciens pourra le faire."

"Non, je préfère que ce soit vous." Je ressemble à un enfant et je suis prête à me gifler de nouveau mais les mots sont sortis tous seuls. Pas de honte.

Le Dr Cullen me regarde de façon bizarre mais acquiesce après une seconde. "Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis … des années. Pas depuis l'école."

Il rit et c'est magnifique. Si profond et guttural.

Je ris. "Désolée. Je suis très maniaque avec mes dents. Je ne laisse personne s'en charger."

"Je peux le voir," il fronce un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il les épile? Ils ont une forme parfaite. J'en suis un peu jalouse.

En pensant à ca, je suis très jalouse de lui. Ses cils sont sombres et longs. L'os de sa joue et son nez sont parfaits. Son teint est clair.

Ça m'a pris des années à moi pour ressembler à ça. Je suppose que mes années d'adolescence ont été plus agitées que les miennes.

"Bon eh bien faisons cela." Il frappe ses mains, encore recouvertes des gants, l'une contre l'autre. Il est très excité de me faire ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. Je peux le dire.

Le siège se redresse. Il remet son masque et rassemble ses outils. Il change une fraise puis passe un bavoir autour de mon cou.

"Vous ne voudriez pas être mouillée," explique-t-il comme si je ne savais pas à quoi ça servait.

Il commence à pulvériser de l'eau et à utiliser à nouveau ses outils sur mes dents. Puis le blanchiment commence. Je le fais à peu près quatre fois par an donc je connais la procédure. C'est plus qu'un simple nettoyage. Je veux des dents éclatantes. Saines et agréables à regarder.

"Comme si vous étiez neuve, je vais vous poser quelques questions, est-ce que ça vous convient?" demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

"Ce sera 'oui' ou 'non' puisque vous ne pouvez pas parler." Il commence à appliquer le gel sur les dents puis il les brosse doucement.

"Vous m'avez dit que vous êtes venue sur la côte Est après le décès de votre père. Aimez-vous Boston?"

Je hoche la tête et souris un peu.

"Je suis né et ai grandi ici. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer partir ailleurs."

Il est si beau. Penché au-dessus de moi et s'exprimant avec sa belle voix. C'est presque trop pour moi. D'habitude il me faut beaucoup plus de temps pour me sentir à l'aise, comme ça, avec un homme.

Je croise mes jambes subtilement. Je ne veux pas que le Dr Cullen sache ce qu'il provoque en moi.

"Allez-vous à l'école?" demande-t-il en continuant à travailler sur mes dents.

Je secoue la tête pour faire un 'non'.

Il ne répond pas ni ne pose d'autres questions jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Ma bouche picote et parait bien plus propre.

Son pied appuie sur une pédale qui fait remonter le siège. "Voilà qui est bien fait."

Il me tend un miroir et j'ai un sourire resplendissant. Il a fait du bon travail. "Ouah, merci beaucoup."

Je déteste avoir l'air si immature lorsque je lui parle. J'essaie vraiment de parler à bon escient mais il me rend nerveuse, ce à quoi je ne suis pas habituée.

"Eh bien ce fut agréable de vous rencontrer. Vous pouvez aller voir la secrétaire pour le prochain rendez-vous," dit-il abruptement en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

Je suis sidérée, ça a été rapide. Qu'est-il advenu de ses bonnes manières?

Je m'arrange, je récupère ma pochette et me lève sur mes jambes chancelantes, me précipitant vers la porte.

Je regarde à droite et à gauche. Je le vois marcher dans le couloir, sa tête est baissée, je parie qu'il marmonne.

J'essaie de le rattraper comme une folle. "Dr Cullen."

Il s'arrête mais ne se tourne pas. Je me dépêche et le dépasse. Il ne parait ni ennuyé ni gêné mais son visage est sérieux. Pourquoi? Qu'ai-je dit? Moi et stupide bouche.

Il enlève ses lunettes. Je ne suis pas préparée à l'éclat de ses yeux. C'est beaucoup trop.

"Ravie de vous avoir rencontré," et je lui tends ma main pour serrer la sienne.

Il me regarde de haut en bas, ses yeux s'attardent sur mon corps. Je peux voir son visage rougir. A quoi pense-t-il? Je bouge mes pieds me déplaçant légèrement.

Il dit d'un ton cassant. "Oui, oui bien sûr. C'est bien. J'espère que vous aimerez votre nouveau chez vous et s'il vous plait n'hésitez à appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose."

Il prend ma main. Je remarque que sa paume est grande. Pas étonnant vu sa stature. Même avec mes talons il me dépasse largement. Sa main est lisse et ses doigts longs. Il m'enveloppe.

"Vous avez un petit problème sur la molaire en haut à droite." Ses phrases sont courtes comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de les dire. Il dégageait une telle grâce et une aisance dans la salle d'examen mais maintenant il n'est plus aussi sûr de lui.

"C'est sérieux?" dis-je entendant ce genre de nouvelle pour la première fois. Personne ne s'était jamais plaint de mes dents.

"Non. Je l'ai juste remarqué. Sans doute rien qui ne devrait vous inquiéter," il avait toujours sa main dans la mienne.

"D'accord, merci encore une fois."

"C'est juste pour que vous le sachiez." Il sourit mais pas complètement. Il est mignon comme ça. Avant il était sexy, vraiment intensément, mais maintenant il est doux. Je pourrais gérer un Dr Cullen quand il est comme ça.

Alors que je laisse glisser ma main de son emprise je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir le morceau de métal froid qui est autour de son quatrième doigt, à sa main gauche. J'y jette un coup d'œil tant qu'il ne fait pas attention.

Une alliance.

Elle est en or massif et elle brille. Je peux voir une gravure mais ne peux pas lire les mots. Elle a été refaite, je peux voir la petite soudure. Il l'a depuis longtemps. Assez longtemps pour avoir besoin de la faire agrandir.

Eh bien cela pourrait constituer un petit problème.

* * *

**Voilà le ton est donné, est-ce que ça vous inspire quelque chose?**

**Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA LIAISON**

a été écrite par **johnnyboy7 **- merci à lui!

**- 2 -**

Déjeuner avec ma mère est une expérience éprouvante.

Elle est si difficile à gérer. Elle est autoritaire et envahissante. Elle est bruyante et tout à fait le contraire de moi mais je sais qu'elle se soucie de moi.

Je n'ai pas grandi près d'elle mais nous nous sommes rapprochées au fil des ans.

Je suis partie dans un pensionnat en Suisse, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas vécu avec mes parents pendant très longtemps. Ils ont divorcé lorsque j'étais petite, et le temps que j'ai passé au Etats-Unis était partagé entre eux deux.

Charlie vivait à Washington mais il ne m'a jamais fait sentir comme une obligation de lui rendre visite, ce que je faisais rarement. Je l'aimais mais nous n'avions jamais rien à échanger. Maintenant qu'il est mort, j'aurai désiré en quelque sorte que nous ayons passé plus de temps ensemble mais je ne peux pas changer le passé donc je ne m'y attarderai pas. Il m'a laissé quasiment toute sa fortune, une société qui créé des logiciels depuis des années, ce qui représente _beaucoup._

J'ai investi la plupart de cet argent mais j'en ai encore beaucoup plus à garder.

Renée est davantage un esprit libre. Actuellement elle est peintre et plutôt célèbre. Elle vit à New York avec le marchand d'art qui lui sert de mari, Phil. Je l'aime bien mais ne m'en préoccupe pas assez pour m'investir davantage avec eux.

J'ai toujours été plus adulte que mon âge, même lorsque j'étais enfant. Grandir loin de mes parents m'a rendue plus indépendante et j'aime cette caractéristique. J'ai aimé aller à l'école à l'étranger et je pense que ça a été une expérience géniale pour moi mais quelquefois j'aurai aimé pouvoir parler avec ma mère comme les autres filles le font.

Renée et moi sommes … détachées, faute d'un meilleur mot. Nous ne nous disputons pas, mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment laissée entrer dans ma vie, jamais assez pour que nous ayons des conversations sérieuses.

Et puis, je peux tout juste passer une heure autour d'un déjeuner avec elle, alors les conversations sérieuses seraient trop pour notre genre de relation.

Après le restaurant je conduis jusqu'à chez moi, en regardant la ville de Boston.

J'ai choisi cette ville parce que c'est quelque part où j'avais eu envie de vivre. Pas aussi grande que New-York mais toujours beaucoup d'agitation. Elle est éclectique, jeune et dynamique. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin lorsque je suis revenue ici.

J'avais pensé rester en Europe ou sur la côte Ouest mais je voulais me rapprocher de ma famille. Il me semblait que j'avais été absente trop longtemps.

J'avais aussi pensé à l'l'université mais les études en Europe sont très différentes d'ici. Après le cycle secondaire personne ne va directement à l'université pour étudier tout de suite. Ils prennent le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils veulent faire de leur vie. Ils attendent pour voir ce qu'ils veulent vraiment devenir.

Je n'avais jamais très bien compris pourquoi Charlie n'avait pas arrêté de m'inciter à revenir ici à l'université, jusqu'à ce que réalise qu'il avait été éduqué comme ça. Cycle secondaire, université, diplômes puis le travail … pour le reste de ta vie. L'un après l'autre.

Je n'avais pas vraiment voulu aller à l'université jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était pas dans mes projets immédiats. J'étais intelligente. Vraiment mes résultats scolaires sont là pour le prouver. Les études seront toujours une option mais pas pour l'instant.

Avec l'héritage de Charlie, j'ai acheté une maison dans le quartier de Beacon Hill. Un quartier riche. Elle a trois étages et de hauts plafonds avec des moulures décoratives et l'agent immobilier m'a dit qu'elle était là depuis la guerre d'Indépendance.

Mes voisins sont des femmes âgées qui vivent là depuis des années et qui y sont restées bien que leurs maris soient morts depuis des décennies. Quand je me suis présentée ils m'ont tous dit que le quartier était plein de personnes âgées qui pouvaient se permettre de payer.

Ils se demandaient sans doute comment une fille de vingt-deux ans, qui paraissait sûrement plus jeune, pouvait s'offrir un endroit mieux que le leur.

Je ne leur ai jamais dit que la maison était entièrement payée et que j'avais l'intention de racheter la leur une fois qu'ils seraient partis. J'ai juste laissé tomber mes viennoiseries dans leurs mains et leur ai dit d'appeler s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Je gare ma voiture dans la petite allée et je descends.

A l'intérieur j'enlève mes talons et me débarrasse de mes vêtements. Je suis presque nue en montant vers ma chambre. Les cartons sont encore là et l'endroit est assez encombré. Ma vie est éparpillée dans toute la maison.

Je jette mes affaires sur mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ai failli m'effondrer dans ma douche en marbre. Aujourd'hui m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts. D'un côté Renée. Mais aussi le Dr Cullen. Cet homme… quel est son prénom? Me l'a-t-il seulement dit?

Je réfléchis à son prénom en me nettoyant de ma journée.

Ma peau est lisse et je note mentalement de penser à prendre rendez-vous pour un massage. Les mains sur mes membres me font me sentir bien. Même si ce sont les miennes. J'aimerai qu'elles soient à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne me laisse pas penser à qui exactement. Juste quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Un homme.

Ça fait longtemps.

Je sors de la douche et me sèche. Le téléphone sonne dans l'autre pièce alors je me précipite, enroulant une serviette autour de moi.

"Allô, " je réponds.

"_Salut Bella! Comment c'est Boston?" _ C'est la voix de ma demi-sœur Rosalie qui me répond. En fait, c'est la fille de la seconde femme de Charlie, elle l'a eue lors de son premier mariage, mais nous sommes les meilleures amies depuis des années.

"Hey," je m'enfonce dans mon matelas me laissant aller. "Je me demandais quand tu allais m'appeler."

_"Emmett m'a dit de te laisser t'installer. Mais deux semaines c'est long. Tu me manques," _couine-t-elle.

Je ris à ses plaisanteries. Elle est plus âgée que moi mais a toujours été la plus jeune dans notre relation. "Tu me manques aussi. Je n'ai pas encore déballé. Les cartons sont toujours empilés."

_"Je serai bientôt là pour t'aider. Nous pourrons en faire un bon peu."_

_"_Je suis si impatiente d'y être." Je roule des yeux.

"_Que vas-tu faire… après Charlie?" _murmure-t-elle comme si c'était un sujet tabou.

"Rose. Je vais bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi." C'est vrai. Je ne me sens pas triste à son sujet. Il y a six mois oui, mais plus maintenant.

_"D'accord, nous discuterons de ça plus tard."_ Rosalie ne me croit pas.

Elle croit toujours que je cache mes sentiments derrière des murs. Elle se trompe mais pas moyen de la convaincre.

Nous parlons pendant une heure de sujets et d'autres, de son mari Emmett, de son travail, de mode, de films. C'est toujours la même chose mais j'apprécie.

Je raccroche et je soupire.

Il est assez tôt dans l'après-midi mais je suis fatiguée et je vais faire la sieste. Je me réveille deux heures plus tard et me fais une petite salade pour le dîner. Puis je me recouche.

J'essaie de ranger et les jours passent.

Le vendredi je me réveille à sept heures et met mon pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt. Je m'habille toujours comme ça quand je sors. Je monte dans ma voiture et fais un petit trajet pour aller à la salle de gym à côté de chez moi.

C'est rempli d'hommes au foyer ou d'hommes d'affaires qui s'entrainent avant de commencer leur journée. Je cours une heure sur la machine et puis je m'étire sur le tapis de yoga. Quelques hommes viennent contrôler ce que je fais. C'est excitant mais rien qui n'offre une perspective acceptable.

J'avale une bouteille entière d'eau sur le chemin du retour et je me précipite en haut pour une autre douche.

Je mange une barre de céréales en m'habillant. Aujourd'hui je me décide pour une robe d'été pastel imprimée de fleurs qui m'arrive aux genoux. Elle est parfaite pour cette journée. J'enfile des talons couleur crème et prends une pochette assortie. Mon maquillage est impeccable et mes cheveux parfaits, comme toujours.

Je suis dehors et en chemin pour un autre coin de la ville. Ma mère expose quelques peintures que je n'ai pas encore vues au Musée des Beaux Arts. J'ai promis d'y aller jeter un coup d'œil avant qu'ils ne les enlèvent. Renée est rentrée chez elle hier soir alors je peux, heureusement, y aller seule.

Il n'est que dix heures du matin mais c'est fréquenté. Des touristes et des groupes d'élèves semblent apprécier le musée. Je me gare devant l'immeuble blanc géant où un voiturier prend mon Range Rover en échange d'un ticket.

Je le remercie et monte le grand escalier pour entrer. Il y a un des dirigeants qui m'attend à la porte et qui me reconnait immédiatement, en quelque sorte.

"Bonjour Mlle Swan." Il serre ma main. "Je suis là pour vous guider dans le musée vous pourrez voir l'exposition de votre mère. "

"Merci. Désolée je suis en retard," dis-je même si ce n'est que de seulement cinq minutes. Je déteste être en retard.

"Ce n'est pas un problème," il me conduit à travers la foule de l'entrée.

Il me montre l'aile impressionniste et l'aile moderne. Toutes choses que j'ai déjà vues à Chicago, New-York ou Paris. Je vais profiter des jardins extérieurs et du travail de sculpture cependant. Je promets de revenir demain, j'aurai plus de temps pour flâner.

"Nous y sommes," dit l'homme, en faisant un geste circulaire de la main me désignant une grande pièce. Le travail de ma mère est sur les murs, suspendu fièrement.

"Ouah, je ne les connais pas ceux-là." Je fais le tour, me faufilant parmi les visiteurs.

Le talkie-walkie se déclenche attirant l'attention de mon accompagnateur. Il s'excuse et me demande si je peux rester seule pour une demi-heure. Je lui fais signe qu'il peut y aller et que ça ira.

Je prends mon temps, analysant son travail. Je ne sais pas si Renée a un style mais les gens semblent aimer ça. Elle a une imagination unique qui transparait bien sur la toile.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sens des yeux sur moi et je me tourne pour regarder autour de la pièce. Personne n'a l'air de faire quelque chose de spécial, alors je n'y prête pas plus d'attention. Cette sensation revient quelques minutes après, mais de nouveau, rien.

Je suis devant une grande peinture bleue. Ce pourrait être le ciel ou ce pourrait être l'océan. Renée ne parle jamais des détails de ses tableaux. Elle dit que chacun doit se faire son idée.

Je remarque un homme grand avec des cheveux blonds du coin de l'œil. Il est près et se rapproche.

Je me tourne pour le regarder et je vois qu'il m'observe.

"Bonjour," dis-je. C'est étrange.

"Je suis désolé d'être si impoli mais je vous connais. Je n'arrive juste pas à me rappeler où je vous ai vue."

Est-ce qu'il essaie de me draguer? Ou est-il sérieux? Je ne saurais dire.

"Je ne pense pas que nous nous connaissions. Je viens d'arriver à Boston et je n'ai pas d'amis ici." Je souris poliment.

Ses sourcils se froncent et puis la compréhension se lit sur son visage. Il fait claquer ses doigts. "Oui! Je me souviens maintenant! Je vous ai vu la semaine derrière à mon bureau. Je suis Jasper Whitlock."

"Bonjour," je répète toujours confuse.

Il prend ma main et la serre vigoureusement comme si nous étions des amis de longue date. "Je suis associé avec Edward Cullen. Nous sommes dentistes. Vous étiez là-bas la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas?"

_Cullen. Edward? C'est son prénom?_

"Oh bien sûr. Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré mais j'ai votre carte de visite dans mon sac. Oui je connais le Dr Cullen."

"Je savais que je vous avais déjà vue." Il paraissait très fier de lui de s'être souvenu de moi. "Mon Dieu ça m'a complètement perturbé de chercher où je vous avais vue, je suis désolé si je vous ai paru bizarre."

"Non ça va. Je fais la même chose quelquefois. Je suis Isabella Swan."

"Ravi de vous rencontrer. Passez-vous un bon moment au musée?"

"Oui un très agréable moment. Ce sont des toiles que ma mère expose," dis-je en montrant la pièce.

"Vraiment? C'est impressionnant. C'est une artiste?"

Je hoche la tête. "J'avais promis de venir voir tant qu'elles étaient là. Je reviendrai demain. Que fait un homme comme vous ici en plein milieu de la journée? " je lui demande, en me souvenant combien il était pris par son travail la semaine précédente.

"C'est ma coupure pour le déjeuner. Ma femme et moi aimons nous éloigner un peu. Ça nous permet de nous éclaircir les idées. Il fait craquer ses articulations. Il a des yeux très bleus et est très bien bâti. Jasper Whitlock est très beau à regarder.

Nous continuons à bavarder en attendant sa femme, Alice. Elle était aux toilettes. Aucune allusion au Dr Cullen pendant la conversation mais j'aurai voulu demander. Je voulais savoir comment il allait. Je me retiens d'aller sur ce terrain.

Alice Whitlock est une petite femme avec de grands yeux noisette et des cheveux noirs. Rien n'est artificiel chez elle. Elle est belle et pétillante et complète son mari plutôt bien. Ils forment un beau couple.

Je leur dis que je ne connais pas vraiment quelqu'un à Boston et ils me donnent leurs numéros. C'est un geste très gentil, mais je doute avoir besoin d'eux. Qui voudrait avoir un rendez-vous avec son dentiste?

Le jour suivant toujours la même routine. Je me réveille. Je vais à la salle de gym. Je range un peu. Et je m'habille pour une autre journée au musée.

Je passe plus de temps dans les jardins. Il fait si beau à Boston, c'est une chose à laquelle je ne suis pas habituée. Il fait beau tous les jours mais la chaleur n'est pas accablante.

Je vais voir l'exposition de ma mère une dernière fois. Il y a un tableau en particulier qui m'interpelle depuis hier. Je pense qu'il parle de moi mais je ne peux pas en être sûre.

Renée a peint une fillette peut-être âgée de huit ans, avec des cheveux marron. C'est son seul trait distinctif. Son visage est flou et l'arrière-plan est gris pâle.

"Elle ne me ressemble pas du tout," me dis-je à moi-même. "Peut-être que c'est elle?"

Je reste devant pendant quelque temps.

Venue de nulle part une sensation de chaleur se propage à travers tout mon corps. C'est agréable mais tout à fait surprenant. C'est un picotement qui me fait inspirer profondément pour me calmer.

Je peux sentir son odeur. La même que le jour où il m'a examinée la première fois. Epicée et attirante.

"Je pensais vous trouver là," dit la voix douce du Dr Cullen à côté de moi. Harceleur.

Je me tourne pour le voir directement.

"Bonjour Dr Cullen. " J'expire un rire.

"Bonjour Isabella Swan." Il rit et se tourne un peu vers moi. "Mon associé m'a dit que vous étiez ici hier."

"Alors vous avez décidé de venir pour vous rendre compte par vous-même?"

Il hausse les épaules."J'ai eu une annulation et j'ai pensé que se serait sympa de voir un peu d'art."

L'air qui nous entoure est lourd. Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas sûre. Mais j'étouffe presque.

"Jasper m'a dit que c'était votre mère qui peignait. J'aime ce que je vois." Il hoche la tête pour lui–même. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué à l'école avec ça mais j'aurai souhaité l'être."

Il est plus détendu qu'au début de la conversation. J'apprécie. Moins formel.

"Je vais faire un petit tour dans le musée. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi?" je lui demande. Il hoche la tête de nouveau.

Nous marchons. Beaucoup. Il semble vouloir me donner des informations pendant que nous parcourons chaque aile.

Pendant que nous regardons l'art égyptien, il me raconte comment il a obtenu son diplôme à seize ans puis a commencé à aller à Harvard.

Quand nous sommes à l'exposition de l'art américain, le Dr Cullen me dit qu'il a quitté ses études pour s'enrôler dans la Marine quelques années avant de revenir pour les terminer. La médecine dentaire l'avait toujours intrigué mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien être médecin tout court.

Il appartient à une ancienne famille riche. Une vieille famille vraiment riche. Sa famille est très riche mais il me dit qu'il se débrouille tout seul. Il n'a pas touché à son fond de placement depuis qu'il a dix-huit ans et il en est très fier.

Au moment où nous arrivons aux peintres de la Renaissance il me demande de l'appeler 'Edward'. Je n'ai pas le courage de le faire alors je hoche la tête.

J'ai quelque chose à faire à midi. Il faut que j'annule. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je m'en aille.

Je lui parle un peu plus de mon père et de l'amour que Renée a pour l'art. Il parait fasciné. Alors je parle encore et encore. Je flirte mais ne le touche jamais. Jamais. Je ne me laisse pas penser sur ce qui est en train d'arriver ici parce que j'ai juste envie d'en profiter.

Il me raconte des blagues horribles mais je ris parce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit en énonçant la chute. Il pense qu'elles sont drôles.

Nous nous arrêtons pour manger dans un petit café à l'intérieur du musée. Je lui demande s'il n'a pas de travail il hausse les épaules et dit qu'il a du temps de libre. A table nous rions l'un de l'autre et faisons la conversation.

Je prends une salade César et lui un plat de pâtes.

"Alors nous avons presque parlé de tout." Je m'essuie la bouche avec la serviette. "Sauf de votre âge. Vous vous êtes arrangé pour ne pas en parler."

Il rigole." Bon devinons nos âges. C'est un jeu."

"Ce n'est pas juste. Puisque vous connaissez déjà le mien."

"Je ne l'ai jamais demandé," dit-il.

"C'est vrai, mais vous avez eu mon dossier dentaire. Toutes les informations y sont."

"Je peux deviner votre âge sans ça."

"Vraiment?" Je me penche en avant. "Eclairez-moi."

"Vous agissez de façon plus adulte mais vos dents me disent que vous avez autour de vingt ans. Vos molaires ont presque fini de pousser et vos canines arrivent juste à leur longueur définitive. Et votre dossier me dit que vous avez vingt-deux ans." Ses yeux sont _si_ verts. Il me sourit ce qui fait trembler un peu mes jambes.

"D'accord alors maintenant c'est mon tour. Laissez-moi deviner votre âge." Je m'assieds correctement et j'inspecte son visage pendant quelques secondes. D'après ce que je sais de lui, il mène une vie tranquille mais il ne parait pas si vieux que ça.

"Vous ne pouvez pas y passer toute la journée, Isabella," il prend un peu de ses pâtes.

"Trente et un?" j'essaie de deviner.

"Plus," il boit de l'eau nonchalamment.

"Trente-trois," j'essaie de nouveau.

"Plus."

Je fronce les sourcils. Ment-il? Je n'en suis pas sûre.

Il rit et essuie sa bouche avec la serviette. "J'aurai trente-cinq ans dans deux mois."

"J'allais le trouver à la prochaine tentative," dis-je avec suffisance.

"Vous mentez, Isabella," il me taquine.

Je hausse les épaules.

C'est très curieux. Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme plus âgé avant. Mais de quoi je parle? Je ne suis pas _avec_ lui. Il est marié. Peut-être que nous sommes juste amis. Je ne suis pas certaine que sa femme apprécie beaucoup ça, mais je n'y pense pas. En tous cas, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami homme plus âgé que moi.

Il me regarde attentivement pour voir si son âge me gêne. Je lui souris parce que véritablement ça ne me dérange pas et ça semble le mettre à l'aise.

En tout nous passons quatre heures au musée et je le quitte à l'entrée lorsque le voiturier me ramène ma voiture.

"Ça été très agréable de vous revoir, Isabella." Il me serre la main. "Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je passe un après-midi avec une merveilleuse dame."

"Quel charmeur, Dr Cullen!"

"Je vous l'ai dit, appelez-moi _Edward_, s'il vous plait."

"D'accord. Alors merci pour le déjeuner, Edward."

Je tiens toujours sa main et je n'arrive pas à la lâcher et à la laisser tomber à côté de moi.

Pas encore.

Et en restant là, comme ça, je réalise que son alliance est froide contre ma paume.

Juste comme la dernière fois.

* * *

**_Je vous remercie pour le merveilleux accueil _**

**_que vous avez réservé au premier chapitre_**

**_A jeudi!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE AFFAIR** appartient à **johnnyboy7**

* * *

La Liaison

**- 3 -**

"D'accord Isabella assure-toi de sourire," me dit Edward à travers la pièce.

Cela faisait un mois était passé depuis notre rencontre au musée et nous n'avions pas eu de contact depuis. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne pensais pas à lui, souvent, mais je m'étais tenue occupée.

La semaine dernière, de façon inattendue, le cabinet du Dr Cullen m'avait appelée et m'avait demandé si je pourrais être modèle pour leur prochaine brochure. Jamais de la vie je n'avais entendu parler de modèle dentaire mais je suppose que ça existe.

Voir Edward de nouveau m'inquiétait parce que ça allait nous donner la possibilité de nous rapprocher. Je pourrai le voir, l'entendre et le sentir. Il est dangereux et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le réalise.

"Je ne pense pas que je veux faire ça, une autre fois." Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine en faisant face à une sorte de caméra perfectionnée. Elle est supposée capturer mon sourire radieux qu'ils pourront ainsi afficher sur leur mur comme une publicité.

"Venez, je promets que vous voulez." Edward rigole en tapotant l'épaule du photographe en lui demandant de nous donner une seconde.

"Je me sens idiote," je me plains. Avant moi il y avait un homme qui avait des dents parfaites. Il a déjà terminé.

"Je vous offre le blanchiment gratuit pour une année, ça vaut le coup. S'il vous plait! Souriez pour moi!"

J'essaie mais le sourire est faux et le photographe le sait bien. Il dit que les photos ne conviendront pas. Mes joues sont trop tendues.

"Relax Bella. Soyez naturelle," dit Edward.

J'en suis presque tombée. C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle 'Bella', pas 'Isabella'. Habituellement je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon surnom mais venant de lui ça m'est égal. Cependant je n'ai pas encore le courage de l'appeler autrement que 'Dr Cullen'.

Edward s'approche et nous éloigne de la caméra. Juste assez pour se tenir face à moi.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demande-t-il.

"Je me sens … stupide. J'ai l'air stupide," je marmonne. Il me fixe laissant ses yeux s'accrocher aux miens. C'est la première fois que je le laisse me _regarder_. Je lui ai dit la vérité sur ce que je ressens sans faire de commentaire sarcastique ou sans essayer d'être drôle.

Ses mains montent et il les pose sur ma nuque. Il me touche. Je suis sûre qu'il peut sentir mon pouls contre ses paumes. Ma bouche s'assèche et je peux le voir de près. Il est magnifique.

Il frôle mes joues avec ses pouces et inconsciemment mon sourire fleurit.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air stupide croyez-moi," sa voix est basse et calme. "Vous êtes très belle."

Je fais oui de la tête rapidement.

J'essaie d'enlever ses mains de sur moi. Je ne peux pas supporter de lui faire face. Il faut qu'il s'éloigne sinon je vais faire quelque chose que je vais regretter.

Il recule un peu et la camera se positionne. Cette fois, mon sourire est vrai. Je n'y peux rien. Il est toujours proche mais je peux respirer maintenant.

La séance dure environ une demi-heure et le photographe semble content du résultat.

Edward et moi restons proches tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers la réception. Nous sommes très proches mais nous ne nous touchons pas. Nous savons tous les deux ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Si nous n'en parlons pas maintenant nous ne le ferons jamais.

C'est peut-être mieux.

Je ne vais sûrement pas le voir avant un autre long moment, jusqu'à ce que j'aie d'autres rendez-vous. Cela m'attriste. M'attriste vraiment. Mais nous pouvons oublier notre moment d'échange et continuer à avancer.

"Merci, vraiment, d'avoir fait cela Bella. D'habitude nous dépensons des milliers de dollars pour des modèles professionnels. Je ne pouvais pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre que vous."

"La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part Dr Cullen," dis-je en plaisantant. Mais c'est vrai. Je le pense.

Il soupire." Combien de temps ça va vous prendre pour que vous commenciez à m'appeler par mon prénom?"

"Vous êtes mon dentiste. Il n'y a que mes amis que j'appelle par leur prénom." Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en voyant son visage se plisser de contrariété.

"Ne sommes-nous pas amis? Je ne peux pas être les deux à la fois?"

"A la fois mon dentiste et mon ami? Je ne suis pas sûre." Je hausse les épaules, essayant de garder la conversation légère. Des amis peuvent avoir une relation trop proche pour moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais gérer ça.

Avant que je puisse dire autre chose la porte de la réception s'ouvre et un petit garçon s'y engouffre. Il ne peut pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Il est très mignon avec ses cheveux blonds et son sourire éclatant. Il a un short kaki et une chemise blanche immaculée avec un blazer bleu foncé. Un emblème doré est brodé sur la poche. Cet enfant va dans une école privée.

"Papa! Je suis venu te voir!" hurle-t-il.

D'abord Edward semble surpris mais ensuite il se penche avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage pour soulever le garçon. L'enfant enroule ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse fortement. Leurs yeux ont la même couleur verte.

"Que fais-tu là?" lui demande-t-il en le chatouillant.

"Maman a dit qu'il fallait que tu me gardes. Il faut qu'elle aille au travail," il glousse bruyamment.

_Maman._

Le visage d'Edward se déforme d'abord sous la confusion avant de se reprendre. Il fait glisser son fils sur sa hanche et se tourne vers moi. "Bella, j'aimerais vous présenter le plus jeune de mes fils Jonathan Francis."

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer," répond le garçon.

"Pour moi aussi." Je suis un peu choquée par la façon très polie qu'il a de s'exprimer. Et il est très sociable. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Sa personnalité est contagieuse cependant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir plus gaie.

"Vous êtes très jolie," dit Jonathan Francis en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. "Avez-vous vu la Belle et le la Bête? Vous ressemblez à Belle."

"Quelle coïncidence. C'est mon historie préférée," je lui réponds.

"C'est l'une des miennes aussi." Il hoche la tête tout joyeux. "Papa est-il votre docteur des dents?"

Edward rigole. "Dentiste, Jonathan. Nous en avons déjà parlé."

"Mais Grandpa dit que tu n'es pas un vrai docteur comme lui. Il dit que tu soignes juste les dents alors ça ne compte pas vraiment."

J'étouffe un rire et Edward roule des yeux.

"Jonathan!" Une voix féminine crie derrière moi avant que je ne sois assaillie par un parfum. " Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'enfuir comme ça."

La femme est blonde et très belle. Yeux bleus, cheveux brillants, mince et voix douce.

J'ai assez confiance en moi mais cette femme la déchire en mille morceaux.

"Edward, merci mon dieu, je l'ai trouvé." Elle halète en se penchant sur le Dr Cullen. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il lui répond en déplaçant son fils de l'autre côté.

"Irina, c'est la jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé," dit Edward en parlant de moi. "Bella, ma femme Irina."

Je me sens malade mais je réprime cette sensation.

"Oh le modèle," s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. "C'est agréable de vous rencontrer enfin. Lorsqu'il parle de vous il n'est question que de votre sourire. C'est comme si nous étions de vieux amis."

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je la remercie juste. Mais aussi, je n'aime pas qu'on me connaisse comme "le modèle".

Edward peut sentir mon changement d'humeur mais il reste calme. Je ne sais pas comment. Je flippe intérieurement.

"Irina, je ne peux pas le garder là, j'ai encore des patients," dit-il en rendant Jonathan à sa mère.

"Edward s'il te plait. On vient juste de m'appeler pour une mission et j'ai déjà essayé tout le monde. Les garçons passent la nuit chez des copains. S'il te plait?" supplie-t-elle.

Je ne me sens pas à ma place mais je ne pars pas. J'étais là avant elle. Elle peut partir si elle veut.

"J'en ai encore pour au moins une autre heure," dit-il les dents serrées. Il essaie de rester calme.

"Que veux-tu que je fasse?" Elle lui tend un sac à dos avec des bandes dessinées. Il le prend avec colère.

Ils discutent un petit moment. Jonathan Francis reste tranquille et parait s'ennuyer. Il semble y être habitué. Il joue avec les pointes des cheveux d'Edward et soupire de temps en temps mais il ne dit pas un mot.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais une fois de plus, les mots sortent tous seuls.

"Je vais le garder," j'ânonne.

Edward et Irina me regardent.

"Je peux l'emmener dans le parc au bout de la rue. Juste une heure jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez de travailler," je leur explique.

"Oui, Oh oui. Merci beaucoup." Irina m'étreint. Je déteste qu'elle me touche. Edward n'a pas l'air d'aimer ça non plus.

"Ce n'est pas un problème honnêtement." J'explique, plutôt pour Edward.

"Est-ce que ça te va mon gars?" demande Edward à Jonathan en le faisant rebondir dans ses bras.

"Ouais, pas de problème avec le parc."

"Tu seras sage avec Bella, n'est-ce pas?" lui demande Irina. Elle le prend à Edward et lui remet son sac à dos. "Il faut vraiment que j'y aille."

"Irina, il faudra que nous parlions. Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça," dit Edward sévèrement. Il n'est pas content.

"Il faut que j'y aille, je suis désolée." Elle l'embrasse de nouveau en laissant glisser les mains le long de son torse.

Je sais que je commence à avoir des problèmes lorsque je sens la jalousie dans mon estomac.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le touche? Pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire?

Elle se précipite vers la porte aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Un flou blond et beau.

Edward soupire et se pince l'arête du nez. Il est contrarié. "Je suis désolé pour ça. Je peux appeler quelqu'un. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça."

Je suis sur le point d'accepter son offre quand je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne. Jonathan Francis me sourit.

"Non , c'est bon," dis-je. "A quoi servent les amis?"

Edward me regarde avec le regard le plus intense que je lui aie vu. Il est confus et autoritaire. J'ai _ vraiment _ envie de l'embrasser de la même façon qu'Irina. Je veux ça.

"Amis." Edward acquiesce et ensuite se baisse au niveau de son fils. "Sois gentil, d'accord? Je ne serai pas long. Je dois juste finir certaines choses."

Jonathan Francis hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. "Promis, Papa."

Edward se redresse. "Il faut vraiment que je retourne travailler. J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais Bella. Tu as mon numéro alors appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

Je le rassure : "Bien sûr Dr Cullen. Ce n'est pas un problème du tout."

Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants autour de moi mais je me sens à l'aise avec eux. Je pense vraiment à devenir enseignante plus tard. Peut-être un jour.

"Es-tu prêt à y aller?" Je demande à Jonathan.

"Ouaip. J'aime le parc. Tu me pousseras sur la balançoire? Je n'aime pas le toboggan mais nous pourrons en faire si tu veux." Il commence à me tirer vers l'accueil. Je me retourne et salue Edward rapidement avant que la porte ne se referme.

Jonathan Francis est un enfant turbulent. Notre temps au parc est fatigant du début à la fin. Je n'ai pas les chaussures adaptées pour cela. Je finis par enlever mes talons quand je m'assieds avec lui dans le sable pour faire des constructions.

"J'ai quatre ans, presque cinq. Mon anniversaire est le même jour que celui de papa. Il dit que ça me rend extra spécial," m'explique Jonathan Francis.

C'est un enfant vraiment très bavard et il ne semble pas du tout timide. Oh et bien que je ne sois pas son amie encore, je ne peux pas l'appeler juste 'Jonathan'. Et il me le rappelle rapidement : il a deux prénoms.

Jonathan Francis Edward Cullen.

On en a plein la bouche. Je dois m'adresser à lui comme ça. Il a dit que lorsque nous nous connaitrons mieux je pourrais raccourcir. Mais pas tout de suite. Dans ma tête je l'appelle JF pour faire plus court.

"Tu vas au jardin d'enfants?" Parler avec lui est extrêmement facile. Ça lui plait.

"Ouaip. J'ai beaucoup d'amis mais il me tarde d'aller à l'école maternelle. Je peux apprendre tout un tas de choses là bas." Il s'occupe en dessinant dans le sable.

J'ignore combien de temps nous avons passé là mais le soleil est en train de se coucher.

Jonathan Francis vient de se faire un nouvel ami dans le sable et je les laisse jouer seuls. Je m'assieds sur un banc tout proche et je le surveille tel un faucon.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'Edward m'ait laissée seule avec son fils. Il me connait à peine. Mais ce n'est pas comme si sa femme lui avait laissé d'autre choix.

Dieu, je déteste cette femme.

Pour une raison quelconque je la déteste. Elle est très belle et fait des choses avec lui que je ne peux qu'imaginer. Dans le court laps de temps pendant lequel je l'ai rencontrée et bien qu'elle n'ait été rien d'autre que charmante avec moi, elle ne m'a pas semblée heureuse. Peut-être que j'imagine ça pour m'apaiser.

Je croise mes jambes.

Edward surgit de nulle part et soupire lourdement en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

"Dure journée?" Je pousse son épaule avec la mienne.

"Je n'arrive pas encore à croire qu'elle ait fait ça de nouveau." Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "J'ai un travail aussi. Elle ne peut juste pas faire ça à chaque fois qu'elle veut."

Je décide de rester silencieuse parce que je ne sais pas comment le réconforter.

Il se penche en arrière sur le banc et tourne sa tête vers moi. "Merci. Tu m'as vraiment sauvé la vie."

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Je n'avais rien de prévu." Je hausse les épaules. "Ton fils est adorable."

"Merci, il est épuisant, je le sais."

"Non, il a été génial. Nous n'avons eu aucun problème. Nous avons passé un bon moment." Je prends une de mes chaussures et vide le sable qu'elle contient.

Edward rit. "Comment je peux te remercier? Je ne veux pas te faire un chèque comme si tu étais une nounou."

"C'est bon," dis-je."Ça va."

"Non, s'il te plait. Ça me ferait me sentir mieux." Il pose une main sur son cœur, taquin. "Ma conscience à besoin de te remercier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?"

"Euh, rien."

"Un dîner? C'est assez facile. Viens dîner avec Jonathan et moi. Ce sera juste nous."

Je ne devrais pas accepter cela mais je sais déjà que je vais répondre "oui".

Je hoche la tête.

Edward semble heureux que je lui ai donné la bonne réponse. Il court vers JF et rassemble ses jouets. Il me ramène au bureau avec sa voiture. C'est un Volvo SUV avec des sièges en cuir. Je peux sentir son odeur dans le véhicule et ça me rend terriblement faible. Merci mon dieu le trajet ne dure que quelques secondes.

Je me précipite dans ma voiture et le suis jusqu'au restaurant.

Il fait nuit maintenant et les lumières de la ville se reflètent sur les vitres.

Je me dis 'Il faut que tu rentres à la maison, Bella,' mais je me gare tout près de lui.

C'est un restaurant italien et JF parait plus qu'excité de manger ici. Il me dit que c'est un de ses endroits préférés.

"Papa puis-je avoir une pizza?" demande-t-il pendant que nous nous asseyons dans un box. Je m'assieds face à eux.

"Bien sûr." Edward ébouriffe ses cheveux.

A nouveau je vois un autre côté d'Edward que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Avec son fils, il rit sans souci. Presque comme s'il était lui-même un enfant. J'aime ça. Je suis plus attirée par lui que je ne l'aie jamais été. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être possible.

"Alors comment s'est passé ton après-midi avec Bella?" demande-t-il à JF.

"C'était très amusant. Elle m'a laissé aller très haut sur la balançoire." Il ne lève pas les yeux de son livre de coloriage. "Et nous avons joué dans le sable."

"On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé." Edward me sourit.

"Oui, on s'est régalés. Jonathan Francis et moi sommes vraiment de bons amis maintenant." Je me penche en avant.

"Oh, alors vous deux pouvez être amis? Ça m'a pris des semaines pour atteindre cette étape."

"Joue bien tes cartes et ça pourrait tourner en ta faveur," je plaisante.

Il faut que je fasse attention à ce que je dis, JF est là. Les enfants sont très sensibles. Pas de regard insistant ou de phrases suggestives ni de touchers inappropriés.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la nourriture italienne mais ici c'est bon. J'ai commandé une salade … encore. Edward se moque de moi. Il dit que je suis un lapin. Je le laisse plaisanter et le fait taire en lui disant que manger de la salade fait rester "mince et en forme.' Il avale et cligne des yeux.

Il est attiré par moi. Je le sais, j'ai juste besoin d'en avoir une confirmation sérieuse.

Après une demi-heure, JF s'effondre et s'appuie contre le mur pour dormir.

"Tu l'as épuisé." Edward finit son poulet au parmesan. Je joue avec les croûtons dans mon assiette.

"Il ne fallait pas me payer le restaurant," lui dis-je de nouveau.

"C'était le moins que je puisse faire après le numéro d'Irina."

"En quoi consiste son travail exactement?" je lui demande.

"Elle est photo-journaliste indépendante. Elle voyage beaucoup, c'est difficile. Cependant ces derniers temps elle était beaucoup plus à la maison, ce qui est agréable."

Je déteste qu'il la veuille à la maison. Ça me met de mauvaise humeur de façon irrationnelle. Nous ne parlerons plus d'elle.

Edward règle la note même si je me dispute avec lui à ce sujet.

Il soulève JF et le transporte jusqu'à la voiture. Le gamin est profondément endormi et il semble très paisible dans son sommeil. Edward l'attache dans son siège.

Il referme la portière et se retrouve face à moi. "Merci encore. Je ne peux pas assez te le dire."

"Eh bien, merci pour le dîner."

Nous nous regardons pendant de longues secondes. Je lutte contre l'urgence de me jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser. Mais c'est difficile de résister.

Heureusement il le fait pour moi.

Ses mains sont sur mon cou exactement comme cet après midi, il m'étreint contre lui pendant que ses lèvres descendent. Chaud, très chaud. Et ferme. Le baiser d'Edward est déterminé. Il sait ce qu'il veut et il le prend.

Sa langue est douce, juste comme je l'imaginais.

J'ai eu ma part de baisers dans ma vie, mais aucun n'était semblable celui-là. Je ne peux pas respirer. Je ne veux pas. Je veux mourir ici avec ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses mains laissent mon cou et se posent sur le bas de mon dos, me rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Il est excité. Nos corps sont pressés l'un contre l'autre et je peux _tout _sentir.

Je suis appuyée contre la voiture maintenant. Son fils dort à poings fermés à l'intérieur. Ce fait ne m'échappe pas mais je ne peux pas arrêter.

Les lèvres d'Edward quittent les miennes mais descendent sur le côté de mon cou. Suçant, léchant, embrassant.

"Merde," son corps frissonne. "Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir te voir à nouveau?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de nouveau rendez-vous pour au moins deux mois," je plaisante.

"Tu sais bien de quoi je parle." Il grogne et se serre contre moi. Mes jambes tremblent.

Il était si doux avant, maintenant il est exigeant et veut contrôler. Je ne sais pas quel Dr Cullen je préfère.

"Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Bientôt, quand même," lui dis-je. J'ai quelques obligations que je ne peux pas repousser. Je ne veux pas le faire attendre mais il va devoir le faire pendant quelques jours. Il faut que je me calme de toute façon.

Ses mains sont chaudes sur mes hanches. Je plante mes ongles dans son torse comme j'avais voulu le faire plus tôt. Ça fait du bien. Ses pectoraux sont durs comme du roc.

Je ramène son visage vers moi pour un autre baiser mais je ne me laisse pas m'attarder. Je nous tourne de façon à me libérer de son étreinte.

Je titube en arrière et prends de grandes inspirations.

Il est appuyé contre la voiture et ferme les yeux.

Aucun de nous ne dit rien pendant un moment. Je me tiens là je ne sais pas comment et je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse encore mais je ne me laisse pas penser à ça. Maintenant que les vannes sont ouvertes, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir arrêter. Il est vite devenu mon addiction.

Il ouvre les yeux et je pense qu'il va me reprocher ce qui vient de se passer ou dire qu'il regrette.

"Je veux te voir de nouveau," dit-il.

Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il le veuille.

"Moi aussi."

Il hoche la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. "Bien."

Je soupire de soulagement puis je reste là à arranger mes cheveux. "Je t'appelle dans quelques jours."

Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas bien mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à cette façon que j'ai de me sentir bien.

Je ne me laisse pas le regarder. Je me tourne et marche rapidement jusqu'à ce que je sois dans ma voiture. Je quitte le parking sans me retourner.

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui_

_J'espère que ça vous plu ..._

_Dites-moi_


	4. Chapter 4

**La liaison** a été écrite par **johnnyboy7 **

merci à lui!

**La liaison**

**- 4 -**

Au cours des quelques jours qui suivent J'essaie de ne pas penser à Edward. Mais il rend cela difficile.

Je reçois un texto quelques minutes après notre baiser sauvage sur le parking.

_Je voulais être juste sûr que tu avais mon numéro. J'ai vraiment apprécié ma soirée et je ne peux pas attendre de te voir de nouveau -E_

Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il a eu mon numéro dans mon dossier mais ça m'est égal.

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui répondre et les jours suivants il n'y a plus eu d'échange entre nous. J'aurai voulu le faire mais je ne pouvais pas commencer. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'il regrettait peut-être ses actes car il n'appelle pas. Est-il en colère? Est-il aussi perdu que moi?

Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment confuse. Je sais ce que je veux. Je le veux. Je ne sais juste pas comment faire pour l'avoir.

Je me suis occupée en déballant mais le tas de cartons continue à être impressionnant. C'est comme si je n'avais rien fait. Heureusement, Rosalie et Emmett viennent me rendre visite ce week-end alors ils vont pouvoir m'aider.

J'attends leur train à la gare de South Station en sirotant un café. Ils vivent à Philadelphie alors c'est un petit voyage jusqu'à Boston. Emmett joue avec les Eagles _(N d T : football américain)_ et gagne pas mal d'argent. Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment bon ou pas, mais sa paie suggère qu'il a de la valeur.

Ils sont pile à l'heure comme d'habitude et Rosalie a beaucoup trop de bagages.

"Bella!" Elle m'attrape et m'étreint. Je fais de même.

"Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là. Ça fait une éternité," dis-je.

"Je sais. Je sais. Tu as l'air d'aller bien. C'est une nouvelle robe? Il faudra que je te l'emprunte." Elle me fait tourner sur moi-même.

Rosalie est une bombe dans tous les sens du terme. Elle a trente ans, mais on ne peut pas le deviner en voyant son visage. Elle est impeccable et sans âge. De longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu pâle complètent son allure. C'est presque trop pour nous simples mortels, à gérer.

Nous discutons brièvement de rien en particulier, comme le font des sœurs. Je n'ai même pas remarqué Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'il souffle d'exaspération.

"Pas d'amour pour moi?" boude-t-il pour plaisanter.

"Bien sûr." Je le serre dans mes bras mais il ne peut pas faire pareil car il est très chargé avec les affaires de Rose. "Je vois qu'elle a trouvé de quoi t'occuper ... comme d'habitude."

C'est un homme imposant avec des cheveux châtain foncé et un visage heureux. Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu en colère. Il a de mignonnes fossettes et un charme enfantin ce qui le rend impossible à détester.

"Il faut que je fasse bon usage de ses muscles." Elle montre ses biceps. "Dieu, tu es si bien bâti. J'aime ça."

Il s'attaque à sa bouche comme si elle était en feu. Ils s'embrassent avec énergie et je me racle la gorge. Ils sont toujours été comme ça. Chauds bouillants et peu subtils. N'importe qui souffrirait près d'eux.

"Allons-y. Sortons avant que quelqu'un n'appelle la police." Je prends l'un des petits bagages Louis Vuitton de Rose et me dirige vers la sortie.

Nous entassons toutes les affaires dans le coffre de mon Range Rover crème et Emmett insiste pour conduire. Ça ne me dérange pas parce que Rose et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Charlie a épousé sa mère lorsque j'avais dix ans, elle en avait dix-huit. Nous avons toujours été proches depuis. Je voulais vraiment une grande sœur et elle était tout ce que je pouvais espérer. Je sais que ça parait idiot mais même la différence d'âge n'a jamais eu d'importance. Nous parlons de _tout_ et elle est ma sœur de toutes les façons possibles.

Nous arrivons à la maison et je suis nerveuse de voir ce qu'ils vont en penser.

"Oh ouah. C'est magnifique." Rose regarde autour de la cheminée en marbre. "Je l'aime vraiment ici."

"Ils ont juste rénové la cuisine. C'est ma pièce préférée dans cette maison," lui dis-je.

"C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aimes cuisiner. C'est si ennuyeux. " Elle roule des yeux.

Je la prends par la main et lui fait faire le tour. J'entends Emmett fouiller, déjà, dans le frigo alors que je lui ai dit qu'on allait commander des pizzas bientôt. Il a répondu qu'il lui fallait du carburant.

Rose et moi finissons sur mon lit riant à propos de quelque chose de stupide. Une fois calmées je décide de lui dire à propos d'Edward. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait avec lui mais je veux savoir ce qu'elle pense de la situation dans son ensemble.

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je l'apprécie beaucoup." Je me mords la lèvre attendant sa réponse.

"Oh vraiment!" Elle se redresse sur ses coudes. "Comment s'appelle-t-il?"

"Edward."

"Que fait-il?"

"Il est dentiste."

"Il est séduisant?"

"Il est incroyable."

"Plus âgé, je présume?" Elle croise les jambes.

J'opine. "Trente quatre."

"Beaucoup plus âgé." Elle ne trouve rien à redire.

"Et il est … marié," je murmure.

Rosalie s'est recouchée elle me regarde. "C'est vrai?"

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment. J'espère qu'elle va me donner une idée. Elle a plus d'expérience que moi avec les hommes. Emmett a été celui qui a réussi à dompter ses manières sauvages mais avant lui ma sœur était une chienne en chaleur.

"Et il t'apprécie?" demande-t-elle.

"Nous nous sommes embrassés il ya quelques soirs. C'était incroyable mais je ne sais pas quoi faire."

"Bien sûr que tu sais." Elle tapote mon front. "Arrête d'être stupide. Tu l'apprécies et je peux le dire parce que tu n'as jamais parlé d'un homme de cette façon. Tu es complètement fascinée. Je l'entends dans ta voix."

"Mais il est _marié_." Je lui répète.

"Et alors? Ce n'est pas ton problème. Si tu le veux et qu'il te veut, vas-y."

"Que dirais-tu si Emmett appliquait cette philosophie?"

"Il ne pensera jamais comme ça parce que ce qu'il a à la maison est beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver ailleurs. Je suis physiquement et émotionnellement attachée à lui. Ce n'est pas que sexuel, Bella. C'est évident qu'Edward est cela pour toi mais je parie que sa femme est distante. Il lui manque cette connexion à une femme, quelqu'un qui lui prête attention."

J'avais déjà fait tout ce raisonnement dans ma tête il y a des jours. Je voulais le revoir mais j'avais juste besoin que quelqu'un d'autre me dise que je n'étais pas folle.

"Et la morale? Le sacrement du mariage?"

"C'est à lui à se confronter à ça. Toi tu es libre, tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est lui celui qui doit faire le point sur sa vie. Tu es là juste pour un moment. Une liaison est le cadet de ses soucis."

Est-ce que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui? Oui, mais il ne faut pas que je le lui dise à ma sœur.

"Alors tu penses que c'est bon?"

"Bien entendu. Et c'est agréable. Même si je n'ai jamais été avec un homme marié je peux juste imaginer l'excitation."

Nous parlons tranquillement d'Edward pendant quelques minutes. J'évite de lui dire qu'il a des enfants et elle ne me le demande pas non plus, je pense qu'elle se doute qu'il en a.

Emmett se plaint qu'il veut sa pizza. Nous commandons et nous asseyons en bas, face du grand écran plat pour regarder un film.

Je n'ai pas projeté de sortir mais vers vingt et une heure mon téléphone vibre sur la table basse. Emmett et Rose sont par terre, se cajolant sur un tas de coussins en regardant _Casablanca. _

J'attrape mon téléphone et lit le message.

_Tu ne m'as pas contacté cette semaine -E_

Ça ressemble à un message que j'aurai pu recevoir quand j'allais à l'école mais il fait battre mon cœur. Il m'a contacté. Devrais-je la jouer réservée? Etre drôle? Ou juste répondre de suite.

J'essaie de me contrôler pour ne pas alerter Rose ou Emmett. Mes doigts tapent une réponse.

_Je suis désolée. Je voulais le faire mais j'ai été très occupée. Ma sœur et mon beau-frère sont chez moi - B_

_Oh, d'accord, alors -E_

Je pense que la conversation est terminée mais mon téléphone vibre au bout de quelques secondes.

_Je voulais vraiment te voir ce soir -E_

J'inspire profondément.

_Je veux te voir aussi -B_

_J'espère que je te ne prive pas de ta famille -E_

_C'est bon. Ils dorment presque -B_

_Je viens te chercher dans une demi-heure? -E_

_D'accord. Ça devrait aller. As-tu besoin de mon adresse -B_

_Idiote, Bella. Je l'ai déjà. -E_

Je me lève rapidement du canapé et je commence à quitter la pièce.

"Hey, où vas-tu comme ça!" me crie Rosalie.

"Edward veut sortir," je lui réponds.

"Oh ton petit-ami?" Emmett bat des cils.

"Tu es vraiment une mauvaise hôtesse," dit Rose en prenant ma place sur le canapé. "Vas-y et amuse-toi bien avec ton homme marié."

C'est ce que j'avais en tête.

Je monte et me précipite vers mon placard. Qu'est-ce qu'on se met dans ces circonstances. Sexy ou doux. Je choisis sexy et je prends un short, un chemisier Dior rouge avec le dos en dentelle. Il arrive à mi-cuisse et à un col haut mais pas de manche.

Je montre beaucoup de moi quand je me vois dans le miroir et j'espère que ça plaira à Edward.

J'ajoute une fine ceinture noire et des talons aiguille noir. C'est incroyable de voir comment je me prépare vite : je ne pense pas avoir été prête aussi vite de ma vie.

Mon maquillage est fait et je mets un peu de brillant à lèvre rouge. J'arrange mes cheveux sur mes épaules.

"Sexy." Rose apparait derrière moi. "Ton ami est en bas."

"Quoi!" Je crache mon dentifrice dans le lavabo.

"Ça fait cinq minutes qu'il est arrivé. Ils parlent de football avec Emmett." Elle s'approche m'arrangeant les cheveux. "Il est très séduisant, Bella."

"Oui c'est vrai," je soupire. Je suis nerveuse mais excitée.

Je descends l'escalier doucement pour me pas tomber, mes jambes sont chancelantes. Edward attend près de la porte les mains dans ses poches. Il porte un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu clair. Totalement décontracté et séduisant.

Je ne vois aucun signe d'Emmett ou de Rosalie mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward.

"Bonjour Bella." Il respire lorsque je m'approche de lui. Sa main me rapproche tout près de lui et il embrasse le côté de mes lèvres. "Tu es sensationnelle."

"Merci. J'ai été surprise de recevoir ton message." Je pose mes mains sur son torse pour me stabiliser. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien mais il ne le bouge pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il bouge.

"J'ai essayé de rester éloigné quelques jours, mais c'est difficile," admet-il.

"Je suppose que ça l'est," je réponds. "J'étais en ville et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions sortir tous les deux. Je sais qu'il est tard et que tu as déjà mangé mais je connais un petit bar de jazz. On pourrait boire ou … ce que tu veux."

Il rougit. Il est nerveux et ça me fait sourire.

"Dr Cullen, tu rougis." Je tords sa chemise entre mes doigts.

"Je ne peux rien y faire." Il tapote le bas de mon dos. "Es-tu prête à y aller?"

J'opine. "Oui faisons ça."

Edward m'entraine dehors. Il conduit une nouvelle voiture ce soir. C'est une Jaguar noire.

Je n'en reviens pas.

Il ouvre la portière et je me glisse sur le siège. Il fait le tour rapidement, s'assied et démarre.

"Très jolie. Es-tu en train d'essayer de m'impressionner Dr Cullen?"

"J'essaie, c'est vraiment difficile. Et tu te moques de moi. Honte à toi." Il quitte le parking en face de ma maison. "Ta sœur est très gentille. Elle m'a accueilli les bras ouverts."

"Oui c'est vrai. Je suis contente qu'ils soient venus tous les deux. Comme tu l'as probablement remarqué en entrant, c'est la pagaille. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux trouver."

Il rit de bon cœur. "Ça m'est égal. Ta maison est très belle, soit dit en passant."

"Merci."

"Je m'étonne de voir que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi puisse être aussi indépendante. A vingt-deux ans j'étais à peine prêt à vivre par moi-même." Il conduit calmement se calant contre le dossier de son siège. Il est si confiant derrière un volant.

"J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Ma mère m'a dit que je ne m'étais jamais comportée comme une fille de mon âge. Elle dit que je suis une vieille dame."

"Tu es très adulte et tu réfléchis, ce que la plupart des gens de ton âge ne font pas. J'aime ça." Il pose sa main libre sur mon genou en passant par-dessus la console centrale.

Je respire profondément et m'enfonce plus profondément dans mon siège.

Le trajet est extrêmement confortable. Presque comme si je connaissais cet homme depuis des années. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup mais n'en avons pas vraiment besoin.

Edward a dû se garer quelques rues plus loin que le bar car il n'y a pas de parking devant. Il m'a aidé à sortir de la voiture puis il m'a offert son bras. Nous marchons lentement, profitant ainsi de la douceur de la nuit.

Ce club est l'un de ceux qui sont dans un sous-sol. Il est enfumé et faiblement éclairé. Il y a un gars qui fait du scat sur la scène accompagné d'une trompette et d'une batterie. J'adore cette ambiance et tout le monde semble s'amuser.

"C'est complètement bourré, ici," je lui murmure dans l'oreille.

"Je pense qu'il a des sièges dans un coin." Il me conduit près d'une petite table ronde, avec une bougie au milieu et ça parait incroyablement intime.

Il tire la chaise pour moi, ce que personne n'a jamais fait. Edward s'assied et fait signe à un serveur. Il commande un whisky coca. Je commande un Amaretto et le serveur me demande ma carte d'identité. Je me sens tellement gênée quand je sors ma carte pour la montrer au serveur. Ça fait rire Edward.

"Ce n'est pas drôle." Je la range dans mon sac. "Il pense que je suis une petite fille."

"Tu en es tout près."

Nous parlons un peu, puis écoutons le jazz qui remplit le club. Je sirote doucement pour que ma tête ne soit pas embrumée par l'alcool. Après environ une heure, Edward se plaint que nous sommes trop loin et il tire ma chaise près de lui. Il la fait glisser sur le sol et je suis maintenant à ses côtés.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui demande ça mais il faut que je sache. "Alors où est ta femme, ce soir?"

Edward finit son verre et en commande un autre. "Au Brésil pour quelques jours. Elle fait un reportage sur la déforestation en Amazonie. C'est son cinquième voyage en deux mois."

Il parait triste. Et ennuyé.

"Mon fils aîné est de baby sitting ce soir et puis je vais passer tous le weekend avec les enfants, je pense que j'aie besoin d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi." Edward me sourit, ses dents blanches brillent dans notre petit recoin sombre.

"Et où tes enfants pensent-ils que tu sois?" Je prends une autre gorgée de mon verre.

"Au bowling avec oncle Jasper. Nous y allons une fois par semaine : du temps entre hommes," explique Edward. Il doit avoir chaud parce qu'il déboutonne ses manches de chemise et les roule au dessus des coudes. Très sexy.

"Alors tu as laissé tomber ton meilleur ami, pour me voir?" Je me sens flattée.

"Bien sûr." Sa voix est chaude et chaleureuse. Il se penche, effleure ma tempe puis mon cou de ses lèvres. "Je n'aurai manqué cette opportunité pour rien au monde."

Je ne peux rien y faire, j'embrasse ses lèvres. Mes mains passent dans ses cheveux et se rejoignent. J'aime tellement l'embrasser. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Il est doux mais toujours dominant. Je gratte son cuir chevelu et il gémit. Ce son vibre dans mon corps et la sensation entre mes jambes s'intensifie.

"Dieu Bella, tu est en train de me tuer," il murmure.

"Qu'est qu'on fait, Edward?" Ses lèvres touchent mon cou et le suce.

"Je vais faire ce qui me parait bien. Je suis fatigué de patienter."

"Mais à propos…"

"Chuuut." Il pose un bras sur le dossier de ma chaise et me rapproche de lui. "Embrasse-moi encore."

Je fais ce qu'il me demande et c'est encore meilleur cette fois-ci. Cet homme va provoquer ma mort.

J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau. Mes doigts commencent à défaire quelques boutons en haut de sa chemise. Son torse est poilu et ça m'excite tellement. Nos lèvres sont mélangées et il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche.

Nous profitons tous les deux de cette sensation qui court à travers nos corps. Je ne sais pas où va aller la nuit mais je ne vais pas l'arrêter.

"Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sexy dans ma vie," marmonne Edward ses mains agrippant mes cuisses, sous la table.

"Et Irina?" je dois être masochiste parce que je continue à poser des questions sur sa femme.

"Ne prononce pas son nom." Sa voix est sévère et il plonge sa langue dans ma bouche de nouveau. Je m'évanouit presque en voyant qu'il ne veut pas parler d'elle. Ça me rend si heureuse.

Le reste de notre temps au club se passe en baisers et caresses. Rien de choquant mais ses mains montent sous ma robe. Elles ne vont jamais là où je voudrais qu'elles aillent et il m'explique qu'il essaie d'être respectueux. Au diable cette idée!

Au moment de partir je suis tremblante. Edward doit presque me lever. Nous nous embrassons dans la rue jusqu'à la voiture. Mes talons aiguilles rendent la progression difficile mais je ne veux pas les enlever. Notre différence de taille est beaucoup trop grande sans mes talons.

Le trajet de retour à la maison est encore plus silencieux. Je veux dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je reste tranquille sentant l'atmosphère lourde dans la voiture. Il s'arrête près de la maison et laisse la voiture tourner tandis qu'il me raccompagne à la porte.

Il m'embrasse sans me demander, me tirant par les hanches pour me rapprocher de lui.

"Je ne pourrai pas te voir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Je m'occupe des enfants tout le weekend," glousse-t-il.

"Ça ira. Je n'aurai plus qu'à fantasmer sur toi, alors."

"Ne dis pas ça. Je fais tout mon possible pour me contrôler en ce moment."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus."

"Est-ce que tu veux rentrer?" Je lui demande en espérant qu'il veuille. Il sait ce que je veux.

"Pas ce soir." Edward caresse mes lèvres avec les siennes une fois de plus. Encore et encore. "Mais c'est promis… bientôt."

Je boude. Je ne veux pas mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il pouffe et m'embrasse de nouveau. "Je ne veux pas que tu cries pendant que ta sœur et ton beau-frère sont à la maison."

"Oh Dieu." Je m'effondre contre lui et il me relève. Il est si séduisant et il ne le sait même pas.

Je veux lui demander qu'est-ce que je suis pour lui. Evidemment pas une amie mais pas tout à fait une petite amie. Je ne me laisse pas penser au fait que je suis _l'autre femme_. Je profite juste de ses caresses.

"Merci pour cette soirée parfaite, Isabella."

Je hoche la tête incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Dors bien. "Il m'embrasse derrière l'oreille et me serre la main avant de descendre l'escalier pour retourner à sa voiture.

Je rentre et ferme la porte, glissant sur le sol brillant de mon entrée. Je sais que cette nuit mes rêves vont être remplis d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Les choses deviennent de plus en plus chaudes non?_

_Merci d'avoir lu _


	5. Chapter 5

**La liaison **appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 5 -**

Rose et Emmett partent deux jours plus tard. Je suis triste de les voir s'en aller mais j'ai aussi besoin de temps pour moi. Pour nettoyer la maison et penser à Edward. Il me manque, même si ça ne fait pas très longtemps que nous nous sommes vus.

Il m'a envoyé des textos tout le week-end et dit qu'il souhaite avoir du temps pour venir en ville. Jonathan Francis est malade, il a un rhume et ses autres enfants profitent du début de l'été. Je sais qu'il a des enfants mais je ne connais aucun de leur prénom sauf JF. Je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir si je peux lui poser des questions sur ses enfants ou si c'est trop pour lui.

Il semble vouloir en parler mais je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise donc je change toujours de sujet. Mais secrètement je veux connaitre davantage de sa vie.

Irina a prolongé son voyage au Brésil pour quelques jours supplémentaires, ce qui est de bon augure pour moi. Il me dit qu'il veut déjeuner avec moi lundi.

Je me lève ce matin-là avec le sourire. Je vais à la salle de gym comme d'habitude et fait des efforts inhabituels. J'ai beaucoup trop d'énergie, elle a besoin d'être dépensée. Heureusement Edward pourra aider avec ça dans un futur proche.

J'attends toujours qu'un certain sentiment de culpabilité s'infiltre dans mon corps mais il ne vient jamais. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne? Je ne m'inquiète pas. J'en profite et je suis égoïste. Rose n'a pas arrêté de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter à ce sujet. Elle dit que si Irina voulait son mari, elle serait là pour lui. Elle n'y est pas ... alors je prends sa place.

Je m'habille pour le déjeuner avec un pantalon blanc étroit et un débardeur tout simple, j'y ajoute un blaser bordeaux. Je porte quelques bijoux, ce que je ne fais pas d'habitude mais je me sens joyeuse. Mes chaussures sont en cuir verni, assorties à ma veste. Je n'aime pas mes cheveux en ce moment. Ils ne veulent pas coopérer, je les attache en une queue de cheval. Ça fonctionne toujours.

Edward m'a envoyé l'adresse du restaurant et j'arrive dix minutes en avance. C'est un joli café qui donne sur la rue. Je prends une table et le serveur me demande ce que je veux boire. Je prends de l'eau et attends Edward.

Il est cinq minutes en retard et il a l'air désolé.

Je suis désolé d'être en retard. "Il embrasse ma joue légèrement avant de s'asseoir. Je me demande quelquefois s'il s'inquiète qu'on nous voit ensemble mais je ne dis rien, il n'a rien dit à ce sujet, ce n'est pas la peine de demander.

"C'est une belle journée pour être dehors. Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre," dis-je en le regardant pour la première fois. Il est en tenue chirurgicale aujourd'hui ce qui me dit qu'il a opéré. Il a l'air bien, détendu mais fatigué.

"Comment a été ton week-end?" me demande-t-il.

Je lui raconte comment j'ai occupé Rose et Emmett pendant qu'ils étaient ici. Il sourit et semble ne pas pouvoir avoir assez de moi. Je peux dire qu'il voudrait tendre sa main au-dessus de la table pour la tenir mais il ne le fait pas.

Je lui demande ce que fait Jonathan Francis. Je suis très triste quand il me dit que le petit garçon s'est réveillé hier en pleurant avec de la fièvre. Mes sentiments envers Edward explosent quand il m'explique comment il a pris soin de son fils toute la journée. Heureusement JF va mieux maintenant.

"Qu'as-tu prévu pour le reste de la journée?" Edward mord dans son grand hamburger.

"Encore du rangement."

"Tu n'as pas encore fini?" Il rit.

"Non et ça devient ennuyeux." Je souffle. "Il y a tellement de choses dont je n'ai pas besoin. Ça me fatigue."

"Que dirais-tu si je venais d'aider ce soir?"

Je suis choquée qu'il veuille continuer à passer du temps avec moi. N'a-t-il pas des obligations?

Ne devrait-il pas être avec ses enfants? Je lui pose la question et ça le fait rire.

"Bella, à leur âge, ils préfèrent plus être avec leurs copains qu'avec moi. Ils vont chez mes parents pour la soirée."

"Combien d'enfants as-tu?"

Un sourire fier se dessine sur son visage, il dit : "Quatre garçons."

"C'est vrai?" Ma façade calme se fissure. Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon eau. Je ne savais pas cela. "Que des garçons?"

"Ouaip. C'est toujours la pagaille à la maison. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que c'est."

"Ouah."

"Le plus âgé c'est Georges. Il a seize ans mais il pense qu'il a en a quarante. Ensuite il y a Théodore mais tu ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça. Il préfère Théo. Il a onze ans. Puis Sébastian, tu peux l'appeler Seb ou Bas, il a sept ans. Tu as déjà rencontré Jonathan Francis. Il aura cinq ans le mois prochain."

Je suis très excitée d'en apprendre plus sur ses enfants. Ça parait évident que ça lui fait plaisir de m'en parler et je peux savoir qu'il aime chacun d'eux.

"Je parie qu'ils te ressemblent beaucoup." Je rigole en voyant qu'il est si heureux du tour que prend cette conversation.

Je suis un peu gênée que le plus âgé de ses fils ait juste six ans de moins que moi mais ça ne semble pas le déranger.

"Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture?" me demande-t-il après que nous ayons fini de déjeuner. Il paie. Il le fait toujours peu importe combien je proteste.

"Je suis juste de l'autre côté de la rue." Je le regarde à travers mes cils.

Edward veut me toucher mais il ne le fait pas. Ses yeux caressent mon corps. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

"Tu es jolie aujourd'hui, _très_ jolie," murmure-t-il.

Je suis heureuse qu'il pense ça. Ce pantalon me coupe presque la circulation.

"Je veux t'embrasser," je marmonne.

"Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la volonté qu'il me faut pour me retenir."

J'aimerais que nous puissions le faire ici au coin de la rue mais nous ne sommes pas dans le coin sombre d'un bar de jazz ou sur un parking isolé. Il y a trop de monde.

Je m'apprête à lui serrer la main pour lui dire au revoir, je la lui tends. Il rigole et la prend.

"Puis-je venir ce soir?" me demande-t-il. "Je veux t'aider à ranger."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Sans aucun doute." Ses yeux sont sombres.

"D'accord. Après le travail." Je laisse sa main aller. C'est très intense, et je pourrais lui sauter dessus ici. "Passe une excellente fin de journée."

Je me retourne et marche jusqu'à ma voiture faisant en sorte de balancer mes hanches un peu plus que la normale. J'espère qu'il apprécie.

Je suis sur les charbons ardents lorsque vers dix-sept heures trente il m'envoie un texto. Il dit qu'il arrive.

J'ai nettoyé toute la journée, je suis en short et en vieux t-shirt. J'essaie de m'occuper jusqu'à ce que j'entende sonner à la porte mais c'est difficile. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui.

J'ouvre la porte dès que j'entends sa voiture.

Edward ne me laisse pas la moindre chance de parler avant de franchir le seuil de ma maison et de s'attaquer à mes lèvres. Sa langue explore l'intérieur de ma bouche et je l'accepte volontiers.

Il pousse la porte derrière lui et me soulève par les fesses. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et je l'embrasse plus fort.

Nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour et nous sommes déjà si intenses. Comment ça va être après?

Il dit quelque chose contre mes lèvres. Je laisse tomber et pose mon front contre le sien.

"Doucement bébé," dit-il en respirant difficilement. "Nous avons toute la nuit."

"C'est une promesse?"

Il opine. "Je ne peux guère attendre plus longtemps. Ce soir."

Je suis presque prête à le supplier qu'il me prenne. J'en ai _besoin_.

"Mais pas maintenant." Il tapote mes fesses doucement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé, je remarque qu'il n'est plus en tenue chirurgicale. A la place il a mis un short, des tennis et un t-shirt auquel on dirait qu'on a coupé les manches.

J'aurai presque pleuré en voyant la beauté de ses bras. Je ne suis pas timide et je fais courir mes mains le long de ses biceps. Il frissonne à mon toucher.

"Je me suis habillé pour travailler. " Il me regarde scruter son corps.

"Et je t'apprécie pour ça," je murmure.

"Bella, arrête. Tu es en train de me tuer." Il s'éloigne de moi. "Si nous ne commençons pas nous ne ferons rien. Je veux vraiment t'aider à ranger. Nous avons tout le temps. Ne précipite pas les choses."

Je sais qu'il a raison. Il rit en voyant ma tête.

Je lui fais une grimace et le tire par son t-shirt dans le séjour.

Nous commençons par les gros cartons. Je le vois déposer le plus gros sur la table. Son bras fléchit et il étire son corps lorsqu'il voit que je le regarde. Il se moque de moi encore une fois parce que je ne peux pas restée concentrée.

Je lui prouve le contraire et l'ignore pour une demi-heure, déballant des vases et autres cadres.

Il se fatigue de mon silence et m'attrape par la taille en me soulevant. Je crie alors qu'il me couche sur le canapé. Il presse son corps contre le mien et embrasse mon cou. J'essaie de ne pas rouler des hanches pour avoir plus de friction. Je veux lui montrer que moi aussi je peux me contrôler.

J'enfonce mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

"J'aime être avec toi comme ça," lui dis-je calmement.

"Je sais, baby. Je le sais." Il continue à m'embrasser.

Nous pouvons nous embrasser et être nous-mêmes sans nous préoccuper des autres.

Ses mains pour la première fois, montent et touchent mes seins. Son toucher m'embrase à un point que je ne pouvais pas imaginer.

Il semble aimer mes seins et les serre dans sa paume. Ils s'y adaptent parfaitement.

"Tu es merveilleuse. Dans tous les sens." Edward est couché sur moi, ralentissant ses baisers.

Nous faisons une pause quelques minutes mais je continue à gratter son cuir chevelu.

"Est-ce que ça te fait peur?" je lui demande. "Cette ... connexion entre nous."

"Un peu." Il me donne un regard sincère. "Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas la combattre. Nous pourrons parler de ces choses… plus tard."

Je sais de quelles _choses_ il veut discuter et je suis prête à en parler aussi.

"C'est arrivé vraiment très vite," constate-t-il. "Mais … _putain_, je n'ai pas été si heureux depuis longtemps."

Ça me fait sourire, tellement, que je pense que mes joues vont éclater.

Ses lèvres descendent sur les miennes une fois de plus avant qu'il ne se redresse et m'aide à me relever.

Nous continuons à déballer. Nous avons fait plus en deux heures que Rose, Emmett et moi en deux jours.

"C'est moi qui te fait à manger ce soir," lui dis-je alors qu'il sort des livres pour les ranger sur l'étagère au mur.

"Oh vraiment?" Il ricane. "Nous allons manger de la salade?"

"Ha, ha. Très drôle." Je lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il est très musclé.

"Je mangerais n'importe quoi si c'est toi qui l'a préparé," il se lèche les lèvres. Je vais m'enflammer.

Je le laisse dans le séjour et je vais à la cuisine.

Je l'entends continuer à travailler, je tourne dans la cuisine et me décide pour un poulet au four. J'ai heureusement assez de légumes pour faire les plats d'accompagnement et après une heure j'ai fait de la purée, des haricots verts et des biscuits.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu préparer tout ça, aussi vite," dit Edward en entrant dans la cuisine. Je finis juste de disposer les plats sur la table.

"Peux-tu sortir une bouteille de vin rouge?" je lui demande en lui désignant mon petit frigo. Il en récupère une ainsi que le tire-bouchon.

Nous nous asseyons à table et pour une raison quelconque c'est bizarre au début. Nous testons nos regards et nos touchers. C'est la première fois que nous sommes vraiment seuls depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est un peu effrayant de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver même pendant le repas.

"Bella je dois dire que c'est fantastique." Edward dévore son premier morceau de poulet et en demande un autre que je lui donne avec joie. C'est très agréable de cuisiner pour plus d'une personne.

"Je suis ravie que tu apprécies. La prochaine fois, je ferai une salade," dis-je en plaisantant.

Il rit et se penche pour embrasser mes lèvres sans avertissement. Mes yeux papillonnent à son contact. C'est si facile d'être avec lui.

Je lui demande : "Alors parle-moi de tes parents?" Je veux juste essayer d'en savoir le plus possible.

Il soupire longuement. "Ils ont toujours été mes plus fervents supporters. J'ai seulement voulu qu'ils soient toujours fiers de moi. Nous sommes vraiment très proches."

"Je suis un très étrange mélange," il prend une grande gorgée de son vin. "Ma mère est russe. Elle est venue aux Etats-Unis quand elle avait quinze ans et mon père est anglais. Il voulait venir à l'université ici. Ils se sont rencontrés et le reste c'est de l'histoire. C'est le couple le plus amoureux que j'aie jamais vu de ma vie."

"Je devine qu'ils sont vraiment très adorables."

"Ça va jusqu'à l'écœurement tu sais. Tu ne devrais jamais voir tes parents être comme ça."

"Non, je suppose." Je ris doucement. "Sont-ils de bons grands-parents?"

"Les meilleurs," s'exclame-t-il. "Tous les vendredis, les enfants vont dormir à Newport, Rhode Island où mes parents vivent. Dans un premier temps ils les prenaient pour nous laisser avoir du temps ensemble Irina et moi mais… comme tu peux le voir, ça n'a pas bien fonctionné."

Je lui souris tristement.

"La seule chose que je sais à propos de Newport c'est que les maisons sont imposantes," dis-je pour essayer de changer de sujet.

"C'est un coin très riche. Mon père est médecin et ma mère vient d'une famille argentée alors ..."

"C'est loin d'ici?" Je lui demande.

"Bon c'est à deux heures de train d'ici, mais maintenant Georges conduit, il peut le faire en une heure." Il hausse les épaules. "Ils renteront demain. Georges a un match de base-ball qu'il refuse de manquer."

Le dîner et la bouteille de vin sont finis. Je lui dis que je vais nettoyer et qu'il peut continuer à déballer. Il m'embrasse une fois dans la cuisine avant de me laisser et je suis surprise que mes lèvres ne soient pas gercées. Tout ce que nous avons fait c'est nous embrasser. Non pas que je m'en plaigne.

Je passe un peu plus de temps que nécessaire à ranger dans la cuisine. Il faut que je me calme. Tout ça me fait tourner la tête et j'ai besoin d'espace pour respirer.

Je range le dernier plat et Edward revient à cet instant.

"Hum, pas que je m'ennuie ni quoi que ce soit, mais pourrais-tu me dire ce que c'est?" Il tient un sachet hermétique à glissière rempli de feuilles vertes froissées.

Je tape mon front. "Je lui ai dit de ne pas laisser ça ici."

"Qui?" rigole Edward.

"Je te promets que ce n'est pas ma marijuana."

"Tu la gardes pour une amie?"

"C'est à ma sœur. Elle m'a dit que j'avais besoin de me détendre. Je te jure que je ne suis pas un sale fumeur de haschisch." Je me précipite vers lui et essaie d'attraper le sachet.

"C'est bon rends le moi." Il le tient au-dessus de nos têtes. "Nous ne voudrions pas gaspiller un si bon produit."

"Dr Cullen, je suis choquée. Es-tu en train de suggérer que nous fumions des substances illicites?" Je pose ma main sur son estomac et froisse le tissu de sa chemise.

"Nous pourrions. La nuit n'en serait que meilleure."

Nous nous asseyons par terre dans le séjour nos dos appuyés contre le canapé en cuir. J'ouvre du vin et nous buvons directement à la bouteille. Je dois lui réapprendre à rouler un joint.

"Je n'ai plus fait ça depuis que j'étais au lycée." Il prend la première bouffée de mon joint parfait. Il le tient un moment avant de cracher la fumée.

"Tu ne peux pas tenir le rythme?" Je le lui prends et inhale à mon tour. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fumeuse mais ça aide à me détendre un peu.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais assis chez toi, par terre, en train de fumer et de boire une bouteille de vin à trois cent dollars," il rigole et tire encore sur le joint.

"Méfie-toi, je suis pleine de surprises," lui dis-je.

"Tu dois l'être certainement, Isabella Swan." Il se penche et suce le pouls dans mon cou. C'est un petit geste doux mais il me rend folle.

Je le repousse pour jouer.

"Rien n'a changé depuis que je suis gamin." Edward tousse un peu plus de fumée. "Je me demande ce que je ferai si je trouvais Georges en train de le faire."

"Ce n'est pas un rebelle de seize ans, si?" Je rigole les effets de la marijuana se font sentir.

"Dieu, non," il tousse. "Quelquefois je _voudrais_ qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il reste toujours sage. Moyenne parfaite, sa chambre toujours bien rangée, il ne sort pas, il se concentre sur le base-ball. C'est sa vie. Je voudrais juste qu'il vive avant… bon, avant que ce ne soit trop tard."

"Trop tard pourquoi?" Je me demande à voix haute.

"Je ne sais pas." Il soupire. "Trop tard pour être heureux."

"Je pense qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour ça."

"Vraiment?"

Je hoche la tête et me love contre lui.

Après un moment, le vin, l'herbe commencent à me faire sentir audacieuse. J'embrasse Edward mais j'ai besoin d'être plus près de lui, à cheval sur lui. Je suis installée juste au-dessus de son érection.

Je fais glisser mes hanches et mon petit short descend sur mes cuisses. Je me frotte à lui et il gémit. Je le pousse le plus possible puis je m'éloigne.

"Attends." Il essaie de tourner mon visage vers le sien mais je ne le laisse pas faire.

"Ouvre la bouche," je lui ordonne.

Il parait confus et ses lèvres s'ouvrent un peu. Je prends une longue bouffée et je garde la fumée dans ma bouche avant d'en souffler un mince filet dans la sienne. Ses yeux se ferment, il a l'air si détendu.

Nous restons immobiles et silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Le vin est fini. Le joint est terminé et je peux sentir mon corps vouloir se fondre dans le sien. J'ai besoin de lui. Il doit le sentir aussi.

Edward repose sa tête sur mon épaule. "Bella est-ce que je peux te prendre maintenant, s'il te plait?"

"C'est très gentil de me le demander." Je respire profondément.

"Est-ce que c'est un 'oui'?"

J'acquiesce rapidement.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite mais il nous fait nous lever ensemble et il ne me repose pas. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui alors que nous titubons dans les escaliers. Je lui dis que ma chambre est à l'étage et je le guide à l'intérieur.

Il s'écroule à côté de moi sur le lit.

Nous ne parlons pas. Nous nous embrassons, nous dévorons presque. Je suis excitée et prête pour lui. Il est au-dessus de moi et mes jambes sont ouvertes largement. Il me demande de me relever un peu pour qu'il puisse me débarrasser de mon tee-shirt.

L'air froid pique ma peau et je frissonne.

Les longs doigts d'Edward glissent sur mes jambes, repoussant facilement le short. Il ne me laisse qu'en débardeur et en culotte.

Il tient mes mains au-dessus de ma tête comme dans un étau. Ça fait mal mais je me sens bien en même temps. "Tu es à moi pour la nuit." Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

"Oui," je murmure.

Son haleine sent l'herbe, le vin et l'ail du dîner. Mais j'aime sa chaleur. Il revient à mon visage et ses lèvres réclament les miennes avec force. Mes lèvres décident par elles-mêmes et elles lui répondent volontiers. Les baisers d'Edward sont plein de désir et excités.

Bon Dieu je pourrais embrasser cet homme toute la journée.

Je commence à me débattre pour me libérer les mains. Je veux le ramener plus près de moi mais il ne me laisse pas bouger.

"Il faut qu'il s'en aille." Edward tâtonne derrière moi pour détacher mon soutien-gorge. Il lui faut quelques secondes mais je suis bientôt libre.

Il m'embrasse le long de la mâchoire. Je rejette la tête en arrière lorsque je sens qu'il lèche le devant de mon cou.

"Est-ce que tu réalises combien tu es belle?" Sa voix est rauque et sa gorge sèche. "Je voudrais te baiser à chaque seconde de chaque jour si je pouvais."

Oui! Faisons en sorte que ça se produise.

Ses lèvres trouvent mon mamelon et je siffle de plaisir. Il reste là et fait tourbillonner sa langue autour de lui avant de le grignoter. Ensuite il accorde la même attention au deuxième et je sens les larmes piquer mes yeux.

Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Rien.

"Edward…" je veux dire quelque chose mais je ne peux trouver les mots.

"Je veux que tu te sentes bien." Il rit contre ma peau. Il pense que mon tortillement est amusant. C'est une torture.

Il continue son chemin vers mon ventre avec ses lèvres.

Bientôt je peux sentir son souffle contre mon centre chaud. J'ai pris quelques précautions aujourd'hui, je portais un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche et la culotte assortie. Il semble apprécier ce tissu.

"Aimes-tu mes baisers?" demande-t-il.

"Oui," ma voix est aussi faible que celle d'une souris.

Je frissonne d'anticipation alors que ses lèvres vont rencontrer ma féminité encore recouverte.

Edward glisse ses doigts dans ma culotte et la fait descendre le long de mes jambes aussi facilement que mon short. Je suis maintenant complètement nue et offerte, lui entre mes jambes.

Edward est en boxer et il n'est rien de moins que parfait.

Il est dur contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse, poussant contre ma peau.

"Je n'ai pas de préservatifs," dit-il contre mon cou. "j'aurai pu mais non."

Je lui dis que je prends la pilule depuis que j'ai seize ans. Il dit qu'il est clean. Je lui fais confiance. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas mais je le fais.

"Je ne peux pas attendre davantage d'être à l'intérieur de toi. " Sa voix est rauque.

Je sens son gland à mon entrée. Ses yeux sont dans les miens. Il y a tellement de choses que nous voudrions nous dire. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est mal, mais rien ne peut nous arrêter à cet instant.

Il me pénètre doucement.

Je m'accroche à ses épaules aussi fort que je peux, le laissant me remplir centimètre par glorieux centimètre.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'émotions avant dans ma vie. Envie, excitation, impatience, plénitude, désir, anticipation, plaisir. Le tout contenu dans mon corps sur le point d'exploser.

"Ahh, Dieu!" je crie alors qu'il pousse davantage en moi.

Je le sens se tendre et arrêter de respirer.

"Continue Edward. S'il te plait… continue," je lui ordonne.

Il pousse jusqu'à ce que nous soyons complètement imbriqués.

La sensation de lui en moi est au-delà des mots. La nécessité de nous libérer prend le dessus. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui essayant de l'attirer vers l'avant.

Lentement il se retire et revient de nouveau. "Bella..." il m'appelle et j'aime entendre la façon dont ça résonne.

Ses mouvements deviennent frénétiques pour arriver à la libération dont nous avons tous les deux besoin. Je suis surprise de voir que ses mouvements sont fluides et attentionnés. D'habitude nos baisers sont brutaux et durs mais ce soir il prend son temps.

Je m'accroche à ses cheveux comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je perds la notion du temps alors que les sensations grandissent en moi et que la chaleur dans mon ventre devient de plus en plus insupportable.

Edward entre et sort librement de moi, l'extase criant par tous les pores de ma peau. Je veux que ça dure toujours. Sa respiration devient erratique, ses mouvements désespérés.

"Edward… Oh dieu…" je crie, ni gênée ni honteuse.

Je sens son corps entier se tendre alors qu'il explose à l'intérieur de moi. Mon orgasme arrive quelques secondes après le sien. Je pensais que ce serait comme ça mais c'est encore mieux. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais avoir une commotion cérébrale.

"Merde," murmure-t-il péniblement lorsque son orgasme prend fin.

Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir maintenant. Je sais à ce moment, avec lui au-dessus de moi, que ce n'est pas que physique. Nous pouvons le sentir tous les deux.

Nos spasmes continuent.

Edward se retire et nous fait rouler, m'amenant sur lui. Il me remercie à l'oreille. Il me dit que je suis belle et exquise. Je ne peux pas répondre parce que je ne peux encore pas respirer.

"Ça a été … depuis longtemps … le meilleur sexe que j'ai jamais eu," il exhale un filet d'air.

Quelque part dans mes pensées enfouies, je réalise que je viens de coucher avec un homme marié ... dans mon lit. Mais je n'y peux rien et j'en veux encore plus.

Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible.

* * *

_**Et bien voilà leur relation change**_

_**. **_

_**Je voulais remercier les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte et qui laissent des reviews**_

_**Merci pour votre fidélité**_

_**A dans cinq jours...**_

_**D'ici là faites attention à vous!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**La liaison** appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 6 -**

Nous avons fait l'amour de nouveau moins d'une heure après. C'est toujours lent et sensuel mais toujours fantastique. Il est minuit maintenant et je lui ai dit de rester. Comme il n'a besoin d'aller nulle part jusqu'à demain matin il a accepté.

Nous sommes nus sous les draps, enchevêtrés. Je suis un peu endolorie mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Cette douleur me rappelle à quel point le sexe était bon.

Je repose contre le côté d'Edward et je passe ma main dans les poils de sa poitrine. Il y en a beaucoup mais j'aime cette sensation sur mes doigts. La plupart des gars de mon âge éprouvent ce besoin totalement inutile de s'épiler le torse mais Edward ne rentre pas dans ce moule.

Il n'est certainement pas proche de mon âge. C'est ce que j'aime aussi à propos de lui. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais être impliquée avec un homme de douze ans de plus que moi. C'est excitant.

Je ris et enfouis mon visage contre lui.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?" demande-t-il me faisant relever la tête pour voir mes yeux.

"Tu es si vieux," dis-je m'assurant qu'il sache que je le taquine. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de notre différence d'âge mais je veux le faire.

"Je ne suis pas si _vieux_," il rit avec moi. "Tu es juste trop jeune."

J'embrasse son mamelon et le suçote un peu.

"Mon père est mort à quarante-cinq ans. Tu es dix ans plus jeune que lui. Il me tuerait." Je ris pour moi-même.

"Mort à quarante-cinq ans?"

"Accident de voiture," je réponds haussant les épaules.

"Je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est rien."

"Est-ce que ça te dérange?" me demande-t-il.

"Ton âge? Non ça m'est complètement égal."

"Moi non plus. Je ne peux pas choisir par qui je suis attiré."

"Es-tu en train d'essayer de te convaincre quelqu'un ou quelque chose?" Je me redresse un peu. Mes cheveux tombent autour de nous et Edward joue avec les pointes.

"Peut-être." Il fait courir sa main sur son visage. "Je sais que ce que nous faisons n'est pas bien, mais je suis heureux avec toi."

"Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça?" C'est sûrement la première conversation sérieuse que nous avons mais je veux connaître le point de vue d'Edward.

"Quoi? Une liaison? Dieu, non. Je n'aurai pas rêvé de ça il y a un mois. Mais… avec toi… je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre comme par toi."

Je caresse son torse pour le calmer. Je veux qu'il continue à me parler. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il pense.

"Je me sens … bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens bien. J'aime être avec toi. Je peux respirer enfin." Il soupire profondément.

Il se met au-dessus de moi et me fixe dans les yeux. "Je sais que tu es jeune et que tu peux sans doute avoir tous les gars que tu veux. Tu ne veux sûrement pas t'engager dans une relation avec un homme plus âgé, comme moi, mais s'il te plait penses-y. J'ai vraiment ce _besoin_ d'être avec toi. C'est une urgence que je n'avais jamais ressentie. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer."

Je me redresse et caresse sa joue. Il est mal rasé et ça pique contre ma paume. "Je veux être avec toi mais à quel titre? Ta petite-amie?"

Il pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. "Je ne sais pas comment t'appeler."

"Je pense que le mot approprié serait 'maîtresse'."

Il rit un peu et embrasse ma peau. "Sois ma petite-amie."

Bien sûr je lui réponds que je le serais car il n'y a aucune autre réponse. J'ai déjà pris ce virage dangereux et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de revenir en arrière. Ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne, mais je n'y peux rien. Comment puis-je lui refuser? Je ne suis pas assez forte.

"A quoi penses-tu Bella?" Ses doigts dansent sur mon corps créant des formes sur mon ventre et ma poitrine nue.

"Et ta femme?" Je lui demande en cachant mon visage dans les oreillers. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre sa réponse.

"Ma femme," il respire. "Tout notre mariage n'a été que pour elle. La plupart du temps elle me rend malheureux. J'en ai assez de m'occuper des autres. C'est à mon tour d'être heureux."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne divorces pas?"

"Je ne sais pas," admet-il. "Les enfants, peut-être. C'est juste … pratique. Nous sommes ensemble depuis que nous avons seize ans et à un moment donné, je l'ai aimée, toujours d'une certaine façon mais maintenant je ne le fais plus."

"Est-ce qu'elle t'a trompé?" J'embrasse sa joue.

Il hoche la tête. "Deux fois. La première fois c'était après que Théo soit né. Elle m'a dit que je ne l'excitait plus assez. Nous sommes allés consulter et je suppose que ça a marché. Mais ça m'est égal. Elle affirme qu'elle ne voit personne aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire, cependant."

"C'est ça l'histoire!" Je me recouche et souffle. "Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons une liaison. C'est bien ça?"

"Oui, je le pense aussi."

Il continue à parler. Je pense qu'il en a besoin et je suis plus que ravie de l'écouter. Il s'épanche pendant une heure.

Il me raconte sa rencontre avec Irina lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans, puis ils se marièrent à dix-huit. Ils étaient follement amoureux comme de jeunes gens peuvent l'être. Ils se sont soutenus l'un l'autre dans leur carrière et avoir des enfants leur avait semblé être une progression naturelle dans leur vie.

"Je veux continuer à te voir." Il est au-dessus de moi. "Je ne t'ai pas encore fait peur?"

"Bien sûr que non. J'ai bien vu dans quoi je m'engageais." Je tire son visage vers le mien. "Je ne vais nulle part."

Nous avons des rapports encore. Cette fois nous sommes trop fatigués tous les deux pour que ça se prolonge et il s'effondre sur moi. Son poids me fait me sentir bien. Nous restons comme ça longtemps.

Nous nous endormons ensemble. Normalement je ne suis pas bien avec quelqu'un d'autre dans mon lit mais les bras d'Edward me rendent heureuse. Je dors profondément jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau me réveille à sept heures précises. J'ai l'habitude de ne pas utiliser de réveil.

Je roule sur le côté et je vois Edward qui respire amplement. Des cheveux sont tombés sur son visage et je les repousse doucement. Il gémit et se réveille à mon toucher.

"Bonjour beauté," il sourit.

Il essaie de m'embrasser mais je m'éloigne. "J'ai des règles très strictes concernant le baiser du matin."

"Je me fous de ton haleine," il essaie de nouveau.

"Mais moi non. C'est tellement embarrassant," je couine.

"Viens là Bella, ne me repousse pas," il s'amuse et je n'apprécie pas beaucoup ça.

Je lui ferais éventuellement un petit bisou mais ce sera tout.

Nous nous couchons l'un contre l'autre appréciant cette sensation. J'enroule mon pied autour de ses jambes parce qu'ils sont froids et il caresse mes hanches avec ses mains. Ça devient très chaud tout à coup et je repousse les draps du lit.

Nous commençons à nous embrasser mais son téléphone, sur la table de nuit, nous interrompt. Il vibre fort presque comme s'il savait ce que nous étions en train de faire.

Edward se tourne et soupire, il regarde l'écran. Il répond. "Bonjour Irina… Non je suis occupé… non pas maintenant…"

Je ne veux pas écouter alors j'essaie de quitter le lit mais Edward me ramène à lui. Il embrasse mon épaule, tout en parlant au téléphone avec sa femme. Ce n'est pas bien mais je ne peux pas avoir assez de ses lèvres. J'essaie de rester tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il mette fin à l'appel.

"Elle m'appelle depuis la correspondance de son vol à New York. Elle veut que j'aille la chercher à l'aéroport dans une heure."

"Oh?" J'essaie de ne pas paraître déçue.

"Bella, regarde-moi," il m'ordonne en me retournant. "Je te promets que je veux que … cette chose entre nous continue. Je n'ai jamais été attaché à quelqu'un d'autre mais je veux continuer à te voir."

Il parait sincère. Ses yeux me disent qu'il ne ment pas. Il est inquiet de voir où ça va nous mener mais il veut essayer.

"Je ne te traiterai jamais comme un deuxième choix. Si tu as besoin que je vienne, je viendrais. Si tu veux sortir pour manger, je t'y emmènerais. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme si nous nous cachions."

"Même si nous le faisons?"

Il n'a pas la réponse à cette question.

"Je n'ai pas honte de toi, Bella."

Je hoche la tête et souris.

Nous prenons une douche et lavons le sexe de nos corps. Il me touche dans mes endroits les plus intimes mais nous n'avons pas de rapport. Mes jambes sont comme de la gelée lorsque nous sortons. Edward m'essuie avec une serviette, il est très attentif et affectueux.

Je regarde vers le lit alors qu'il passe les vêtements qu'il portait hier lorsqu'il est arrivé.

Je lui demande : "Est-ce quelqu'un sait que tu étais ici?"

Il commence par enfiler ses chaussettes puis mettre ses chaussures. "Non. Les enfants ne seront de retour que dans environ deux heures et Irina n'en a rien à faire. Elle n'a jamais demandé ce que je faisais lorsqu'elle n'était pas là."

Je ne veux pas l'admettre mais je suis triste de le voir partir.

Nous restons devant la porte plus longtemps que nécessaire, nous disant au revoir comme si nous n'allions plus jamais nous revoir. Nous nous disons vraiment au revoir faisant éclater la bulle que nous avons créée. Il est de retour dans le monde réel où nous devons prétendre que nous sommes, lui juste le dentiste et moi sa patiente.

"Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit." Il embrasse mes lèvres. "Je veux que ça continue."

"Cette idée me plait beaucoup, Dr Cullen." Je l'attrape par la chemise et l'attire vers moi.

"Viens déjeuner lundi. Nous irons au musée."

J'acquiesce et à contrecœur je le laisse partir après une minute de baisers.

Je ferme la porte comme ça je ne le vois pas partir. Est-ce que ça sera comme ça à chaque fois? J'espère que je vais pouvoir m'entrainer à ne pas être affectée par ça au fil des semaines.

Après une minute de réflexion, je me précipite sur mon téléphone pour appeler Rosalie. Elle est énervée que je l'appelle si tôt mais il fallait que je lui parle.

Elle est fière de moi car j'ai finalement fait quelque chose sans me prendre la tête comme elle dit. Je n'entre pas dans les détails même si elle me supplie.

Nous raccrochons et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Mes joues me font mal alors que je me prépare un petit-déjeuner léger puis que je m'assieds sur le canapé pour regarder les nouvelles du matin.

Edward m'envoie un texto à midi. Me remerciant pour la merveilleuse nuit et me disant qu'il est impatient d'être à lundi. Il ressemble à un enfant le jour de Noël.

_J'aurais souhaité n'avoir jamais à quitter ton lit - E_

_Moi aussi. Je m'ennuie ici maintenant. Je suppose que je vais continuer à déballer mes cartons moi-même - B_

_Nous faisons une bonne équipe - E_

_Es-tu chez toi? - B_

_Oui et Irina me raconte son voyage au Brésil. Elle n'est à la maison que depuis trois heures et elle parle déjà de repartir pour un nouveau reportage. En Roumanie cette fois -E _

_Longtemps? - B_

_Une semaine au moins - E_

Ça me rend heureuse. Ça devrait?

Je passe le reste du week-end à regarder des films étrangers pour une raison quelconque. Netfilx _(NdT : une chaine qui diffuse des films) _m'a aspirée dans le trou du lapin. Je reste recroquevillée sur mon canapé dans une couverture.

Edward m'envoie des textos tous les jours. Nous finissons par parler des heures de rien en particulier mais c'est agréable de savoir qu'il veut rester en relation.

Lundi matin arrive et je vais m'entrainer. Je n'ai rien fait de tout le week-end alors je force un peu plus que d'habitude sur le tapis roulant. Je vais à l'accueil pour demander si je peux me joindre au cours de yoga et la dame me dit que je devrais m'y inscrire définitivement.

Je me précipite à la maison et passe ma robe bleu royal en dentelle. J'ai des affaires dont je dois m'occuper avec mon comptable aujourd'hui alors je soigne un peu plus mon apparence.

Edward m'envoie un texto pour me souhaiter une bonne journée et me rappelle le rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. Je lui dis que je ne pouvais pas oublier ça et que je suis impatiente d'y être.

Le temps avec le comptable se passe à gérer l'argent de Charlie. Je dois m'assurer que tout est au bon endroit. Je donne un peu d'argent à des organismes de bienfaisance au nom de Charlie et je m'assure que tout le monde se souvienne de lui comme quelqu'un d'autre que mon père.

Je passe un peu de temps à répondre à quelques offres d'emploi qui m'ont été proposées durant les deux dernières semaines. Ce sont des postes de secrétaire dans des bureaux d'affaires ou des cabinets d'avocat, je sais que j'aurai besoin de travailler à moment donné pour ne pas m'ennuyer tous les jours. Je m'assure que toutes les offres ne commencent pas avant que l'été soit fini. J'ai besoin de temps pour régler la succession de Charlie et autres affaires.

Au moment où je m'arrête devant le musée je suis prise de vertiges rien qu'à l'idée de revoir Edward.

Je l'attends à l'entrée et il surgit dans l'escalier. Il est en tenue chirurgicale aujourd'hui de nouveau, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Il est si beau.

"Salut," il sourit essoufflé et haletant.

"Bonjour Dr Cullen."

Il embrasse ma joue, essaie de se rapprocher mais j'estime que ça suffit. Si nous allons plus loin je ferais quelque chose d'inapproprié.

Il paie mon entrée et nous faisons un tour dans les parties du musée que nous n'avons pas encore visitées.

"J'ai pensé à toi tout le week-end." Il garde ses mains derrière son dos. Et les miennes sont occupées à tenir ma pochette.

"J'ai essayé de rester occupée, je ne voulais pas t'appeler pour que tu reviennes," j'admets.

"Tu aurais dû. Le reste de mon week-end a été fade." Il soupire. "Si mes enfants n'étaient pas là je serais incapable de vivre dans la même maison qu'Irina."

"On dirait vraiment que vous n'avez vraiment pas une bonne relation tous les deux."

"Nous sommes amicaux la plupart du temps mais nous en sommes arrivés à ne plus être que des colocataires."

Je veux lui dire de demander le divorce mais ce n'est pas mon rôle.

Nous continuons à échanger sur nos week-ends et il me dit combien il est fier de Georges qui a marqué le home-run qui a fait gagner son équipe. C'est évident qu'il aime beaucoup ses enfants. Je suis étonnée lorsqu'il me dit que Jonathan Francis a demandé de mes nouvelles et quand nous pourrions de nouveau aller au parc.

"Tu lui diras que je suis prête à y aller n'importe quand," je prends une bouchée de ma salade. "J'ai vraiment apprécié."

"Tu l'as complètement envoûté," dit Edward en me prenant la main sur la table. "Tout comme son père."

"Dr Cullen, vous voulez me faire rougir."

Je me régale de l'écouter. Même s'il me parle d'un patient avec une prémolaire abimée qu'il a eu ce matin, je le trouve fascinant.

"Est-ce que je t'ennuie?" dit-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de son histoire.

"Non, pas du tout," lui dis-je honnêtement.

Il hoche la tête et continue. Je pourrais l'écouter parler de dents pendant des heures.

Nous marchons lentement pour attendre qu'on nous ramène nos voitures. Une fois de plus, je ne veux pas le quitter mais je sais qu'il faut qu'il y aille. Notre temps ensemble est fini.

Mais nous nous promettons de nous voir plus tard dans la semaine.


	7. Chapter 7

**La liaison **_appartient à _**johnnyboy7**

**- 7 -**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent ne furent que … en un mot : bonheur.

Je ne peux pas avoir assez d'Edward, et apparemment lui non plus ne peut pas avoir assez de moi. Dans la semaine nous nous voyons pour le déjeuner mais il ne peut pas rester en ville tout le temps parce qu'il s'occupe des garçons pendant qu'Irina n'est pas là. Mais quand le week-end arrive il est tout à moi.

Nous avons eu des relations dans toutes les pièces de ma maison et dans toutes les positions. Je suis toute endolorie mais j'aime cette sensation. Quelques fois nous faisons vite, d'autres fois sensuellement. Cela dépend de notre besoin du moment.

Il me fait toujours me sentir comme si nous n'avions pas à avoir honte de ce que nous faisons. J'aime le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il jouit. C'est si intense et puissant.

Mais ce n'est pas que du sexe. Edward m'aide encore à défaire mes cartons et pendant ces moments j'en apprends un peu plus sur lui. Je me plains que je n'en finirai jamais mais en secret cela ne me dérange pas. Lui non plus. Il dit qu'il aime ça. Je l'informe de mon obsession pour les films étrangers et nous buvons du vin pendant que je lui explique certains points de l'intrigue.

Lorsqu'il apprend que je parle français couramment, il me demande de lui parler même s'il ne peut pas comprendre. Il trouve ça sexy.

Le vendredi soir nous nous couchons, nous cajolons et nous caressons, nous imprégnant de l'autre. Nous savons que lorsque le matin arrivera il faudra qu'il reparte chez lui pour être là pour ses enfants.

"Quelle est ta couleur préféré?" me demande Edward.

"Bleu," je lui réponds. "Et toi?"

"Rouge."

"Quelle audace!"

"J'aime vivre la vie du côté sauvage." Il tire sur les pointes de ma poitrine dénudée.

"Evidemment," je pouffe de rire.

Nous sommes nus et en sueur, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à nous occuper du monde extérieur.

Je lui demande : "Quel est ton film préféré?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas regardé de films pour adulte depuis dix ans." Il rit. "Ma vie est une porte ouverte sur Disney et Pixar. Mais j'ai un faible pour _Aladin_."

"Je devrais me mettre à jour dans les dessins animés si je continue à trainer avec toi."

Bien trop tôt, il doit partir. Georges l'appelle en disant qu'il est presque à la maison, alors Edward doit rentrer avant eux. J'ai horreur de le voir partir mais je sais qu'il reviendra. Il revient toujours.

J'appelle ma mère et je parle avec elle pendant au moins une heure. Elle veut savoir comment se passe l'emménagement et si je me suis fait des amis. Elle me dit que je suis toujours trop seule et trop secrète. Elle aimerait que je sois plus sociable. Je n'ose pas parler d'Edward. Espérons qu'elle n'en sache jamais rien.

Une fois que j'ai fini de parler avec Renée, le téléphone se remet à sonner. Je regarde le numéro et je vois le nom d'Alice Whitlock qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

"Bizarre." Je décroche. "Allô?"

"_Salut Bella. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi mais je suis Alice Whitlock. Nous nous sommes rencontrées au musée."_

"Bien sûr. La femme de Jasper. Comment ça va?"

_"Bien. Je t'appelle pour t'inviter au match des Red Sox. Jasper aime le base-ball et nous avons un billet supplémentaire. Nous avons pensé que tu aimerais venir."_

"Oh c'est très gentil de votre part mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer."

_"Tu es sûre? On ne peut pas vivre à Boston et ne jamais être allé voir les Red Sox. C'est obligatoire en quelque sorte."_

Je pense à la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Renée quelques minutes auparavant. Je peux entendre sa voix m'inciter à accepter cette invitation.

"Tu sais quoi, d'accord. J'aimerai venir," lui dis-je.

_"Vraiment? C'est génial. Je penserai à prendre ta place. On se retrouve à Fenway demain."_

Je m'assure de la remercier de nouveau et nous parlons quelques minutes. Elle est très chaleureuse et prévenante. C'est agréable de parler avec elle et avant de raccrocher elle me rappelle l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous.

La journée passe sans que je parle à Edward. J'essaie de ne pas monopoliser tout son temps.

Le match est à treize heures alors je commence à me préparer un peu avant midi. D'habitude je ne m'habille pas comme ça mais je suppose que pour un événement sportif je peux m'habiller plus décontracté.

Je met un short blanc en jeans et un T-shirt des Red Sox que Phil m'a donné quand il a su que j'allais m'installer à Boston. J'ai aussi une casquette que je vais prendre, bien que je déteste me couvrir la tête. J'ai mis des tennis en toile rouge vif et je me félicite d'avoir coordonné ma tenue avec l'équipe de base-ball.

Je cherche le chemin pour aller au stade sur mon ordinateur et j'en arrive à la conclusion qu'il sera plus facile de prendre le train. Ce sera plus facile pour moi que te trouver un endroit où me garer et je n'ai pas à me soucier de marcher trop longtemps car il y a un arrêt près de chez moi et un autre tout près de l'entrée du stade.

C'est très facile à trouver puisque tout le monde se dirige vers le même endroit et porte la tenue du parfait supporter. Je suis la foule et arrive là-bas en très peu de temps. J'appelle Alice pour voir où elle est.

"Bella!" Je l'entends crier mon nom mais j'ai des difficultés à la voir dans cette foule. Les cheveux blonds de Jasper sont visibles alors je me dirige vers lui. Je présume qu'elle est avec lui.

"Je suis ravie que tu te sois décidée à venir." Elle arrive de je ne sais où. Elle m'étreint et moi aussi. "J'ai enfin quelqu'un à qui parler. Tout ce que souhaite Jasper c'est regarder le match. Pas que ça me gêne, c'est intéressant au début mais ça devient ennuyeux à la longue." _(N d T : un match de base-ball dure au minimum trois heures.)_

Elle est capable de parler à toute vitesse et il faut vraiment que je fasse attention à chaque mot.

"Merci de m'avoir invitée," leur dis-je à tous les deux.

"Pas de problème," dit Jasper. "Nous voulons que tu te sentes la bienvenue et tu es la première personne qu'Alice a suggéré quand nous avons réalisé que nous avions une place supplémentaire."

Les Whitlock sont très bavards et j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils veulent vraiment apprendre à me connaître. J'apprécie leur compagnie. Ils sont vêtus comme moi et Alice tient une grande main en mousse de supporter. Elle dit qu'elle porte chance.

Nous passons à travers la foule dans le stade et puis faisons notre chemin vers nos sièges. Nous sommes juste derrière la première base dont Jasper m'explique que c'est un endroit merveilleux. Je suis choquée par la grandeur du stade, j'ai beau regarder vers le haut je ne peux pas voir à quelle hauteur les gradins s'arrêtent.

"Ils sont là!" crie Alice et elle commence à me pousser dans l'escalier vers nos sièges.

Je m'arrête dans mon élan quand j'aperçois des cheveux auburn tout aussi indisciplinés que quand je les ai laissés hier matin.

Comme nous nous rapprochons, je vois qu'Edward n'est pas seul. Il est avec sa famille, les quatre garçons et Irina. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était revenue.

"Oh euh…" j'essaie d'arrêter Alice qui me pousse mais elle très forte pour une si petite personne.

"Viens Bella. Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi."

"Alice on devrait peut-être prendre quelques boissons et quelque chose à manger d'abord?" suggère Jasper.

"Oui!" je me sers de cette excuse pour rester éloignée le plus longtemps possible.

"Non, nous pourrons faire ça après que la première balle ait été lancée".

"Diable," j'entends Jasper marmonner. Il râle qu'il veut une bière.

Nous arrivons à nos sièges et Alice s'assure que tout le monde puisse me voir. Nous sommes assis dans la rangée de devant. "Hey les gars vous vous souvenez de Bella, pas vrai? Je l'ai invitée au match aujourd'hui."

Je suis debout devant la famille Cullen tout entière.

Edward s'étouffe avec l'eau qu'il est en train de boire mais il se remet rapidement. C'est évident qu'il ne savait pas que j'allais venir.

"Bella, ravie de te revoir," dit Irina en se levant et en remontant ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête avant de m'étreindre.

"Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps."

"Je sais mais je suis contente que tu sois venue. Nous pourrons nous rattraper pendant le match."

Je jette un œil à Edward, il est l'image parfaite du calme, appuyé contre son siège. Il met une casquette sur sa tête et cache son visage quelque peu.

"Laisse-moi te présenter les garçons," dit-elle en me faisant descendre. "Mon aîné, Georges."

Il doit ressembler à Edward lorsqu'il avait vingt ans de moins. Des yeux verts brillants, visage vif et mêmes cheveux. Tous les traits d'Edward sont présents chez ses fils. Je trouve difficilement des traits d'Irina.

"Ravie de te rencontrer." Je serre la main de George. Il a une poignée de main forte, comme son père et je peux dire qu'il est grand même s'il reste assis.

"Moi aussi." Il hoche la tête avec un sourire tendu. Bien qu'il soit poli je ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Il est plus attentif aux joueurs en train de s'échauffer sur la pelouse.

"Et voici Théo," Irina passe au suivant.

Encore les mêmes traits qu'Edward plus jeune. Son visage est parsemé de taches de rousseur et ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, ce qu'Irina tente d'arranger mais sans succès.

"Hey," il me fait signe de la main avant qu'on me fasse avancer.

"Voici Seb."

Il sourit et me demande si j'aime le baseball. Je mens et hoche la tête. Tout le reste de la famille est habillée aux couleurs des Red Sox sauf lui qui porte un tee-shirt d'Atlanta Braves, l'équipe adverse.

Je lui demande pourquoi et il me répond : "Je porte toujours les couleurs de l'adversaire. Ça rend papa fou."

Je peux dire que c'est lui l'espiègle du groupe et il faut que je fasse attention à le surveiller.

"Bella!" Jonathan Francis se lève de son siège et essaie de se précipiter vers moi. "Je suis contente que tu sois ici , mon gars!"

"Salut, je me demandais quand nous nous reverrions." Je suis sincèrement heureuse de le revoir.

"Il faut que je te parle de mon nouveau jouet c'est une voiture. Papa me l'a achetée et on peut la conduire."

"Il me tarde de voir ça," lui dis-je.

"Et bien sûr tu connais Edward," dit-elle en me désignant son mari.

Je pense à contrôler ma respiration et j'essaie de ne pas le regarder directement dans les yeux. Je sais que je vais me laisser aller si je le fais.

"Bonjour." Je garde mes mains pour moi.

"Salut, je ne savais pas que tu serais là aujourd'hui."

"Alice m'a invitée à la dernière minute."

Il prend une autre gorgée d'eau et hoche la tête sans rien dire d'autre.

Alice m'entraine loin de lui, vers nos sièges au bout de la rangée.

La partie commence mais je ne pense même pas à y prêter attention. Je crie lorsque je dois le faire, j'applaudis comme tout le monde mais je ne peux que penser à Edward. Il est si près et pourtant si lointain. Aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître, maintenant je comprends cette phrase.

J'occupe mon temps avec Alice. Elle est une machine à paroles.

"Alors tu es contente d'avoir déménagé?" demande-t-elle.

"J'aime la ville et tout le monde parait vraiment amical."

"Bien, j'espère que tu ne seras pas seule ici. Je ne sais pas comment font les gens qui déménagent dans un endroit où ils ne connaissent personne. J'en mourrais." Elle parle beaucoup avec ses mains. Je dois me méfier de ça ou elle pourrait me donner un coup au visage.

"Ce n'est pas si mauvais."

"Et le travail? As-tu quelque chose de prévu?"

"Non, pas encore mais on m'a offert du travail au Musée des Beaux Arts. Je pense que je pourrais faire ça. Je m'occuperais des visites et de petites choses dans ce genre, il me semble que ça me plairait."

"Oh j'en suis sûre. Il semblerait que tu aimes l'art."

Je me tourne une fois, prétendant me détendre la nuque. Edward tient JF sur ses genoux et ils rient. Aussitôt que j'ai la tête tournée il doit sentir mon regard. Il me regarde de ses yeux pénétrants.

Je reviens au jeu avant d'avoir une chance d'avoir des ennuis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je demande à Alice si elle a soif.

"Non, ça va."

"Bon, je vais me chercher quelque chose." Je me lève.

"Tu peux passer commande si tu veux," dit-elle en désignant les gens qui passent pour vendre des boissons et des choses à manger.

"Il faut que je me lève et me dégourdisse les jambes un peu. Je vais faire un tour," lui dis-je et je commence à monter les escaliers vers l'endroit où on trouve de la nourriture.

Il y a beaucoup de monde et l'attente va être longue. Ça m'est égal. C'est une chance que je puisse m'éloigner de mon siège, ça me donne l'occasion de m'éclaircir les idées.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne savais pas qu'il pourrait être là. Ai-je demandé à Alice? La seule fois où nous avons été en public ensemble nous avons agi comme des adolescents amoureux. Comment suis-je censée me contrôler à ce point?

Je peux sentir son odeur de mon siège et elle me rappelle les fois où nous avons fait l'amour dans mon lit ou ma douche ou ma cuisine. C'est insupportable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demande la voix d'Edward dans mon oreille.

Je sursaute tellement j'ai eu peur.

"J'attends pour m'acheter une bière." Je lui réponds calmement.

"Tu sais de quoi je parle." Il se met face à moi. Il a toujours sa caquette bien baissée devant ses yeux.

"Je ne savais pas que tu serais là." La file avance et moi aussi. Edward me suit.

"Tu aurais dû me le dire."

"Je n'ai pas à te donner les horaires détaillés de mes journées, Edward. Je peux aller où je veux. Si je veux venir à un match de base-ball alors je le fais."

"Bella, je ne plaisante pas," répète-t-il en enlevant sa casquette pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux indomptables.

"Comme je te le dis, je ne savais pas que tu étais de sortie avec ta famille, ici, aujourd'hui."

Sans avertissement il me fait sortir de la file d'attente. J'étais presque arrivée au bout mais il me pousse dans un couloir et dans une partie reculée du stade. Il vérifie les portes mais elles sont toutes verrouillées.

Enfin il en trouve une ouverte. C'est un placard à balais, il me pousse à l'intérieur et referme la porte. Il me pousse de nouveau et presse son corps contre le mien.

J'ai le souffle coupé aux sensations soudaines qui traversent mon corps.

"Je ne suis pas furieux que tu sois ici. Je suis en colère contre moi de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ma bite." Il prend ma main et la pose sur son érection imposante. "Je suis furieux parce que je peux te voir et être près de toi mais je ne peux pas te toucher. Ça me rend dingue."

Avec des mouvements rapides il déboutonne mon short et le laisse glisser le long de mes jambes. Ma culotte est partie aussi et il me soulève.

"On ne peut pas faire ça," je halète alors que ses lèvres attaquent ma gorge.

"Nous n'en sommes qu'à la quatrième manche _(NdT : i manches en tout)_. Je ne pourrais pas regarder le match si on ne le fait pas maintenant." Il grogne et je le sens à mon entrée. "Tu es si mouillée."

Je me plains : "Je suis comme ça depuis le début du match." J'ai besoin de lui à l'intérieur de moi.

"Tu es tellement sexy dans ton petit short. Je t'ai presque sauté dessus lorsque je t'ai vue arriver." Il me pénètre en un seul mouvement.

"Oh Dieu," je crie en le sentant me travailler contre la porte. Il est très dominant. Mes mains s'accrochent à ses biceps qui s'étirent.

Il me chuchote de vilaines choses à l'oreille, combien je suis séduisante et combien il a été excité pendant le match. Je me sens mal juste à l'idée de penser à ce que nous faisons dans ce placard des Red Sox.

"Tu es si étroite, Bella." Il respire difficilement et je sens la transpiration sur les parties découvertes de mon corps.

Je lui dis de pousser plus fort. J'ai besoin de lui, de tout lui.

"Je ne peux pas continuer plus longtemps." Je tire ses cheveux.

"Laisse-toi aller. Laisse-toi aller complètement."

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et mon corps s'effondre contre le sien. Je tremble et mon orgasme se poursuit pendant qu'il continue à aller et venir dans mon corps. Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que nous avons déjà fait. C'est bestial, sauvage et brutal. J'aime ça.

Il grogne quelquefois encore avant que je le sente commencer à ralentir. Quelques secondes plus tard il est parfaitement immobile.

Ma tête est posée sur son épaule. Je suis toujours contre la porte, mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Je déteste qu'on ne puisse pas être comme ça tout le temps." Sa voix est rauque et pleine de désir. "Tu es rapidement devenue l'une des meilleures parties de ma vie."

"J'aime entendre ça," lui dis-je honnêtement.

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?" Il me soulève et me regarde avec des yeux bienveillants.

"Non. Je vais bien. Plus que bien."

Edward se retire et me pose au sol. Je peux sentir son sperme couler le long de mes jambes. Il trouve des serviettes en papier et ouvre le paquet. Il m'essuie les cuisses en les embrassant tendrement. Ensuite il me remet ma culotte et mon short.

"Tu es tellement bonne pour moi que ça aurait été dommage que je ne te prenne pas contre cette porte," glousse-t-il en se relevant et en boutonnant mon short.

"Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça."

Il hausse les épaules. "Nous allons déjà aller en enfer. Je me dis que nous pourrions tout aussi bien y aller avec style."

"Tu es sûr que tu ne traverses pas une sorte de crise de la quarantaine?" J'arrange ses cheveux.

"Peut-être, mais putain qu'est-ce que j'en profite." Il tape sur mes fesses brutalement.

Nous quittons le placard et partons dans des directions opposés. Moi vers les toilettes et lui retourne s'asseoir. Je passe un bon moment à arranger mes cheveux et à faire disparaitre les signes de ma faute.

Lorsque je reviens à mon siège Edward est complètement pris par le match, en train de boire une bière. Il a de nouveau Jonathan Francis sur les genoux et il lui montre certains joueurs sur la pelouse.

"Enfin! Tu n'étais pas partie pour toujours," soupire Alice.

"Désolée," dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Où sont les toilettes. Je dois vraiment y aller," dit-elle en se levant.

Je lui explique et elle part en sautillant dans les escaliers.

Pas deux minutes ne se passent avant qu'Irina vienne prendre la place d'Alice. Je me hérisse un peu mais je reste calme.

"Hey Bella." Elle sourit. Elle est très jolie et m'intimide un peu mais je ne le lui laisse pas percevoir à travers ma voix.

"Salut Irina," je lui souris en retour.

"Je voulais te remercier encore d'avoir gardé Jonathan lorsque je l'ai laissé au cabinet d'Edward."

"Pas de problème. Il a été génial."

Elle s'installe dans son siège. "Je ne voulais pas le faire. Edward déteste ça. Il semble détester tout ce que je fais ces temps-ci."

On dirait qu'il faut qu'elle parle, alors je l'y incite. "Vraiment? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés?"

"Bientôt seize ans mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous."

"Quelquefois, les gens grandissent chacun de leur côté." Je hausse les épaules.

"Il ne comprend juste plus ma vie à présent." Irina se rapproche de moi. "Lorsque nous étions jeunes nous avons tellement vécu. Nous voulions dominer le monde tous les deux mais maintenant tout ce qu'il veut faire c'est ralentir."

"Eh bien, vous avez des enfants. C'est compréhensible."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je voyage trois cent jours par an mais je trouve toujours du temps pour ma famille. Il peut, aussi. Il pourrait être heureux pour moi au lieu de ça, il ne fait que se plaindre."

Je voudrais la gifler. Elle est très ennuyeuse et superficielle. Est-ce qu'elle entend ce qu'elle est en train de me dire? Comment peut-elle avoir ce point de vue à sens unique ? Tout n'est pas pour elle. La relation d'Irina avec son mari et ses enfants a été détruite par son égoïsme.

C'est le problème principal.

"Je suis désolée de m'épancher ainsi." Irina pose sa main sur la mienne. Il m'a fallu toute la force que je possède pour ne pas la rejeter. "Je sens que nous sommes connectés quelque part."

J'ai presque ri. "Ce n'est pas grave," dis-je.

"La vérité c'est que j'aime Edward mais il a changé. On travaille là-dessus. Nous avons commencé une thérapie de couple. Bon, nous l'avons fait environ pendant un an et ça a aidé, je voudrais obtenir des résultats plus rapides."

Je lui demande : "Vous voyez un thérapeute?"

"Ouais, deux fois par semaine … quand je suis là. Rien ne semble marcher."

"Je suis sûre que ça donnera des résultats." Je lui tapote le genou.

"Je te laisse retourner au match." Elle se lève et retourne s'asseoir derrière moi et à côté d'Edward.

Il ne fait aucune attention à elle préférant se concentrer sur Seb qui a pris la place de JF sur ses genoux.

Lorsqu'Edward et moi avons commencé notre petite liaison, j'étais inquiète de la façon dont ça allait affecter sa femme si elle le découvrait. Maintenant plus beaucoup. Elle a un homme merveilleux juste devant elle et elle le prend pour acquis. Notre conversation a mis plusieurs choses en évidence pour moi. Toutes les réticences que j'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui se sont évaporées.

Je m'installe contre le dossier de mon siège et je souris, en repensant à la manière sauvage dont Edward m'a prise dans le placard à balais.


	8. Chapter 8

C'est** johnnyboy7 **qui a écrit** La liaison**

**- 8 -**

Je ris alors qu'Edward roule sur moi et essaie de grignoter mon cou. Je me couvre et me cache sous les couvertures.

" Tu triches, Bella," gémit-il. "Viens là, ne sois pas timide."

"Laisse-moi tranquille."

Nous sommes nus dans mon lit. C'est jeudi soir et Edward va rester tout le week-end. Pour une raison quelconque son cabinet est fermé demain et Irina est repartie pour un reportage. Edward a suggéré aux enfants de passer deux jours de plus chez leurs grands-parents et ils ont sauté de joie à cette idée. Il est venu directement dès qu'ils ont été partis.

Cette fois il a amené un sac avec ses affaires.

Nous n'avons jamais fait ça avant. Il n'est toujours resté qu'une nuit au plus mais j'aime l'idée de lui ici, plus souvent. Je n'ai rien prévu à faire mais Edward semble penser que nous pouvons rester au lit. Nous avons eu des relations sexuelles trois fois et il n'est là que depuis la moitié de l'après midi.

Je ne pourrai pas continuer à ce rythme tout le week-end.

"Edward je meurs de faim." Je le repousse et j'essaie de sortir du lit.

Il me rattrape en embrassant mon épaule nue.

"Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi." Il embrasse mon corps en descendant, m'écartant les jambes pour lui laisser plus de place. Je sais qu'il est sur le point de me dévorer là et mes yeux roulent derrière ma tête alors qu'il descend plus bas que mon ventre.

Nous n'avons aucun vêtement alors je suis nue et prête à un nouvel orgasme.

Les lèvres d'Edward sont brûlantes sur ma peau et il teste ma patience en léchant l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il se rapproche à chaque mouvement mais il se retient d'y aller directement.

"Tu as un goût si doux dans ma bouche, Bella." Il pose ses lèvres légèrement sur mon centre. Une secousse de plaisir traverse ma colonne vertébrale et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je halète.

Il est très bon pour me maintenir au bord de l'orgasme. Sa langue est lente et insistante, goûtant mon humidité. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ça, et je lui fais savoir juste combien je l'apprécie. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux et tire. Il grogne et place mes jambes sur ses épaules pour que sa langue puisse aller plus loin.

"S'il te plaît Edward." Je m'accroche à ses cheveux et le supplie pour obtenir ma libération.

Avec une ferveur renouvelée, il me mange jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et mes jambes claquent autour de sa tête. Je suis secouée et je tremble alors que mon orgasme est bloqué à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je ferme les yeux et fais un vilain bruit aigu.

Dans mon état post-coïtal, je ne peux pas penser correctement et ma respiration est difficile à contrôler. Je vois Edward s'asseoir avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Il s'essuie les lèvres du revers de la main et regarde vers moi.

"Tu es vraiment très bon pour ça," je soupire.

"Je suis content que tu aies apprécié." Il rigole en posant sa tête sur mon ventre. Je gratte son cuir chevelu parce que je sais qu'il aime ça.

Mon téléphone sonne sur la table de chevet, je le cherche à tâtons. Je ne reconnais pas le numéro mais je réponds.

"Allô?" je demande.

_"Salut Bella ? C'est Irina. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais j'ai eu ton numéro par Edward."_

Je reste calme et je ne laisse pas paraître que je suis choquée qu'elle m'appelle. Surtout maintenant.

"Oh, salut, Irina. Non ça m'est égal."

Edward me regarde complètement perdu. Je hausse les épaules et son front se plisse.

_"Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu sembles essoufflée?" _me dit-elle gentiment.

"Oui je vais bien. Je rentre juste de mon jogging." Je lui mens facilement. Si seulement elle savait ce que je viens juste de faire pour me retrouver à bout de souffle.

_"Eh bien, je suis au Texas. J'ai des choses à faire ici mais je serai de retour à la fin de la semaine." _Bien sûr, je le sais déjà, mais il faut que je fasse comme si je ne le savais pas.

"C'est bien," dis-je.

_"Je voulais t'inviter à la fête d'anniversaire d'Edward et de Jonathan. Elle aura lieu lorsque je rentrerai et je sais qu'ils aimeraient que tu sois là."_

"Oh… non. Je ne pense pas." Je m'assieds plus confortablement dans mes oreillers. "Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment."

_"Non j'insiste. J'invite tous nos amis et aussi la famille à la fête. J'ai vraiment envie que tu sois là. De plus, je suis sûre que Jonathan ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je ne t'invitais pas."_

Je me mords la lèvre en y réfléchissant. Cela va me sauter à la figure ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me dérober. Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire que je suis occupée. J'aurais pu trouver un mensonge pour me tirer de cette situation mais je ne le fais pas.

"Bon d'accord. Je viendrai."

_"Génial! Oh, c'est une fête surprise alors n'en parle à personne. Elle va se dérouler chez les parents d'Edward à Newport."_

Elle me donne la date, l'heure et l'adresse et puis elle raccroche. Elle met un point d'honneur à m'expliquer combien elle est occupée et elle me dit qu'elle ne peut pas me parler plus longtemps.

Je repose mon téléphone sur la table de nuit et laisse tomber ma tête dans les oreillers.

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi ma femme t'appelle?" Edward pose sa tête juste à côté de la mienne.

"Juste pour m'inviter à la fête pour votre anniversaire."

"Et tu as dit que tu viendrais?"

"Evidemment."

Il opine et me serre contre lui.

"Edward, tu es si calme par rapport à tout ça," je m'exclame. "Ça pourrait tourner_ très_ mal."

"Calme-toi. Nous sommes entre adultes. Nous savons nous contrôler en société."

"Comme au match de base-ball?" Je repense encore à notre vilaine rencontre la semaine dernière.

Il rit contre ma peau. "C'est juste une fête d'anniversaire avec mes amis. Tu es mon amie alors, bien sûr je veux que tu sois là."

J'expire longuement. S'il peut être à l'aise avec cela alors moi aussi je dois pouvoir.

Nous nous restons au lit et nous câlinons jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions. Avoir Edward dans mes draps, avec ses bras autour de moi est la chose la plus réconfortante que je n'ai jamais expérimenté. Il est si doux et affectueux quand il me touche. Il me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille, qu'il aime beaucoup rester là et combien il souhaite que ça puisse durer pour toujours. Ça me fait m'endormir tranquillement.

Le matin suivant nous nous réveillons en même temps et je vais à la salle de bain en premier. Nous sommes très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Ça m'est égal qu'il soit chez moi et qu'il dérange les choses. Il laisse une brosse à dent et quelques affaires de toilette. C'est bizarre d'avoir du gel douche d'homme dans ma salle de bain, mais je m'y habitue très vite.

Nous nous mettons en tenue de sport et je nous conduis à ma salle de gym.

Au début ça m'ennuie que nous devions aller dans un lieu public mais Edward m'explique que presque personne ne le connait en ville et à part ses patients lui ne connait personne.

"Bella, je ne fais pas de yoga," se plaint-il quand il me demande ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui.

"Ce serait bien. Je te promets. Ce n'est pas si terrible." Je prends sa main et essaie de le faire entrer dans la salle.

"Non, je vais rester là et soulever quelques poids ou courir. Je serai là quand tu auras fini."

"Edward ça n'est pas du jeu. Tu disais que tu voulais essayer."

Il soupire. "Bella, franchement je ne me vois pas apprécier le yoga."

Je pose mes mains sur son torse. "Ça te rendrait plus souple. Pense aux différentes options que nous aurions au lit..."

Il rit à mes tentatives évidentes de flirter avec lui. "Peut-être une autre fois."Il m'embrasse avant de partir vers les poids.

Je boude pendant le yoga mais ils ont un bon cours. La prof est une folle allemande qui peut se contorsionner dans tous les sens. Je ne suis que débutante et ne peut même pas envisager certaines positions qu'elle propose mais j'essaie.

Mon corps se sent bien pendant que je me refroidis et je sors de la salle de yoga. Edward m'attend à la porte. Il est en sueur et son t-shirt colle à sa peau. Je déglutis difficilement en essayant de me concentrer.

"Il faudra que j'essaie le yoga rien que pour te voir te tordre comme ça." Il me tire à lui. Je ne me soucie pas qu'il soit dégoulinant.

"Je t'ai dit que ça valait le coup. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais."

"Maintenant je sais que tu as toujours raison." Et il m'embrasse tendrement.

Nous nous asseyons dans la voiture et je bois une bouteille entière d'eau pendant qu'Edward appelle ses parents pour voir comment vont les enfants. Je l'écoute rire et poser des questions sur ce qu'ils ont fait. Il s'investit beaucoup dans leur vie. Je me demande comment ça les toucherait s'ils connaissaient l'infidélité de leur père. Je m'inquiète plus pour eux que pour Irina.

Il raccroche et je conduis jusqu'à l'épicerie à côté de chez moi. Il faut que j'achète des choses pour notre week-end. Nous prenons un chariot et parcourons les allées. Edward me dit qu'il veut cuisiner pour moi et que sa spécialité c'est sa soupe mexicaine qui est 'bien meilleure que le sexe'. Je le prends au mot et nous achetons les ingrédients.

C'est vraiment très facile d'être avec lui comme ça. Pour n'importe qui nous sommes un couple ordinaire, faisant les courses pour le week-end. Nous vérifions que nous avons tout et Edward insiste pour payer. Je le laisse faire et remarque qu'il paie avec sa carte de crédit.

"Tu n'as pas peur qu'Irina vérifie tes comptes?" je lui demande.

Il rit et prend les sacs. "Non, nous avons toujours eu des comptes séparés. Elle tient à garder ce qui est à elle ... pour elle."

Ce qu'il y a entre eux ne ressemble plus beaucoup à un mariage. Mais je garde mes pensées pour moi.

Nous revenons à la maison et déballons les courses. Nous nous lavons et de façon surprenante nous n'avons pas de relation. Nous nous baignons et c'est agréable. Nous nous séchons et nous mettons en pyjama. J'avais pensé à mettre de la lingerie sexy mais finalement non. Nous ne quitterons pas la chambre.

Je m'assois sur le comptoir de la cuisine pendant qu'Edward commence à faire sa soupe. Il met presque toutes les sortes de légumes dans la cocotte et je suis surprise de découvrir combien il est agile avec un couteau. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé Edward comme un chef cuisinier mais il s'en sort plutôt bien. Je lui demande s'il a besoin d'aide mais il me dit que non.

J'ouvre une bouteille de vin et en verse dans un grand verre en le regardant.

"As-tu un autre joint?" demande-t-il tout en découpant un peu de poulet pour la soupe.

"Pourquoi, tu as besoin d'un remontant?" ris-je.

"Je me demandais juste. Un peu de détente ne fait de mal à personne."

"Ménagez-vous Dr Cullen. Vous n'êtes pas aussi jeune que vous pensez l'être."

Il vient se glisser entre mes jambes. " Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir de problème avec mon âge quand nous étions au lit."

"Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais un problème avec ton âge mais je t'avertis simplement."

Il plisse les yeux. "Va chercher un autre joint, Swan et allume-le."

Je saute du comptoir et vais chercher le petit paquet dans le séjour. J'en ai un tout prêt et je l'allume. Je tire dessus puis le mets entre les lèvres d'Edward comme ça il peut en prendre une taffe.

Nous fumons et buvons pendant que la soupe mijote. Edward la goûte et estime qu'elle est prête à être soumise à mon examen.

"Je dois l'admettre, elle est délicieuse." Nous nous asseyons dans le canapé avec de gros bols de soupe.

"Je te l'avais dit," sourit-il fièrement.

"Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu savais cuisiner."

"En tant que parent c'est devenu une sorte de nécessité. Spécialement parce qu'Irina ne sait même pas faire bouillir de l'eau."

Nous avons des rapports après le repas directement sur le comptoir où j'étais assise avant. Edward ne prend aucune précaution et claque en moi avec insouciance. Nos baisers sont épicés et ont un goût de fumée.

Je lui crie que j'ai besoin de plus et il me donne tout ce que je veux. Nous finissons complètement transpirant contre les placards et je pose ma tête sur ses genoux pour retrouver mon souffle.

Nous tombons nus et nous endormons sur le canapé et Edward me recouvre toute la nuit.

La suite du week-end est parfaite. Nous allons refaire des courses ainsi il peut me préparer à manger. Cette fois-ci c'est du poulet à la milanaise est c'est aussi délicieux que le soir précédent. Ensuite c'est le film du samedi soir et nous en choisissons un de kung-fu que je n'avais jamais regardé en entier.

Edward s'aperçoit que ma compagnie de câble me propose deux chaînes porno et ça l'intrigue. Nous finissons par regarder des trucs innommables pendant que je me blottis contre lui.

"Tu pourrais faire ça?" me demande-t-il. La femme sur l'écran passe une jambe derrière sa tête alors que son partenaire introduit sa bite en elle.

"Peut-être après deux mois de plus de yoga. Tout est possible."

"Vraiment?" dit-il tout excité.

"N'y compte pas Edward," je tape son ventre. "Ça ne parait pas être très agréable pour elle."

"Je suis sûr que nous pourrions arriver à un agréable compromis. Continue juste le yoga."

Nous continuons à regarder un moment et le porno devient encore plus torride. Maintenant les deux stars se livrent à du sexe anal et je sens Edward durcir sous notre couverture.

"Pouvons-nous essayer ça?" me demande-t-il.

Je n'ai jamais essayé mais je lui dis qu'on peut toujours essayer. Mais pas ce soir, je suis trop fatiguée.

Nous changeons de chaine pour regarder autre chose mais je ne peux pas me souvenir de quoi parce que je m'endors rapidement.

Le week-end file rapidement et il doit partir. J'en pleure presque lorsque la porte se ferme. Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de le laisser partir. Je ne me laisse pas reconnaitre les sentiments que j'éprouve parce que ça devient trop dangereux. Il n'est pas disponible pour autre chose qu'une relation physique et qui sait combien de temps ça peut durer.

Je ne connais cet homme que depuis deux mois et il a déjà complètement bouleversé ma vie.

_**Voilà un chapitre ... épicé!**_

_**La prochaine fois nous retrouverons Edward avec sa famille**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu à bientôt!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**La Liaison **appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 9 -**

Je dépasse les limites de Newport, Rhode Island et laisse échapper un soupir d'anticipation. Mon GPS me dit que dans une dizaine de minutes je serai chez les parents d'Edward. C'est son anniversaire et je suis étonnant calme compte-tenu des circonstances.

J'ai amené Rose avec moi et elle est assise sur le siège passager en train de s'occuper de ses ongles.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dû faire tout ce chemin en train depuis Philadelphie pour venir passer un jour ici," se plaint-elle.

"Parce que tu es ma sœur et que j'ai besoin de ton soutien. Et arrête de te plaindre!"

"Mon, mon... Tu ne serais pas un peu susceptible aujourd'hui?" me taquine-t-elle. "Effrayée?"

"Non. J'essaie juste de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Je ne peux pas attendre pour connaître sa femme. C'est une garce?"

"Oui," je lui réponds sans y penser. C'est peut-être injuste de la juger aussi vite mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je déteste Irina.

"Je sais comment m'y prendre avec les garces. Je suis une experte."

Nous continuons à traverser Newport. La ville est _très _ riche. Je suis une privilégiée, j'ai grandi avec le meilleur dans ma vie mais je suis choquée par la taille des maisons près desquelles je passe. Pour couronner le tout Newport est près de l'eau. On voit des voiliers naviguer et ça créé un paysage très pittoresque.

"Je pense que nous y sommes," dis-je en arrivant devant de très hautes grilles en fer forgé.

Un homme avec un pantalon noir et une veste marron s'approche de la voiture et tape à la vitre.

"Nom," exige-t-il avec un bloc-notes à la main.

"Isabella Swan et une invitée?" je lui réponds.

"Vous pouvez y aller. Un voiturier s'occupera de votre voiture," il sourit.

Je roule doucement, ma bouche s'ouvre en remontant l'allée. La maison des parents d'Edward est gigantesque.

Je reconnais immédiatement le style et l'architecture européenne. Sa façade est en calcaire brillant blanc et elle a un vaste toit rouge qui semble étinceler dans la lumière du soleil. Il y a une énorme fontaine au milieu de l'allée circulaire avec des statues dorées qui jaillissent des eaux cristallines.

Je sais qu'Edward est riche, mais je ne savais pas qu'il l'était _autant_. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Je pensais que c'était une petite fête d'anniversaire. Je porte une simple robe, bon sang. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison et de mettre l'une de mes robes de bal.

Comme me l'a dit l'homme à la grille, un valet attend pour récupérer ma Range Rover. J'attrape les deux cadeaux sur le siège arrière avant qu'il n'aille la garer de l'autre côté de la maison.

"Je déteste les gens riches" se plaint Rose alors que nous montons l'escalier en marbre qui mène à une grande porte en bois et vitrée," dit la femme dont le beau-père est l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays et qui possède une équipe de foot où joue son mari. " Je roule des yeux.

"Ouais mais c'est un peu excessif. Qui est sensé pouvoir lutter?" Sa tête se penche pour examiner la maison.

"Ce n'est pas une compétition," dis-je.

"Dit la fille qui se bat pour le mari d'une autre femme," elle sourit et sonne à la porte d'entrée.

Est-ce que c'est ce que je fais? Une compétition pour avoir Edward?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, la porte s'ouvre laissant passer un Jonathan Francis tout excité. Il me fait sourire car il court autour de mes jambes en les serrant avec ses petits bras.

"Bella, tu l'as fait!"

"Je t'ai dit que je ne manquerais pas ça."

"Et tu as amené des cadeaux." Il me lâche et ses yeux s'écarquillent. "Qu'y a-t-il dans celui là?"

"Eh bien, il y en a un pour toi et l'autre est pour ton père." Je tiens un cadeau dans chaque main. "Tu ne peux pas les attraper."

"Je promets que je ne le ferais pas." Il saute. Son chapeau de joyeux anniversaire tombe sur son visage et je ris en le voyant si mignon.

Je lui présente Rosalie qui semble sous son charme aussi, avant qu'il ne s'empare de nos mains et nous entraine à l'intérieur.

Tout dans cet endroit est magnifique. Grands lustres, tapisseries riches, sol en marbre, superposition d'or presque sur tout. Je m'attendrais à ce que quelque chose d'aussi riche paraisse trop voyant mais c'est étonnamment de bon goût.

JF nous conduit directement derrière la maison. La pelouse est bien verte et aussi grande qu'un terrain de football. Elle est couverte de tentes blanches avec des gens qui passent un bon moment ensemble. Les festivités couvrent la pelouse avec un côté réservé aux enfants et l'autre pour les adultes : deux anniversaires en un.

"Tu peux poser les cadeaux, ici." Jonathan Francis désigne une table où sont disposés les cadeaux.

"Je vois un bar," Rose me laisse pour aller chercher de l'alcool.

La bouche de JF va à cent à l'heure demandant ce que j'ai bien pu lui acheter. Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise même si son caractère doux m'inciterait plutôt à lui céder. Heureusement quelqu'un arrive pour me sauver.

"Est-ce que tu ennuierais ces charmantes demoiselles?" Un bel homme avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus soulève JF sur ses épaules. Mon cœur commence à avoir des ratés en remarquant combien il ressemble à Edward. C'est clairement son père.

"Non grand'pa. C'est mon amie Bella," dit-il.

"La fameuse Bella. Il n'arrête pas de parler de vous," dit l'homme en tendant sa main. "Je suis Carlisle, le père d'Edward."

"Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer," dis-je en la lui serrant.

"Vous êtes absolument magnifique," Carlisle pose JF. "J'espère que nous ne m'en voulez pas de ma hardiesse mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi … magnifique. Edward me l'avait dit."

"Oh, bon c'est très gentil à vous."

Au ton qu'il emploie je peux voir qu'il n'est pas en train de me draguer. Il est vraiment très séduisant pour un homme plus âgé. Et il a cet accent britannique qui donne l'impression qu'il me drague mais ce n'est pas ça. Il parait vraiment surpris. Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais ressembler à Shrek? Et Edward parle de moi avec son père? Intéressant.

"Viens Grand'pa, tu m'as dit que tu viendrais sauter dans la maison gonflable avec moi," JF s'accroche au short de son grand-père.

"D'accord, d'accord," rigole Carlisle. "Faites comme chez vous, Bella. Irina et Edward sont quelque part par là."

Je hoche la tête et fais un signe de la main tandis qu'ils s'éloignent.

Je reste là quelques secondes puis je décide de rejoindre les autres à la fête. Je commence à critiquer ma tenue pendant que je marche. J'essaie de tirer ma robe vers le bas. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle était si courte. Et je me gronde moi-même de m'être mis ces chaussures rouges. C'est difficile de marcher dans le gazon. Il est évident que je suis plus habillée que les autres qui sont en jeans ou en shorts. Heureusement il y a quelques dames plus âgées dans des robes d'été comme la mienne alors je ne dépare pas complètement.

Je m'arrête devant une des tentes et prends une bouteille d'eau. Il semble qu'il y ait plus d'adultes par ici et j'essaie de chercher Edward sans trop le rendre évident.

Je le trouve pas très loin de moi et si je me concentre, je peux détecter son odeur dans l'air léger. Ça m'intoxique. Il a un bras autour de la taille d'Irina mais ils ne sont pas très proches. Ça parait bizarre. Ils parlent avec quelqu'un et ils rient. Je veux aller là-bas mais je ne le fais pas.

Mentalement j'appelle Edward et il semblerait que ça fonctionne. Il tourne sa tête dans ma direction et son sourire est magnifique lorsqu'il me voit. Il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille d'Irina et secoue sa bouteille de bière en disant, 'Je vais en chercher d'autre' avant de se diriger vers moi.

Il est très beau aujourd'hui avec un short kaki, un polo saumon et des chaussures de bateau marron. C'est très britannique et on dirait un mannequin. Ça fait presqu'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu et il parait plus bronzé que dans mes souvenirs. Ce que je vois me plait et il faut que je frotte mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour obtenir un peu de soulagement.

Il s'approche de moi prudemment et s'appuie contre le bar.

"Puis -je vous servir quelque chose?" demande le barman.

"Non pas maintenant, merci."

D'abord nous ne parlons pas. J'ai envie de le toucher et ça me demande de rester concentrée pour ne pas le faire.

"T u es vraiment très belle aujourd'hui," me dit-il.

"Ton père m'a dit la même chose."

Edward rit doucement. "Alors tu as rencontré le séduisant Dr Cullen senior?"

"Il est très chaleureux."

"Je suppose." Il se tourne vers moi. "Merci d'être venue aujourd'hui."

"C'est un plaisir. Je n'aurai manqué l'anniversaire de Jonathan Francis pour rien au monde."

Son visage se décompose un peu. "Et le mien?"

"Tu auras ton cadeau plus tard," je lui murmure doucement et touche doucement son ventre musclé. Il frissonne et lèche ses lèvres.

Je m'éloigne balançant mes hanches un peu plus que d'habitude et me dirige vers Irina pour la remercier de m'avoir invitée. Elle est avec une petite femme qui, je le sais immédiatement est la mère d'Edward. Elle a les mêmes yeux que lui. Verts, brillants et pénétrants.

"Bonjour, désolé de vous interrompre," dis-je en m'approchant doucement.

"Oh Bella. Tu es là!" Irina m'étreint et ça me hérisse. "Je commençais à m'inquiéter."

Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot.

"Laisse -moi te présenter ma belle-mère." Elle se tourne, "Bella voici Esmée Cullen."

"Merci d'être venue. Je sais que Jonathan l'aurait mal pris si vous aviez manqué ça." Elle me sourit chaleureusement. Je me sens immédiatement comme chez moi et ça me ferait presque pleurer de voir combien elle est si gentille avec moi, une totale étrangère.

Comme son père, Esmée a un léger accent. D'après ce qu'Edward m'a dit elle est russe. Elle a des cheveux caramel doux et un petit corps avec un beau visage. La famille Cullen est génétiquement bien dotée.

"Excuse-moi une seconde," dit Irina en nous quittant.

Je reste avec Esmée et je continue à vider ma bouteille d'eau peu à peu.

"J'aime vos chaussures. J'en ai une paire aussi," rit-elle en les désignant. "Très confortables, non?"

"Extrêmement confortables mais difficile de marcher avec sur la pelouse."

"J'imagine."

C'est une femme très douce et nous nous asseyons à l'une des tables pour parler. Esmée parait très intéressée par moi. Chaque fois que j'essaie de la complimenter sur sa maison ou sur la fête, elle ramène la conversation à moi. J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Je lui parle de mes études en Suisse et de mon père dont bien sûr elle a entendu parler. Je lui parle de mes projets ... ou de mon manque de projet... pour le futur.

"Alors mes petits-enfants semblent vous apprécier. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient beaucoup aimé le match de base-ball," Esmée sourit.

"Je les aime beaucoup, bien que je n'ai vraiment passé du temps qu'avec Jonathan Francis. Il est si agréable."

"Oui, il ressemble à son père." Elle enroule une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. "Et les garçons semblent captivés par vous aussi. Théo n'arrête pas de poser des questions à Edward à votre sujet."

"Vraiment?" Je lui demande réellement surprise. Je n'ai eu qu'une petite conversation avec eux. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'ils aient fait attention à moi pendant le match. Visiblement je me suis trompée.

Edward nous rejoint et prend la chaise à côté de moi." Et vous parliez de quoi?"

"De toi," dit Esmée.

"J'aurai dû m'en douter," dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Nous avons une conversation facile tous les trois. Je m'étouffe presque avec mon eau lorsqu'Edward pose son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. J'essaie de ne pas en faire toute une histoire mais mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Il est si proche et en même temps si lointain. Je ressens encore cela.

Georges se précipite à notre table. "Salut Bella. Je suis très content de te revoir," il sourit.

"Moi aussi, tu t'amuses bien?"

"Bien sûr, grand-mère fait toujours les meilleurs anniversaires."

"Je peux l'imaginer."

Il se tourne vers son père. "Papa il faut que tu viennes jouer au foot, je suis le capitaine."

"Je suis trop vieux pour jouer avec vous les gars" marmonne-t-il joueur.

"N'importe quoi," le chasse Esmée."Nous avons encore besoin de temps entre filles."

Edward rit pour lui-même avant de se lever et de suivre Georges vers l'endroit de la pelouse où le match va se dérouler.

Je le regarde partir pendant quelques secondes.

"Mon fils paraît être sous votre charme." Esmée me sort de ma rêverie.

Je secoue la tête ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

Elle me regarde un moment, comme si elle essayait de m'évaluer. Elle sait. Bien sûr qu'elle sait. Je peux le sentir.

Elle se lève de sa chaise et tapote mon épaule avant de partir sans rien dire d'autre.

Rose et Alice prennent sa place, elles ont fait connaissance depuis tout à l'heure. J'essaie de chasser mon sentiment de gêne et je parle avec elles comme si de rien n'était.

Une heure passe puis tout le monde chante 'Joyeux Anniversaire'. Edward tient Jonathan Francis pendant qu'ils soufflent les bougies de leur gâteau. Tout le monde applaudit et je ne peux pas chasser le sourire de mon visage.

Esmée coupe le gâteau et le sert dans de petites assiettes.

Je traverse la foule et vais vers Edward qui est tout seul en train de manger sa part de gâteau.

'Bon anniversaire,' lui dis-je.

"Merci." Il se rapproche de moi. Je vois sa poitrine mais je ne lève pas les yeux. "Je voudrais tellement pouvoir d'embrasser maintenant."

"S'il te plait ne dis pas ça. Je n'ai pas autant de self contrôle ," j'admets.

Il se recule et soupire. Avant que nous ayons le temps de parler davantage, Irina arrive précipitamment.

"Je suis désolée Edward." Elle parait complètement essoufflée.

"Pourquoi?" Ses sourcils se haussent, il ne comprend pas.

"Je dois partir pour un reportage."

Edward secoue la tête. "Quoi?"

"On vient de m'appeler." Elle semble le regretter.

"Irina, non. C'est censé être le _week-end_ de l'anniversaire avec la famille. Tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"Il le faut, Edward. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux rien y faire."

"Ils ne peuvent pas appeler quelqu'un d'autre," hurle-t-il. "Ce n'est pas que pour moi. Et Jonathan? Ça fait un moment qu'il attend ce week-end."

Il me semble que je ne devrais pas rester là mais il faut que je voie. Actuellement j'ai vraiment envie de coller une gifle à Irina.

"Il faut que j'y aille. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse y faire."

"Tu es incroyable!" Edward tire sur ses cheveux. "Tu avais promis que tu ne ferais plus ça."

"Tu veux que j'abandonne mon travail?" Elle semble en colère elle aussi. "Je t'ai toujours soutenu, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas la même chose en retour?"

"Ne fais pas ça Irina. Ne commence pas à raconter n'importe quoi."

"Pouvons-nous ne pas avoir cette conversation maintenant? Je pars, que ça te plaise ou non." Et elle commence à s'éloigner.

"Tu pars pour combien de temps cette fois-ci?" lui demande-t-il.

"Deux semaines." Elle commence à monter les marches pour entrer dans la maison.

"Où va Maman?" Sébastian se précipite vers nous.

"Je ne sais pas, fiston," soupire Edward.

"Elle s'en va?"

"Ouais," Edward jette violemment sa part de gâteau dans la poubelle la plus proche.

"Encore, merde," murmure Sébastian pour lui-même en donnant un coup de pied dans le sol avant de partir en courant.

Je voudrais dire quelque chose. Edward est blessé. Je pense qu'il en pleurerait presque. Comment peut-elle lui faire quelque chose comme ça? Et les garçons?

Je prends la main d'Edward et l'entraine vers la maison sans réfléchir davantage. Il n'y a personne ici et j'ouvre les portes cherchant un endroit où nous cacher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Je trouve la buanderie et je le fais entrer en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Il semble comprendre et attaque ma bouche avec la sienne. C'est un baiser qui fait mal mais je le veux tellement. Ses lèvres prennent le contrôle. Sa langue rencontre la mienne et je gémis.

Il embrasse très bien.

Il fait passer son polo par-dessus sa tête et l'envoie sur le sol. Il me soulève par les fesses et me pose sur le lave-linge. Ses lèvres embrassent ma gorge.

"T'ai-je dit combien tu étais belle aujourd'hui?" demande-t-il la voix rauque.

"Oui, tu l'as déjà dit."

"Eh bien c'est vrai."

Ses baisers sont très passionnés et je peux sentir mon besoin de lui grandir dans mon intimité. C'est presque trop à supporter. Ses mains glissent le long de mes jambes et passent sous ma robe. Elles enlèvent ma culotte en coton et la jettent au loin.

Je suis contente de m'être épilée hier soir. Je ne suis pas complètement lisse mais il n'en reste pas beaucoup. Ça semble lui plaire davantage de cette façon.

Je l'entends fulminer après sa ceinture et puis je sens son gland contre moi. Il teste mon désir.

"Je n'arrive pas à avoir assez de toi." Il appuie son front contre le mien, et il me regarde dans les yeux : "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?"

"Rien, rien du tout."

Il glisse doucement en moi puis il se retire. Il recommence en allant plus loin. Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il est très gros et il m'étire à ma limite. J'aime cette sensation de lui à l'intérieur de moi mais je ne m'habitue jamais à ces premières secondes de contact. Je sens que je suis sur le point d'exploser.

"Tu es si parfaite," Edward pose l'une de ses mains sur ma nuque et rapproche mon visage du sien.

"Je suis loin d'être parfaite," je murmure.

"Non, tu es parfaite pour moi," il m'embrasse.

Ses mains s'occupent maintenant de mes seins. Il est doux et rude à la fois. Je roule des hanches pour m'assurer d'accompagner ses poussées.

Je regarde vers l'endroit où nous sommes connectés et vois mon corps l'engloutir.

"Tu vois ça?" me demande-t-il. "Tu es faite pour moi. Je sais juste que tu es faite pour moi."'

Je renverse ma tête en arrière et essaie de trouver autant d'oxygène que mes poumons peuvent en contenir mais ça ne semble pas marcher.

Je le sens se répandre en moi et mes jambes tremblent alors que je termine juste après lui. Il grogne et me dit encore que je suis belle.

Nous restons tranquilles jusqu'à ce que nous puissions respirer à nouveau. Je pose mes lèvres sur son torse me déplaçant de son cou à son menton, qui est recouvert d'une barbe d'un jour.

"Bon anniversaire, Edward," je lui murmure.

"Le. Meilleur. Cadeau. Que. J'ai. Jamais. Eu." Il rigole et m'embrasse fort.

* * *

_**Quel anniversaire mes amies, je sais bien qu'Edward et Bella sont fautifs tous les deux**_

_**Mais que voulez-vous c'est pour ça qu'on les aime...**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu **_

_**A bientôt pour la suite!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**La liaison **appartient à** johnnyboy7**

**- 10 -**

Edward sort de la buanderie en premier et je vais à la salle de bain pour me nettoyer un peu. Je passe environ une demi-heure à arranger mes cheveux et à me laver. Une fois que je me sens présentable, je retourne à l'extérieur.

Je suis étonnée de voir que le ciel ensoleillé est devenu gris et violet. Il semblerait que la fête soit terminée et qu'il ne reste plus que quelques personnes sur la pelouse.

"Bella, tu es encore là," Georges transporte une brassée de cadeaux. "Nous pensions que tu étais partie."

"Non, j'étais à l'intérieur en train d'aider," mentis-je.

"Oh, d'accord." Il hoche la tête. "Grand-père dit qu'il va pleuvoir très fort."

"Je peux voir ça. Tu as besoin d'aide?" je lui demande.

"Non c'est bon," m'assure-t-il.

Je retrouve Rose en train d'aider Alice à ranger les restes du gâteau dans des sacs.

"Où étais-tu passée? "me demande Alice.

"A l'intérieur," dis-je sans rien ajouter de plus.

Rosalie grogne parce qu'elle sait exactement où j'étais passée et ce que j'ai fait, elle peut le sentir probablement sur moi.

Je suis en train d'aider les filles et Esmée se précipite dehors. "Bella ma chère, il va y avoir une tempête. Je ne veux pas que tu conduises par ce temps."

"Non, ça va aller. Je peux le faire."

"Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus mais je ne peux juste pas vous laisser partir avec un temps comme ça. Et ça va empirer. S'il vous plaît restez ici cette nuit, pour ma tranquillité."

Je proteste encore mais Esmée ne cède pas. Elle me dit qu'elle m'attachera si elle doit le faire. En hôte sympathique elle nous dit, à Rose et moi que nous pouvons rester à la maison et qu'elle a des vêtements que nous pouvons utiliser.

"Il y a plus de trente chambres ici donc vous ne dérangerez pas." Elle sourit et me serre fort. "Vous me retirez un poids des épaules. Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour vous toute la nuit."

"Merci pour ça," dis-je avant de sourire et de repartir.

"Les événements prennent une tournure intéressante." Rose rit de moi et me donne un coup de coude.

Intéressant, en effet.

Je continue à aider à ranger dehors mais tout le monde doit se précipiter à l'intérieur quand la pluie commence à tomber. Il y a Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, ses quatre garçons et moi qui restons pour la nuit. Les deux plus âgés, Georges et Théodore se bagarrent pour savoir où ils vont dormir et Edward doit les séparer. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je vais passer la nuit ici mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire avant qu'Esmée me pousse dans l'escalier.

"Vous avez vraiment une belle maison," je lui fais remarquer.

"Elle est dans ma famille depuis _longtemps_. Je m'en serais débarrassé s'il n'y avait pas autant de passé ici."

"Vous en débarrasser?" Ma voix était montée d'une octave à cause de la surprise.

"Il y a beaucoup trop d'entretien." Elle secoue la tête. "Surtout juste pour Carlisle et moi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de quelque chose d'aussi grand. Mais nous ne restons là que pendant l'été, alors ce n'est pas si mal."

"C'est votre résidence d'été?" J'essaie de me pas montrer que je suis choquée. Je suis riche, avec l'héritage que m'a laissé Charlie mais Esmée et moi jouons dans deux catégories différentes. Elle est bien au-dessus de moi.

"Avec Carlisle nous pensions laisser cet endroit à Edward et Irina mais… bon mais ça ne se passe pas bien."

Mon estomac tressaute à la pensée d'Edward et de sa femme partageant cette magnifique maison avec leurs enfants. Je n'aime pas avoir cette image dans ma tête alors je change de sujet.

"Merci encore, de nous avoir invitées à rester."

"Ce n'est pas un problème." Elle sourit et me montre l'une des chambres d'amis. "Rose est de l'autre côté du couloir."

Tout est bien décoré et très pensé. Un lit à baldaquin en bois sombre se trouve au milieu de la pièce recouvert de draps bleus lumineux. Le tapis est d'une couleur rouge profonde avec des coutures complexes.

"J'ai laissé quelques serviettes sur la commode et il y a des vêtements aussi." Elle joint ses mains.

"Merci."

Elle me laisse seule dans la chambre et je m'assis sur le lit pour réfléchir. Le réveil sur la table de nuit indique dix-neuf heures. Je ne suis pas fatiguée mais je ne veux pas m'aventurer dehors.

J'enlève mes vêtements et décide de prendre une douche. La salle de bain est en marbre rose et la robinetterie est chromée. Le lavabo seul coûte probablement plus cher que ma voiture. La douche est d'une taille imposante et l'eau tombe du plafond. Les savons de bain et shampooings ont une odeur agréable mais ne sentent pas trop forts.

Je règle l'eau sur 'chaud' et je reste dessous pendant quinze minutes, lavant cette journée. Je sens un courant d'air froid lorsque la porte de la douche s'ouvre puis se referme.

"Tu essaies juste de me tuer, n'est-ce pas?" me murmure Edward à l'oreille. Je peux sentir son corps dur contre le mien. Ma peau est si sensible à son toucher que je peux sentir le poil de son torse et de ses jambes caresser ma peau.

Il utilise le gel douche comme lubrifiant et me prends rudement. Je m'arc-boute contre le mur et le laisse faire sans me rendre compte de ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me tiens tranquille en quelque sorte.

Quand nous avons terminé j'en tremble littéralement et Edward me soulève dans ses bras pour me sortir de la douche et m'amener dans la chambre. Il nous sèche et m'habille avec les vêtements qu'Esmée m'a laissés.

Edward fait doucement avec ma culotte en me regardant si intensément que je lui saute presque dessus de nouveau. Il me met un pyjama en soie puis une simple chemise. Il a également porté des vêtements pour lui, juste un pantalon.

Je me mets au-dessus de lui alors que nous récupérons. Il joue avec les mèches mouillées de mes cheveux.

"Je pense que ta mère sait à propos de nous," lui dis-je doucement.

"Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, elle est très intuitive.

"Elle me déteste pour ça. Je sais qu'elle le fait."

Edward embrasse mon front. "Non, elle ne te déteste pas. S'il te plait ne pense pas comme ça."

Je sais que notre relation n'est pas seulement physique. Je peux le sentir. Lorsque je suis loin de lui mon plexus me fait mal. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il faut que je choisisse : rester et ruiner sa vie ou le laisser partir.

"Tu ne peux pas me laisser. J'ai trop besoin de toi." Edward dépose des baisers le long de mon cou répondant à ma question silencieuse.

Je hoche la tête et me laisse s'installer entre mes jambes. Nous n'avons plus de rapports mais son contact me suffit.

Il quitte ma chambre une heure plus tard et il me dit que je peux descendre puisque personne n'est couché. Il y en a qui jouent ou qui regardent un film d'autres racontent des histoires.

Je m'assieds dans le grand canapé en cuir et je discute avec Alice. Elle est très en forme ce soir et il est difficile de faire face à son enthousiasme. JF arrive et s'installe sur mes genoux. Il est fatigué par cette journée de festivité et il pose sa tête contre ma poitrine.

La tempête fait encore rage dehors et je suis en quelque sorte heureuse qu'Esmée nous ait fait rester cette nuit. Ça semble violent.

"Tu t'es bien amusé à ta fête?" je lui demande en caressant ses cheveux.

Il hoche la tête. "J'ai aimé mon cadeau. Merci Bella."

Je lui ai acheté des pièces de construction. Il pourra monter des toboggans, des routes pour ses voitures ou tout ce qu'il pourra imaginer.

"Ce n'est pas un problème," lui dis-je.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté à papa?"

"Une belle montre," je lui réponds.

"Elle lui plait. Il me l'a dit," dit-il fatigué.

Je regarde vers Edward qui joue à la Xbox avec Georges. A son poignet je vois la montre brillante en argent que je lui ai achetée. Je cache mon sourire dans les cheveux de Jonathan Francis.

"Tu viens camper avec nous demain?" me demande-t-il.

"Non, je ne pense pas. Il faut que je rentre chez moi."

"Allez Bella s'il te plait, viens." Sébastian saute sur le dossier du canapé pour s'installer à côté de nous. "Ce sera amusant."

"Il faut que je ramène ma sœur chez moi. Elle a un train à prendre demain."

"Bella que penserais-tu de ça : je conduis jusqu'à chez toi et puis je prends un taxi jusqu'à la gare. Ensuite Edward pourra te ramener quand ils rentreront. Comment ça te parait?" Rose me sourit. C'est un sourire diabolique qui me fait comprendre qu'elle essaie de me pousser à le faire.

"Non, ça ne me plait pas," dis-je en essayant de paraitre neutre. "J'ai des choses à faire à la maison."

"Allez Bella viens," Esmée aussi se met à geindre. "Il faut une autre femme avec moi. Alice refuse de venir."

"Le camping ... ce n'est pas pour moi." Elle en frissonne de dégoût.

"Ouais, Bella. Ne nous laisse pas tomber," dit Edward avec un petit sourire satisfait. "J'aime bien l'idée de Rose."

Je soupire et réfléchis une seconde. Il me faut trouver d'autres excuses. "Je n'ai pas de vêtements."

"Il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." Esmée fait un signe de la main comme si ce n'était rien.

Il faudrait que je dise 'non' mais JF me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts, me suppliant sans mot dire.

"D'accord, je suppose que je peux y aller," je laisse échapper un petit soupir tremblant.

Le fait que j'aille avec eux en camping provoque une joyeuse célébration. Apparemment c'était toute une histoire. Edward me dit qu'ils y vont chaque année pour son anniversaire. Il me pousse dans un couloir retiré et m'embrasse me disant combien il est content que je vienne. Je lui souris et le serre contre moi.

Le lendemain matin, Jonathan Francis fait irruption dans ma chambre me provoquant presque un arrêt cardiaque.

"Bella il est temps de te lever! Il est presque temps de partir pour camper," cria-t-il.

"Oh mon Dieu," je roule sur le côté et me couvre la tête avec un oreiller.

"Jeune homme, sors de là, je t'ai averti." La voix mélodique de Carlisle résonne dans ma chambre.

"Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle était réveillée." JF descend de mon lit et j'entends ses petits pas s'éloigner.

"Désolé pour ça Bella," s'excuse Carlisle. " Nous partirons dans environ une heure. Tu peux petit- déjeuner si tu veux quelque chose."

"Merci," je gémis.

J'entends la porte se refermer et j'essaie de dormir dix minutes de plus mais je n'y arrive pas.

Bien sûr Esmée m'a fourni l'essentiel. Un jeans noir délavé, une chemise à carreaux rouges et bleus, des bottes brunes acajou qui m'arrivent aux genoux. Tout est à ma taille, je trouve ça un peu effrayant. Même le jeans est parfait. Comment sait-elle?

J'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et puis je quitte ma chambre. Rose traverse le couloir en même temps que moi.

"Je ne veux pas te parler," lui dis-je puérilement.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ton plan stupide de m'envoyer camper avec eux va m'attirer des ennuis."

"Parle moins fort." Je la pousse contre le mur. "Tu vas me causer des ennuis."

"Peut-être que tu aurais dû y penser plus tôt, avant de coucher avec un homme marié. Tu l'aimes bien, je peux le dire. Pourquoi ne pas le poursuivre?"

"Parce que… Je ne peux pas. Tu sais pourquoi."

"Bon tu me peux rien faire pour ça maintenant. Le fait est que tu es tombée pour un homme marié. L'opportunité s'est présentée d'elle-même et il faut que tu en profites. Irina n'est pas là. Je pense que c'est un signe."

"Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui."

"Continue de te dire ça," elle me repousse et descend l'escalier.

Je me calme avant de rejoindre la famille.

La tempête est finie et le ciel est à nouveau bleu et calme. Le soleil se déverse à travers les vitres et la maison semble très chaleureuse.

La table de la cuisine est recouverte de toutes sortes de nourriture. Esmée semble heureuse de cuisiner de grosses quantités pour ses garçons.

"Salut, Bella!" Edward saute sur ses pieds pour me saluer alors que j'entre.

"Salut," je fais un signe de la main à tout le monde.

Théo, le deuxième dans la fratrie s'assied à côté de moi et me demande si je sais allumer un feu. Il me donne beaucoup de conseils pour le voyage et il est évident que toute la famille est excitée à l'idée de camper. JF rebondit pratiquement contre les murs. Même Georges qui est calme habituellement parle beaucoup de ses projets pour ce voyage.

Rose part après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner avec la promesse de revenir bientôt. Tout le monde l'apprécie y compris Esmée qui se met presque à pleurer lorsqu'elle se dirige vers la porte. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler à ma sœur pour le moment mais nous nous embrassons pour nous dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne démarre ma voiture et disparaisse au bout de l'allée.

"Donc maintenant que vous m'avez prise au piège, à quoi dois-je m'attendre?" je demande à Edward.

"Un bon moment en famille." Il pose son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise comme il l'a déjà fait hier. Ça me plait lorsqu'il fait ça. Je me sens proche de lui.

"Je ne suis pas trop une fille qui aime rester dehors."

"Mais tu es sportive. Il n'y aura pas de problème," murmure-t-il.

"Sportive? Ça veut dire quoi exactement?"

"Tu t'entraines, tu n'as pas peur de transpirer."

"Tu le sais mieux que personne, non?" J'essaie de le charmer en le poussant aussi loin qu'il peut aller.

"Arrête de me tenter Isabella Swan." Il rit et s'éloigne.

Je me redresse sur mon siège et je me souris à moi-même en sirotant mon café. Mon sourire s'efface lorsque je m'aperçois qu'Esmée nous observe de la cuisine, toujours devant la cuisinière. Elle baisse la tête et se remet immédiatement au travail mais je sais qu'elle nous a vus.

"Allez viens, Bella. Tu peux m'aider à charger la voiture," me dit Sébastian dix minutes plus tard.

Il y a beaucoup d'équipement sportif et des glacières remplies de nourriture. Je prends les cannes à pêche et les transporte vers le véhicule que va conduire Esmée jusqu'au campement en montagne. Elle me dit qu'elle n'aime pas la randonnée, juste le camping. Elle me demande si je veux aller avec elle en voiture mais je décide de rester avec Edward. Ça commence à me sembler plus amusant que ce que je pensais.

Georges charge deux kayaks sur le toit et me demande si j'en ai déjà fait. Je hoche la tête et lui raconte mon expédition sur des rapides dans les Alpes pour fêter mon diplôme d'études secondaires. Il semble impressionné et me fait promettre de "lui transmettre mes compétences," comme il dit.

Carlisle me donne le sac à dos qui sera le mien pour la randonnée.

"Assure-toi que tu as assez d'eau," me dit-il. "Et tes chaussures paraissent confortables. Bien."

"Je suis en forme mais je n'ai jamais vraiment fait de randonnée," je le suis à l'intérieur. "Devrais-je m'inquiéter?"

Il rit. "Tu devrais beaucoup t'inquiéter. Avec la façon dont Jonathan court pour arriver là-bas, aucun de nous n'a plus d'énergie quand nous arrivons là-haut."

"Oh génial," me dis-je à moi-même.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes prêts à partir. Il y a Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Georges, Théodore, Sébastian, Jonathan Francis et je suis à la traîne.

Carlisle et Edward ont chacun une voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers le début du sentier. Esmée est partie à peu près une demi-heure avant nous. D'après ce que m'a dit Seb ça va prendre cinq ou six heures avant que nous arrivions au campement.

Nous nous garons et nous préparons.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je fais ça," je murmure à Edward. "Ce n'est pas bien."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Il rit.

"Les loisirs avec ta famille ne faisaient pas partie du contrat."

"Bon généralement Irina vient avec nous mais évidemment… ça n'est pas comme ça cette année."

"Alors je la remplace."

Edward me regarde presque comme s'il était en colère. Il prend mes mains et me conduit derrière un gros arbre qui nous cache. Il est rude et son visage est très tendu.

"Tu n'es _jamais _ une remplaçante." Sa voix est grave et basse. "Jamais, Bella."

"Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, " je lui explique honnêtement.

"Mais tu le penses," il insiste.

"Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas." Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux. "Je ne sais pas quelle place j'ai quand je suis près de toi, plus spécialement lorsqu'il y a ta famille. Je me sens perdue."

"Pourquoi?"

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je ressens exactement mais ça commence à me prendre la tête.

"T'ai-je fais sentir une seule fois que je ne te voulais pas près de moi? Tu n'es pas une remplaçante." Il me ramène contre lui et pose son menton sur ma tête.

"Je ne veux pas être une garce."

"Tu ne l'es pas. Je te le dirai si c'était le cas. Crois-moi," il rit.

Nous restons comme ça deux minutes avant de sursauter en entendant des brindilles se casser. Je me tourne et je vois Jasper appuyé contre un arbre les bras croisés.

"Nous sommes prêts à y aller," dit-il.

"D'accord." Edward me laisse aller et donne un coup de pied dans un caillou.

Le visage de Jasper ne laisse rien paraitre. Nous restons tous les trois silencieux.

"Je ne suis ni aveugle ni sourd," dit Jasper, avant de s'éloigner.

"Viens Bella!" JF prend ma main et m'amène au départ du sentier.

J'apprends vite que le yoga n'est d'aucun secours quand il s'agit de faire de la randonnée. C'est peut-être Edward qui a raison et que le yoga est juste une activité créée pour les femmes qui s'ennuient. Je n'ose pas me plaindre parce que le visage de JF, pendant que nous montons, vaut toutes les douleurs. En fait tous les garçons sont fous de joie, y compris Edward.

"Et ça c'est un Sorbus Americana," m'informe Théodore quand nous nous arrêtons pour qu'il me montre des feuilles vertes avec des fleurs blanches.

"Ça ressemble à tout le reste, comment peux-tu savoir ça?" J'ai vraiment envie de savoir comment il a appris tout ça.

"Je ne sais pas," il hausse les épaules. "C'est facile pour moi. Je regarde le livre, c'est tout." Il me montre son guide des Plantes de Nouvelle Angleterre. "Tu voudrais en savoir plus?"

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas." Je m'accroupis pour mieux voir. Tout le monde fait une pause alors je pourrais ainsi apprendre quelques petites choses puisque nous avons un peu de temps.

Théo sourit à mon enthousiasme. "En fait c'est un arbuste, pas une fleur appelée communément sorbier d'Amérique ou cormier. Il est indigène au Maine et à Rhode Island. Il survit aux hivers rigoureux et peut même pousser sous la neige. N'est-ce pas intéressant?"

"Fascinant. Je peux le toucher? Il n'est pas toxique, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non. On l'utilise beaucoup pour faire les bouquets de mariage." Il cueille les petites fleurs et m'en tend quelques-unes.

"Que faites-vous tous les deux?" La voix d'Edward est profonde et inattendue. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et prend quelques-unes de mes fleurs.

"Ton fils m'explique certaines choses sur les plantes. Il est très bien informé."

"Il tient ça de moi," se vante Edward.

"Oui, bien sûr," dit Théodore tout bas avec un rire et puis il se lève pour chercher d'autres plantes dans le coin.

"Est-ce que tu passes un bon moment?"

"Oui, mais je suis courbaturée."

"Je pensais que ce serait comme ça pour toi, Mlle yoga? Mais bon tu es jeune tu peux endurer."

"Rien ne m'avait préparé à ça." Je me lève lorsque Carlisle nous appelle pour nous dire qu'il faut qu'on continue à monter.

Il reste encore un long chemin à parcourir mais la deuxième moitié est plus facile que la première. J'arrive aussi à me détendre un peu. J'avais des appréhensions à propos de cette randonnée parce que je ne savais pas comment les enfants d'Edward allaient réagir avec moi.

Plus je passe du temps avec eux plus je réalise que mes craintes sont stupides. Ils n'ont aucune raison de me détester ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourquoi le feraient-ils? Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il y a entre leur père et moi. Ces choses qui pourraient faire éclater leur famille.

Pour eux et pour l'instant je suis juste une amie.

"Nous y sommes presque Bella!" Jonathan Francis qui tient toujours ma main, tire fort sur mon bras alors qu'on commence à apercevoir un grand lac au loin.

"Mamie est arrivée et elle a commencé à installer." Georges montre l'autre côté de l'eau et je vois le grand Jeep et Esmée qui assemble les tentes.

Le paysage est absolument magnifique. Je me sens étrangement heureuse et satisfaite d'avoir réussi à arriver jusqu'ici. Cette vue magnifique est ma récompense.

"Waouh," dis-je pour moi-même.

"Etonnant n'est-ce pas?" Jasper est à mes côtés. "Nous venons ici depuis des années, depuis que nous sommes enfants."

"Tu connais Edward depuis toujours?" je lui demande.

Il hoche la tête. "Depuis que nous portons des couches. Lui, Alice, Irina et moi allions à l'école ensemble."

"Alors… tu es proche d'Irina?" J'essaie d'agir comme si ça m'était égal et nous recommençons à marcher autour du lac vers le camp.

"Euh, non pas vraiment. Elle et moi ne l'avons jamais été. Je fais avec elle, après tout elle est la mère de mes neveux."

Je veux dire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de significatif. Je veux m'excuser sur ce que je fais avec Edward. Je sais que Jasper a compris mais je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose qui pourrait améliorer la situation.

"Bella, ne pense pas que je suis en train de te juger," dit-il. "Je ne pourrais même pas savoir de quoi je parle. Edward ne m'a rien dit à propos de… ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Je pourrais sauter aux conclusions. Je peux deviner mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires et pas ma place."

"Bien, merci… je suppose."

Il me fait un petit sourire. "Je t'apprécie Bella. Tu es têtue."

"Je préfère penser que je suis tenace."

"Peu importe comment tu l'appelles, garde ça. Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi heureux depuis des années."

Jasper s'éloigne de moi et est remplacé par Edward quelques secondes plus tard.

"Que se passait-il là?" demande-t-il.

"Rien. Juste une discussion entre amis," je réponds.

.

_**Note de l'auteur : Alors qui sait exactement ce qu'il se passe entre Edward et Bella? Nous n'en sommes qu'au chapitre 10 et il y a encore plus de choses à venir.**_

* * *

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews elles sont très appréciées**

**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à lire...**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LA LIAISON **appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 11 -**

Je n'étais jamais allée camper avant.

En Suisse, j'allais souvent dans les chalets de montagne chez mes amies mais je n'ai jamais dormi dans une tente ni mangé de la viande grillée. J'ai découvert que je ne détestais pas nécessairement cette expérience mais ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était la compagnie. Etre avec Edward et sa famille me fait ressentir quelque chose. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'est mais j'aime ça.

Nous avons eu une journée pleine d'activités de plein air. Nous promener autour du camp avec Théodore essayant de trouver une fleur rare qui ne pousse qu'en montagne. Nous n'avons pas eu vraiment de chance mais je lui ai dit que nous pourrions revenir plus tard, en été, quand elles sont supposées être en fleur.

Georges m'a montré comment frapper une balle de base-ball. Il arrive à lui faire traverser le lac et j'ai failli moi-même tomber d'enthousiasme à chaque fois qu'il réussit. Il appelle ensuite Edward pour qu'il frappe un peu aussi. Il est bon, sinon meilleur que son fils.

Théodore adore lire, et je suis très heureuse de le savoir. Il passe son temps au bord du lac plongé dans _Oliver Twist. _Je lui dis que c'est l'un de mes préférés et nous pouvons discuter de la différence entre le romantisme français et le romantisme anglais. Théo aime que je puisse lui parler de livres. Il dit que personne ne veut le faire. Je suis sûre qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je lui explique. Il n'a que onze ans, après tout.

Tous les enfants d'Edward sont si intelligents que ça me stupéfie.

Jonathan Francis et moi sommes sûrement les plus proches. Il reste près de moi comme si j'étais son meilleur ami. Nous nageons dans le lac et je lui apprends comment allumer un feu, c'est quelque chose que je sais faire. Peut-être est-ce Charlie qui m'a appris. Je n'en suis pas sûre.

Esmée fait remarquer discrètement que JF est attaché à moi parce que sa mère lui manque. Elle fronce son nez d'agacement en disant cela et me dit qu'Irina n'a jamais vraiment été dans sa vie depuis qu'il est né. Il la connait à peine. Elle tapote mon épaule avant de s'éloigner comme si elle me disait 'il a besoin de toi'.

Ce soir-là nous nous asseyons autour du feu et faisons griller des s'mores*. Je suis assise entre Georges et Edward leur tendant les miens lorsque je ne peux plus les finir. Carlisle nous raconte des anecdotes avec Jasper et Edward plus jeunes lorsqu'ils venaient ici. Il nous fait tous rire avec leurs manigances.

Le temps passe, il est déjà minuit et nous sommes tous fatigués.

Je me glisse dans ma tente, qui ma foi est assez confortable. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je fais ça : en vacances avec les parents d'Edward et ses enfants. Je devrais avoir honte, mais non.

Je dors très bien. Les bruits de la forêt ne me dérangent pas. C'est très apaisant.

Je suis réveillée très tôt.

"Bella," murmure Edward.

"Va-t-en."

"J'ai une surprise pour toi. Lève-toi." Il embrasse mon épaule.

"Non. Je pourrais voir ta surprise plus tard." Et je me retourne. " Et tu ferais bien de ne pas m'avoir réveillé pour du sexe, non plus."

"Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça te ta part." Il rit.

"Edward, il ne fait même pas jour dehors."

"Viens." Il m'attrape par les pieds et prend quelques affaires avant de me tirer dehors. Je crie et il me dit de me taire avant de me charger sur son épaule. Je promets de ne pas m'enfuir alors il me repose.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bord du lac où nous attendent les deux canoës avec leur pagaie.

Je me déplace pour aller vers l'un mais Edward m'arrête. "C'est le mien," dit-il.

"Mais j'aime cette couleur," je proteste.

"Tu peux avoir le rose," il désigne l'autre.

"Celui pour les filles?" Je croise les bras.

"Ne rends pas ça plus difficile." Edward s'approche et me domine. Il a un regard intense. Il fait glisser son doigt sur ma joue. "S'il te plait prend l'autre Baby."

"C'est trop tôt le matin pour se disputer," dis-je avec un soupir.

"Bien. " Il essaie de m'embrasser mais je le repousse en me souvenant que je ne me suis pas brossée les dents. Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Ce sera sa punition.

Je prends le canoë rose et je pagaie vers le milieu du lac. Edward nous guide vers une petite rivière qui arrive par là et que je n'avais pas remarquée avant. C'est facile et il est agréable de naviguer.

Nous pagayons en silence pendant une demi-heure. C'est très calme et la lumière commence juste à poindre à travers les nuages.

"Nous y sommes," il s'arrête brusquement.

Je regarde alentour et je vois que nous sommes dans un plus petit lac que celui près duquel nous campons. Il y a une petite chute d'eau et si je regarde bien je peux voir de petits poissons brillants nager près du canoë. Ils doivent penser que je vais leur donner à manger.

C'est tellement tranquille, j'aime ça. J'aime ce que je ressens et l'homme qui est avec moi en train de flotter. Je sais que je l'aime. C'est ce que je ressens et que je n'ai jamais éprouvé avant. Peut-être que Rose a raison. Je ne me laisse pas y réfléchir parce que je sais que ça ne peut pas arriver.

Le soleil se lève complètement au bout de dix minutes et le spectacle me met les larmes aux yeux.

"Je n'ai jamais amené personne ici avant," admet Edward. "C'est agréable d'être avec quelqu'un..."

Je ne sais pas s'il veut dire à ce moment précis ou en général mais je préfère penser à la deuxième solution.

"C'est magnifique," dis-je.

"Je me suis perdu, une fois quand j'avais seize ans et depuis, chaque année je reviens ici. Ça me donne du temps pour réfléchir."

J'opine en signe de compréhension. Quelquefois il doit être dépassé. Il a quatre garçons, un travail lucratif et des ennuis avec sa femme. Et moi. Je ne l'aide sûrement pas.

"Tu m'aides plus que tu ne pourras jamais le savoir." Il se tourne vers moi.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça à haute voix. Je suis trop fatiguée pour penser."

"Je t'ai amenée ici pour te montrer exactement ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu es spéciale de cette façon que je ne peux expliquer. Je… ne sais pas exactement ce que nous avons mais c'est fort et je ne veux pas te perdre."

"Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus." Je retiens mes larmes parce que je sais que c'est que je veux, ce que je dis est vrai mais selon toute vraisemblance nous allons être séparés.

Il rapproche son canoë du mien et se penche pour m'embrasser. Cette fois-ci je le laisse faire.

Le jour suivant à la tombée de la nuit nous sommes de retour en ville. Le voyage a été intéressant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. JF a chanté des chansons de Disney tout le temps et nous l'avons aidé. En même temps Seb et Théo se disputent comme des chiens enragés.

Edward me ramène chez moi et les garçons sont intrigués. Ils demandent s'ils peuvent descendre pour faire un tour. Je leur dis oui mais Edward dit non. Ils ont école demain matin et il faut qu'ils rentrent.

Je leur fais au revoir de la main.

Je prends un bain bien mérité et m'affale sur le canapé avec un grand verre de vin après être restée dans la baignoire pendant une heure.

Comme par hasard, Rose m'appelle et me demande de lui parler de mon week-end. J'oublie que je suis en colère contre elle et lui raconte comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain matin, tout redevient normal, ce qui inclut qu'Edward me manque.

Ce sentiment est étrange après avoir passé deux jours complets en sa compagnie. Mais cette fois-ici il y a plus. Le trou dans ma poitrine s'est agrandit parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'Edward qui me manque, ses fils aussi. Georges, Théodore, Sébastian et Jonathan Francis ont une place dans mon cœur. Ils ne devraient probablement pas mais c'est comme ça. Ils m'ont conquise et je ne peux pas les laisser partir.

Je me lève et m'habille pour la journée. J'ai commencé mon nouveau travail au Musée des Arts depuis deux semaines mais je ne travaille qu'à temps partiel, deux jours par semaine.

Aujourd'hui c'est shopping.

Je gare ma voiture dans Newbury Street et me rends directement dans les boutiques. Je n'ai probablement besoin de rien mais tant pis. J'ai vu une robe de Gucci dans un magazine qui pourrait m'être utile.

Je fais du lèche-vitrine et le soleil est chaud, mais pas trop, au-dessus de ma tête. Le camping m'a donné envie de plein air mais bon je ne peux pas m'imaginer comme une randonneuse régulière.

Quelques temps après je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans mon sac. Je le prends, je ne reconnais pas le numéro mais je réponds quand même.

"Allô?" je m'assois sur un banc à proximité.

"_Euh… Bella?"_ de l'autre côté c'est la voix de Georges.

"Oh salut, Georges. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles."

"_Ouais, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas."_

"Non, tout va bien?"

_"Demande-lui!" _ J'entends la voix de JF qui couine.

"_Bon… J'ai un match de base-ball demain et je sais que tu as dit que tu voudrais me voir jouer et … Jonathan me tuerait si je ne t'avais pas demandé."_

Je m'empêche de rire. "J'aimerai bien mais il faut que je regarde mon emploi du temps."

"_Vraiment? Tu voudrais venir?" _Il parait surpris.

"Bien sûr. Est-ce que je peux te rappeler dans une demi-heure?"

"_Euh … ouais. Ouais c'est d'accord. Je suppose qu'on se parlera bientôt."_

Nous raccrochons et immédiatement je compose le numéro d'Edward. Je sais qu'il est en train de déjeuner et il répond dès la première sonnerie. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à flirter je lui raconte l'appel que je viens de recevoir de son fils. Je ne veux pas prendre de décision sans en parler à Edward en premier. Il me dit que ça va et que je peux venir pour le match.

Georges est fou de joie à cette nouvelle – je ne l'avais jamais entendu comme ça. Il me donne l'endroit et l'heure du match et je lui promets d'y être. Nous ne raccrochons pas avant que j'ai parlé à JF qui me dit qu'il m'apportera une casquette de base-ball.

Je continue à faire les boutiques avec un sourire inconscient sur le visage. J'achète deux nouvelles robes et trois paires de chaussures. Je vais à l'épicerie et achète quelques petites choses. Georges m'a dit que son match durerait une grande partie de l'après-midi et je décide de faire quelques sandwiches et autres choses pour pique-niquer.

Le soir, je regarde un vieux film français et je pleure en voyant le garçon regarder son père mourir. C'est incroyablement triste et accablant. Evidemment c'est le moment que choisit Edward pour m'appeler.

"Allô," je sanglote au téléphone.

"_Bella ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" _Il parait affolé.

"Rien. C'est juste un stupide film." J'essuie mes larmes avec le coin de la couverture. "C'est trop triste."

Il rigole. _"Raconte."_

Je passe les dix minutes suivantes à lui résumer le film en détail. Il dit que je suis mignonne parce que je n'arrête pas de renifler. Je lui dis que c'est un imbécile de se foutre de moi.

"Comment vont les garçons?" je lui demande.

"_Baignés et endormis, merci mon Dieu."_

"Tu es tout seul ce soir?"

_"Ouaip. Et c'est comme ça … depuis trop longtemps." _Il soupire.

"Je suis désolée."

_"Ce n'est pas de ta faute."_

"Je souhaiterai être là-bas avec toi." Je me recouche sur le canapé.

_"Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je souhaite que tu puisses être là aussi. J'ai fantasmé sur toi toute la journée."_

"Nous sommes trop excités," je ris.

_"Et je n'en ai pas honte."_

"Moi non plus."

Nous continuons à parler pendant une quinzaine de minutes puis nous raccrochons en nous promettant de nous voir le lendemain. Il prend un jour de congé et je ne peux pas attendre de passer un peu de temps avec Edward et les garçons.

Le lendemain, je vais au club de gym et fais ma routine matinale. C'est plus dur que d'habitude et mon corps est encore courbaturé des efforts de ce week-end mais bon ça passe.

Je rentre et me douche. Puis je m'habille pour la journée, cette fois avec un jeans et un t-shirt des Red Sox pour être accord avec cette journée. J'emporte un panier de pique-nique à l'ancienne avec ce que j'ai préparé la veille.

Le complexe sportif est à une quarantaine de minutes de la ville mais je conduis doucement et ça me prend juste un peu plus d'une heure. J'appelle Edward pour lui dire que j'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes et il m'attend sur le parking avec Jonathan Francis dans ses bras lorsque j'arrive.

Ils me font signe tous les deux quand je sors de la voiture.

"Salut Bella!" JF se dégage d'Edward et se précipite vers moi s'accrochant à mes jambes.

"Salut mon gars", je l'embrasse. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai dit à Georges de t'inviter."

"J'ai apporté des choses." Je vais dans le coffre et sort le panier.

"Oh qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?" Il a les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu vas devoir attendre avant de le savoir."

"Je peux le porter pour toi." Il me prend le panier des mains.

"Tu es sûr? C'est lourd."

"Non je peux le faire." Il se débat mais il est déterminé.

Je ferme mon jeep et vais vers Edward qui est toujours sur le trottoir. Il est en jeans et il porte un polo vert menthe. Ses yeux sont cachés par des Ray Bans les plus sexys que j'ai jamais vues.

Je le serre dans mes bras et il me surprend en embrassant ma joue. "Ça convient n'est-ce pas?"

"J'espère bien," je lui murmure pendant qu'il me relâche.

"Viens. Les garçons nous gardent une place."

Edward me conduit dans un endroit tranquille sous un gros arbre où Sébastian et Théodore sont assis. Je leur dis bonjour et ils m'aident à disposer la couverture que j'ai amenée.

"Tu as tout prévu," rit Edward.

Je hausse les épaules. "Je suis consciencieuse. Que puis-je dire?"

Je vois Georges s'échauffer avec son équipe sur la pelouse. Ils ont une tenue bleue et blanche et je ne peux presque pas le distinguer des autres jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive ses cheveux sous sa casquette. Il me voit et me fait un signe de la main. Je lui réponds et me réinstalle contre l'arbre.

"Que lis-tu cette fois?" Je demande à Théo lorsque je le vois feuilleter un livre épais.

"C'est _Anna Karénine. _Il appartient à papa. Il dit que je peux essayer de le lire même si je ne comprends pas tout."

"Ouais c'est un livre difficile surtout pour quelqu'un qui a onze ans.""

"J'en ai presque douze et je lis les choses qu'ils lisent dans la classe au-dessus. Papa me l'a dit aussi," Il se tape sur la poitrine. "Je pense que je peux le faire."

"Je suis sûre que tu peux. "Je lui souris. "Dis-moi comment ça se passe."

Edward tient JF sur ses genoux et ils discutent de l'école. Je les vois interagir et je n'en reviens pas de voir combien Edward aime ses enfants. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire si Renée ou Charlie m'avait prodigué autant d'amour qu'Edward le fait à ses garçons. Ce doit être extrêmement difficile.

Lorsque la partie commence, Edward confie JF à Théo pour qu'il l'occupe. Il s'assit à côté de moi et croise ses chevilles.

"Le base-ball te plait?" me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête. "C'est différent des pros."

Il rit. "Ouais ces ados travaillent très dur. Je t'assure."

Georges n'est pas encore passé à la batte alors je ne peux pas juger de ses compétences mais je suis sûre qu'il est incroyable.

"Je voulais te demander quelque chose," il se tourne vers moi.

"D'accord."

"J'ai une conférence pour le travail dans deux semaines et je me demandais si tu voudrais venir avec moi." Il me donne un petit coup d'épaule. "Ce n'est que pour trois jours mais je pense que ce serait bien de nous éloigner."

"Où allons-nous?"

"San Francisco."

"Oh ouah, je n'y suis jamais allée."

"Non? Un globe-trotter comme toi?" me taquine-t-il.

"J'aimerai venir," lui dis-je à l'oreille.

"Bien."

"Les hommes n'emmènent-ils pas leur femmes pour ce genre de choses?"

"La plupart des hommes oui. Mais je préfère ta compagnie... et de loin. "

"Très bien."

Je peux dire qu'il a envie de m'embrasser. Ça lui demande toute sa volonté pour rester loin de moi.

"Edward, j'ai une question." Je joue avec des brins d'herbe.

"Je suis toute ouïe."

"Etes-vous toujours … intimes avec Irina?"

Il prend une gorgée d'eau à sa bouteille. "Non, depuis longtemps et pas depuis toi."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le lui ai pas demandé avant mais sa réponse est assez bonne pour moi.

Je me décide de ne pas me tenter davantage et pour la suite du match je m'installe à côté de JF. Je lui fais faire connaissance avec ma salade de pâtes et il en devient dépendant. Je pense qu'il va mordre la main de Seb quand il essaie de lui en voler un peu.

Comme je le soupçonnais Georges est un excellent joueur de base-ball. Edward m'explique qu'il a été contacté par plusieurs écoles pour jouer à l'université. Georges ne sait pas encore s'il veut jouer en professionnel mais il pourrait certainement avec les aptitudes qu'il a.

Quand c'est fini il arrive en courant où nous sommes assis et s'affale sur la couverture.

"Hey Bella, ravi que tu sois venue." Son sourire est tout aussi éblouissant que celui de son père. "Le match t'a plu?"

"Oui, tu as fait du bon boulot. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais aussi impressionnant."

"Papa m'aide à m'améliorer."

"Je lui ai appris tout ce qu'il sait," dit Edward pompeusement. "J'étais un bon joueur lorsque j'étais à l'école. En fait mes scores nous ont valu le championnat d'état…"

"Tu ne vas pas nous raconter cette histoire de nouveau?" l'interrompt Théo. "Nous ne voulons pas entendre comment on jouait au base-ball au 18e siècle."

"Tu penses que c'est une bonne blague?" Edward le pousse. "Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça."

"Tu es vieux en quelque sorte, papa." Sébastian est d'accord.

Nous restons dans le parc pour un peu plus d'une heure et finissons de manger la nourriture que j'ai amenée, Georges mange quatre sandwiches et il demande à Edward s'il pourra commander une pizza en rentrant à la maison.

Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel quand nous nous séparons. Je demande à Edward de m'appeler plus tard pour que nous puissions nous voir dans la semaine et il hoche la tête.

Je sais que le fait de passer du temps avec Edward et ses garçons ne me causera que du chagrin à la fin. Je ne veux pas être avec eux mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. _J'ai besoin d'eux_… et ça me fait peur.

.

_*Le s'more est un dessert populaire aux Etats-Unis, mangé autour d'un feu de camp. Il est composé d'une guimauve grillée et d'un carré de chocolat entre deux biscuits secs. Le mot s'more vient de l'anglais '__some more__' (un peu plus) parce qu'il est impossible de n'en manger qu'un._

* * *

**Pauvre Bella tout est confus. Et Edward joue avec ses émotions ... par inadvertance dirons-nous...**

_**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Cette histoire a été écrite par **Johnnyboy7**, merci à lui!

**LA LIAISON**

**12**

Je suis tellement frustrée sexuellement que je vais exploser. Je n'ai pas vu Edward de la semaine. Une fois depuis le match de baseball et c'est tout. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, cependant. J'ai été occupée et j'ai regretté chaque fois que j'ai dû lui dire que je ne pouvais pas le voir.

Il a fallu que j'aille voir Rose à Philadelphie parce qu'elle s'ennuyait parce qu'Emmett avait dû partir à une session d'entrainement. J'ai passé quatre jours avec elle et je ne peux plus attendre de rentrer chez moi. Ensuite ça été comme si tous les enfants de la terre avait besoin qu'Edward soigne leurs dents et il a été complètement pris par ça.

Ce soir c'est **le** soir.

Il me tarde de le voir. J'ai mis de la lingerie sexy en dentelle rouge avec ma robe nouée autour de la taille. Edward va passer le week-end avec moi, et je suis presque en train de me dévorer la lèvre d'anticipation.

J'entends une voiture dehors mais j'essaie de ne pas me précipiter. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et je soulève les rideaux. Effectivement Edward est en train de garer sa Jaguar.

Je vais vers la porte et l'entrouvre me cachant derrière. Je voudrais courir vers lui pour l'accueillir mais avec ma tenue légère je ne réussirais qu'à faire bavarder mes voisins.

"Je te vois qui te cache." Edward passe le seuil et m'attrape par la taille. Il pose un gros sac sur le sol et ferme la porte.

"Tu m'as manqué," je respire difficilement entre ses baisers.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de combien _tu _ m'as manqué." Il me soulève et il nous amène sur le canapé où j'étais assise quelques instants auparavant.

Ses mains commencent à agripper et à tirer sur le tissu soyeux de ma robe. Il l'ouvre et poursuit son exploration impie de mon cou avec ses lèvres. Ça fait tellement de bien que je frissonne à son toucher.

"Et puis merde, qu'est-ce que tu as mis?" Edward se recule un peu et examine mon corps.

"J'ai pensé que ça pouvait m'habiller ... ou pas. Ça dépend comment on regarde." Je lèche mes lèvres. Ça ne te plait pas?"

"Le rouge est ma couleur préférée. Comment le sais-tu?" Il capture mes lèvres et me colle contre lui.

"Je pense que tu me l'as déjà dit."

Nous sommes à l'horizontale sur le canapé, lui au-dessus de moi jusqu'à ce que j'inverse nos positions. Je le débarrasse de sa chemise et il m'aide pour son pantalon. Je le jette à travers la pièce et puis je m'installe à califourchon sur lui. Son regard me fait me sentir puissante et je le sens qui se tortille sous moi. Il me veut. Il me veut toujours.

"Ça été trop long Bella. J'allais mourir." Sa voix est rauque et implorante.

Pas le temps pour les préliminaires. Nous avons tout le week-end. Nos sous-vêtements sont éliminés et nous nous touchons un peu mais il n'y a pas besoin. Nous sommes déjà prêts.

Je le place à mon entrée et le taquine un peu. Il enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller en jurant. Mon corps le prend entièrement ; ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai oublié combien c'était bon.

"Dieu, Bella…" Edward grogne lorsque nous ne faisons plus qu'un.

Nous bougeons lentement, nous testant l'un l'autre puis nous accélérons avec passion. Ses mains agrippent les coussins du canapé pendant deux minutes pendant que je m'active au-dessus de lui. Ensuite il prend le contrôle et rapproche mon visage du sien. Nos lèvres se joignent et ses hanches roulent contre les miennes. Je n'ai plus besoin de rien faire et il pousse plus profondément en moi.

Il me chuchote de vilaines choses à l'oreille : combien il veut ça, combien sa semaine a été longue sans moi, que ça a été long d'attendre d'être en moi. C'est merveilleux et gratifiant.

Je crie mon plaisir et il vient juste après moi. Je m'écroule sur lui en un tas confus de membres moites en respirant contre sa poitrine.

"J'ai besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin d'eau," il embrasse mes cheveux.

"C'est un peu ringard mais merci."

"C'est ringard mais c'est vrai."Il relève mon visage et m'embrasse encore. "Tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'ai besoin de toi."

Ma respiration devient plus rapide. Je regarde ses yeux et ils me disent qu'il est sincère. Je sais que je dois faire attention et ne pas trop me laisser prendre par tous ces sentiments, est-il comme moi?

Je me relève du canapé en attrapant ma robe de chambre. "Viens, il est l'heure de dîner."

Il étire ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. " Tu me prends beaucoup d'énergie."

"Et ce n'est que le commencement " Je prends sa main et le repousse sur le canapé.

Le reste de la soirée se passe à préparer des spaghettis. Edward fume un joint assis au comptoir et nous buvons une bouteille de vin en attendant que le repas soit prêt.

Un peu pompette et planants nous nous asseyons pour manger. Et Edward dit que nous aurons besoin de tous ces 'sucres' pour cette longue nuit à venir.

Fidèle à sa promesse, nous sommes comme des lapins. Je n'ai pas une seconde pour respirer et au matin nous n'avons dormi que deux heures.

L'alarme de mon téléphone sonne m'informant qu'il est temps de nous lever.

"Eteins ça bordel. " Edward se défait de notre étreinte.

"Il faut que nous nous levions pour aller à la salle de sport. J'aimerai rester mais nous ne pouvons pas."

"S'il te plait Bella ne nous oblige pas à nous lever." Il m'attrape et me ramène contre son corps dur. "Ne pars pas."

"D'accord," dis-je en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Nous ne bougeons pas de l'heure suivante. Je ne me rendors pas mais je peux l'entendre ronfler doucement dans mon oreille. Il est tellement chaud enroulé autour de moi. Je peux sentir chaque centimètre de lui contre moi et c'est merveilleux. Je sens le poil de ses jambes qui caresse ma peau et je frissonne à chaque fois qu'il bouge dans son sommeil.

"Edward," je murmure à son oreille une heure plus tard. "Nous devons vraiment nous lever."

Au début il ne répond pas mais je fais passer ma main sur sa poitrine et il mord ses lèvres. "Arrête Bella s'il te plait."

"Je veux aller à la gym," je couine. "S'il te plait réveille-toi."

"C'est mon jour de repos. Laisse-moi dormir aujourd'hui." Il recouvre mon corps du sien.

"Bon je vais y aller, avec ou sans toi." Je repousse son bras et je sors du lit avant qu'il ait une chance de m'attraper.

Je m'enfile ma tenue de sport et j'entends Edward marmonner alors qu'il s'habille aussi. Nous prenons des barres de céréales et des bouteilles d'eau. Il veut conduire alors nous prenons sa voiture et arrivons à la salle de sport dix minutes plus tard.

Je passe la plupart de mon temps sur le vélo, c'est l'enfer pour mes jambes mais c'est étrangement satisfaisant. Ensuite je m'étire et je sors pour retrouver Edward.

Je reste à le regarder soulever des haltères au-dessus de sa tête.

_Dieu… il est sexy._

Son débardeur me permet de voir ses bras et je suce le goulot de ma bouteille tellement j'ai besoin de satisfaire ma bouche nécessiteuse. Il est transpirant et mâle et il parait en colère. Je ne peux pas m'en rassasier.

Je le regarde encore pendant cinq minutes puis il remet les poids en place. Il s'assied sur un banc fatigué mais magnifique et secoue une bouteille remplie d'un liquide marron. Il en boit puis respire profondément par le nez.

Je me dirige vers lui. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Quoi?" Il relève la tête et se met debout.

"Ça dis-je, en désignant la bouteille.

"Oh rien," il hausse les épaules. "Juste une boisson protéinée."

"Pourquoi tu bois de ça?" Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le soumets à cet interrogatoire mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.

"J'en prends depuis un mois environ?" Il baisse la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?" Je veux le toucher mais nous sommes en public donc je m'abstiens.

"Je … je veux être en forme pour toi. J'ai un beau corps pour un homme de trente-cinq ans mais ça pourrait être mieux. Je suppose que je peux faire cet effort."

Je souffle parce que je pense qu'il plaisante mais je réalise rapidement qu'il ne le fait pas. "Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas Edward? Tu n'as pas à boire ça. Je t'aime comme tu es."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon d'estime de soi Bella. Je veux juste essayer..." Il s'agite. "Les gens penseront probablement de nous 'que fait cette fille si séduisante avec ce vieux schnock'?"

"Tu n'es pas … si vieux et comme je te l'ai dit, je t'aime tel que tu es."

Nous rentrons chez moi et prenons une douche. Une fois de plus c'est une séance de baise assez intense et je viens si fort que tout mon corps en tremble. Je m'effondre sur le sol et Edward doit me porter au lit.

Nous faisons une longue sieste jusqu'à ce que deux heures plus tard mon téléphone se mette à sonner.

"Allô?" Je demande avec une voix ensommeillée.

_"Salut Bella c'est Irina."_

Je me relève brusquement. "Salut, je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre."

_"Je sais. Je rentre à la maison d'un voyage d'affaire ce soir et je me demandais si tu voudrais déjeuner avec moi demain. Juste nous, entre filles."_

Ce soir? Elle était supposée être au Panama pendant trois jours encore.

"Oh je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je sais que tu dois être probablement fatiguée et particulièrement occupée."

_"S'il te plait Bella, j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un et nous nous entendons si bien. Je peux venir en ville. Ce sera simplement une heure pour le déjeuner."_

Je veux lui dire que non. Il faut que je lui dise non mais je suis d'accord pour la retrouver. Je raccroche et j'ai presque oublié qu'Edward était allongé à côté de moi.

"Ta femme," dis-je avant qu'il puisse me demander qui était au téléphone. "Nous déjeunons ensemble demain."

"Vous êtes amies ou quelque chose maintenant?"

Je secoue la tête négativement.

Il soupire mais ne dit rien.

Ironiquement Irina l'appelle dix minutes plus tard et lui dit qu'elle est rentrée. Il semble agité et surpris. Nous baisons une dernière fois avant qu'il prenne une douche.

Il me laisse une heure après, son sac fait, rempli des vêtements non utilisés. Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver mais Irina a tout ruiné. Je suis énervée et triste.

Le jour suivant, je passe du temps dans les boutiques à chercher une nouvelle lampe pour mon séjour. Je compare les prix et passe le temps avant de retrouver Irina pour le déjeuner.

Je réalise que je suis quelqu'un d'horrible. Quel genre de personne va déjeuner avec la femme dont le mari dormait avec elle seulement douze heures auparavant? Je me demande ce qu'elle ferait si elle apprenait qu'on couchait ensemble.

_Briseuse de ménages…_

_Trainée …_

_Garce …_

"Bella?" une voix m'appelle près de moi.

Je sursaute.

"Oh Irina." J'attrape mon sac plus fort pour lui montrer que j'ai les mains occupées pour éviter de l'étreindre.

"Il me semblait bien que c'était toi," elle sourit.

"Ouais un peu de shopping. Le restaurant est juste un peu plus loin," dis-je en le montrant. "Je suis restée alentour."

"Je suis contente que tu aies pu me rencontrer. Tu m'as manqué." Nous commençons à descendre la rue.

"Comment s'est passé ton voyage?" Je lui demande pendant que nous nous installons à l'extérieur.

"Très amusant." Elle se lance dans une longue histoire sur où elle est allée et ce qu'elle y a fait. Quand Edward parle de son travail je suis intriguée et je n'en ai jamais assez. Quand c'est Irina ça me gave. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle fait.

Je garde mes mains serrées sous la table. Elle me rend folle. Elle a un mari merveilleux et quatre garçons qui le sont tout autant à la maison. Mais elle se promène à travers le monde.

Je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'Irina ait un travail mais il devrait y avoir un certain équilibre dans sa vie. J'ai compté le mois dernier. En trente jours elle n'est restée que six jours à la maison. Six jours! Et pareil le mois d'avant.

Je déteste Irina. J'ai envie de lui crêper le chignon. J'ai envie de crier et de hurler de me donner ce que je veux. Je veux son mari et ses enfants. Je ne les aurais probablement jamais et c'est ce qui m'énerve.

"Et toi qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" me demande-t-elle.

"Désolée je n'écoutais pas." Je reviens à la conversation.

Elle rigole. "Tu es si directe, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi."

"Oh," je hausse les épaules ne sachant pas quoi lui raconter.

"Je te demandais si tu avais un petit-ami?"

"Non," je secoue la tête. "Je n'ai pas le temps."

"Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute la journée? Tu travailles?" Elle boit une gorgée d'eau d'un air supérieur. Irina veut me montrer qu'elle est meilleure que moi.

"Oui, actuellement je travaille," je réponds.

Avant que nous puissions poursuivre la conversation Irina attrape son téléphone qui est posé sur la table, il vibre. Elle est frustrée lorsqu'elle répond au texto.

Alors que nous mangeons le téléphone continue à vibrer et elle devient folle.

"Je suis désolée pour ça. C'est mon plus jeune fils, il me tape sur les nerfs." Elle roule des yeux. "Il appelle sans arrêt."

"Jonathan Francis, comment va-t-il?"

"Euh bien? Je suppose." Elle hésite. "Je ne suis pas très sûre de ce que fait ma famille actuellement. Nous sommes tous occupés et il est difficile de nous retrouver."

Tu es mère et tu ne peux pas voir tes enfants? Conneries.

"Et Edward? Comment va-t-il?" Je l'incite.

Elle soupire. "Il est merveilleux comme toujours. Nous ne sommes vraiment plus … connectés depuis un certain temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Deux bateaux qui se croisent de temps en temps."

J'ai envie de vomir.

"D'accord. Bon ça peut se comprendre. Vous travaillez beaucoup. Il est probablement fatigué il s'occupe des enfants aussi."

… _Et il baise beaucoup... aussi. _

"Je pense prendre quelques jours de congés et organiser un week-end pour nous car je n'étais pas là pour le camping. J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez bien amusés. "

"Oui c'est vrai. Tu as raté ça." Je la fixe mais elle ne me regarde pas.

Elle réfléchit sur certaines idées pour un week-end à deux avec Edward. Cabane dans les bois? Hutte sur une plage à Hawaï? Voyage à New York?

"Ou pourquoi pas un voyage à l'étranger? Tu viens de l'étranger. As-tu des suggestions?" demande-t-elle brusquement.

J'ai du mal à digérer cette conversation et je comprends vite que c'est une mauvaise idée. Il faut que nous ayons le moins de contact possible.

Je lui dis que je ne me sens pas bien, ce qui est vrai, et je paie ma part de l'addition avant de retourner à ma voiture. Irina m'envoie un texto tandis que je rentre chez moi et elle me souhaite de retrouver la forme avant de dire qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle aussi et … parler avec Edward. Elle ajoute un smiley sarcastique à la fin.

Il faut que je m'arrête et me contrôle.

"Tu ne peux pas pleurer, Bella. Tu ne peux pas," me dis-je.

Je suis tellement stupide.

Elle est la femme d'Edward. Elle a tous les droits de vouloir son amour et son affection et ses baisers. Mais je suis égoïste et je veux tout ça pour moi. La question est : est-ce qu'il me veut, lui? Stupidement il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ils pouvaient encore coucher ensemble. Il m'a assuré que non mais elle n'était jamais à la maison alors je me suis convaincue que c'était vrai.

Maintenant elle parle de prendre des congés. Des congés pour coucher avec lui.

Je suis sa maitresse mais elle est sa femme. Deux rôles totalement différents. Il faut que j'accepte ça.

Je déteste être si naïve mais c'est dans les moments comme celui-là que je me souviens que je suis jeune.

Comme si elle savait que j'étais en souffrance, ma mère m'appelle au moment où j'ouvre la porte.

_"Bella nous ne parlons plus', _commence-t-elle.

"Désolée maman. J'ai vraiment été très occupée avec le déménagement et tout le reste." Je jette mon sac sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée.

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Que s'est-il passé?" _Sa voix est inquiète.

"Je vais bien, juste un peu malade." Je tombe dans le cuir de mon canapé.

_"Tu es sûre?"_

"Oui je suis sûre. Comment vas-tu?"

"_Oh bien, tu sais toujours semblable à moi-même. Peindre et boire."_

"Ça ressemble à ta vie." Je regarde mes ongles.

_"As-tu trouvé du travail?"_

"Oui je t'ai dit que je travaillais au musée. J'ai commencé le mois dernier."

_"C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié."_

Un long silence enveloppe notre conversation. Comme toujours quand ma mère et moi en avons fini avec les généralités nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

_"Alors… tu as trouvé un gars à Boston?"_

"Pas vraiment?"

_"Je sais que tu vois un homme marié Bella!" _crie-t-elle_. "Je retenais ça depuis trop longtemps."_

_Je veux mourir. _Je veux me cacher sous terre et mourir. Mais seulement après avoir tué ma sœur.

"Il est..." J'essaie de trouver une sorte d'excuse mais je n'en trouve pas.

_"Il est marié. Je ne peux pas le croire."_

"Maman calme-toi."

_"Non je ne me calmerai pas. Je pensais t'avoir élevée mieux que ça."_

"Tu ne m'as pas élevée du tout!" Je me lève du canapé, ma respiration est erratique et rageuse.

Une fois de plus, il y a un silence d'au moins une minute.

_"Je suppose que je le mérite," _soupire-t-elle

"Maman écoute je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je n'avais jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille pouvait être autre chose que tu sexe. Oui il est marié et j'enfreins sûrement des milliers de règles mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

_"Oh Bella. Je ne t'ai peut être pas élevée mais je te connais mieux que n'importe qui. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'une relation pour toi ne peut-être que sexuelle?"_

"Je ne sais pas." Ma voix est faible et je rassois. "Je pense que je l'aime, maman."

"_Bien sûr que tu le fais! C'est toujours ce qui arrive. C'et toujours la même histoire : un homme séduit une fille et la fille pense que c'est juste physique, la fille tombe amoureuse de l'homme, l'homme la quitte et la laisse en pleurs. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que tu comptais pour lui et combien il t'aimait?"_

Je hoche la tête mais je ne réponds pas.

"_A-t-il dit qu'il allait quitter sa femme?"_

"Non il ne l'a jamais dit."

_"En as-tu parlé avec lui? Avez-vous parlé de vos sentiments?"_

_"Non." _

_"Bon que crois-tu qu'il va arriver, Bella? Quel âge a-t-il?"_

"Trente-cinq ans."

_"Oh ma pauvre chérie. Tu pensais que tu étais une adulte mais tu n'es encore qu'une enfant. Va t'en tant que tu peux Bella. Tu es complètement dépassée."_

Nous parlons encore un moment mais je ne peux pas tenir une conversation cohérente. Ma mère me laisse quand je lui fais la promesse que je l'appellerai dans la semaine pour voir comment je vais.

Elle ne le sait pas mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber.

Au moins pas tout de suite. Peu importe combien je serai triste, je suis prête à le faire pour lui.

Je ne peux pas laisser Edward.

* * *

_**Pauvre Bella, elle est de plus en plus confuse et personne ne l'aide vraiment à y voir clair!**_

_**Merci d'être passées par là**_

_**Merci à toutes les lectrices anonymes qui laissent un message**_

_**Et aux nouvelles lectrices**_

_**A la prochaine fois!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**LA LIAISON **a été écrite par **johnnyboy7**

**- 13 -**

Je retrouve Edward à l'aéroport sur le trottoir après que le taxi m'ait déposée.

J'ai juste une valise roulante mais lui en a deux et il semble venir du parking. Il est habillé décontracté en jeans et en chemise. Il vient de se doucher et je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux. Il devient une obsession.

"Salut." Il pose l'un de ses sacs et m'embrasse durement. Je ne suis pas préparée à ça et je titube contre lui. Je suis hors d'haleine mais lui semble parfaitement bien. C'est toujours comme ça.

"Es-tu prête pour notre voyage?" Il prend ma main et prend un de ses sacs en bandoulière.

Je hoche la tête.

Cinq jours loin, à San Francisco, un endroit où je ne suis jamais allée. Et avec Edward, la cerise sur le gâteau. Je sais que je vais aimer.

Irina est supposée s'occuper des enfants mais elle a été appelée à la dernière minute. Pour aller au Tibet ou quelque autre merde. Les enfants restent chez les parents d'Edward. Il dit qu'ils en paraissaient heureux, mais il s'inquiète pour eux. Je commence à me demander si Irina veut vraiment participer à la vie de famille. Elle n'est jamais là.

"Tu sembles réfléchir intensément." Edward fait courir ses doigts sur ma joue alors que nous sommes dans la file d'attente pour nos billets.

"Rien de sérieux. Je me pose des questions."

"Comme?"

Je hausse les épaules. "J'ai oublié."

Il sait que je mens mais il n'insiste pas.

Nous nous asseyons près de notre porte d'embarquement. Je lis une nouvelle que j'ai achetée la semaine dernière et il consulte son planning pour la conférence. Je suppose que les dentistes ont assez d'argent pour rendre cette chose sacrément luxueuse parce que d'après ce que m'a dit Edward c'est un grand défi tous les jours. Des dentistes du monde entier vont parler… de dents, je suppose.

Il dit qu'il n'y a jamais amené Irina et qu'il est fatigué d'y aller seul. Alors je suis là et heureuse d'accepter son offre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?" me demande-t-il en passant un bras autour de mon épaule pour me rapprocher de lui.

"Un roman d'amour sordide qui parle d'un garçon d'écurie," dis-je sans le regarder.

"Ça me parait choquant. Je pensais que tu lisais des classiques."

"Habituellement oui, mais ça ne peut pas me faire de mal de lire des choses plus légères."

"Ça te donne des idées, Isabella?" Ses lèvres sont subitement très proches de mon oreille et son souffle est chaud et plein de désir.

Oh mon dieu…

"Edward je ne vais pas rejoindre le club de ceux qui baisent en l'air aujourd'hui," lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

"Nous verrons bien," il se repositionne avec un sourire entendu.

Nous embarquons et même s'il est joueur dans ses touchers, je peux voir qu'il est fatigué. Il s'endort dès que nous avons décollé. Je sais qu'il est fatigué parce qu'il s'occupe des enfants sans aide.

Je prends sa main et la pose sur mes genoux en continuant à lire la vie trépidante d'un garçon d'écurie.

Nous atterrissons à San Francisco et ça devient difficile de me contenir. J'ai déjà fait du bon boulot en arrivant à rester calme jusqu'à présent.

L'air est salé et le soleil incroyablement chaud. Edward hèle un taxi et nous nous entassons à l'arrière. Il essaie encore de se réveiller et ses cheveux sont tous ébouriffés.

"J'aurai dû les faire couper," dit-il en essayant de les dompter. "Je ressemble à une bête sauvage."

"Ce n'est pas si moche, Edward," lui dis-je en riant.

"Tu en es sûre?"

Je hoche la tête et l'appuie sur son épaule.

C'est la première fois que nous sommes totalement libres. La possibilité de rencontrer quelqu'un que nous connaissons est extrêmement faible ici. Sans honte et sans gêne.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un à la conférence sait que tu es marié?" Je lui demande.

"Pas vraiment. Ce ne sont pas exactement des amis. Et ce n'est pas comme si Irina venait chaque fois ou quelque chose comme ça. Nous parlons plus travail que vie privée quoi qu'il en soit. Il passe sa main sur ma cuisse recouverte par mon jeans.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre si on te pose des questions à mon sujet?"

Il rigole. "Tu es nerveuse?"

"Non," je mens.

"Je leur dirai juste la vérité, que nous sommes amis."

J'ai un léger geste de recul mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Je déteste ce mot "amis". Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes mais Edward est définitivement beaucoup plus que ça pour moi. Il est … tellement plus. Mais je n'y pense pas parce que je ne peux pas l'avoir entièrement.

Je le savais lorsque nous avons commencé. Ça commence à me submerger.

"Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de moments où nous serons avec les autres. Il y aura un dîner demain mais ensuite nous serons libres. Je suis le premier à passer pour les présentations et les discours.

"Mais tu aimes les dents, donc ça doit être comme un camp de vacances pour toi," je le taquine.

"Très vrai. Etrange camp de vacances." Il embrasse mon front puis se réinstalle dans le siège.

Je regarde le paysage défiler par la vitre. Tout est lumineux et coloré, rien à voir avec Boston. J'aime ma maison là-bas mais c'est agréable de partir de la ville spécialement pour venir en Californie. Le sable, le surf peuvent mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur.

Nous arrivons à un hôtel chic. Il y a des panonceaux partout dans le hall pour diriger les dentistes, où ils peuvent s'enregistrer et se procurer leurs affaires. Beaucoup d'hommes avec des lunettes et des cravates autour de nous. Ils sourient et comme je m'en doutais il parlent de dents.

C'est comme une conférence geek et Edward a la tête qui tourne à la seule idée d'être resté à la maison.

"Bienvenue Dr Cullen," dit une réceptionniste souriante lorsque nous nous dirigeons vers le comptoir d'accueil. "Nous avons vos réservations ici."

"Merci," il signe quelques documents.

"Passez un agréable séjour ici, vous et votre femme. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas à nous appeler."

Edward continue à signer son nom. Je veux voir comment il réagit lorsque la réceptionniste me désigne comme 'sa femme'.

Le stylo reprend son gribouillis et il lui rend les papiers avec un sourire. "Je vous remercie."

Il prend ma main et nous conduit aux ascenseurs. Nous sommes silencieux en montant et c'est inconfortable. Il y a beaucoup à dire, les mots sont au bout de ma langue mais je ne peux pas.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jeter un coup d'œil," suggère t-il après avoir ouvert la porte et posé nos bagages.

Notre suite est grande, très grande juste pour nous deux. Il y a un salon avec une grande cuisine entièrement équipée et une salle de bain, complète, avec un bain à remous. Tout est couvert de fausse fourrure crème et de tissus blancs.

Les chaussures font un bruit doux tandis que je me promène dans la suite. C'est beau.

"Faut-il que tu ailles quelque part bientôt?"

"Pas aujourd'hui," répond-t-il. "Nous pouvons nous reposer."

Je vais dans la chambre. Sur le lit, des pétales de roses rouges décorent la couette. Je souris pour moi-même. Edward, toujours ce romantique ringard, a encore fait les choses pour me faire tomber un peu plus amoureuse de lui, comme si je ne l'étais pas assez.

Amoureuse?

Je m'appuie contre le mur et je voudrais me cogner la tête contre lui. Je garde les yeux fermés et j'essaie de calmer ma respiration.

"Tout va bien?" Il est tout près de moi. Ses lèvres embrassent les miennes légèrement.

"Ouais," dis-je rapidement. "Merci de m'avoir amenée ici. C'est très joli."

"Juste joli?" Il m'embrasse à nouveau. "J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour ces pétales de roses. Ce ne serait pas plutôt… exquis? Exceptionnel?"

"Tout ça et même plus." Je fais glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je le rapproche de moi.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" me demande-t-il.

"Je suis un peu fatiguée."

Je ne pense pas qu'il me croie mais il ne dit rien de plus.

Nous nous déshabillons et faisons la sieste. Nous laissons la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte et le surf en bas de l'hôtel me berce immédiatement.

L'alarme est réglée pour une heure, mais Edward l'éteint plusieurs fois avant qu'elle s'arrête complètement. Nous dormons deux autres heures.

Lorsque je m'étire pour me réveiller, le soleil est en train de se coucher.

Je me défais de l'étreinte d'Edward et je me lève doucement. Il y a un balcon et je m'assieds sur l'une des chaises longues pour regarder le ciel changer de couleur.

Je suis dans la merde. Bel et bien dans la merde.

J'aime Edward. Je le sais mais je ne me suis jamais attendue à ce que ça arrive. Je pensais que nous passions de bons moments et que ça serait fini. Les gens font ça tout le temps mais maintenant c'est plus que ça.

Peut-être que mon jugement est faussé par le désir. Il faut que je passe un peu de temps loin de lui pour me remettre les idées en place. Il est si … parfait. Tout à propos d'Edward m'appelle mais je ne peux pas l'avoir.

Qui a déjà entendu parler d'une fille de vingt-deux ans qui a une relation avec un homme de trente-cinq ans, qui plus est a quatre garçons? Ça ne s'est jamais fait. Il y a aussi la question d'Irina mais je ne veux même pas y penser.

Que voit-il en elle? C'est sûr elle est jolie mais c'est une garce. Je le traiterai bien mieux que ça. Peut-être que ce sont ses dents?

"Elle doit avoir de belles dents," je murmure pour moi-même avec dédain.

Mais je suis une enfant comparée à Irina. Il a un futur avec elle. Je suis juste avec lui pour jouer. Comme ma mère me l'a dit la semaine dernière. Et vraiment est-ce que je dois attendre quelque chose de lui?

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?" Je secoue mes mains devant mon visage. Je suis toujours si sûre de moi. Je sais ce que je veux et d'habitude j'arrive à l'avoir. Mais cette fois c'est différent.

"Bella, où es-tu?"La voix d'Edward me parvient.

"Sur le balcon."

"Oh," j'entends le bruit du lit et puis il me rejoint pieds et torse nus. "Je pensais que tu étais allée en ville sans moi."

"Où serais-je allée?" Je le regarde.

Il m'embrasse et puis il s'assit sur une autre chaise longue. "Tu te sens mieux?"

"Mieux?"

"Après la sieste. Tu as dit que tu étais fatiguée."

"Oh oui, ça va."

Il opine doucement et il me regarde dans les yeux. Il essaie de lire en moi et de trouver ce que je lui cache.

"Bella, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas." Ses longs doigts prennent ma main.

"Edward ce n'est rien. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi," je souris.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas."

Au lieu de confirmer ses soupçons, je grimpe doucement sur ses genoux. Il se couche complètement et m'attrape par les hanches.

"Nous sommes dans un endroit complètement différent et tout ce que tu fais c'est t'inquiéter," je murmure, embrassant son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

"Je suis … pas."

"Laisse-nous juste profiter. "Je caresse sa poitrine. "Tu ne veux pas profiter de moi, Edward?"

"Si?" Sa voix est douce.

Je me tortille un peu et je me sens encouragée quand je le sens durcir. Il est juste en sous-vêtement comme moi ainsi il y a peu d'obstacles entre nous.

Je repousse son vêtement et il siffle lorsque ma main le saisit entièrement.

Je lui dis de fermer les yeux et sans l'avertir je le fais glisser à l'intérieur de moi.

Comme toujours mon corps réagit immédiatement à son contact. Je vibre et il me serre contre lui. Ses mains m'agrippent si fort que ça me fait presque mal.

"Tu es si bonne," il m'embrasse le visage.

Je veux dire quelque chose d'autre mais je ne peux pas. Ma voix ne veut pas. Je repose ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il fait balancer mes hanches. Après un moment il me laisse continuer seule.

Nous allons à un rythme lent de torture. Savourant chaque souffle et chaque goutte de transpiration.

Il se retire complètement puis revient me remplissant centimètre par centimètre. Nous nous adaptons parfaitement. Il n'y a rien de physique en cela. Je me demande si Edward peut le sentir aussi. Ceci est une connexion émotionnelle que je n'aurai jamais imaginée possible.

Ou peut-être que mes rêveries ne sont que les divagations d'une jeune fille idiote et immature.

Bien trop tôt, sa délivrance arrive juste après mon orgasme. Ce n'est pas aussi explosif que nos autres fois mais c'est plus intime. Nous sommes plus proches que nous n'avons jamais été et ça m'effraie un peu.

Edward tourne mon visage vers le sien et il me regarde profondément dans les yeux. "Tu me fais réfléchir à tout ce que je croyais connaitre."

Cette constatation m'effraie encore plus.

Après que nous nous soyons lavés Edward suggère que nous restions ici pour diner. Il commande plusieurs choses au restaurant d'en bas et ils amènent tout cela sur un chariot très chic. Des fruits de mer de San Francisco, des pâtes, des salades rafraichissantes et des desserts magnifiques garnissent notre table du balcon.

Nous commençons à manger et nous jouons sous la table avec nos pieds. Nous agissons comme des adolescents le matin de leur premier rapport après le bal de fin d'année. C'est facile et je suis heureuse.

Alors que je m'attaque à un grand plat de raviolis au homard, le téléphone d'Edward sonne. Il soupire, sourit et décroche. Je peux dire que c'est l'un de ses enfants de l'autre côté, sûrement Georges. Edward réalise que ça va prendre un certain temps, il m'embrasse et quitte la table pour aller vers la chambre.

Je reste seule pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'il revienne.

"C'était à quel sujet?" Je l'interroge.

"Juste Georges. Il voulait s'assurer que j'avais bien mailé les documents pour sa prochaine année. Il change d'école," me dit-il.

"Vraiment? Ouah. Ce sera un gros changement pour lui l'année prochaine. Où va-t-il?"

"L'école St George à Newport. Tu en as entendu parler?"

Bien sûr que j'en ai entendu parler. Prestigieuse. Pour les bonnes familles. Historique. Des élèves avec un grand nom tel qu' Astor, Vanderbilt et Guggenheim.

"J'ai été diplômé là-bas," dit-il. " Ils ont une très bonne équipe de base-ball, aussi."

"Georges veut devenir juste comme son père."

"Je le souhaite…" Il s'interrompt.

"Que souhaites-tu?"

"Je souhaite qu'il puisse juste arrêter tout ça. Il grandit si vite et il faudrait que ce soit le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il va aimer St Georges mais c'est très strict. C'est comme à l'université et je crains que lorsqu'il regardera en arrière il nous déteste. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme moi."

"Qu' y a-t-il de mal dans la façon dont tu as tourné?"

"Rien." Il baisse la tête.

"Dis-moi."

"Je ne sais pas. Ma vie … c'est juste si … Je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai fini mes études secondaires j'étais déjà un adulte."

J'avais fait le calcul il y a un moment maintenant. Edward vient d'avoir trente-cinq ans. Georges a seize ans, bientôt dix-sept. Ce qui signifie qu'Edward a été père à dix-huit ans, quatre ans plus jeune que je le suis actuellement. C'est un peu effrayant.

"Irina et moi sommes tombés enceinte et après la suite logique a été le mariage. Je n'ai pas su comment faire ralentir ma vie et avant que je m'en aperçoive je suis un homme de trente-cinq ans putain." Il semble amer. "J'aime mes enfants, ne te méprends pas mais tout ça est arrivé trop vite."

"Edward je crois que tu fais ta crise de la quarantaine, là." J'essaie de le faire rire.

Il sourit un peu. "C'est probablement vrai."

"C'est … pour cela que tu as décidé de poursuivre ça?" Je repousse un peu de nourriture autour de mon assiette."

"Poursuivre quoi?"

"Nous, la liaison, la relation que nous avons?"

"Non, Bella. Mes problèmes n'ont rien à voir avec ce que nous faisons." Il prend ma main. "Je suis juste un vieux geignard."

"Est-ce que tu aimes Irina?" Je lui pose la question. Il faut que je le sache.

Il prend quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. "Non, je ne l'aime pas."

Je hoche la tête.

"Alors pourquoi tu ne la quittes pas?" Je joue avec la nourriture dans mon assiette sans le regarder.

"C'est … compliqué."

Une réponse facile pour un mari qui trompe sa femme. Je voudrais vraiment lui répondre : "S'il te plait veux-tu la quitter? S'il te plait quitte la, pour moi."

Mais je ne le fais pas.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi." Edward me regarde et sort un paquet de la poche de son peignoir blanc.

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais. Ce n'est que justice. Tu m'as acheté cette belle montre alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais t'acheter quelque chose.

"C'était pour ton anniversaire," je lui souris. Chaque fois que j'avais vu Edward il portait cette montre. Ça me fait chaud au cœur.

"Ouvre-le." Il le pousse vers moi.

Le paquet est long et mince, enveloppé dans un joli papier rouge. Il y a même un ruban. Je défais le paquet délicatement et mes doigts glissent sur le doux velours bleu et je l'ouvre pour trouver un bracelet à maillons en or.

"Oh Edward, il est magnifique," je murmure.

"Je l'ai vu dans une vieille boutique en ville et j'ai pensé qu'il te plairait." Il le sort de la boite et le place sur mon poignet. "Je sais que nous ne passons pas beaucoup de temps ensemble à cause du travail mais je veux que tu saches que je pense tout le temps à toi."

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui dire quelque chose de significatif même si je le voudrais.

"Merci beaucoup." Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il m'attire sur ses genoux.

Je prends une décision qui est que ces vacances doivent être les meilleures. Ne plus se morfondre ou trop penser à toutes ces choses. Juste s'amuser.

* * *

_**Bella ne va pas très bien dans ce chapitre n'est-ce pas?**_

_**Mais elle veut continuer à en profiter**_

_**Nous verrons bien où tout ça vous nous mener...**_

_**Merci à vous pour vos commentaires**_

_**Bon dimanche!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**La liaison **appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 14 -**

J'ai rapidement découvert que San Francisco est une ville absolument merveilleuse. Je n'oublierai jamais les choses que j'ai vécues ici.

Edward et moi avons, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, été proches. Mais là nous sommes passés à un autre niveau. J'ai tout appris sur lui et écouté attentivement quand il m'a raconté son histoire.

Il a été occupé pendant le jour avec des conférences et des discours, mais nos nuits ont été remplies de câlinage nu et de discussions sur _tous les sujets_. Je lui ai demandé de commencer depuis le début, littéralement ses premiers souvenirs et nous sommes arrivés jusqu'à maintenant.

Sa vie est fascinante et je l'ai découvert plein de surprises. Chaque fois que j'ai cru que son histoire était sur les rails, elle avait pris un tour inattendu. La Marine bien entendu est l'un des moments de sa vie qui n'avait pas été prévu, mais qui finit par devenir la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise.

"Je pense que j'ai rencontré des gens extraordinaires durant ces années où j'étais dans la Navy. Je ne savais pas, par l'enfer, ce que je faisais," soupira-t-il mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

"Tu n'avais pas peur?"

"Non, j'étais excité. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais voir et la Navy était une façon géniale de m'éloigner d'ici."

"Mais tu avais une femme et un bébé. Comment tu as pu faire?"

"Pas sans lutte. Mais Irina y était favorable cependant."

Je suis couchée sur son torse et je lui demande de m'en dire davantage.

La nuit suivante, Edward m'amène à un petit restaurant à Chinatown dont il me dit qu'il l'a trouvé une fois qu'il était en vacances. Nous mangeâmes des dimsum _(N d T : petites portions de mets dans la cuisine cantonnaise)_ et du porc grillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Nous nous sourions et nos touchers sont tout sauf innocents. Il fait nuit dehors et la lumière ne provient que des bougies alors nous sommes autorisés à être un peu coquins.

A la fin du repas le serveur nous amène nos cookies de la chance. Edward vole celui qui est le plus près de moi.

"Hey c'est le mien!" j'argue en essayant de le lui reprendre.

"Non Bella. Je pense que celui là est pour moi," ricane-t-il.

"Allez ne m'oblige pas à faire un scandale dans ce joli restaurant."

"Fais ce qu'il y a de pire, Mlle Swan," il s'approche et embrasse mes lèvres, nous nous enflammons et j'ai la chance de pouvoir lui piquer le cookie des mains.

"Oui!" je ris de moi-même.

"Tu as triché. Utiliser tes atouts féminins obscurcit mes idées. "Edward s'empare de l'autre.

"Je ne peux pas être tenue responsable de mes actes."

Il le casse en deux. "Comme je m'en doutais. La chance du minable."

"Ne sois pas en colère, on ne choisit pas sa chance."

Il froisse le petit papier et le jette sur la table. "Et que dit le tien?"

"Rien, c'est stupide," je mens en le cachant sous la table.

_Fais confiance à ton cœur._

Ces mots sur le papier semblent me monter à la tête mais je fais comme si ça ne m'affectait pas.

Je range le papier dans mon sac avant qu'Edward prenne ma main et nous emmène vers la nuit de Chinatown.

Le lendemain je m'assieds au bord de la piscine et je lis. Je me détends, Edward me rejoindra dans quelque temps. Edward en maillot, dans l'eau doit être plus beau, si c'est possible. Il est si athlétique, il ne fait que quelques longueurs. Peut-être pour frimer mais ça m'est égal.

Nous déjeunons dehors et je peux voir que les femmes le regardent. Ça me rend jalouse, il pense que mon visage rouge et mon regard diabolique sont amusants.

La jalousie est un rappel des autres émotions qui submergent tout mon corps.

Ce soir il y a une sorte de réception entre dentistes et j'accompagne Edward comme son 'plus un'. Je suis nerveuse car j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un pourrait s'apercevoir que je ne devrais pas être là. Mais ce sont juste des doutes erronés.

Edward laisse son bras autour de ma taille alors que nous nous mêlons à ses collègues et il n'est jamais question d'épouse ou de petite-amie.

"Comment vas-tu?" me demande-t-il lorsque la deuxième partie de la réception commence avec le bal.

"Je vais bien. C'est agréable de rencontrer quelques-uns de tes amis."

"Si tu veux les appeler comme ça. Je vois ces gens une fois par an, _et encore. _Je ne prends pas toujours la peine de venir à la conférence. Comme tu peux le constater ce n'est pas très amusant."

"Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai appris plein de choses. Par exemple j'ai parlé avec un homme au bar et il m'a fait un exposé complet sur les brosses à dents. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi compliqué."

"Ah? Quel genre de brosse à dents tu utilises?" demande-t-il en se penchant en avant.

"Avec toutes les nuits que tu as passées chez moi tu ne sais pas quel genre de brosse à dents j'utilise hein? Et tu te dis dentiste!" Je prends une grande gorgée de champagne.

"Quel genre, Bella?" Il rigole.

"Une Pursonic… je pense."

Il siffle entre ses dents. "C'est gênant. J'espère que tu ne lui as pas dit ça. Ma réputation est en jeu là."

"Eh bien je ne pensais pas que ce soit aussi important. Je brosse et mes dents s'en portent bien."

"Il faut que nous arrangions ça immédiatement."

Il y a, évidemment, un tas de produits de toute sorte ici et le lendemain matin, Edward me traine jusqu'à la salle de conférence pour choisir un 'outil approprié pour le nettoyage des dents'. Finalement celle qu'Edward veut que j'utilise coûte trois cent dollars. Il me l'achète et la range dans mon sac.

Pour notre dernière soirée en Californie, Edward m'amène à la plage et nous dînons au bord de l'océan. C'est si incroyablement romantique. Il faut vraiment que je me souvienne que mon temps est limité.

Une fois que nous serons de retour à Boston, ça ne pourra plus se produire. Il faut que je mette fin à tout ça avant de tomber vraiment amoureuse de cet homme.

Il m'offre encore un bijou, un collier cette fois-ci. J'en ai de plus beaux chez moi mais rien qui ait une signification. Je lui dis que je me souviendrai toujours de notre séjour à San Francisco.

Pendant le vol de retour à Boston, je suis heureuse qu'Edward se soit endormi parce que je ne veux pas le voir aussi bouleversé que moi. Je sais que ça ne peut pas durer pour l'éternité et je ne pourrais pas gérer mon chagrin à venir si nous continuons.

Il faut que je le laisse partir.

Nous atterrissons et notre attitude est complètement différente de ce qu'elle a été au cours de la semaine écoulée. Nous allons récupérer nos bagages et nous restons séparés. Je ne veux rien d'autre que tenir sa main et avoir ses bras autour de moi mais je sais que nous ne pouvons plus.

"Je pense que je t'appellerai et nous pourrons sortir," dit-il tristement.

"Ouais, c'est très bien." Je fais un signe de tête lorsqu'un taxi s'arrête au bord du trottoir.

Edward s'approche et me serre dans ses bras mais il s'éloigne vite car il voit quelqu'un qu'il connait. L'homme est plus âgé et il parait être pressé. Ils parlent un peu.

Je ne sais pas si Edward songe à me présenter mais je ne veux pas qu'il se mette dans une situation embarrassante alors je rentre dans le taxi.

Le jour suivant il faut que je retourne au travail.

Je travaille au musée et je fais des visites pour les enfants qui viennent faire un tour en ville pendant leur camp de vacances. Quand j'ai du temps libre je me promène et je pense à ce que je vais dire à Edward.

Comment faire pour rompre avec un homme marié avec qui vous avez une liaison?

Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé se passer. Je ne suis pas censée ressentir ces choses. Je ne suis pas censée m'investir dans cette liaison. Juste du physique. C'est ce que je lui ai promis.

Ma mère m'appelle. Elle fait cela plus souvent depuis quelque temps, je suppose que c'est pour être au courant de comment va ma vie sordide. Je préfère plutôt croire qu'elle veut prendre soin de moi.

Elle m'a invitée à aller chez elle et Phil à New York si j'ai besoin de m'éloigner.

Je n'ai pas pu lui dire que je viens juste de passer cinq jours avec lui en Californie.

Tout au long de la semaine, Edward m'a envoyé des textos et nous avons un peu flirté mais nous n'avons pas eu de temps pour nous retrouver. Je suppose qu'il sait que je veux m'éloigner.

Jeudi Alice m'a appelée et m'a dit qu'elle arrivait en ville. Elle m'a demandé si nous pouvions manger ensemble et j'ai été d'accord en espérant que ça se passerait mieux que le déjeuner avec Irina.

Elle m'attendait déjà au restaurant que nous avions choisi et elle sautilla partout en m'accueillant.

"Dieu que ça fait longtemps. Si longtemps qu'on ne s'est vues," dit-elle.

Je ne pensais pas que nous soyons si proches les deux fois où nous nous étions rencontrées mais je suppose que nous l'étions parce qu'elle me serra très fort.

"Assieds-toi. Raconte-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Oh vraiment rien."

"Ce n'est pas ce que Jasper m'a dit." Elle croise ses jambes.

Qu'a dit Jasper? Je commence à paniquer. Moins de gens savent à propos de nous deux et mieux c'est. Jusqu'à présent c'est quatre, sans nous compter Edward et moi. Et je voudrais que ça reste comme ça spécialement maintenant que ça va finir. Personne d'autre n'a besoin d'être perturbé par ça.

Mais bien sûr elle sait. C'est la femme de Jasper. Pourquoi ne lui aurait-il pas dit?

"Il a dit que tu aimais ton travail au musée. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu travaillais là-bas? Je serai venue te voir," elle sourit.

"D'accord. Le musée. Bien sûr, j'aime ça," je souffle doucement.

Nous parlons encore un peu en mangeant de la soupe et des salades légères. J'apprécie vraiment Alice et je me demande même pourquoi je ne l'ai pas appelée plus souvent. La conversation coule toute seule et elle est de loin la personne la plus énergique que j'ai rencontrée dans ma courte vie.

Je comprends qu'il y a un problème quand elle ne dit plus rien en sirotant son café, ça dure bien cinq bonnes minutes.

Elle essuie sa bouche et lèche ses lèvres avant de me sourire." Alors… c'était comment la Californie?"

"Que…? Quoi? Je ne suis pas allée en Californie?" Je détourne mon regard d'elle.

"Bon… C'est bien, tu ne fais que confirmer mes soupçons."

"Soupçons?"

"Ouais, Edward et toi avez une liaison. Jasper a laissé entendre qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre vous mais il ne voulait pas m'en dire plus."

Elle hausse les épaules et sirote un peu de café.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles," je lâche.

"Tu penses vraiment que je suis stupide?"

"Non, mais tu te trompes. Edward et moi, nous sommes amis."

"Je suis certaine que vous l'êtes mais tu couches avec lui."

Je n'ai rien à dire. Je voudrais me battre et démentir mais c'est clair que je suis coupable.

Alice reste tranquille pendant que nous digérons ce qu'il vient de se passer.

"Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver si les enfants le découvraient ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête. "C'est pour eux que je m'inquiète le plus."

"Et Irina?"

"Je… je veux que personne ne soit blessé."

"Visiblement tu as déjà pensé à tout ça," dit Alice sarcastiquement et elle pianote avec ses doigts manucurés sur le dessus de la table.

"Je suis stupide, je sais. Mais je prévois de rompre," dis-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça mais il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un.

Elle ne répond pas de suite. "Si tu veux."

"Je ne veux pas, je _dois_ le faire."

"Parce que tu l'aimes?"

"Oui," je l'admets pour la première fois, à voix haute.

"Bien, alors … ça change beaucoup de choses."

"Que veux-tu dire?" dis-je en relevant la tête.

"Ce n'est pas un mystère qu'il est _malheureux._ Il est plus heureux à présent et je pense que c'est ce qui compte mais je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ce que tu fais est mal."

"Je sais."

"Irina et moi ne sommes pas très proches mais je ne peux pas te laisser coucher avec son mari. Ce n'est pas bien, peu importe combien je t'apprécie," sourit-elle.

"Oui, je peux le comprendre."

"Comment tout ça a-t-il pu arriver?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre."

Dix minutes plus tard nous finissions notre déjeuner. Elle me serra contre elle mais malgré son attitude précédente son au revoir est rempli de soutien et de pitié. Elle me sourit tristement avant de traverser la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture. Alice avait promis de ne rien dire à personne mais je sais que cette promesse ne pourra pas être tenue bien longtemps.

Je retourne travailler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et en chemin j'appelle Edward. Il est d'accord pour me retrouver pour le dîner.

Il me semble que si je fais ça dans un lieu public ce sera moins de cris et de pleurs. Peut-être qu'il n'y aura rien de tout ça pour lui. Peut-être qu'il s'est moins investi dans tout ça. Il peut s'éloigner, retrouver vers sa femme et ses enfants, sans souffrir.

Je passe le reste de ma journée dans un état à demi conscient. Je vaque sans penser à ce que je fais.

Lorsque j'en ai fini avec le travail, je rentre à la maison et me change pour sortir. Le restaurant que j'aie suggéré est joli et une tenue décontractée conviendra pour ce soir. Je mets une robe et enfile des talons. Peu importe, je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour me préoccuper de tout ça.

Je prends un taxi pour aller au bord de l'eau et je marche un peu avant d'arriver sur les lieux. On me dirige vers une table où Edward m'attend déjà en lisant le menu.

Il porte un beau pantalon et une veste de sport avec une chemise blanche. La montre en argent brille à son poignet et en marchant vers lui, je touche le collier fin qu'il m'a offert.

Son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'il me voit. Il se lève et m'embrasse sur la joue. "Tu es là, je me demandais si tu allais te montrer."

"Je suis juste en retard de quelques minutes," je souris.

"Quelques minutes c'est très long". Il tire ma chaise. "C'est un très bel endroit. Je ne suis jamais venu ici avant."

"J'ai vu cet endroit dans un magazine. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait essayer."

Un serveur apparait et nous demande ce que nous prenons comme boisson. Edward commande une bouteille de vin rouge et je suis reconnaissante d'avoir un peu d'alcool pour calmer mes nerfs.

"Alors comment s'est passée ta journée?" Je lui demande.

"Ça va. Jonathan Francis va faire devenir mes cheveux gris sûrement. Il est déterminé à manger son poids en sucre. De quoi j'aurais l'air si mes propres enfants ont des caries?"

"Pas malin, j'en suis sûre."

"Oui, pas du tout malin," dit- il en prenant une gorgée de son verre de vin.

Nous commandons. Je prends de la soupe, du bouillon car je doute de pouvoir garder quelque chose de plus lourd.

Edward est en pleine forme ce soir. Il rit et sourit ce qui fait ressortir ses rides autour de ses yeux. Il essaie vraiment très dur de remplir notre soirée de bonnes histoires qu'il pense que je veux connaître.

Heureusement il garde ses mains de son côté de la table. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me concentrer si nous nous touchons.

"Est-ce que ça va Bella? Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose depuis que nous nous sommes assis," demande-t-il gentiment. "Je me fais du souci, est-ce que c'est quelque chose que j'ai dit?"

"Non, Edward. Rien de cela. C'est … moi."

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" Il prend ma main mais je la lui enlève.

"Edward, je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer comme ça davantage."

"Continuer quoi?" Son visage se crispe.

"Ça. Nous." J'inspire profondément.

Il est calme et son visage se transforme en quelque chose que n'ai jamais vu avant. Il est en colère. Furieux. Même lorsqu'Irina le pousse dans ses retranchements il n'a jamais ressemblé à ça.

Il s'éclaircit la voix. "C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité ici ce soir? Pour rompre?"

"Edward, ce n'est pas comme ça."

"Vraiment Bella? Parce que ça y ressemble pour moi," murmure-t-il en colère. "Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? Je suis trop vieux, tu t'ennuies, je ne passe pas assez de temps avec toi?"

"Non rien de tout ça. Il faut que tu me croies. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça." Je repousse mes larmes. Je ne peux pas les laisser couler.

"Alors s'il te plait dis-moi quelle est en est la cause. La semaine dernière a été merveilleuse. Nous nous embrassions et nous riions et nous foutions du reste du monde." Il s'agrippe au bord de la table rudement.

"Je ne peux plus faire ça Edward."

"Pourquoi? Dis-moi pourquoi!"

Quelques personnes autour de nous se retournent pour nous regarder mais ne comprennent pas notre conversation.

"Edward moins fort," je lui ordonne.

"Pourquoi tu as honte de moi? De nous? C'est ça?"

"Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec la honte. S'il te plait crois-moi. Nous ne pouvons plus faire ça."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je t'aime." Je m'arrête. "Je t'aime et je ne peux juste pas ne t'avoir qu'à moitié. Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à le faire."

Il reste silencieux. Complètement silencieux et immobile.

"Ça n'a jamais été toi," je continue. "C'est moi, j'ai été stupide et naïve de penser que je ne tomberais pas amoureuse."

Encore plus de silence.

"J'aurai dû arrêter cette chose entre nous lorsque j'ai commencé à éprouver quelque chose pour toi."

"Tu m'aimes depuis combien de temps?" me demande-t-il.

"Longtemps. Des mois probablement. Tout ce que tu fais est tellement … parfait, mais je ne peux pas être satisfaite d'être juste ta petite-amie."

"Pourquoi non? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de détruire ça?" Il redevient furieux et sa voix le montre.

"Je ne veux pas. Je veux juste nous sauver de l'humiliation et de la gêne qui vont venir à cause de toute cette situation. Si nous y mettons fin maintenant nous ne serons pas blessés."

"Ça n'est pas supposé se passer comme ça Bella." Il vide son verre de vin.

"Je suis surement insensée," j'essuie mon visage. "Mais je t'aime…"

"Mais si tu peux m'avoir tout entier, alors tu ne me voudras plus du tout. C'est ça?"

"Edward je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça irait aussi loin."

"Tu es égoïste Bella."

"Tu ne peux pas être furieux contre moi à cause de ce que je ressens."

"Si je peux. Je suis désolé de n'être pas assez pour toi." Edward commence à se lever de sa chaise et jette trois billets de cent dollars. "Ça devrait suffire."

"Je suis désolée," lui dis-je de nouveau.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," il rit avec humour. "Nous avons pris du bon temps, d'accord? Tu dis que tu m'aimes et ensuite tu me brises le cœur. Parfait."

Maintenant je suis furieuse. Qui pense-t-il être? _Tout _ n'est pas de ma faute. Je sais que je suis égoïste et que je n'ai pas vraiment été un pilier de morale mais je suis en train de faire la chose qu'il faut faire. Comment croyait-il que ça allait finir?

"Je suppose que ça y est." Il se rapprocha de moi. "Ne me contacte plus. N'appelle pas à la maison et ne parle pas à mes enfants. Et tu devras te chercher un autre dentiste."

Il sort à grands pas furieux et me laisse seule à notre table sans aucun autre mot.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **__**Vous **__**le haïssez**__**? **__**Vraiment**__**? **__**Ou voulez la détester**__**? Quelquefois nous faisons ou disons des choses lorsque nous sommes en colère. **__**C'est la raison de tout cela.**__**  
**__**Vous**__** voulez qu'ils soient**__** ensemble,**__**mais ils sont **__**tous les deux tellement **__**confus**__**, non? **__**Bon**__**. **__**C'est **__**mon point de vue**__**. **__**L'amour n'est pas **__**facile...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**LA LIAISON **appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 15 -**

Je n'ai jamais pleuré comme ça. Jamais.

Je déteste pleurer. Ce n'est vraiment pas adulte de le faire. Les adultes peuvent gérer leur peine et continuer à avancer. Les adultes retournent au travail et ne font pas grand cas de ces choses. Les adultes ne se prennent pas la tête avec les choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas gérer.

Mais je ne suis pas adulte.

Je suis une vieille enfant de vingt et un ans qui croyait pouvoir participer à un fantasme sans penser aux conséquences.

Alors je pleure. Je pleure trois jours durant.

Mais je mérite de pleurer. "L'autre femme" devrait être celle qui souffre. Je ne mérite aucune consolation ni aucun coup de téléphone pour voir comment je vais. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça.

Une fois qu'Edward m'eut laissée seule dans ce restaurant bondée, je suis partie de Boston aussi vite que j'ai pu. Il fallait que je m'éloigne des endroits qui me font penser à lui ou à la façon dont il m'a malmenée. C'est immature, je sais, mais j'ai fui.

J'ai réservé le premier vol pour Seattle et j'ai passé des heures à essayer de me reprendre.

Ça a duré trois jours.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment été intéressée par Forks. C'était un endroit que Charlie aimait et je me trouvais dans une situation où je voulais me rapprocher de lui en vieillissant. Il me faisait venir ici quelquefois pour me reposer pendant mes vacances.

Sa grande maison était proche d'un lac et me donnait un endroit pour m'éloigner de tout. C'était tranquille. M'enfuir n'était pas ma meilleure option mais je n'ai pensé qu'à ça sur le moment.

Après un autre jour, mes larmes commencèrent à diminuer même si j'étais toujours en colère. Je me sentais comme si ma vie était brisée. Mon cœur ne battait plus comme il aurait dû. Je n'étais plus entière. Tous ces clichés que j'avais lus dans les livres avaient envahi ma vie.

Il est très tôt. Vraiment très tôt. Le soleil s'est à peine levé et les brumes flottent au-dessus du lac étrangement, à la façon d'une histoire de fantômes. C'est silencieux autour de moi à l'exception de quelques bruits qui viennent de la forêt environnante.

Je suis enroulée dans une couverture moelleuse que Charlie m'avait achetée pour mon seizième anniversaire. Il m'avait dit que c'était pour me tenir au chaud pendant ces 'nuits glaciales en Suisse'. Il se préoccupait toujours de moi et était prévenant. J'aurais souhaité avoir pu le lui dire quand il était encore en vie... Mais avoir cette couverture sur mes épaules est très réconfortant. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait aimé ça.

J'expire par le nez et essaie de ne pas penser à ce que j'ai laissé à Boston. Edward. Ses enfants. Ma maison et mon travail. J'y reviendrai. Bientôt, probablement parce que je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici très longtemps. J'ai juste besoin d'une pause.

Mon téléphone sonne et je fouille sous ma couverture pour essayer de le trouver.

"Salut Rosalie," dis-je.

"Bella, je ne te trouvais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Forks?"

"Je te l'ai dit. J'avais juste besoin … de m'éloigner."

"Bon, mais je m'inquiétais pour toi."

"C'est pas la peine. Ça va aller."

Bien sûr elle savait ce qui s'était passé avec Edward. Je lui avais tout raconté et elle avait écouté sans m'interrompre une seule fois, ce qui est très rare pour elle.

"Tu t'isoles?"

"Dieu Rose, non. Je me repose juste un peu." J'arrange ma couverture pour me protéger de la fraicheur de l'air. "Pourquoi appelles-tu si tôt? Il est cinq heures du matin."

"Peut-être à Forks mais ici, à Philadelphie, il est huit heures. Je suis en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt?"

"Je réfléchis."

"Tu es très malheureuse. Je vais venir."

"Non, Rose! S'il te plait, ne te dérange pas."

"Je suis ta sœur ainée et tu as besoin d'aide. Je viens. Et ne discute pas avec moi."

"Je suis sûre qu'Emmett n'appréciera pas ça."

"Il est grand. Il peut survire pendant deux jours," dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. "Je serais avec toi à la fin de la journée."

Et elle raccroche avant que je puisse l'en dissuader.

Je roule des yeux et soupire à son entêtement. Quelquefois c'est très ennuyeux quand elle pense qu'elle a raison en toutes choses. Ça m'est égal qu'elle vienne mais je ne veux pas que Rose dirige ma vie.

J'ai fait une erreur en m'engageant avec Edward. Il m'a rejetée et maintenant il faut que j'apprenne à gérer ça.

C'est le premier jour où je suis capable de me lever et de faire quelque chose. Mon énergie revient tout doucement. Ma poitrine me fait encore mal chaque fois que je pense à Edward mais je peux assez l'ignorer pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer de nouveau.

"Je suis vraiment pathétique," je marmonne fâchée.

Personne n'a vécu ici depuis que Charlie est mort. Les meubles sont encore là mais il n'y pas de provisions. Je m'habille simplement et je prends l'une de ses voitures pour aller à l'épicerie. J'achète des choses pour deux jours.

Le temps que je rentre à la maison, la pluie perpétuelle de Forks commence à tomber, ça devient pire lorsque j'arrive dans l'allée.

C'est étrange pour moi de voir que Charlie était si riche mais vivait si simplement. Oui, sa maison près du lac est grande mais à l'intérieur elle est comme toutes les autres maisons familiales des alentours. Pas de statues ou des peintures ostentatoires. Bien sûr il y a un écran géant pour le football mais c'est l'une des seules choses pour lesquelles il ait fait une folie.

Je marche dans la maison et je dépose mes courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je commence à ranger la nourriture lorsque mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jeans se met à sonner.

Je décroche en regardant le numéro. "Allô?"

Personne ne répond mais j'entends des bruissements de l'autre côté.

"Allô, qui est-ce?"

On raccroche une seconde après.

"Bizarre." Je vérifie le numéro et je ne le reconnais pas. Je ne connais pas non plus l'identifiant et ça ne m'indique rien. "Sûrement un faux numéro."

Je finis de ranger la nourriture et je commence à me faire un petit-déjeuner. Je fais des œufs brouillés et mon téléphone sonne à nouveau. Même numéro, même silence.

"Putain qui est-ce?" je me demande à moi-même. Mais je ne vais pas chercher davantage.

Je fais griller du pain et étale de la gelée de raisin dessus. Des œufs avec des toasts, le petit-déjeuner des champions.

Mais au moment où je m'assois pour manger, mon appétit a disparu. Je repousse la nourriture.

Rose m'appelle de nouveau pour me dire qu'elle est dans l'avion. Puis ma mère appelle. Je prie pour que ma sœur ne lui ai rien dit. On dirait vraiment que Renée tourne autour de la question qu'elle voudrait vraiment me poser, alors je suppose qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle veut bien laisser paraitre.

Elle met fin à notre conversation en me suggérant de lire l'autobiographie de Katherine Hepburn.

Comme je m'ennuie et que je n'ai rien d'intéressant à faire, je décide d'essayer. Je télécharge le livre sur ma tablette. Un autre cadeau de mon père.

_Moi : histoires de ma vie*_ est un livre fascinant mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Renée me l'a proposé jusqu'à ce que j'arrive vers la centième page.

Katherine Hepburn a rencontré Spencer Tracy en 1941 alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble ils ont commencé à avoir une liaison un peu après. Bien qu'il ait été marié depuis plus de vingt ans, il a "poursuivi" Hepburn sans jamais regarder en arrière. Leurs amis disaient qu'il était complètement "obsédé" et qu'elle était totalement dévouée et amoureuse.

Je commence à être complètement plongée dans leur histoire. C'est très fascinant.

Tracy n'avait jamais envisagé de divorcer d'avec sa femme et Hepburn ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Ils assumaient leur relation amoureuse sans question ni fanfare. Cette liaison dura pendant vingt-six ans et plus je lisais plus je me sentais comme Hepburn.

Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'elle ait survécu à ça. Etre avec un homme, l'aimer, mais n'attendre rien de plus que deux vies séparées. Peut-être que mon problème est là. J'attends trop de choses.

Je veux Edward pour moi. Pas juste une semaine loin, en Californie ou quelques moments de bonheur sexuel. Je veux ça, tous les jours.

Mais puis-je vraiment m'attendre à ce qu'il quitte sa vie stable et ses enfants pour moi? Que puis-je lui apporter qu'il n'ait déjà?

Pour faire en sorte que cette liaison ne s'ébruite pas, les vieux studios d'Hollywood avaient mis en place des règles très strictes qu'Hepburn et Tracy devaient respecter. On ne devait jamais les voir ensemble, ils ne devaient jamais parler l'un de l'autre dans la presse et ne devaient pas vivre au même endroit. Pour eux vivre ensemble dans le privé était suffisant.

Quand j'eus atteint la fin du livre, mon cœur était brisé.

Tracy mourut d'une crise cardiaque dans la maison d'Hepburn sur le sol de la cuisine. Il mourut littéralement dans ses bras mais les journaux racontèrent autre chose. Ils dirent que Tracy était mort chez sa femme.

Katherine Hepburn avait toujours été la seconde. Bien qu'elle l'ait aimée de tout son cœur. Il n'y avait eu aucune possibilité pour eux d'être pleinement ensemble. Est-ce que c'était ce que me réservait la vie si je restais avec Edward?

Hepburn était visiblement plus forte que moi. Je ne peux même pas concevoir de vivre ma vie ainsi.

Un coup à la porte me ramène à l'instant présent. Je relève la tête et réalise soudain qu'il n'y a plus de lumière dans le ciel.

Est-ce que j'ai passé toute ma journée à lire?

Un autre coup ramène mon attention à la porte. Je me précipite et cours dans le couloir.

"Bella ouvre cette maudite porte! Il gèle dehors." Rose n'a pas l'air contente.

"J'arrive," je déverrouille et l'ouvre en grand.

Ma sœur attend sous la pluie, frissonnante et mouillée transportant plusieurs sacs. Elle semble énervée.

"J'ai fait tout ce voyage pour venir dans ce coin paumé et toi tu me laisses devant ta porte! Tu n'as aucune classe. J'aurais pu attraper une pneumonie." Elle me tend un sac de voyage et pousse ses valises à l'intérieur.

"Désolée, j'ai oublié que tu arrivais."

"Comment c'est possible? Je t'ai appelé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il a fallu que je paie un taxi pour m'amener ici."

"C'est vrai, tu es furieuse contre moi, j'étais occupée."

"Occupée à quoi?" Rose commence à enlever ses vêtements mouillés et les jette dans le sèche-linge.

"A lire. Renée m'a suggéré de lire un livre et j'ai pensé que ça m'aiderait à penser à autre chose."

"Nous discuterons quand je reviendrai." Elle attrape une de ses valises et monte à l'étage.

"Oups," fais-je pour moi-même la trouvant assez drôle. Elle est comme un chat mouillé. Jamais agréable mais supportable.

Je retourne sur le canapé et reprends la lecture de la biographie d'Hepburn. J'ai lu très vite la première fois. Je veux prendre mon temps, voir comment cette femme incroyable a pu contrôler une situation aussi compliquée qu'une telle liaison.

La première chose que je retiens du livre c'est que la relation entre Heptburn et Tracy n'était pas juste physique. Elle était aussi intense émotionnellement et éternel.

"Tu sais Bella, je pensais," Rose apparait tout à coup, sentant l'odeur de la douche. "Le problème avec Edward et toi…"

"Je ne veux rien entendre," je grogne. "Je sais, j'ai foiré. S'il te plait ne me bombarde pas avec ce que tu en penses."

"Dieu, j'essayais juste de t'aider," elle s'affale à côté de moi.

"Je sais," je soupire.

Rose souffle et tourne la tête vers moi. "On dirait une loque. Quand est-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois?"

"Je… je ne me souviens plus."

"Allez viens." Elle me tire du canapé et me traine à la cuisine.

Elle jette mon petit-déjeuner de ce matin et fait la seule chose qu'elle sait faire : des sandwiches à la banane et au beurre de cacahuète. Ça me ramène à mon enfance lorsque j'avais pour habitude de m'assoir par terre pour regarder les films.

"Tu te souviens pour ton quinzième anniversaire on avait fait ça pour la fête? Tu étais tellement en colère contre moi," elle rit.

"Tellement que ça m'a rendue malade." Je m'en souviens encore.

Nous sommes silencieuses pendant qu'elle s'active. Une demi-heure plus tard il y a tout un tas de sandwiches devant moi. Rose ne veut pas manger avant moi et elle me fixe jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini.

"D'accord, je l'ai mangé. Heureuse?"

"Oui," elle sourit.

Je réalise qu'il faut que je réagisse. A quoi ça sert de rester couchée toute la journée. Qui plus est, Rose me menace de m'étouffer si je ne sors pas de la maison. Elle dit que j'ai besoin de me bouger.

Je me décide pour un voyage à Seattle. Il y a quelques affaires dont je dois m'occuper et en plus je suis tout près et une visite en personne me parait être la meilleure option.

La ville est vibrante et vivante. C'est un rare jour ensoleillé et toute cette agitation me rappelle Boston. Ça me manque terriblement bien que je n'ai vécu là-bas que pendant six mois. J'essaie de repousser mes souvenirs mais il y en a toujours avec Edward qui remontent.

Sa peau. Le son de sa voix dans mon oreille. Le bracelet à mon poignet. Tout me ramène à lui. Mais chaque jour qui passe me permet de me sentir un peu mieux pour gérer mes émotions.

J'arrête ma voiture le long d'un trottoir et quelqu'un vient la récupérer.

Je ferme la portière et je regarde le gratte-ciel en verre. Il semble toucher le ciel. L'architecture moderne est imposante mais ne surcharge pas l'apparence de la ville entière. La société de logiciels de Charlie occupe les quatre étages supérieurs du bâtiment et c'était vraiment ma deuxième maison avant que je déménage pour Boston. J'étais toujours ici pour une chose ou une autre. Charlie couvre un large domaine de compétences et entre autres, cette compagnie est sa richesse. Il faut du temps et beaucoup de personnes sont impliquées pour s'assurer que tout est fait correctement.

Je marche dans le hall, mes talons cliquètent sur le sol. L'un des gardes me salue en soulevant son couvre-chef et me laisse passer la frontière qui mène à l'ascenseur.

En chemin mes oreilles bourdonnent et j'attends l'ouverture des portes avant d'entrer dans le salon de l'étage principal. Un grand bureau est occupé par l'ancienne secrétaire de Charlie. Elle était avec lui depuis le début.

"Salut Doris," je lui fais un signe de main.

"On mon Dieu. Je n'en reviens pas c'est Isabella Swan." Elle se lève et vient m'embrasser. "Ils avaient dit que tu viendrais mais je ne les ai pas crus. Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien," je réponds. "Je suis là pour quelques jours."

"Comment c'est Boston? Aussi excitant que ce que je croie?"

Je lui raconte quelques anecdotes au sujet de mon déménagement mais évidemment je garde pour moi la partie la plus intéressante. Je ne mentionne ni rendez-vous, ni hommes et heureusement l'un de mes avocats me sauve avant qu'elle ait le temps de m'interroger là-dessus.

Randy est un bel homme, grand avec de beaux traits. Cheveux foncés et yeux bleus. Bien bâti – stylé pour un homme de son âge. Il a quarante-cinq ans mais il pourrait mentir facilement et dire qu'il est plus jeune. Lui et Charlie se connaissaient depuis l'université et il a toujours été là, aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Il me fait aller dans une salle de conférence au bout du long hall et je m'assois en face de lui, posant mon sac sur la table en bois brillante.

"Je déteste ce tapis ici," dis-je à voix haute. Le tapis crème était une idée de Charlie mais il avait fait ça juste pour m'embêter. Il disait qu'il était particulier avec ses petits détails.

"Nous pouvons le changer si tu veux," dit Randy en mettant ses lunettes.

"Non ça va." Je fais un geste de la main

"Alors nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir et puisque tu es là je pensais que nous pourrions régler tout cela."

"D'accord j'écoute," je croise mes jambes et m'installe.

"Comme tu le sais Charlie t'a tout laissé. Tu as une participation majoritaire dans les stocks et tout ce qui sort de ce bâtiment à ton nom dessus. Mais comme nous le savons tous les deux tu n'es pas prête à gérer une entreprise de cette taille."

"Ou de n'importe quelle taille de toute façon." Je souligne.

"Correct," il rigole. "Tu es à la tête du Conseil d'Administration, mais les activités au jour le jour sont gérées par les personnes qui ont été mises là par ton père. Pour le moment nous sommes dans une phase de transition ... on va dire."

"D'accord, alors quelles sont mes options pour faire avancer toutes ces choses?"

"Tu peux vendre tes actions et renoncer à tes droits de pension ou garder le contrôle et nommer quelqu'un pour gérer tout ça à ta place."

"Bon je ne vendrai rien. Mon père à bâti cette société d et elle va garder le nom de Swan."

"Je m'en doutais. J'ai amené une liste d'hommes d'affaires qui feront de merveilleux candidats pour le remplacer." Randy sort quelques papiers de son attaché-case et les fait glisser sur la table. "Bien sûr la décision finale sera soumise au vote mais tu as deux voix au Conseil, et celui que tu choisiras sera probablement retenu."

"Je n'y connais absolument rien en logiciel. Comment savoir qui choisir?"

"Tu es une fille intelligente. Il faut que tu te renseignes, que tu fasses des recherches. Je serai toujours là si tu veux un conseil et tu peux même les rencontrer et voir ce que tu penses d'eux. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont tous très qualifiés et expérimentés. Ils voudront sauter sur l'opportunité de diriger cette entreprise alors tu as beaucoup d'options à envisager avant de choisir."

"De combien de temps je dispose?" Je relève ma tête et le regarde. Il enlève ses lunettes et pose ses mains l'une sur l'autre.

"Il n'y a pas de délai limite mais comme je l'ai dit avant, là nous sommes un peu dans une période de transition. Ne te précipite pas mais bientôt nous aurons besoin d'un chef. Prends ton temps, et fais des recherches."

Je suis un peu dépassée par tout ça. Mais je sais que je peux le faire. Je ne veux pas laisser tomber Charlie. J'ai juste besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui corresponde bien à cette entreprise.

Je reconnais beaucoup de noms sur la liste ainsi que leurs activités. Tous ces hommes éminents pourraient sans doute convenir mais je veux respecter la volonté de Charlie.

"Ça me parait bizarre que Charlie n'ait pas prévu quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Spécialement en sachant que je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper."

"Bon aucun de nous ne se doutait qu'il … partirait aussi soudainement," répondit-il à regret.

"Très vrai."

Le silence se fait et je range la liste dans mon sac. "Je regarde ceux-là et je vous rappelle pour vous en parler."

"Très bien, alors. Ça me convient."

Il va me falloir deux bons mois au moins pour faire tout ça. Je veux être sûre de trouver la bonne personne pour ce travail. Charlie était le genre de patron que tout le monde aimait. Il aimait le plein air, mangeait des céréales et laissait partir ses employés pour qu'ils puissent escalader le Mont Everest ou quelque chose comme ça. Ma mère disait qu'il était hippie mais il n'était pas volage comme elle. Il savait quand il était temps de travailler.

Il donnait de l'argent à des œuvres caritatives et montait des opérations pour aider les pauvres, les mères malades ou les vétérans blessés. Il était merveilleux et il faut que je garde son héritage vivant. Il ne voudrait pas d'un homme d'affaire impitoyable qui exploite ses employés. Et Dieu me garde que le nouveau chef ne croit pas au recyclage. Charlie serait bien capable de redescendre et de me tuer.

Ça me rend triste de penser que je connais les gens parfaits qui pourraient m'aider pour tout ça. Carlisle et Edward, même si c'est dans le domaine de la médecine, ils aiment tous les deux l'économie et les affaires. Ils auraient aimé avoir ça à faire.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est plus une option.

...

_* Il existe beaucoup de biographies concernant A. Hepburn et sûrement autant de versions de sa vie amoureuse... et de sa liaison avec S. Tracy, tout ça est à prendre avec des pincettes..._

* * *

_**Merci à vous d'avoir lu et d'avoir écrit un gentil commentaire la dernière fois!**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**La liaison** appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 16 -**

L'avion atterrit à Boston une heure et demie après et je suis accueillie par l'étreinte très puissante d'Emmett.

"Finalement tu es partie pour un putain de mois!" Il me serre. Un mois. Quatre semaines à Forks. Quatre semaines loin d'ici.

"Je ne pensais pas partir aussi longtemps, mais il fallait que je m'occupe de quelques affaires."

"Bien ne prends plus ma femme avec toi aussi longtemps, la prochaine fois." Il me pose et se tourne vers Rosalie.

Je fais comme si je lisais une quelconque brochure de voyage parce que leurs retrouvailles sont très intenses et que j'ai honte de les regarder. Les gens s'arrêtent littéralement et fixent le géant et sa femme blonde qui ne semblent même plus respirer. C'est gênant.

"Pouvez-vous arrêter, les gars?" je chuchote.

"Je suis désolée. Je me suis complètement perdue pendant un moment," dit Rose de retour hors d'haleine et les yeux vitreux.

Emmett prend nos bagages et nous nous dirigeons vers le parking. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour à Boston, endroit que je considère comme chez moi à présent. C'est le mois d'août et la chaleur de l'été va laisser place à la fraîcheur de l'automne. Pas que ce soit la canicule mais c'est mieux qu'à Seattle où les journées sont toujours fraîches.

Rose et Emmett décident de rester pour passer la nuit et de prendre le train pour rentrer chez eux demain matin. Je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit depuis longtemps et ça ressemble au paradis.

Evidemment lorsque je suis étendue contre mes oreillers. Je pense au merveilleux homme avec lequel j'avais l'habitude d'être. Lorsque je ferme les yeux je sens son odeur. C'est intoxicant et ça m'exaspère en même temps. Je ne peux pas l'avoir. Je ne l'aurai jamais plus.

Je ne pleure plus mais je ne peux pas croire que j'arriverai à me débarrasser complètement de lui. Comment ça se pourrait? Il fut mon premier amour. Rosalie m'a aidé à comprendre que c'était une bonne chose que nous nous soyons quittés, mais ça me fait encore mal.

Le lendemain matin la première chose que je fais c'est appeler le musée. Je suis surprise de voir combien ils sont indulgents avec moi mais je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon père Charles Swan. Sa mort a été une grosse nouvelle et ils savent que je suis occupée par ses affaires. Je me sens mal de les avoir complètement laissés tomber.

Lorsque j'explique ça à ma responsable elle rit un peu et m'explique que mon emploi est volontaire et qu'on ne me mettra jamais la pression pour travailler une semaine complète si je ne peux pas. Elle me dit que je peux prendre du temps pour autre chose. Je lui dis que je continuerai à travailler deux jours par semaine et elle est d'accord avec cette proposition.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de chercher un remplaçant pour Charlie mais j'ai prévu de le faire dans les jours qui suivent.

Je vais à la salle de sport et ils semblent contents de me revoir pour le cours de yoga. Ça fait longtemps et mon corps n'est plus habitué à faire ce genre d'efforts comme avant, mais je m'en sors sans trop de dégâts.

Je vais faire les courses pour remplir mes placards et je passe le reste de l'après-midi au téléphone avec Renée. Nous parlons pendant cinq heures. J'aurai pu lui dire que j'étais occupée mais j'ai besoin de parler. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'écoute.

Je me fais une bonne salade pour le dîner et m'assieds en face de la télévision pour regarder un film étranger.

Pendant que je sirote mon vin je regarde ma salle à manger vide.

C'est cette vie que je vais avoir ? Dieu c'est si ennuyeux. Je n'ai pas d'amis, je n'ai pas de petit-ami, pas de travail, pas de famille proche. Que suis-je supposée faire jusqu'à ma mort?

"Tu déprimes. Arrête ça," je me secoue et me lève. "Tu vas sortir."

Il est vingt et une heure et c'est samedi soir. J'ai vingt-deux ans et bien sûr il doit se passer quelque chose dans cette ville qui devrait pouvoir m'occuper.

Je prends une robe courte dans mes affaires et une paire de jolies chaussures à talons. Je me coiffe et me maquille et j'appelle l'une des filles du travail. Elle et moi ne sommes pas vraiment amies mais nous nous entendons bien et elle me demande toujours que nous sortions les week-ends. Elle s'appelle Mandy, comme une stripteaseuse, et elle est étudiante en troisième cycle à Harvard, nous avons donc à peu près le même âge.

Elle est ravie que je l'appelle et me dit de la retrouver dans le club où elle va avec ses amis.

Je sors du taxi et je me mets dans la petite file d'attente pour rentrer. Au début ça ressemble à n'importe quel bar mais un texto de Mandy m'indique qu'ils sont en bas, ce qui est un univers tout à fait différent.

La musique est sourde, les lumières clignotent et tout le monde est entassé au point de suffoquer.

Je trouve une Mandy déjà ivre près du bar et je commence immédiatement à boire. J'ai du rattrapage à faire si je veux trainer avec ses amis.

Nous parlons et nous dansons. Je quitte mes pensées stupides et angoissées sur ma vie et je me perds.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu si peu en forme ces derniers temps?" me crie Mandy à l'oreille tandis que nous sommes assises à une table dans un coin, nous reposant après avoir dansé.

"Des ennuis avec les garçons."

"Oh je suis désolée," elle semble triste pour moi. "Je sais ce que c'est."

"Non ça va. Je vais un peu mieux chaque jour."

"Je suis contente que tu saches comment faire. J'ai pleuré pendant un an après que mon petit-ami m'ait quittée."

"Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés?" Je le lui demande bien que ça me soit complètement égal.

"Je l'ai trompé."

"Vraiment?" Cela me surprend. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être comme ça.

"Ouais, ça ne s'est produit qu'une fois et je le regrette bien sûr. J'ai juste été stupide."

"T'a-t-il pardonné?"

"Oui, nous sommes amis, à présent. Nous nous aimons mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions reprendre une relation maintenant. Peut-être dans quelques années."

Je hoche la tête, prenant une gorgée de mon mojito. C'est mon troisième pour ce soir avec quelques shots et un verre d'une bière dégoûtante. J'en commanderai sûrement une autre dans quelques temps, ça me remplit.

Je prends la main de Mandy et l'emmène sur la piste de danse.

Alors que je danse je sens des mains se poser sur ma taille et je me tourne pour voir un gars derrière moi. Il n'est pas si moche alors je continue. Il s'approche et me dit que son nom est Mike.

C'est un très bon danseur et j'aime beaucoup la façon dont ses hanches se balancent contre moi. Il penche sa tête ainsi nous pouvons parler un peu malgré la musique hurlante.

Il a vingt-cinq ans, est enseignant dans l'une des écoles publiques du coin. Il est blond et je ne peux pas voir la couleur de ses yeux à cause des éclairs de lumière au-dessus de nos têtes. Ses bras sont musclés et j'aime bien la façon dont ils me tiennent.

Il me paie à boire et je me sens vaciller.

Il est environ deux heures et demie et ça va fermer. Mike me dit que nous devons partir si nous voulons avoir un taxi parce qu'ensuite il sera trop tard pour en trouver un .

Il m'aide à sortir et nous attendons sur le trottoir pendant cinq minutes avant qu'un taxi jaune ne s'arrête près de nous.

"Où allons-nous?" me demande Mike.

"J'habite à Beacon Hill," je hoquète.

Il rit doucement. " Tu es trop mignonne."

"Merci," je souris.

Il fait un geste pour m'embrasser et je le laisse faire mais ça ne me fait pas me sentir bien. Je le repousse et secoue ma tête.

"Je veux te demander si je peux venir mais je pense que tu n'aimerais pas beaucoup," dit Mike à regret quand nous arrivons devant chez moi.

"Ouais," je réponds.

Mike m'aide à monter l'escalier et j'ouvre ma porte. Je lui dis que j'ai passé un bon moment et il me fait un signe de la main lorsque je l'enferme dehors. "Au revoir."

Je constate que je suis dans un état pitoyable en montant les escaliers, et je sais que je vais me détester dans la matinée. Bizarrement j'ai les idées claires et je me sens forte malgré mon ivresse. Bien que je ne puisse pas faire faire à mes jambes ce que je veux, mon cerveau fonctionne extrêmement bien.

La pire des choses à faire quand on a bu c'est d'appeler quelqu'un. Bien sûr, c'est ce que je fais. Je me souviens d'avoir pris le téléphone et d'avoir parlé. De quoi? Je n'en sais rien.

Je ne sais pas à qui j'ai parlé jusqu'au lendemain matin.

"Oh mon dieu," je grogne en m'asseyant dans le lit. Il ne fait pas très clair dehors car il pleut fort mais la faible lumière me donne quand même mal à la tête.

Je suis encore dans ma robe de la veille et je regarde autour de moi. Pas de vomi alors je prends ça comme un bon signe.

Je rentre dans la douche et nettoie mes excès de la veille. La chaleur me fait du bien et une fois que j'ai fini je me couche nue dans mon lit.

Je prends mon téléphone et je vois un texto d'Alice : il faut que nous parlions. Tu m'as appelée la nuit dernière et je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien. Alors appelle-moi quand tu te réveilles.

Je me sens comme une folle.

Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit? Je ne peux pas me souvenir.

Je me fais des flocons d'avoine pour le petit déjeuner et je me force à manger avant d'appeler Alice. Le téléphone sonne deux fois avant qu'elle ne réponde.

_"Bella? Merci mon Dieu. Je me faisais du souci. J'ai presque conduit en ville pour m'assurer que tu allais bien."_

"Désolée Alice. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis stupide. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'appeler ni te réveiller."

_"Je m'en doute. Ça va. Ça me manquait de te parler. Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis un mois," _elle parait triste.

"Je sais. J'étais … partie."

_"Oh," _dit-elle. _"D'accord, bon. Euh est-ce que tu vas bien?"_

"Oui ça va."

_"Tu es sûre? Tu étais vraiment bizarre cette nuit."_

"Je me suis probablement rendue ridicule, n'est-ce pas?"

_"Non pas tant que ça. Mais… Je suis désolée que tu souffres tellement."_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire?

_"Il ne va pas bien non plus si ça peux te faire te sentir mieux," _dit-elle.

Mon souffle reste coincé dans ma gorge. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le mentionne même en passant.

_"Je ne devrais même pas te parler en ce moment. Edward quitte la pièce à chaque fois que quelqu'un parle de toi. Bien sûr, personne ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais il est triste. Ça je peux le dire."_

Nous ne disons rien pendant quelques minutes. C'est juste un silence gêné.

_"Et ton travail?" _demande-t-elle mal à l'aise.

"Ça va. Je fais moins d'heures, je peux donc me concentrer sur mes autres affaires.

_"J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un nouveau chef de direction pour remplacer ton père."_

"Où as-tu entendu parler de ça?"

_"La page des affaires dans le journal. Jasper aime se tenir au courant de ce genre de choses. Il me l'a dit il y a peu de temps," _répond-elle.

"Oh." Je serre le bord de ma couverture.

De nouveau nous laissons le silence peser. Il faut que je dise quelque chose. Quelque chose pour briser ce silence. Elle me déteste probablement. Toute sa famille le devrait. Même s'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe exactement ils voient le changement en lui. Ils savent que c'est quelque chose d'important.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal," je murmure ne voulant pas vraiment en parler.

_"Je le sais Bella. Mais je suppose que tout le monde en passe par là. Quelqu'un devait être blessé."_

"J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux."

_"Vous irez mieux tous les deux bientôt_," me rassure-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas si je veux me remettre de lui. Mais il nous oubliera et oubliera ce que nous avions.

_"Et les garçons…" _commence-t-elle.

"Les garçons? Quoi les garçons?" Je me reprends. "Dis-moi."

_"Non… rien," _ elle bégaie. _"Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, Bella."_

Le téléphone devient silencieux et je veux crier. Elle ne peut pas me faire ça. Elle ne peut pas me donner des bouts d'informations et puis s'en aller. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais quand je me pose la question si je veux vraiment savoir ce que les garçons deviennent, ça me brise le cœur encore plus. Je ne peux pas les voir ou être avec eux, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait de l'importance?

Le problème c'est que je veux me préoccuper d'eux. Beaucoup. Plus que ce que je devrais.

Je raccroche et je retourne dormir. C'est trop difficile de rester éveiller maintenant.

Mon estomac proteste et je dois me lever deux heures plus tard pour manger. Je suis malade maintenant et pas à cause de ma cuite d'hier. Je suis malade à cause de la conversation que j'aie eue avec Alice. Elle m'a rendue curieuse à propos de la vie d'Edward. Comment est-il vraiment, est-il triste? Est-il toujours en colère? Vont-ils se séparer comme je l'espérais?

Beaucoup de questions auxquelles je n'aurais jamais de réponse.

Je passe le reste de ma journée à travailler sur mon ordinateur, cherchant des candidats pour remplacer Charlie. Je commence par créer des listes avec toutes les informations que je peux trouver sur chacun de ces hommes, leur entreprise, ce qu'ils ont fait. J'essaie de penser comme mon père le ferait et de quelle façon chaque personne influencerait la société. Je me concentre sur un à la fois.

Le premier que je rencontre est quelqu'un que je connais vraiment. Un bon ami de mon père, Aro Volturi est probablement l'homme le plus doux de la planète. Chaque fois que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a fait rire et il donne toujours de l'argent à quelqu'un dans le besoin. C'était le mentor de Charlie et il a été triste de le voir nous quitter. Le seul problème avec Aro est son âge. Il est assez âgé, presque quatre-vingts ans et je ne veux pas lui mettre une pression supplémentaire avec la gestion d'une grande entreprise pour le pousser dans la tombe. Et ensuite dans quelques années je me retrouverai dans cette position : devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Après avoir monté un dossier dans mon ordi, j'arrête mes recherches pour faire une pause.

Je décide de chercher un autre chat et je cherche des refuges d'animaux sur internet. J'avais acheté un chat tigré lorsque je suis arrivée à Boston mais c'était un chat mal domestiqué mais je l'adorais. Malheureusement un matin il est passé sous une voiture. Le matin où j'ai rencontré Edward.

J'arrête de chercher pour penser à ça.

Il me semble que c'est si loin mais ça ne l'est pas. Cinq mois? Six mois? Quelle importance?

Il faut que j'arrête de me torturer avec ça.

Je continue à chercher un chat dans la soirée et je laisse toutes les pensées concernant Edward pourrir dans un coin reculé de mon esprit.


	17. Chapter 17

**La liaison **appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 17 -**

Aujourd'hui je dois m'habiller avec une robe blanche, c'est le code vestimentaire du jour. J'assiste à un déjeuner en dehors de la ville. Il est organisé par un groupe de femmes qui vivent autour de Boston et qui soutiennent les arts. J'avais donné un peu d'argent il y a quelques mois et en guise de remerciement elles ont invité tout le monde pour un déjeuner léger.

J'étais prête à décliner l'invitation mais mon nom a été ajouté sur le programme en tant que "membre d'or" j'ai pensé que ce serait plus prudent pour moi d'y participer.

Ma robe blanche immaculée est parfaite pour recevoir un peu de la brise qui souffle sur la ville. Une journée merveilleuse pour déjeuner dehors.

Le trajet est plaisant et le paysage change subtilement passant des grands bâtiments à d'épais arbres verts au fur et à mesure que je quitte la ville. La rencontre a lieu dans un country club sur un terrain de golf et je ne sais pas comment ça va se dérouler. D'habitude j'évite d'aller à ce genre d'évènements. Je suis assez jeune pour probablement être la petite–fille de l'une de ces dames respectables. Pourtant je vais discuter avec elles et parler comme si nous étions de vieilles amies.

Mon téléphone sonne pendant que je suis sur l'autoroute, je le mets sur haut-parleur quand je vois que c'est Rose qui m'appelle.

"Salut!" lui dis-je.

_"Salut. Tu sais, je pensais, peut-être que tu devrais aller voir un thérapeute ou quelqu'un de ce genre."_

"Et pourquoi irais-je voir quelqu'un de ce genre?"

_"Quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui ne te jugerait pas et qui n'aurait pas d'a priori sur ta situation. Ce serait intéressant d'avoir un point de vue totalement différent."_

"Je pense que je vais bien Rose. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être mise sous surveillance préventive."

_"Je ne te dis pas de le faire mais ça pourrait aider."_

"Aider? Aider pour quoi? Je vais bien."

_"Non tu ne vas pas très bien," s_e moque-t-elle_. "Tu aurais vu à quoi tu ressemblais à Forks. C'était effrayant Bella. Tu étais tellement renfermée et triste. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça."_

"Rose écoute…"

_"Non, toi écoute, j'ai eu peur. Evidemment cette chose avec Edward t'a affecté plus que tu ne l'as même réalisé. Je n'essaie pas de te bousculer mais s'il te plait promets-moi que tu vas y réfléchir."_

Je soupire vaincue. C'est ma sœur aînée et bien que je déteste l'admettre, elle me connait plutôt bien.

"D'accord, je vais réfléchir à ta suggestion."

_"Bien." _ Rose pousse un profond soupir. _"Maintenant je peux dormir et ne plus m'inquiéter. Que fais-tu?"_

"Je conduis. Je vais à ce déjeuner des dames dont je t'ai parlé la semaine dernière."

_"Oh ouais, ça parait amusant."_

"Es-tu sarcastique? Je ne sais pas."

Elle rit à mon commentaire. "_Amuse-toi bien à ta chose pour personnes âgées."_

Rose raccroche une seconde plus tard et je roule des yeux comme un enfant.

Je conduis encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au country club et un voiturier bien habillé prend ma voiture en charge. Un autre valet me conduit à travers le joli restaurant que nous traversons pour me retrouver sur le parcours de golf.

La pelouse a été aménagée et des tentes bleues pâles sont disposées avec des tables rondes dessous. Des bouquets centraux vert pâle trônent au milieu de chaque table qui chacune ont des cartes pour indiquer les places.

Des serveurs passent avec des amuse-gueules et des flûtes de champagne. J'en attrape une et en bois une gorgée laissant les bulles envahir ma gorge.

Il est temps que je me mêle aux autres.

Quelques-unes des dames savent qui je suis et se font un point d'honneur à venir me dire bonjour. Beaucoup d'entre elles me demandent comment va ma mère et je ne dis que de bonnes choses. Elles me demandent aussi comment ça se passe pour la succession de mon père. Même si Charlie est mort il y a presque un an, les gens continuent encore à me montrer leur sympathie. Peut-être c'est juste parce qu'ils veulent être gentils mais je suis un peu fatiguée de tout ça.

Je me retrouve en compagnie de quelques femmes plus jeunes, des femmes qui restent à la maison et qui adorent bavarder et cancaner. Je me dis que je peux tout aussi bien écouter ces commérages.

"Avez-vous entendu parler de Misty Mc Donald?" demande une femme rousse au groupe. Elles soupirent toutes et font de petits bruits de dégoût.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demande une autre.

"Elle avait une liaison avec le patron de son mari. Oh mon Dieu, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, j'ai appelé Amy et nous en avons parlé des heures. Nous ne pouvons pas croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Qui pense-t-elle être?"

"J'ai entendu dire que son mari prenait les enfants et s'en allait," rajoute une troisième.

"Comme s'il pouvait être en colère. Il a fait pareil avec sa meilleure amie l'année dernière. Elle est restée et maintenant regarde un peu dans quelle situation elle est."

"Les liaisons attirent un tas d'ennui," dit la femme rousse en revenant à sa flûte. "Ça fait ressortir le mauvais côté des gens et rien de bien n'en sort."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. Il parait qu'elle et le patron sont toujours ensemble et qu'il voudrait l'épouser."

"Il n'est pas marié? Ils ne quittent jamais leur femme pour leur maitresse. Ça toujours été comme ça depuis le début des temps. Ils ont la belle vie à la maison. Les maitresses ne servent qu'à les distraire. Rien de plus."

"Si elles le savent alors pourquoi ces salopes s'impliquent-elles avec des hommes mariés de toute façon?" rit une blonde. "C'est complètement absurde. C'est pourquoi mon mari ne veut pas avoir d'ami-es. Je ne le veux pas."

"C'est dégueulasse. Ces hommes âgés trouvent leur plaisir et blessent leurs épouses. C'est tout simplement honteux pour tout le monde."

Il faut que je me retienne de réagir. Je suis très gênée et très énervée. Leurs mots, bien que très blessants sont très vrais. Je me sens comme le rebut de l'humanité. Quel droit ai-je de m'immiscer entre un mari et sa famille? N'ai-je pas vu les dommages que je causais lorsqu'Edward et moi avons commencé à avoir une liaison? N'ai-je pas voulu le voir?

Je suis la salope dont elles parlent. Si jamais ça vient à se savoir est-ce que nous seront l'objet de leurs commérages? Je peux seulement imaginer ce que Misty McDonald ressent en ce moment. "Bella, est-ce que c'est toi?" Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom.

Je me retourne et je vois Esmée Cullen derrière moi, un grand sourire sur son visage. Bien sûr qu'elle est là. Bien sûr le destin me traite avec une bonne dose d'ironie.

"Il me semblait bien avoir vu ton nom dans la brochure. Mais je n'étais quand même pas sûre que c'était bien toi." Elle me serre fort dans ses bras. Son contact et sa chaleur m'avaient manqué.

"Je ne savais pas que tu serais là," dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

"Bien sûr. J'aime cette fondation." Esmée me relâche. "Comment vas-tu? Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est vues."

"Je sais. Je n'étais pas en ville."

"C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Tu manques tellement aux garçons. Ils ne parlent que de toi. Je te jure ils sont fous de toi. Mais tu sais comment sont les jeunes garçons." Elle rit et je me joins à elle mal à l'aise.

"Ils me manquent aussi." Je veux lui suggérer que nous nous retrouvions tous mais ça me semble hautement inapproprié.

"C'est une journée magnifique," dit-elle en regardant le ciel.

Elle continue à parler et je garde la tête basse. J'ai même honte de la regarder. Esmée Cullen est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Classe, belle et intelligente. Je pense que j'ai été tout ça il y a longtemps mais après avoir entendu ces commérages je ne peux pas me voir positivement. Je suis habituée à ne pas prêter attention à ce que pensent les gens de moi mais là c'est différent. Complètement différent.

Je profite d'une accalmie dans la conversation et contre mon propre jugement je demande. "Comment va Edward?"

Elle me regarde et me sourit tristement. "Il va mieux."

"Il va mieux?"

"Oh oui. Il a été complètement malade pendant une semaine. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir de son lit. Il a annulé tous ses rendez-vous et Jasper a dû trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Nous pensions qu'il était réellement malade et qu'il avait besoin d'être hospitalisé mais il va bien mieux. Juste la grippe a pensé Carlisle."

"Oui … et il va mieux maintenant?" Je demande avec espoir.

"Oui, mais il est … juste bizarre." Elle sirote sa boisson.

"Bizarre?"

"Bon, il pense céder son cabinet et déménager. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça avant. Il aime tellement travailler avec Jasper mais l'autre jour il m'a dit qu'il pensait vendre sa part ou laisser Jasper la lui racheter. Je n'ai pas compris."

Ça me prend par surprise.

"Que va-t-il faire s'il arrête?" J'essaie de ne pas paraitre affectée.

"Je ne suis pas bien sûre. Je suppose qu'il peut être dentiste n'importe où ailleurs mais Georges commence juste sa dernière année dans le secondaire et il adore l'école St Georges," elle rit pour elle-même. "Georges à l'école St Georges."

"Ouah, on dirait qu'il va avoir un tas de choses à faire."

"Oui, bien sûr mais il a Irina. Elle est à la maison plus souvent, maintenant," elle sourit.

Ça me brise le cœur. J'ai beaucoup trop bavardé. C'est pour ça que je le veux. Il a sa femme et elle l'aide à traverser tout cet enfer que j'ai créé. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle l'aide. Je veux qu'Irina s'éloigne le plus possible de lui. La vie d'Edward est en train de s'écrouler autour de lui. Suis-je à blâmer?

"Ça a été très agréable de te voir à nouveau, Esmée. Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain," et je me sauve sans rien lui dire d'autre.

Tant que j'y suis j'envoie un texto rapide à Rose pour lui dire qu'elle a raison, il faut que je voie quelqu'un aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Le Dr Susan Taylor est connue pour être l'une des meilleures thérapeutes en nouvelle Angleterre. Elle a une longue liste de succès et le mur de son bureau est recouvert par les diplômes. Ça me fait me sentir un peu mieux de payer cinq cent dollars de l'heure.

Je suis assise les jambes repliées sous moi dans un canapé en cuir et je regarde partout sauf elle. Elle est âgée, a des cheveux grisonnants et une ossature légère. Ses yeux sont cachés par des lunettes à monture noire et elle est habillée dans un joli tailleur avec des talons qui sont trop hauts pour une femme de son âge, me dis-je.

"Ravie de vous rencontrer," me dit-elle gentiment. "C'est notre première séance alors vous pouvez me raconter ce que vous voulez. Je ne vous jugerais pas et tout ce que vous me direz restera confidentiel."

Je hoche la tête.

"Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début?"

"Bien la première fois que je suis arrivée ici j'ai rencontré cet homme qui s'appelle Edward…"

Je lui raconte tout. Chaque petit détail de ma liaison est posé à plat. Chaque baiser, chaque toucher et tous nos secrets. Je ne lui cache rien parce que je veux qu'elle connaisse parfaitement ma situation. Je me sens honteuse et sale des choses qui sortent de ma bouche mais je ne m'arrête pas. Il faut que ça sorte.

Dr Taylor écrit sur un petit pad mais elle ne dit rien. Elle acquiesce au bon moment et tapote son stylet sur son genou.

"Voilà j'ai fini," dis-je en concluant mon histoire en soupirant.

" Eh bien, c'est toute une histoire." Elle bouge sur sa chaise.

"Je veux juste que quelqu'un me dise que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je l'ai laissé parce que nous ne pouvions pas faire avancer cette chose. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

"Est-ce qu'il vous aime?" demande-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête. "Bien sûr que non. Je pense que c'était juste physique pour lui."

"Vous le croyez vraiment Bella?" me demande-t-elle.

"Oui. Pourquoi aurait-il réagit comme il l'a fait quand je lui ai annoncé que je le quittais?"

"Bien sûr, je fais des suppositions mais d'après mon expérience, un homme qui dit des choses telles qu'il vous les a dites n'est pas uniquement là pour la relation physique."

"Mais j'étais juste sa petite-amie. Il a une femme et des enfants et il les aime tellement. Il sait que nous ne pouvons rien avoir de plus. Il a accepté lorsque nous avons commencé tout ceci. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureuse de lui.

"Pensez-vous que vous êtes à blâmer pour cette liaison?"

"Je ne sais pas," je pense à voix haute. "Aucun de nous n'est plus coupable que l'autre."

"Vous avez été séduite par un homme plus âgé," dit-elle.

"C'était un jeu de séduction de part et d'autre, je suppose," je baisse la tête de honte.

"Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous vous êtes autorisée à être séduite par lui. Vous vouliez qu'il le fasse. Dans votre esprit vous vous méritiez l'un l'autre. Il y a faute des deux côtés. Pourquoi pensez-vous que le vous vouliez?"

"Parce que … j'étais attirée par lui."

"C'est plus que ça Bella. Nous sommes attirés par des gens tout le temps mais nous ne réagissons pas ainsi. Il vous a pris votre self contrôle. Ou plus précisément vous l'avez laissé vous contrôler."

Ça me parait très vrai.

A partir du moment où j'ai rencontré Edward, il m'a contrôlée. Ses yeux m'ont attirée. Ses lèvres si douces et accueillantes requièrent mon attention. Ses mains sont vigoureuses et puissantes. J'ai besoin d'elles sur mon corps tout le temps. J'avais envie de cet homme.

"Je suis une garce," dis-je tranquillement.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Bella. Ce n'est pas vrai du tout," et elle s'avance sur son siège.

"Si, c'est vrai! Il est marié et je le savais mais je suis allée vers lui malgré tout. Pourquoi?"

Malheureusement pour moi le Dr Taylor a un autre patient et elle ne peut pas répondre à ma question. Elle me suggère de revenir la semaine prochaine. Je veux lui dire que je suis plus importante que le prochain patient qui arrive et que j'ai besoin de toute son attention mais elle secoue sa main et s'en va.

Ce soir-là pendant que je me faisais un petit dîner, du poulet rôti avec des légumes, mon téléphone sonne. Le nom sur l'écran provoque l'arrêt de mon cœur. Edward. Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé de mes contacts et maintenant il m'appelle.

J'essuie mes mains tremblantes et décroche.

"Allô?"

_"Par l'enfer que crois-tu faire?" _Sa voix me fait trembler. Il est en colère mais le son de sa voix m'a manqué.

"Quoi?" en comparaison ma voix est faible et tremblante.

_"Je t'ai dit de rester loin de moi. Ça incluait ma famille! D'abord tu appelles Alice et puis tu parles à ma mère?_

"Edward … je n'avais rien prévu de ce qui s'est passé."

_"Arrête de faire ça Bella. Reste hors de ma vie avant de la ruiner davantage que ce que tu as déjà fait."_

Et puis il raccroche.

* * *

_Tout le monde est blessé et personne ne gère bien la situatio. _

_Quelques révélations dans ce chapitre, d'autres sont encore à venir... Les mauvais moments sont passés maintenant..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Le chapitre est prêt, pourquoi attendre plus, vous m'avez gâtée avec vos reviews je vous remercie beaucoup..._

* * *

**La liaison **appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 18 -**

Mon nouveau chat est la chose la plus mignonne que j'aie jamais vue. Son corps est d'un blanc pur mais une tache noire recouvre son œil droit. Il s'appelle Sam et il a seulement un an. Il est très amical et il a bien pris ses marques chez moi.

Après le coup de téléphone dramatique d'Edward, Sam est le seul homme en qui j'ai confiance. Je suis allée le chercher le jour suivant juste pour avoir quelqu'un à câliner. C'est triste. Je réalise que je vais devenir une dame à chats mais je l'ai accepté et je suis prête à aller de l'avant.

Une semaine après Sam est complètement à l'aise.

Je travaille à ma table, une fois de plus devant mon ordinateur, je fais des recherches. Il monte sur la table, froissant les papiers.

"Vilain chat. Descends de la table."

Il se déplace furtivement enroulant sa longue queue blanche autour de mon poignet. Il me fixe avec ses yeux bleu clair.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais encore? Je viens juste de te donner à manger." Je l'attrape et le pose par terre.

Il ronronne et se caresse à mes jambes sous la table. Il aime la soie de mon bas de pyjama et il se frotte le museau sur le tissu.

"Arrête ça," je le pousse gentiment.

Je pousse Sam loin de mes jambes et je reviens à mon travail. L'univers a d'autres projets. Ma maison résonne du carillon de ma sonnette et le bruit se répercute sur les murs.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma tenue qui n'est pas très flatteuse mais je n'ai pas envie de me préoccuper de mon apparence.

Je me lève et vais à la porte puis je regarde par le judas.

Une paire d'yeux verts vibrants me fixe et mon cœur démarre comme un cheval au galop. D'abord je pense qu'Edward est de l'autre côté mais je reconnais ce visage jeune. Georges Cullen est de l'autre côté.

Je réfléchis aux avantages et aux inconvénients de la situation. Je n'ai jamais pensé lui parler. Son père a été assez clair sur ce qu'il veut et c'est 'pas de contact avec sa famille'.

J'entrouvre la porte. Visiblement Georges ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le fasse car il a l'air un peu surpris.

"Salut Bella," il sourit avec hésitation.

"Salut," je lui rends son sourire.

Je n'ai pas vu Georges depuis des mois, au moins deux, et il parait plus vieux. Son visage est recouvert d'une ombre de moustache, ses cheveux sont plus courts que dans mon souvenir. Il a quelques centimètres de plus et il ressemble de plus en plus à son père. Il est vêtu de son uniforme d'école, pantalon kaki et blazer bleu marine.

"Puis-je entrer? Je veux te parler." Il met ses mains dans ses poches.

"Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école?" Je lui montre son sac à dos.

"J'ai décidé de sécher. C'est plus important. Puis-je entrer?" répète-t-il.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"S'il te plait Bella." Ses yeux sont tristes et comme ceux d'Edward, il connait la façon de me faire céder.

Bien que je sache que je ne devrais pas, j'ouvre la porte et le laisse passer.

Immédiatement Sam vient reconnaitre notre visiteur et fait des ronds autour des pieds de Georges.

"Hey salut le chat," dit-il en regardant en bas.

"Il est nouveau. Et désolée, il est très affectueux," dis-je.

"Non ça va."

Nous restons dans le hall pendant quelques secondes bizarres.

"Tu voudrais peut-être boire quelque chose?" Je lui demande.

"Oui, s'il te plait."

Je l'emmène vers la cuisine et il se décide pour de l'eau alors je lui tends une bouteille. Il s'assied sur l'un des tabourets et joue avec le bouchon.

Je m'éclaircis la voix. " Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Ou étais-tu?" Georges lève la tête.

"Je suis partie d'ici. Il fallait que je m'occupe de mes affaires." Je hausse les épaules.

"J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'ai pensé que t'avoir en face de moi serait mieux."

"C'était toi?" Je lui demande en me souvenant de ces appels que j'avais reçus à Forks. "Est-ce que ton père sait que tu es ici?"

"Non, l'école va probablement l'appeler et lui dire que je n'y suis pas mais je trouverai bien une excuse."

"Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici."

"Tu nous manques Bella." Sa voix est si faible que je l'entends à peine. "Jonathan demande tout le temps de tes nouvelles et je … je ne sais plus quoi lui raconter. J'ai l'habitude de trouver des raisons mais je les ai toutes utilisées."

"Pourquoi est-ce si important, je ne suis qu'une amie de votre père."

Georges hausse les sourcils. "Toi et moi savons que tu es plus qu'une _amie."_

Ma bouche s'entrouvre d'étonnement mais je la referme.

"Je ne suis plus un enfant Bella," il soupire. "Je sais pour votre liaison et je sais que tu aimes mon père."

"Georges je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir." Je me détourne de lui essayant furieusement de trouver quelque chose à faire. J'attrape un torchon et j'essuie le comptoir.

"Mes parents _se détestent_ et je sais que je ne devrais probablement pas être ici mais je ne peux tout simplement pas te laisser nous quitter. Nous avons été si heureux quand tu étais près de nous et tu nous manques."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis." Je frotte très fort le plan de travail qui est pourtant très propre.

"Tu es devenue une constante dans la vie de mon père et personne ne peut voir l'influence que tu as eu sur lui mais moi je peux." Tout à coup il est près de moi et je me rends compte à quel point il est grand.

"Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici, va-t-en s'il te plait." Je soupire en essayant de me contrôler. "Quoique nous ayons eu ton père et moi c'est fini. Tu ne pourras pas le ramener."

"Et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Quelle merde!" crie-t-il. "Mes parents se rendent malheureux. Je n'en peux plus. S'il te plait Bella, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose."

Les événements prennent un tour inattendu. Pendant cette liaison je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que les enfants d'Edward pourraient penser de moi et de la possibilité de séparer leurs parents. Allaient-ils me détester? Ils devraient. Je n'aurai jamais pu penser que Georges viendrait chez moi essayant de me faire faire tout le contraire.

"Ecoute, j'aime ma mère, mais… elle est si difficile." Georges fit passer ses mains dans sa chevelure. "Elle n'est jamais à la maison et quand elle y est, elle reste peu avec nous. Elle préfère voyager plutôt qu'être une maman et ne s'en cache pas. Mon père fait tout ce qu'il peut mais il va devenir fou sans toi, Bella."

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires," lui dis-je fermement.

"Comment ça ne sont pas mes affaires? Ça affecte toute ma famille, mes frères! Je peux voir mon père souffrir encore plus. Il t'aime."

Mes mains s'arrêtent et commencent à trembler légèrement. Je ne peux plus faire l'effort de me contrôler. Je prends un tabouret.

_Il m'aime?_

"Tu as plus été une mère pour nous que tout ce que nous avons eu dans le passé … depuis cinq ans. Je sais que c'est horrible à dire mais c'est la vérité. Tu nous manques."

"Ne dis pas ça. Votre mère vous aime."

"Alors pourquoi n'agit-elle pas comme si elle le faisait?" gronda-t-il pour lui-même.

"Comment as-tu compris pour ton père et moi?" Je lui demande.

"Ce n'est pas bien difficile. Il s'éclaire quand tu rentres dans une pièce. Je ne l'avais _jamais _ vu sourire comme ça. Jamais." Il s'assied près de moi. "Je ne dis pas ça pour cautionner ce que vous avez fait parce que des gens vont être blessés mais je ne peux pas voir mon père vivre comme ça. Il va faire de la dépression. Je me fais beaucoup de souci, j'ai peur."

"Il aime ta mère."

"Non il ne l'aime plus, pas comme toi. Ça fait deux ans que je ne les ai plus vu s'embrasser... et les disputes c'est … beaucoup trop. Je ne peux plus supporter qu'ils se disputent."

"Vous, les enfants êtes tellement sensibles," je secoue la tête.

"Et tout le monde nous traite comme si nous étions stupides."

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je devrais avoir cette discussion avec lui et ça n'aurait probablement jamais dû arriver. Je parle de ma relation avec Edward avec son fils de seize ans. Je suis sûrement en train de frôler l'illégalité.

"S'il ne l'aime plus, alors pourquoi restent-ils ensemble?" Je murmure.

"C'est … compliqué." Il prend une gorgée d'eau. "Est-ce que tu l'aimes?"

"Je ne peux pas te répondre."

Nous sommes silencieux de nouveau. Il pianote sur le comptoir et fait grincer ses dents.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez déménager?" dis-je tranquillement.

"Ouais. Nous vendons la maison."

"Et où allez-vous?"

"Newport. Grand-père et grand-mère nous donnent leur maison. Ils vont probablement rester définitivement en Floride.

"Comment va faire ton père?"

"Il est … si triste sans toi. Tu lui manques. Tu nous manques à tous."

"Bon comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Le sujet est clos." J'essuie une larme qui est tombée sur mon visage et je me lève. "Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles."

Georges se lève et met son sac à dos sur son épaule. "Tu sais il serait avec toi s'il pouvait."

Georges s'arrête dans l'entrée avant d'atteindre la porte. "Il y a cette … clause dans le testament de mon arrière grand-père. C'est une clause archaïque qui interdit le divorce."

"C'est vrai?"

Il roule des yeux. "Oui c'est vrai. Si mon père demande le divorce, il perd tout héritage et par conséquent ses enfants aussi. Ce doit être ma mère qui fait la demande ou sinon il est coincé."

"Oh."

"J'espère que ça t'explique un certain nombre de choses. Il te choisirait tous les jours de la semaine. Je te le garantis. Mais il reste pour nous, ses enfants. Il reste comme ça nous pourrons avoir un avenir." Georges ouvre la porte et descend le perron rapidement pour rejoindre sa voiture garée le long du trottoir.

Je reste là pendant deux minutes, la porte ouverte ressemblant à une folle. Me soupçons sont confirmés quand une vieille femme d'à côté s'arrête en face de chez moi.

"Bonjour Bella. Vous allez bien?" demande-t-elle en ramassant la crotte de son chien sur le trottoir.

"Oui je vais bien Mme Cope. Passez-vous une agréable journée?"

"Un assez bon jour pour une femme de quatre-vingt neuf ans," elle me fait un signe de la main et continue à descendre la rue.

Je ferme la porte et m'assieds sur une chaise dans le hall d'entrée.

Edward m'aime? Il m'aime?

Ouais, mais selon qui? Son fils n'a que seize ans. Ce n'est pas la meilleure source d'information. Je me demande si Georges va lui parler de notre rencontre? Probablement pas.

J'appelle Rose. Elle est la seule en qui je peux avoir confiance pour me maintenir dans le droit chemin.

_"C'est la chose la plus merdique que j'aie jamais entendue. Il ne peut pas divorcer à cause d'une histoire d'héritage!" _crie-t-elle_._

"Je ne sais juste pas quoi en faire."

_"Pour moi ça ressemble à tout un tas de conneries. Edward te l'a probablement envoyé pour te donner cette excuse."_

"Tu crois?"

_"Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Un homme marié dirait sûrement quelque chose comme ça."_

"Je me sens si stupide. Comment ai-je pu me mettre dans une telle situation?" Je tape ma tête contre le mur.

"_Ne commence pas avec ça. Tu sais très bien comment tu t'y es mise. Tu as suivi tes désirs, et après tu as continué. Maintenant il faut que tu grandisses avec ça et que tu le gères."_

"Il faut que je le gère."

Le reste de la journée se passa en pensant à Edward. A quoi pourrais-je bien penser d'autre? Bien que nous ne soyons plus ensemble il est toujours avec moi.

Sam qui sent mon humeur vient s'installer sur moi dans le canapé. Il ronronne et essaie de m'apporter un peu de réconfort. Ça ne marche pas vraiment. Mon esprit est trop occupé en ce moment.

Jusqu'à présent j'avais trop bien réussi à éloigner toutes ces pensées de moi. Mais aujourd'hui l'a ramené à pleine puissance. J'ai besoin de lui encore et plus que jamais. Pas physiquement mais émotionnellement. J'ai besoin d'Edward qui murmure à mon oreille combien je lui manque et combien nous sommes bien ensemble. Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissée partir?

Se peut-il qu'il m'aime? Est-ce que Georges a raison?

"Je suis idiote, stupide fille," me dis-je à moi-même.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone. Je me demande qui peut bien appeler aussi tôt qui plus est, un dimanche.

"Quoi?" je réponds rudement.

_"Ben dis donc, je sais qu'il est tôt mais tu pourrais être un peu plus agréable."_

"Alice? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles?" Je grogne.

_"Il y a un match de base-ball dans deux heures. On se retrouve à Fenway."_

"Non je ne peux plus aller voir les Red Sox jouer. Je ne peux plus te parler non plus. Nous ne pouvons pas être amies."

Rien que le fait de me souvenir ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois suffit à me tenir loin du base-ball pour le reste de mon existence.

_"Allez viens Bella. Tu ne peux pas rester seule...encore," _me supplie-t-elle. _"Tout ce qu'à fait Jasper c'est de parler à Edward et …"_

"Edward? Il sera là-bas?"

_"Bien, je suppose, nous avons un abonnement."_

"Il ne veut pas que j'aille là-bas."

_"Oh allez! Vous ne pouvez pas vous éviter tout le temps._"

"Si je pense que nous pouvons. C'est ce qu'il veut."

_"Je peux dire qu'il veut tout l'inverse," _répond-elle de manière suggestive._ "Mais ce n'est pas à moi de m'en mêler. Je veux que tu viennes c'est tout."_

"Non Alice, je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour nous d'être à proximité l'un de l'autre."

_"Bon d'accord!"_ dit-elle théâtralement. "_D'accord je m'assure qu'il ne sera pas là. Alors tu viendras?" _

Je réfléchis une seconde.

Ce serait bien pour moi de sortir de la maison et Alice me manque, je suis d'accord.

Une demi-heure plus tard Alice m'envoie un texto pour me dire à quelle heure nous retrouver, elle m'assure qu'Edward ne sera pas là pour me rendre nerveuse.

Je m'habille comme la première fois. Ça ne me pose pas de problème de porter la casquette des Red Sox cette fois-ci parce que je veux cacher mon visage. Je vais aller dans un endroit qui va ramener des souvenirs. Je me sens un peu honteuse mais c'est l'excitation de sortir qui domine.

"Ah te voilà!" dit Alice à l'entrée de Fenway.

Un véritable sourire envahit mon visage et je suis toute animée en parlant à mon amie pendant que nous attendons pour entrer. Elle ne fait aucune mention de ma liaison ou de la déprime perpétuelle dont j'essaie de me libérer.

Nos sièges sont derrière la première base et ils sont inoccupés. Je suis heureuse qu'Alice aie tenu parole et qu'Edward ne soit pas en vue. Malheureusement je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que Georges soit là, à sa place. Lui et Jasper sont tous les deux là, seuls. Je n'aime pas cette situation mais c'est trop tard maintenant pour que je m'en aille.

"Salut Bella. Merci mon Dieu tu es venue. Alice aurait été chiante toute la journée." Jasper se lève lorsqu'il me voit. Il me serre dans ses bras.

"Je suis contente d'être venue. C'est une belle journée pour jouer au base-ball." Je souris.

"C'est vrai," il est d'accord.

"Salut Bella. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est vus," me dit Georges en me faisant un signe de la main. Il me fixe actuellement avec un regard qui semble me dire que je n'ai pas encore fini d'entendre parler de lui.

"Salut," lui dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Alice.

Nous attendons que la partie commence.

J'essaie d'ignorer délibérément Georges mais il essaie d'engager la conversation à plusieurs reprises. Pour Alice et Jasper il a l'air agréable mais je sais ce qu'il en est. Sa voix est tendue et il a l'audace de vouloir ramener ce qui s'est passé hier sur le tapis.

Je ne peux rien y faire. Pendant la cinquième manche il prend le siège à côté de moi pendant qu'Alice et Jasper se câlinent.

"Laisse-moi tranquille," je lui murmure.

"Non, non pas avant que tu admettes que tu l'aimes," répond-il acerbe.

"Tu le sais, mais ça ne suffit pas."

"Alors fait quelque chose."

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu me demandes? Tu veux que je ressucite quelque chose qui est tout à fait inapproprié et qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu."

"Oui parce que ça le rend heureux. Ma mère a toujours été heureuse. Elle fait toujours ce qu'elle veut et ça lui importe peu de blesser les autres. Elle ne s'aperçoit même pas qu'elle le fait mais je ne peux plus supporter de le voir comme ça. S'il te plait Bella. Il a besoin de toi."

_Et j'ai besoin de lui._

"Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'envoie?"

"Quoi?" il crie presque. "Tu te moques de moi? Il nous tuerait s'il savait que je m'en mêle mais il faut que je sois l'adulte dans cette situation parce que tous les deux vous êtes comme des lycéens."

"Tes parents ont été mariés pendant seize ans. Ils ont eu quatre enfants ensemble. Tu ne comprends pas bien ce que tu me demandes de faire. Je ne briserai pas une famille."

"Tu n'as pas brisé notre famille elle l'était déjà. C'est vrai Bella. Mais au moment où il t'a vue, il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour son mariage."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça Georges," je me détourne de lui. "Arrête maintenant."

Il ne parle plus pendant deux manches mais il reste à côté de moi.

Lorsque la sixième manche commence il faut que je m'éloigne et je trouve une excuse pour aller aux toilettes. Je me dépêche de descendre l'escalier et je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque j'y arrive.

Ma gorge est très sèche et je mets dans la file d'attente pour avoir de l'eau. Je m'occupe en regardant les gens et en fredonnant.

Après dix minutes d'attente, deux bras forts m'attrapent par la taille et me tirent contre un torse dur.

Je laisse échapper un cri qui se transforme en gémissement quand des lèvres chaudes se posent sur mon cou sans m'embrasser, elles restent là.

"Je ne peux pas dire combien ces mois passés ont été durs," sa voix dans mon oreille, profonde et tremblante. "Tu me manques tellement Bella."

"Non. S'il te plait laisse-moi tranquille, " je gémis.

Ses grandes mains s'installent sur mon ventre et il le caresse horizontalement par-dessus mon chemisier. Je sens sa montre lourde en argent à son poignet, celle que je lui ai offerte pour son anniversaire.

"Il faut que je te parle," murmure-t-il.

Nous sommes si proches et après notre séparation je réalise combien j'ai besoin qu'il me touche. C'est magnétique et hypnotisant. Il pourrait me demander de tuer la femme en face de moi et je le ferai. Il est dangereux.

"Alors parlons."

"Pas ici." Enfin il embrasse ma peau. "Je ne serais pas en ville la semaine prochaine mais je reviens le jeudi. Retrouvons-nous, au musée à midi."

"Edward, je ne peux …" dis-je même si je ne le pense pas. Je veux être en colère contre lui pour la façon dont il m'a traitée. J'avais tout préparé. Mon cerveau ne veut pas fonctionner.

"Si tu peux," il grogne. "Tu _dois_. S'il te plait Bella. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps loin de toi. Je sais … que tu ne me veux probablement plus, mais il faut que je te parle."

J'essaie de parler mais je ne peux pas et j'hoche la tête à la place.

"Merci," il embrasse mon épaule. "Merci, merci beaucoup."

"Pourquoi es-tu là?"

"Je ne voulais pas gâcher l'opportunité de te voir après tout ce temps."

"Comment as-tu su que je serais ici?"

"Jasper m'a dit que je ne devais pas venir. Il a été brutal, j'ai supposé que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec toi." Il me serre une dernière fois. "Jeudi à midi, n'oublie pas."

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé et ça me prend une seconde pour respirer à nouveau.

Est-ce que j'ai rêvé?

Mon cœur bat la chamade et son odeur est encore sur ma peau, je sais que ça n'était pas un rêve.

* * *

_Je vous avais dit que vous seriez frustrées à la fin du chapitre..._

_Bon Georges a son point de vue mais l'explication de vive voix sera sûrement beaucoup plus intéressante : que vont-ils se raconter dans le prochain chapitre, que va-t-il se passer. Je sais que vous avez une imagination débordante et vous me faites bien rire dans vos com. _

_Merci à vous toutes et à bientôt pour la suite_


	19. Chapter 19

**LA LIAISON **appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 19 -**

La pièce consacrée à la Renaissance n'a jamais été l'une de mes préférés au musée mais il y a une peinture qui me fascine vraiment.

Je refuse de regarder son nom ou celui de l'artiste parce que je veux juste la regarder. Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre sur elle que ce que je vois devant moi.

Une mère donne un bain à son enfant. Ils semblent complètement obsédés l'un par l'autre. Le bébé regarde sa mère comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre sur terre. Je suis sûre que pour lui c'est la vérité. C'est une scène simple, très poignante et qui a beaucoup de sens. J'aime la façon dont elle est peinte, les coups de pinceaux sont doux et la toile apparait comme un instantané de leur bonheur.

Ça me rappelle ma mère et comment nous nous sommes rapprochées au cours des mois passés bien que nous n'ayons jamais eu de relation mère/fille normale. Elle ne m'aurait jamais donné un bain. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurai laissée faire. Je préférais de beaucoup ma nounou. Elle était douce et avait beaucoup plus de patience. Puis j'ai commencé l'école et décidé de passer le reste de ma scolarité à l'étranger. Renée semblait complètement se moquer que sa fille soit si loin et je n'ai jamais remis notre arrangement en question.

Je sais que nous nous aimons mais nous avons une façon étrange de le montrer. Qu'est-ce que cela va impliquer pour mes enfants? Est-ce que j'irai aussi loin dans ma vie? Dieu, je l'espère. Je le veux si fort. Mais avec qui?

Je sens son odeur avant de le voir.

Je le vois en périphérie. De manière surprenante il n'est pas en tenue de chirurgien aujourd'hui. Il est dans un costume gris décontracté avec une chemise bleu clair. Ses chaussures sont marron foncé et brillent.

"Pourquoi cette tenue?" Je lui demande en essayant de faire que ce ne soit pas maladroit.

"J'avais une conférence à donner ce matin à l'école dentaire TUFTS*."

"Oh," je hoche la tête. "Tu es beau."

"Toi aussi," dit-il.

"La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu me criais dessus dans un restaurant bondé."

"Non, je pense que je te tripotais à un match des Red Sox."

"Oh c'est vrai. Comment ai-je pu oublier?" Je voulais juste remettre les choses à leur place.

"Désolé pour ça mais je suis vraiment désolé pour notre dîner catastrophique et l'appel téléphonique. Tu m'as pris par surprise et je n'étais pas préparé à avoir mon cœur déchiré ce soir-là." Il est tranquille et il ne pas encore regardée.

"Ton cœur? Mais je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi et tu es parti tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux."

"Bella," il soupire. "Pas ici. Allons-y et nous pourrons parler."

"Et pour aller où?"

"Viens juste avec moi. S'il te plait," me supplie-t-il en prenant ma main. Son contact est doux et implorant. Ses doigts remontent et caressent la peau de mon poignet et c'est le contact le plus intime que j'ai eu pendant ce qui me semble des mois. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens et il s'approche très près.

"Edward je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"S'il te plait Bella. Il faut que je te parle."

Non!

La femme en moi veut être en colère contre lui. Il m'a traitée comme de la merde. Il a crié et hurlé pour rien. Je voudrais le faire souffrir ; qu'il s'effondre dans la douche et qu'il pleure comme je l'ai fait. Ou qu'il vomisse dans le lavabo en pensant à ce que nous avions et comment ça s'est terminé. Je voudrai qu'il meure de l'intérieur comme je l'ai fait.

Mais la fille en moi ne peut pas le faire souffrir. Il a toujours eu beaucoup trop de pouvoir. Je pourrai lui dire non mais je ne peux pas. Je veux entendre ses excuses et le sentir me toucher et rouler dans le lit avec lui.

"S'il te plait Bella," murmure-t-il.

"D'accord," j'acquiesce.

Il serre ma main et nous conduit à travers le musée vers l'escalier et vers la sortie. Il donne son ticket au voiturier et nous attendons en nous tenant par la main.

Aujourd'hui il conduit la Jaguar et il m'ouvre la portière. Je m'enfonce dans le siège et je ferme les yeux me rappelant la dernière fois que j'étais dans cette voiture et la nuit qui s'en est suivie.

Il s'installe derrière le volant et accélère.

Il a du jazz doux qui joue et ça me rappelle les choses de lui qui m'ont manquées. En principe il refuse d'écouter autre chose.

Je souris et garde mes doigts occupés à jouer avec l'ourlet de ma robe.

La ville est passée et je comprends qu'il nous conduit en dehors de la ville.

"Où allons-nous?" Je lui demande doucement. Je ne veux pas déranger la paix qui règne.

"Chez moi," répondit-il brièvement sans quitter la route des yeux.

Chez lui.

Je suis prête à m'évanouir sur mon siège. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça. Son environnement. Ça m'intrigue et amène tout un tas de questions. Comment vit-il? Quelle sorte de meubles a-t-il?

"Je pensais que vous déménagiez?" je lui demande.

"Qui t'a dit ça?" Son front se plisse.

Je hausse les épaules. "J'ai oublié."

"Nous devrions, je ne suis pas encore sûr."

Je reste tranquille pour le reste du trajet.

Edward vit une demi-heure à l'extérieur de la ville mais ça parait être plus loin. C'est un monde tout à fait différent ici. Les maisons sont familiales, la plupart sont grandes mais pas des manoirs comme à Newport. Les pelouses sont parfaites et les clôtures blanches sont peintes de neuf.

"C'est joli," dis-je.

"C'est chez moi," répondit-il.

Ça me fait mal comme une balle. C'est sa maison. Sa maison avec sa femme et ses enfants. Il n'y a pas de place pour moi ici.

Il monte vers une très belle maison. Elle est plus grande que les autres dans le voisinage. Elle est blanche et bleu clair avec un jardin devant. C'est charmant et parfait dans tous les sens.

La voiture s'arrête dans l'allée et nous restons assis quelques dix minutes. Je compte chaque seconde et je respire.

"Personne n'est à la maison alors nous pourrons… parler ou hurler."

Ou … baiser.

Je sors de la voiture et reste debout jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me conduise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle est peinte en rouge vif et ça ne s'accorde pas avec le reste de la maison.

"Hum… C'est la couleur préférée de Jonathan Francis," fait remarquer Edward avant d'ouvrir.

La maison est juste comme j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Parfaite, brillante et chaleureuse.

Il reste près de moi et je marche à travers chaque pièce du rez de chaussée.

C'est plein de souvenirs de famille.

Des jouets et des jeux vidéo et un sèche linge se trouvent quelque part au sous-sol. La cuisine est impressionnante, les appareils encore chauds du matin. J'imagine bien les toasts et les œufs qu'Edward prépare pour les garçons avant de les faire se dépêcher pour partir à l'école.

Je vois un dessin sur le frigo, visiblement c'est JF : une famille, des bonshommes bâton. Il n'y a pas de mère, juste les garçons et Edward devant leur maison. Sur le visage du plus petit, pas un sourire mais un froncement.

"Il a passé de mauvais moments ces dernier temps," explique Edward.

"Pourquoi? Tout va bien?"

"Bien comme Georges est en pension, nous ne le voyons que le week-end. Jonathan ne le prend pas bien."

"Pauvre petit gars."

"Et toi. Tu lui manques." Edward est soudain derrière moi, très près. "Tu nous manques à tous."

Je me recule avant de me laisser avoir une autre fois.

Je continue à visiter. Je m'arrête dans la salle à manger et je peux dire que personne n'y vient vraiment. Le tapis est parfaitement propre et le mobilier trop chic pour se prélasser.

Je m'arrête quand je vois le grand portrait de famille sur le manteau. Il a été fait par un professionnel. Il est grand et bien encadré. Irina et Edward sont assis au milieu entourés par leurs quatre garçons. Tout le monde est souriant, content et ... parfait.

Mes jambes ne peuvent plus avancer et je sens de l'humidité sur mon visage. Je pleure et Edward m'attrape avant que je touche le sol.

"Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir détruit ta famille."

"Bella, s'il te plait ne parle pas comme ça." Son visage s'enfouit dans mon cou. "Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je suis désolée de m'être mal comporté avant mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu aimes le sexe et …"

"Non Bella! Je t'aime et je me fous de qui le sait." Il me soulève, ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me sens tomber dans les coussins du canapé.

Nous sommes affamés l'un de l'autre, nous crevons de faim après des mois de séparation. Edward est demandeur et doux et notre baiser devient plus fougueux. Nos corps ne peuvent pas être plus proches mais il essaie de nous rapprocher encore.

Ses cheveux sont aussi doux que je me le rappelle et je tire dessus faisant pivoter sa tête comme je le veux.

"Tu m'as manqué et ça m'a pris un temps pour le réaliser," murmure-t-il. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, tellement. Tellement." Je l'embrasse plus durement.

Je réalise que ce que je fais est mal mais je ne peux me résoudre à arrêter. Je sais que je ne peux pas. Je sais que je ne peux pas l'avoir. Je m'en rends compte maintenant et je pense que je suis d'accord avec cela mais je le veux une fois encore. Si c'est la dernière fois, il faut que ce soit bon.

Il ne me laisse pas aller et nous montons l'escalier.

Je n'ai pas une chance de voir sa chambre, je suis trop occupée avec ses mains et ses baisers. Nous nous déshabillons maladroitement et je sens mon dos cogner contre une commode.

Je jette sa veste de costume quelque part dans la pièce et je commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Il est aussi bien fait et musclé que dans mes souvenirs. Je détache sa ceinture mais je ne vais pas plus loin.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et laisse aller ma main vers le bas. J'ai peur de poser mes yeux sur sa virilité. Ça va probablement me faire peur après tout ce temps éloigné mais je peux sentir combien elle est grosse tellement nous sommes proches.

Mes doigts se faufilent dans son pantalon et je le touche légèrement. Sa queue se remplit de sang tressautant sous mon toucher.

Il ferme les yeux et siffle entre ses dents et s'agrippe à la commode.

"Bella…" Il s'étrangle. "Il y a si longtemps."

"Je sais, je sais," je marmonne.

Je me sens être hissée sur la commode. Les lèvres d'Edward attaquent les miennes et il se fait une place entre mes jambes, ses mains se saisissent de mes cuisses sous ma robe.

Cinq minutes après ma robe a disparu. Il enlève mon soutien-gorge délicatement aussi.

"Es-tu vraiment sûre?" Il dépose un baiser sur mon épaule puis sur mon cou. "Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière Bella."

J'opine et gémis.

Il se met à genoux devant la commode et commence à descendre ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Une fois qu'il s'en est débarrassé il regarde mes mouvements avec un regard intense.

J'essaie de croiser mes jambes me sentant un peu gênée mais il ne me laisse pas faire.

"As-tu la moindre idée de combien tu es magnifique?" Il se relève et s'installe plus près entre mes jambes.

Le bout de sa bite frôle mon centre et je crie à son toucher. Il rapproche ses lèvres des miennes et continue à m'embrasser frénétiquement. Je sens son gland tracer l'entrée de mon ouverture et j'écarte mes jambes un peu plus instinctivement.

Ses doigts remontent sur mes jambes jusqu'à atteindre mon centre humide. Il étale mon jus avec deux doigts avant de les faire entrer.

Je m'agrippe à ses épaules puissantes pendant qu'il pompe dans mon corps avec une vigueur qui fait soulever mes fesses du bois de la commode.

Nous sommes tous les deux essoufflés et lorsque je pense que je vais jouir, il se retire.

"J'ai juste besoin que tu sois bien prête," dit-il la voix rauque.

Il me tire sur le bord de la commode et m'empale en même temps.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi étirée et le plaisir que ça me procure est assez violent pour faire rouler mes yeux derrière ma tête.

Il y a si longtemps et ça fait tellement de bien.

Nous nous embrassons avec urgence, mes mains dans ses cheveux, mes jambes autour de sa taille serrées comme un étau.

Lorsqu'il laisse mes lèvres, il répète mon nom entre de doux baisers qu'il pose sur ma peau en sueur.

Il pénètre au fond de moi en chuchotant combien il m'aime et je passe mes bras autour de son cou et essaie de l'aimer en retour avec chaque once de mon être.

Les seuls bruits sont nos gémissements et le claquement de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. La commode bouge en dessous de nous. Le feu se propage à travers mes veines alors que pour la première fois je me laisse aller à me sentir complètement et entièrement aimée par un homme.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière, cognant contre le miroir. J'entends un crac mais peu importe.

Je jouis violemment, criant son prénom et m'accrochant à lui et en plantant mes ongles dans la peau nue de ses épaules.

Nous ralentissons nos mouvements et je sens sa chaleur me remplir. Ça nous prend un long moment pour nous calmer mais une fois que nous le sommes je suis épuisée.

Edward se retire et dégage les cheveux de mes yeux. "Tu es … incroyable."

"Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant," lui dis-je honnêtement. "Je sais que ça peut paraitre stupide venant d'une fille de vingt-deux ans, mais c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. S'il te plait ne détruit pas ta vie pour moi. Si c'est fini alors que ça le soit."

"Je détruis ma vie si je ne suis pas avec toi. Nous ne sommes pas séparés, nous ne l'avons jamais été." Il approche mon visage du sien. "Fais-moi confiance. J'ai pensé à ça des millions de fois mais la seule joie que je trouve c'est quand tu es à mes cotés."

Il me soulève et m'amène sur le lit. Je sens des draps doux sur mon corps avant qu'Edward ne m'étreigne contre lui.

"Puis-je dormir là?" Je lui demande doucement.

"Je ne veux rien de plus."

Je me laisse aller après ça mais je sens encore ses lèvres partout où elles peuvent aller.

Quelque temps après, je ne sais pas combien, je m'étire pour réveiller mon corps. Ses bras tombent et je regarde mon compagnon; Il est si sexy quand il dort et je me retiens de l'embrasser.

J'espère qu'il a mis l'alarme. Je suis sûre qu'il doit aller récupérer ses enfants à l'école. Et Irina? Va-t-elle rentrer à la maison bientôt? Il n'y a pas fait allusion et je ne lui ai pas demandé.

Je quitte le lit doucement et vais vers la salle de bain attenante. Je m'occupe de mes affaires et je me lave les mains, essayant de m'empêcher de regarder dans leurs affaires. Les affaires sont d'un coté et celel d'Irina de l'autre. Ça me rend un peu malade de voir ça.

Je quitte la salle de bain et ramasse la chemise d'Edward par terre et me la mets.

Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire autour de la pièce et suis immédiatement attirée par une étagère avec des livres. Je devine des titres de plusieurs classiques et je m'approche me demandant ce qu'Edward aime lire pendant ses loisirs. Quelques-uns de ces livres sont plus vieux et visiblement ont été manipulés de nombreuses fois.

Le Kama Sutra dépasse de l'étagère et je ris pour moi-même en pensant aux différentes positions sur lesquelles il fantasme.

Je le sors et ce faisant un dossier tombe. Il est plus gros que ce que je pensais quand je le ramasse et je ne sais pas si je suis autorisée à regarder dedans. Mais je suis curieuse.

Je pose le livre sur la table à côté de moi et j'ouvre le rabat du dossier.

Des papiers de divorce. C'est était et rédigé en jargon juridique incompréhensible pour moi mais ça me parait très complet. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à regarder au-delà des deux premières pages.

Je me glisse dans le lit le dossier à la main et je réveille Edward gentiment.

"Quoi? Qu'y a-t'il?" ses yeux s'ouvrent et il se frotte le visage.

"J'ai trouvé ça sur l'étagère." Je secoue les papiers.

"Oh." Il s'assied. "Et que faisais-tu là-bas?"

"Je lisais?"

Il sourit un peu. "Ce sont mes papiers de divorce. Je ne les pas encore donnés à Irina néanmoins."

"Elle ne sait pas ?"

"Je ne pense pas." il secoue la tête. " Elle n'était pas là le mois dernier. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit Bella. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, pas elle. Je ne pense pas qu'à moi mais à mes fils aussi. Nous avons besoin de toi."

"Vraiment?"

Il hoche la tête. " Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que tu voulais entendre pour t'amener dans mon lit. C'est vrai."

Nous restons assis en silence dans le lit pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne récupère les pages. Sa déclaration me fait fondre mais je dois garder la tête froide. J'ai déjà sauté dans le lit avec lui comme une nymphomane. Je veux garder une sorte d'avantage peu importe comment.

"Tu m'aimes?" je murmure pour moi-même.

"Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup," il embrasse le coin de ma bouche. "Je t'ai aimée quand je t'ai amenée à ce club de jazz pour notre premier rendez-vous. Je t'ai aimé lorsque tu es venue à la fête de mon anniversaire. Je t'ai aimé pour l'anniversaire de Georges et que tu as amené le pique –nique. Et je t'ai aimé lors que je me suis disputé avec toi au restaurant. J'ai été un salaud mais il fallait que ça sorte.

"ça ne peut pas être réel." Je secoue la tête.

"Est-ce que tu as vu la date à laquelle ces papiers ont été faits?"

"Non, pourquoi?"

Edward me montre la tape en haut de la première page. C'est au mois d'avril mais ça n'a aucune signification pour moi.

"D'accord," je hausse les épaules.

Il pose les papiers et l'une de ses mains il prend délicatement mon visage me tirant à proximité par mon cou. "C'était le jour après ton premier rendez vous au cabinet."

Ça me prend quelques secondes pour intégrer cette information et je suis submergée par l'émotion.

"Vraiment?" ma voix se brise.

"Vraiment Isabella Swan." Il m'embrasse gentiment.

Brusquement tout se met en place, et je réalise que j'aime cet homme plus que je ne peux l'imaginer.

...

*Tufts : c'est le nom du donateur qui a cédé le terrain pour que l'université y soit construite, située près de Boston c'est l'une des plus prestigieuse du pays.

* * *

_Voilà ils sont à nouveau réunis, l'auteur nous dit qu'il a voulu écrire une histoire aigre-douce et qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses à venir, les choses déterminantes n'étant pas encore arrivées..._

_Je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux lectrices qui n'ont pas de compte et qui par conséquent ne peuvent pas bénéficier des réponses que je donne aux autres : La prochaine fois le chapitre que vous attendez toutes avec impatience : les explications d'Edward mais ce ne sera pas tout... _

_Agréable journée à vous toutes et merci pour votre enthousiasme contagieux...!_

Haut du formulaire


	20. Chapter 20

**LA LIAISON **appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 20 -**

Je suis assise sur un banc du Boston Common*. J'ai un café dans la main mais je ne le bois pas. J'attends juste qu'il arrive.

Nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous pour discuter ce matin. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis ces révélations chez lui, il y a deux jours. Nous n'avions pas le temps. Il fallait qu'il me raccompagne en ville avant d'aller récupérer les enfants à l'école. Je me suis sentie triste de le voir partir mais il m'avait promis que nous pourrions discuter de tout bientôt.

Est-ce que ça arrive vraiment? Va-t-il divorcer pour moi? Ce n'est pas supposé se passer ainsi. L'homme ne quitte jamais sa femme pour sa maîtresse. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Peut-être que cette fois c'est différent. Je veux le croire, je veux vraiment mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées si vite. Sait-il ce qu'il veut? Et moi?

J'attends un peu plus, mes yeux scrutent tout ceux qui passent près du banc.

Edward se montre environ cinq minutes plus tard paraissant plus heureux que jamais. Il est dynamique et il sourit dès qu'il me voit. Il est dans un autre costume aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'il donnait une autre conférence.

"Salut," il se penche pour embrasser mes lèvres avant de s'assoir.

"Salut," je lui réponds. "Tu parais bien excité à propos de quelque chose."

"Parce que tout est juste … mieux. Bien mieux." Il me regarde en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de sa tête. "Alors je suppose qu'il faut que nous parlions de quelques-unes de ces choses."

"Pouvons-nous commencer par le restaurant? Je n'ai toujours pas compris ta réaction. Bon si, mais ça m'a quand même beaucoup surprise."

"Ecoute Bella je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu me dises toutes ces choses. J'ai apprécié que tu l'aies fait mais je n'étais pas prêt à admettre que je t'aimais, et qu'en plus tu éprouvais la même chose pour moi. C'était ahurissant. Nous avions une bonne relation, et je ne voulais pas te perdre mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas te donner davantage. Pas tout de suite, de toute façon. Maintenant les choses ont changé."

"Quelles choses?"

"Le fait que je ne peux pas imaginer le reste de ma vie sans toi. Et pas juste comme une femme avec qui je baise occasionnellement. C'est plus que ça, je pense que ça toujours été plus que ça. Tu représentes tout pour moi." Il prend ma main libre entre les siennes.

"Edward, c'est une décision grave. "Je me tourne vers lui. "Tu parles de quitter ta femme pour moi et si les choses ne sont pas comme tu penses qu'elles sont... Elle est équilibrée, elle est loyale. Je ne suis … pas."

"Tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé à tout ça? Je sais que tu es jeune. Dans dix ans qui sait ce que tu voudras. Mais moi à partir de maintenant, je te veux de toutes les façons possibles et cette pensée me rend plus heureux que jamais."

"J'aime entendre ça mais je ne veux pas que tu changes ta vie et prennes des décisions si tu n'y a pas bien réfléchi. Tu as des enfants et il faut qu'ils soient ta première priorité."

Il rit pour lui-même. "Tu sais j'ai trente-cinq ans. Je connais les conséquences de mes actes. J'ai appris ça il y a longtemps. Je suis pleinement conscient des risques qu'impliquent ma décision et je veux y faire face."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Irina n'est plus ma femme depuis un long moment, Bella. Même si nous n'avions pas eu une liaison toi et moi, j'aurais divorcé. C'est fini. Elle va bientôt rentrer et je vais lui donner ses papiers."

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait avant?"

"Je pensais à des choses. Je n'étais pas bien sûr où ma vie allait me mener mais maintenant je réalise qu'Irina et moi devons divorcer. C'est le mieux … pour nous deux."

Ses mots signifient beaucoup pour moi mais je commence à me sentir horrible. Ce n'est pas juste quelque chose qui va exploser. Des gens vont être blessés. Que vont penser sa famille, ses amis de lui? Je suis la femme qui détruit cette famille. Et Irina? Je n'ai jamais eu de remords vis-à-vis d'elle pendant notre liaison mais elle sera sûrement blessée par tout ça. Je suis la cause de toute cette peine.

Et qu'en est-il de cet héritage?

Je ne sais pas comment aborder ce sujet. Je ne peux pas lui dire que Georges est venu me voir mais il faut que nous parlions de ça.

"Humm… bon, es-tu prêt pour un divorce?" Je lui demande.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Financièrement? Elle pourra avoir tout ce qui est à toi, spécialement quand elle va savoir pour nous. Et comment ça va se passer avec les enfants?"

"Heureusement nous avons signé un contrat de mariage à la demande de mon père. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne vais pas divorcer et la laisser sans rien. Irina est la mère de mes enfants avant tout. Honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille une pension alimentaire."

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça?"

"Elle gagne plus d'argent que moi. Etonnamment son métier de journaliste photographe est très rare et rapporte. Qui sait?" Il rit doucement.

"Et la pension pour les enfants?"

"Si elle demande la garde des enfants, je vais être choqué."

J'avoue : "Ça parait trop …simple."

Edward prend mon café et en boit un peu. "Il faut que tu comprennes : nous nous sommes mariés à dix-huit ans. Personne n'a pensé que ça allait durer un an... et encore moins seize. Mais j'ai tenu aussi longtemps que j'ai pu."

"Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose." Je me rapproche de lui.

"D'accord." Il hausse les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"I quelques semaines, Georges est venu chez moi."

"Il a fait quoi?"

"Il sait … pour nous. Il m'a dit pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas demander le divorce, à cause de cette clause dans le testament de ton arrière grand-père et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû lui parler. Je suis désolée." Je finis mon radotage.

"Tu as parlé de notre relation avec mon fils?" Il parait quelque peu énervé.

"Non. Il le savait déjà. Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille."

Il soupire en s'appuyant contre le banc. "Comment l'a-t-il pris?"

"Ça va, je pense. Il n'était pas furieux. Il a dit qu'il comprenait. Il n'aime pas te voir malheureux."

Edward hoche la tête. "Je déteste le fait qu'il soit presque un adulte. Il ne devrait pas livrer ces batailles pour moi."

"Il veut prendre soin de toi. Ne sois pas fâché contre lui."

"Je ne le suis pas. J'aurai préféré qu'il m'en parle néanmoins."

"Tu l'en aurais empêché."

"Bon sang, bien sûr que je l'aurais empêché. Il n'a aucun droit de venir te parler de ça."

"Il voulait juste aider. Il m'a parlé de cette clause."

Edward fait passer sa main dans ses cheveux. "C'est vrai qu'il y a une putain de clause dans le testament de mon grand-père qui m'interdit de demander le divorce. Il pensait que préserver le mariage était plus important que de le rompre. J'espère qu'il y aura une solution pour ça."

"Alors que vas-tu faire?"

"Tout lui donner, je suppose," il dit ça avec un haussement d'épaules comme si ça n'était pas important. "Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un lâche d'avoir cette liaison avec toi mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir pour pouvoir avancer."

"Edward non, je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça."

"Ce n'est pas juste toi. Oui c'est toi qui m'a aidé à prendre cette décision mais il faut que je le fasse pour moi et aussi pour ma famille. Mon mariage n'est plus viable pour personne. Tu sais ça mieux que quiconque. Irina et moi devons continuer nos chemins séparément. C'est le bon moment."

J'opine mais je ne dis rien. Il semble si sûr de lui. Sera-t-il pareil dans cinq ans? Dix? Quinze? Ceci est plus compliqué que je l'avais pensé.

"Il faut que j'arrange les choses à la maison. Le dire à Irina et puis aux garçons."

"Je comprends."

" Elle est au Costa Rica. Elle ne reviendra que demain."

"Comment crois-tu qu'elle le prendra?"

"Je suis sûr qu'elle sera en colère mais je suis aussi sûr qu'elle s'en doute."

"Vas-tu lui parler de nous?"

"A la fin mais peut-être pas tout de suite." Il pose son bras sur le dossier du banc.

"Et puis après? Une fois que tu seras allé au bout de tout ça?"

"Tu parles de nous là?"

Je hoche la tête.

"Après toute cette merde que je m'apprête à remuer je vais accepter tout ce que tu es prête à me donner. Je veux une relation avec toi Bella. Une vraie relation. Donne-moi juste le temps d'avancer avec ma famille."

"Bien sûr, Edward."

"Est-ce … tu serais intéressée pour continuer?" Il se cache de moi mais je vois le rouge sur ses joues.

"Quoi, une relation avec un vieux dentiste?" Je cogne doucement contre son épaule.

"Je ne suis pas si vieux."

"Non. Tu es parfait." J'embrasse ses lèvres doucement. "Et oui moi aussi, je veux une relation avec toi. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus."

Dix minutes plus tard nous arrivons à sa voiture. Nous retournons chez lui pour quoi... je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais je peux seulement imaginer à quoi nous occuper quand nous venons ici.

Nous entrons dans l'allée et sortons de la voiture.

"Il faut que je récupère les enfants bientôt," dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

" Comment fais-tu pour aller les chercher alors que tu travailles tout le temps."

"En général j'arrête de travailler vers quinze heures ainsi je peux passer mes après-midi avec eux."

"C'est admirable," j'attends dans sa grande entrée qu'il me dise où aller.

Il m'attrape par la hanche et me rapproche de lui. "Je suis heureux que tu le penses." Il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres puis continue sur tout mon visage.

"Tu es parfait."

"Loin de là, Isabella." Ses lèvres descendent sur les miennes une fois de plus, il prend ma main et m'emmène dans la cuisine.

"Quelque chose sent bon ici," dis-je en reniflant.

"J'ai fait mijoter le dîner. Du poulet avec du riz." Il soulève le couvercle d'une cocotte et en remue le contenu.

"Ouah, tu peux vraiment tout faire."

"Qui le fera sinon?" demande-t-il.

"Je peux t'aider?" Je pose mon sac sur le comptoir.

"Bien. Comment faire manger des légumes à ces garçons? Il y en a tout un tas dans le frigo," dit-il en me le montrant derrière lui.

Je fouille et trouve différentes choses à faire. Je m'installe à côté d'Edward et commence à éplucher les carottes.

Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Lui remuant, moi épluchant.

"C'est agréable," j'admets à haute voix.

"Ça pourrait toujours être comme ça," dit Edward un peu timidement. "... si tu le veux."

Je hoche la tête sans répondre. Je veux lui dire que _je le veux _ tellement. Je veux que nous soyons simples et ennuyeux.

Edward pose soudain sa cuillère sur le comptoir, un peu brusquement et commence à murmurer pour lui-même. Je ne comprends pas mais je suppose qu'il ne veut pas que je sache. On dirait qu'il a une mini attaque de panique.

"Edward est-ce que tout va bien?" Je vais vers lui, m'insérant entre lui et le comptoir. Je lève mon bras pour caresser sa joue.

"Tout va bien."

"Non, dis-moi."

"Tu … tu es si jeune … et …" il commence. " Et tu as tellement de temps devant toi."

"Et avec de la chance, avec toi." Je souris.

"Mais tu peux ne pas avoir envie de te retrouver avec un vieil homme et ses quatre enfants. Quatre, Bella. Est-ce que tu comprends cela?"

"Oui bien sûr, Edward. Pourquoi ce sujet t'inquiète tant?"

"Que faire si ce n'est pas ça que tu veux?" Il soupire en me regardant.

"Laisse-moi m'inquiéter de ce que je veux."

"Tu es sûre?" Il prend mon visage entre ses mains.

"Oui Edward. S'il te plait, ne doute pas de moi à ce sujet. Je sais que je suis jeune mais je ne veux rien de plus que ça. Il faut que tu me croies."

"Je te crois." Ses lèvres sont douces et sucrées sur les miennes.

Sa langue s'invite dans ma bouche et il me soulève pour m'assoir sur le comptoir. Le plan de travail froid en marbre me fait frissonner ... de froid ou d'autres sensations, je ne suis pas bien sûre.

Je sens sa main passer sous mon chemisier et mon sous-vêtement. Il me taquine et je le déteste pour ça. Ses touchers doux vont me rendre folle.

Juste un peu plus haut … j'ai tellement besoin d'un orgasme. S'il te plait.

Il fait courir son index entre mes lèvres humides puis tout doucement il les porte à sa bouche. "Bella … tu es si mouillée, puis-je te goûter?"

"Oui s'il te plait," je couine.

Il met le doigt dans sa bouche et commence à le sucer, grognant pendant qu'il le lèche.

"Baby tu as si bon goût," murmure-t-il.

Il me tire au bord du comptoir et commence à se mettre à genoux. Il est à la hauteur parfaite et il s'installe entre mes jambes. Il fait descendre ma culotte et la jette sur l'îlot au milieu de la cuisine.

"Ça n'est pas très hygiénique," dis-je doucement en regardant la cocotte qui est à gauche. Ça mijote et aurait besoin d'être remué mais nous sommes … occupés.

Edward plonge et ses lèvres et sa langue font un travail rapide. Je sens le doux frottement de sa barbe sur mon point sensible. C'est un mélange de plaisir et de douleur indescriptible.

Il fait glisser deux doigts dans mon entrée en attente, doucement. Je souffle et je laisse les vibrations parcourir mon corps. L'orgasme me frappe comme un camion et je me cogne la tête contre le placard.

Edward a un sourire satisfait sur son visage et il commence à se relever tout en léchant ses doigts pour les nettoyer.

"A toi maintenant." Je descends du comptoir aussi gracieusement que possible et je le pousse contre l'îlot.

"Merci mon dieu."

"Ne bouge pas," lui dis-je et je commence à m'agenouiller face à lui en attrapant la ceinture de son pantalon.

"Oui ma'am."

Je fais glisser mes mains sur ses hanches et commence à ouvrir la fermeture éclair. Je descends len-te-ment son boxer et son pantalon alors qu'il grogne. Il est fier et dur comme la pierre face à moi. Je le fixe juste deux secondes mais ça ne dure pas longtemps.

Edward saisit ma tête par derrière et la pousse en avant.

Je prends la base de sa queue et la malaxe légèrement avant d'en caresser le haut. Je fais cela à plusieurs reprises en m'assurant qu'il apprécie mes mouvements.

Vu les sons qu'il produit je suppose que c'est le cas.

Je le prends dans ma bouche. Il tape au fond de ma gorge immédiatement et je m'étouffe. Il se retire puis revient.

"Bella ouvre plus grand," m'ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute et il glisse entre mes lèvres de nouveau. Je le suce cette fois et je laisse mes dents racler sa peau.

"Putain," ses mains s'accrochent dans mes cheveux.

J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Un voile de sueur recouvre son visage et ses dents mordent ses lèvres. Je lèche plusieurs fois sa longueur jusqu'à ce que je voie qu'il commence à frémir.

Quelques secondes après il se libère et je sens le liquide chaud dans ma gorge. Le sperme n'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose au monde mais je le laisse remplir ma bouche et je l'avale.

"C'était trop bon," il fait courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je le lèche pour le sécher, j'entends un bruit dans la pièce qui ressemble à des talons sur le carrelage. J'y prête peu attention et continue à faire courir ma langue le long de la queue d'Edward.

Ce n'est que lorsque je vois un éclat de cheveux blonds en périphérie que je commence à penser qu'il se passe peut-être quelque chose.

De ma place sur le sol, j'ai une vision parfaite des yeux bleu clair d'Irina. Sa bouche est grande ouverte et son sac tombe sur le sol, ses mains tremblent.

Je peux seulement imaginer ce qu'elle vient de découvrir face à elle. Edward, ses mains dans mes cheveux tandis que je tiens sa queue, ma langue sur son gland.

Je commence à me relever et remet son pantalon en place.

Il fait un mouvement pour m'embrasser mais je le repousse doucement. "Pas maintenant."

"Pourquoi?" demande-t-il.

"Nous avons de la compagnie."

Les sanglots d'Irina l'informent de sa présence. Il se retourne. "Merde."

"Edward … comment peux-tu me faire ça?"

"Irina tu es supposée être à Porto Rico. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je vis ici! C'est ma maison. J'ai tous les droits d'être ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?" Irina essuie ses larmes de colère de son visage.

"Allons là-haut," suggère-t-il en traversant doucement la cuisine. "Nous avons des choses à nous dire."

"Non merde! Tu me trompes? Avec elle?" Elle attrape la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main et l'envoie dans notre direction. Je m'apprête à esquiver mais elle rate son but. La victime est une pièce décorative. Les éclats tombent sur le sol et se brisent en mille morceaux.

"Irina arrête ça. Je sais que tu es en colère mais il faut que nous parlions."

"Je ne veux pas parler!" Elle attrape autre chose mais Edward est près d'elle avant qu'elle puisse la lancer. "Je veux que cette garce sorte de ma maison. Tout de suite!"

Il l'attrape par le bras. "Ça nous concerne nous, toi et moi allons gérer ensemble. Laisse Bella en dehors de ça."

Irina le gifle vivement et sa tête pivote sur le côté.

J'essaie de garder mon calme. Ça me déplait beaucoup qu'elle le frappe de cette façon mais je ne veux pas aggraver la situation.

Edward ne donne pas l'impression de ressentir de la douleur. Il commence à la pousser hors de la cuisine et je les entends monter l'escalier.

Je m'appuie contre le comptoir et j'essaie de respirer.

Ça y est. Nous y sommes. Les choses se sont sérieusement envenimées.

Il y a beaucoup de cris là-haut. D'Edward et d'Irina. Beaucoup d'accusations et de jurons. Des objets qui tombent. Des portes qui claquent. Des piétinements.

Je veux aller là-haut et protéger Edward. Je veux lui dire combien elle est horrible avec lui et avec ses enfants. Je veux lui crier au visage et lui faire savoir combien elle était bien et qu'elle a eu tort de laisser Edward glisser entre ses doigts et le traiter comme une merde.

Mais je reste dans la cuisine. Je m'oblige à laisser Edward gérer ça.

"Tu veux divorcer," crie-t-elle. "Tu veux divorcer?"

Je commence à ramasser les éclats de verre du plat qu'Irina m'a lancé à la tête.

Je suis près de la poubelle et je me fige lorsque j'entends des talons dans l'escalier.

Irina arrive dans la cuisine et me regarde. "Je pensais que tu étais mon amie."

"Je ne t'ai jamais laissé croire que c'était le cas," lui dis-je. Je ne me retourne pas.

"Je te faisais confiance, tu étais ma confidente. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?"

Je me sens mal. Je veux m'excuser mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Tous les mots qui sortiront de ma bouche seront teintés de haine.

"J'espère que tu es fière de toi." Elle ramasse le contenu de son sac sur le sol. "Tu as brisé une famille. Je ne pense pas que je te pardonnerai un jour."

Elle sort précipitamment de la cuisine et une seconde plus tard j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer.

"Bon je suppose que ça y est." Edward apparait à l'entrée de la cuisine.

"Oh mon Dieu. Elle t'a égratigné." Je cours vers lui passant mon doigt le long des trois marques rouges sur sa joue.

"Bella je vais bien. C'est sûr, le reste de mes blessures est à venir." Il prend ma main et embrasse mon poignet.

"La tempête est en marche, je suppose."

"Ouais mais au moins une bonne chose est sortie de tout ça." Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille nous rapprochant.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Mon mariage est officiellement sur le point d'être terminé."

_*Boston Common : le plus ancien jardin public des Etats-Unis._

* * *

_Eh bien voilà Irina a été mise au courant plutôt brutalement..._

_Mais beaucoup de choses ont été échangées _

_Ils vont pouvoir avancer maintenant._

_A bientôt!_


	21. Chapter 21

**LA LIAISON **appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 21 -  
**

C'est à Georges qu'Edward parla du divorce en premier.

Il m'appela de suite après et dit que ça allait, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment les autres allaient le prendre. Georges s'en doutait et il était assez âgé pour comprendre.

Une semaine après c'est le tour de ses parents. Une fois encore j'attends impatiemment son coup de téléphone pour voir comment ça s'est passé. Il n'a pas dit à Esmée et à Carlisle que nous avions une liaison mais je suis sûre qu'ils s'en doutent.

Une semaine encore avant que Théodore, Sébastian et Jonathan Francis entendent parler du divorce de leurs parents. Edward dit que JF est trop jeune pour comprendre ce que ça veut réellement dire. Edward a expliqué aux garçons que leur famille allait changer mais qu'il les aimait toujours. Il n'a mentionné ni moi ni notre relation, c'est encore trop tôt pour ça.

Je suis assise chez moi, sur le canapé, le cœur penaud. Je n'ai pas revu Edward depuis la fois où Irina nous a surpris alors que je lui faisais une fellation dans la cuisine. Il veut qu'on se voie mais je lui suggère de se concentrer sur ses fils d'abord. Il m'appelle chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion mais toute son attention est tournée vers eux, ce que j'approuve totalement.

"Théo et Seb vont bien?"

Il soupire. "_Mieux que je l'aurais espéré. Je ne pense pas que ça les affecte vraiment, honnêtement. Ils savent juste qu'Irina ne sera plus par là, ce qui n'est pas un si grand changement."_

"Elle ne va pas se battre pour eux?"

_"Pour le moment je n'ai entendu parler de rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est chez sa mère à Nantucket. Elle ne répond pas à mes appels."_

"Elle est probablement en colère," dis-je tranquillement.

_"Bella ne te reproche rien. Je sais que tu le fais."_

"Non je ne le fais pas," je lui mens.

_"Je te l'ai répété des centaines de fois, ce divorce aurait eu lieu avec ou sans toi. Le temps était venu pour Irina et moi de nous séparer."_

"Mais la façon dont elle l'a découvert… Elle ne méritait pas ça. Ça a dû être un choc."

_"Oui ça l'a été et je me sens mal à cause de ça mais je ne peux qu'essayer de présenter mes excuses à plusieurs reprises, j'aurais préféré m'asseoir et avoir une conversation calme à propos de tout ça mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé," _ dit-il si confiant et si sûr de lui.

"Tu es incroyablement calme à propos de tout cela."

Il rit de l'autre côté du téléphone. "C'est la maturité. Ça parait si juste, alors je ne doute pas de mes décisions."

Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_"Tu me manques Bella. Ça va faire un mois."_

"Tu me manques aussi, tellement. J'essaie de te donner du temps mais…"

"_C'est difficile. Je sais."_ Il expire par le nez_. "Georges a un match de base-ball à Newport ce week-end. Tu pourrais venir… si tu veux."_

"Penses-tu que ce serait raisonnable avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment?"

_"Non, tu as raison."_

Nous raccrochons quelques minutes plus tard. Nous nous disons notre "Je t'aime" et mon cœur se réchauffe à chaque fois que je l'entends. Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse et je ne pensais pas qu'Edward serait cet homme là mais je ne peux pas m'en plaindre.

Je m'endors avec le téléphone dans ma main et il sonne le lendemain matin à huit heures.

"Allô?" Je ne suis pas bien réveillée et je ne regarde pas à qui appartient le numéro.

_"Bella, c'est toi?" _me demande une petite voix joyeuse. _"Ça fait un bon moment que je veux t'appeler mais Georges a dit qu'il fallait que j'attende que ce soit une heure ap-pro-priée ... je ne sais ce que ça veut dire."_

"Jonathan Francis, c'est toi?", dis-je en me redressant légèrement.

_"Bien sûr que c'est moi,"_ il rigole. "_Quand est-ce que tu viens me voir? Tu me manques Bella."_

"Oh tu me manques aussi. Comment vas-tu?" Ce dont je veux vraiment lui demander c'est _comment ça va avec le divorce de tes parents mais ce n'est pas la bonne question. _

_"Je vais bien."_

"Ton père sait que tu m'appelles?"

_"Non mais Georges m'a dit que je pouvais." _Il semble trop excité pour finir la conversation.

Nous parlons quelques minutes de plus et je peux glaner des petits bouts d'informations sans pour autant poser de questions directes. Par exemple il me dit que Théo est comme un chien enragé mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. JF me dit qu'il erre dans la maison tout le temps et qu'il ne parle à personne. Je suppose que c'est parce que qu'il est furieux contre son père à cause du divorce. Il faudra que j'en parle à Edward.

Georges force JF à rendre le téléphone parce qu'il faut qu'ils aillent à leur cours de tennis mais il promet de me rappeler dès que ce sera fini.

Je ne peux pas chasser le sourire de mon visage en reposant mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et j'essaie de me rendormir. Je finis par m'assoupir pendant environ une heure. Mais il me semble que je suis très demandée aujourd'hui parce que je suis réveillé par un autre appel téléphonique.

"Allô?"

_"Isabella, bonjour. C'est Esmée Cullen."_

Je me redresse dans mon lit et je sens le besoin de me couvrir avec les couvertures. "Oh bonjour."

_"Je me demandais si nous pourrions nous retrouver pour le déjeuner. Je serai en ville toute la journée alors j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour parler." _ Elle n'a l'air ni énervée ni en colère mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire à son ton si je me dirige vers la fosse aux lions.

Bien sûr je ne peux pas lui refuser.

"Déjeuner serait agréable, " dis-je.

_"Très bien, c'est bon pour toi?"_

"Oui ça ira."

_"D'accord retrouve-moi à l'Omni Parker Hôtel. J'ai hâte d'y être."_

"Moi aussi." J'essaie de paraître confiante mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche.

Nous mettons fin à notre appel et je peux sentir battre mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Veut-elle me tuer? Probablement. J'ai détruit la famille de son fils.

Je prends une douche et me prépare un petit déjeuner léger. Je devrais sûrement aller à la gym mais je ne peux pas trouver l'énergie. Je passe la matinée à chercher sans trouver un remplaçant pour Charlie, c'est une tâche sans fin. Je ne m'en sors pas.

Plus l'heure du déjeuner approche et plus je me sens nerveuse.

Je choisis la tenue la plus simple et élégante que je peux trouver dans mon placard. Une robe noire classique qui m'arrive aux genoux et des escarpins noirs. J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon bas pour dégager mon visage.

Je m'installe devant le miroir et m'interroge sur les bijoux que je dois mettre.

"Perles ou non?" Je m'interroge. Le Omni Parker Hôtel est un endroit historique connu pour être sophistiqué. Et j'y vais pour manger avec Esmée Cullen, qui je le sais, le tient en haute estime.

Il faut que je lui montre que je ne suis pas une pouilleuse.

Je décide d'oublier les perles pour le moment. Je ne veux pas paraître trop habillée. Peut-être que si ça avait été en soirée j'aurais pu les mettre. Je me décide pour le bracelet et le collier qu'Edward m'a offerts. Ils sont spéciaux tous les deux et j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de rouler la chaine du collier entre mes doigts quand je suis nerveuse. Aujourd'hui je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il va arriver.

Je prends un taxi et j'arrive une quinzaine de minutes à l'avance Il y a deux restaurants et bien qu'Esmée ne m'ait pas dit où nous mangions, je choisis celui qui est gastronomique. J'ai juste une intuition.

Mes suppositions se confirment lorsque l'hôtesse sourit et me conduit vers une très belle salle à manger.

Toutes les tables rondes sont occupées par des clients heureux. Les fenêtres sont ornées de rideaux en velours rouge qui ne laissent entrer qu'un filet de lumière. Des moulures d'or grimpent le long des murs avant de s'élargir vers le plafond pour former de beaux motifs. Le tapis est doux sous mes talons. Il y a quelque chose dans la pièce, un air de supériorité, qui me fait me sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

Esmée est assise à une table dans un coin et elle sourit en me voyant.

"Bonjour Bella. Ravie que tu aies pu venir." Elle me serre dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas bizarre et je suis étonnée qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore arraché les cheveux.

"Merci de m'avoir invitée. J'ai essayé d'être en avance mais tu m'as devancée."

"J'étais déjà en ville et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Juste prendre du thé et lire." Elle se rassied et je m'installe face à elle.

Je suis contente de m'être bien habillée parce qu'Esmée à l'air fantastique dans sa robe violette avec un cardigan blanc. Elle est souriante et heureuse mais je pense qu'elle est toujours comme ça, c'est sa façon d'être. Même si elle me détestait, elle ne le montrerait jamais.

Je remarque les perles autour de son cou. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir mis les miennes.

Esmée, toujours la reine de l'étiquette, nous commande des mimosas. Elle dit que c'est trop tôt dans la journée pour prendre du vin. Elle a cette façon de ne pas me parler avec condescendance que j'apprécie grandement.

Même si je suis jeune, je ne suis pas une enfant et la plupart des femmes s'en moquent. Ma mère par exemple qui me rabâche les bonnes manières comme si j'étais stupide. Esmée ne fait jamais ça.

"J'adore juste cet endroit. C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Carlisle," dit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes noires.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui? Le Omni Parker est un endroit spécial pour nous. Il travaillait comme commis aux cuisines quand il était à l'université et je venais ici avec mes amies pour le brunch tous les dimanches. Il passait toujours près de notre table et après un an, enfin, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il était si nerveux et si mignon." Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

"Je ne suis jamais venue ici mais je n'en ai entendu dire que de bonnes choses."

"Oh oui. Cet hôtel a une histoire." Elle se tourne un peu. "Cette table là derrière était réservée à John et Jackie Kennedy quand ils venaient manger ici. Et sais-tu que la première tarte à la crème de Boston à été inventée ici?"

"Non je ne savais pas, tout ça est fascinant." Je prends une gorgée d'eau nerveusement. Il me semble que c'est le calme avant la tempête. J'essaie juste d'empêcher ma bouche de se dessécher.

"Alors comme tu le sais probablement, Edward et Irina sont en instance de divorce." Elle me fixe attendant ma réaction.

"Oui je l'ai entendu dire." J'essuie ma bouche et garde mes mains sur mes genoux.

Esmée hoche la tête et prend délicatement une gorgée de son mimosa. "On devait s'y attendre, je suppose. Ils ont été si … séparés, manque d'un meilleur mot, depuis un certain temps. Peut-être que maintenant ils vont pouvoir avancer."

"Oh," dis-je involontairement. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"Je pense que tu sais maintenant que je ne t'ai pas appelée pour un simple déjeuner," elle ricane comme le fait son fils parfois.

"Non, je n'ai pas pensé cela."

Esmée pianote de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés sur la nappe blanche. "Bella, je sais depuis un moment déjà que mon fils et toi avez une liaison mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. J'ai appris il y a longtemps qu'il fallait qu'Edward fasse ses propres choix et prenne ses décisions. Je ne dis pas que ce que vous avez fait est bien parce que ce n'est sûrement pas le cas mais je veux que mon fils soit heureux. Et tu le rends heureux. C'est aussi simple que ça."

"Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis désolée."

"Bonté divine. C'est trop tard pour les excuses. Ce qui est fait est fait."

"Edward est l'homme le plus honnête que j'ai jamais rencontré et je ne veux pas que tu le détestes pour ce que nous avons fait." J'arrête mon radotage.

"Bella crois-moi je lui ai déjà crié dessus pour ce qu'il a fait mais ça ne fait aucune différence. Il t'aime. Oui, vous avez été égoïstes et avez agi de façon complètement inappropriée mais je ne vous juge pas." Elle pose ses mains sur les miennes.

"Merci."

"Maintenant ce qui me préoccupe c'est complètement autre chose. Ce sont mes petits-enfants." Elle se rassied correctement et je l'imite. "Ces garçons sont complètement obsédés par toi. Chaque fois que je les vois leur bouche ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire combien tu es merveilleuse. Honnêtement je ne les blâme pas. Il semble que tu les aies tous pris dans tes filets d'une façon ou d'une autre."

Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas rougi mais là je sens la chaleur envahir mon visage.

Esmée continue. "Maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir Bella. Es-tu prête à être une mère pour ces quatre garçons? Ils ont déjà eu une mère absente et je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent ça une autre fois."

Sans réfléchir ni même respirer je prends sa main. "Esmée je te promets que j'aime ses garçons. Peut-être plus que j'aime leur père, je ne suis pas bien sûre. Mais je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux et s'ils veulent de moi, je n'irai nulle part. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans eux."

Esmée m'observe pendant une minute puis me sourit. "D'accord, alors. Je suppose que je peux te faire confiance."

Quand j'ai retrouvé toute ma tête et que j'ai compris qu'Esmée n'allait pas me tuer, nous avons eu un merveilleux déjeuner. Elle me traite comme si j'étais de la famille et ne me fait jamais sentir comme si j'étais 'l'autre femme'. Je sais que n'importe qui d'autre m'aurait traitée comme Hester Prynne * mais Esmée fait comme si nous étions de vieilles amies.

Je quitte le Omni Parker Hôtel avec l'estomac plein et le moral au beau fixe. J'appelle Edward de l'arrière du taxi pendant qu'il me ramène à la maison et lui parle avec animation du déjeuner avec sa mère. Il soupire longuement quand j'ai fini et il me dit qu'il est content qu'elle soit d'accord avec tout ça. Il m'explique qu'Esmée avait été furieuse après lui la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé mais il m'assure que sa mère n'a jamais rien dit contre moi.

Je décide d'aller faire un peu de sport. J'ai plus d'énergie cet après-midi.

Je brûle toutes les calories que j'ai avalées pendant le déjeuner en courant comme une folle sur le tapis. Le yoga devient de plus en plus facile. Je pense que je vais changer de niveau. Ma prof semble impressionnée par mes progrès. Je plaisante en lui disant qu'un de ces jours je vais être aussi souple qu'elle.

Lorsque je sors de la salle mon téléphone se met à sonner.

"J'ai été au téléphone avec les Cullen toute la journée, Edward," je souris sans m'en apercevoir.

"_Tu me manques vraiment. Viens manger."_

"Non, tu as tellement de choses à régler. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser distraire."

_"C'est un repas Bella. Tu dois bien manger des fois." _Il rit. _"Ne me contrarie pas."_

Je soupire. "D'accord. Où nous retrouvons-nous?"

Il me donne le nom d'un petit restaurant italien dans le North End. Je lui dis qu'il faut que j'aille à la maison pour être présentable. Il me dit qu'il prend une table et qu'il m'attend.

Je me douche et m'assure de bien me laver. Ça va faire un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et je veux être plus que jolie. J'enfile un jeans foncé et étroit et je choisis un pull crème. C'est la fin de septembre et il commence à faire frais donc ma tenue convient.

Je prends le métro en me disant que je vais éviter la circulation et que de toute façon c'est plus rapide.

Le North End est une petite Italie à Boston et c'est un endroit fantastique. L'odeur des pâtes fraîches est en suspension dans l'air et les cafés ont des tables à l'extérieur avec des nappes à petits damiers. Il est difficile de marcher ici avec les chaussures que je porte mais je suis déterminée à conquérir les pavés.

Le restaurant porte bien son nom puisqu'il s'agit tout simplement de _l'Italia._

"M. Cullen est derrière," me dit une serveuse quand j'entre.

Elle me prend par surprise.

"Il vous a parfaitement bien décrite. Désolée de vous avoir effrayée."

"C'est bon."

Nous faisons notre chemin entre les tables et nous arrivons derrière. J'entends le groupe avant de les voir. Edward n'est pas venu seul mais avec ses quatre garçons. J'ai envie de courir et de tous les serrer dans mes bras.

"Bella!" crie Jonathan Francis en sautant de sa chaise et en me projetant presque par terre. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là. Ça fait probablement dix ans que je ne t'ai pas vue."

"Peut-être pas autant." Je me penche pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Sébastian est le suivant et il est très accueillant mais pas aussi affectueux que son petit frère. Théodore me sourit mais ne fait aucun mouvement pour bouger de son siège. Il ne parait pas en colère comme je le craignais. Peut être que JF avait exagéré au téléphone.

Georges me soulève du sol quand il m'étreint. Je tape sur son épaule et il me promet que nous parlerons plus tard. Il sait que je veux des informations sur comment va son père, informations qu'Edward ne lui donnera probablement pas de lui-même.

Officiellement nous n'avons pas dévoilé notre relation à ses enfants, nous devons donc nous contenter d'un petit câlin. J'ai besoin de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser. C'est dur pour lui aussi, bien sûr.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit que toute la famille serait là," je lui murmure quand il tire la chaise pour que je m'assois.

"Parce que je savais que tu ne serais pas venue si tu l'avais su."

Il a probablement raison.

"Je veux m'assoir à côté de Bella," Jonathan Francis pousse Théo qui se déplace sans faire d'histoire.

"Comment ça va à l'école? " Je lui demande.

"C'est amusant. Nous avons un nouvel élève qui vient d'Amérique du sud et il est très gentil. Notre professeur nous a parlé du Brésil puisque c'est de là qu'il vient. Es-tu déjà allée au Brésil Bella?"

"Oui, j'y suis déjà allée, mon père m'y a amenée un été."

"Papa ne veut pas m'y amener. Il dit que je suis trop petit pour apprécier." JF roule des yeux. Je suis toujours aussi émerveillé par sa facilité d'élocution. Quand il parle on ne dirait pas qu'il a juste cinq ans.

Edward commande différentes sortes de plats de pâtes que nous pourrons faire circuler. Il me dit tranquillement que c'est mieux ainsi. Qu'il doit bien nourrir Georges qui est insatiable.

Je prends le temps de bavarder avec chaque garçon prenant des nouvelles de comment va sa vie. Personne ne mentionne le divorce ou ne pose la question de pourquoi une "amie " de son père vient dîner avec eux. C'est un dîner très agréable et je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise d'être là avec Edward ou sa famille.

Quelque chose dans le fond de mon esprit essaie de me dire que mes inquiétudes sont prématurées et inutiles mais mon côté rationnel me dit que j'ai besoin de faire attention. Ça ne peut pas être aussi facile.

J'ai l'impression … d'être à ma place avec eux.

...

Hester Prynne_ : * héroïne du roman 'la lettre écarlate' de N. Hawthorne._

* * *

**_Bella s'intègre parfaitement dans cette famille n'est-ce pas?_**

**_Encore quelques petites questions à résoudre mais c'est presque fini...  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

**La liaison **appartient à **johnyyboy7**

**- 22 -**

Edward n'en peut plus. Il appelle, il parait stressé et épuisé, et il me dit que les garçons le rendent fou. Heureusement ses parents ont offert de les garder pour le week-end.

Il me dit que dès qu'ils partiront il viendra en ville.

"Je ne veux pas quitter ton lit de tout le week-end," dit-il. "Je ne peux plus attendre de passer du temps avec toi."

Ça fait un bon moment que nous n'avons pas passé du temps ensemble mais c'est compréhensible. Sa famille va connaître de grands changements. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'Edward et les garçons vont bien. Mais je dois admettre qu'Edward me manque.

Peut-être que ce week-end nous pourrons faire le plein l'un de l'autre.

Je passe la journée entière à nettoyer la maison sans raison. Je suis surprise de n'avoir pas mis plus de désordre depuis que je suis ici. C'est déjà assez bien rangé et je me retrouve à jouer avec Sam pendant plus d'une heure en attendant Edward.

Le soleil se couche quand j'entends un coup frappé à la porte et je me lève du sol où je m'étais installée.

Edward est appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés avec ses lunettes de soleil, sexy en diable.

"Bonjour Mlle Swan," dit-il en posant son sac à l'intérieur.

"Salut M. Cullen, je vous attendais."

Il me soulève de façon à ce que nos visages soient à la même hauteur. Nos lèvres se rencontrent de la plus douce des façons, et je n'envisage pas, maintenant qu'il était là, de le laisser partir.

"Bella je ne voudrais pas interrompre ce baiser merveilleux mais quelque chose me griffe la cheville," murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

"Oh désolé?" Je quitte l'étreinte de ses bras. "C'est mon nouveau chat. Tu n'es pas allergique au moins?"

Je prend Sam dans mes bras et le tient contre ma poitrine.

"Non pas du tout," Edward sourit en lui caressant le dessus de la tête. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais un chat?"

"Avec tout ce que tu vis en ce moment, ce nouveau chat est vraiment le cadet de tes soucis."

Edward expire bruyamment. "C'est très vrai."

Je prends son sac et l'emmène dans le salon. Je pousse Edward dans le canapé et lui dit de ne pas bouger. Au début son visage s'illumine parce qu'il pense que nous allons faire l'amour mais il s'assombrit un peu lorsqu'il voit que je reviens avec un verre de vin.

"Il faut que tu te détendes. Le sexe ne va faire qu'épuiser un peu plus ton corps fatigué. " J'embrasse sa moue boudeuse et me blottis contre lui.

"Ça me parait une bonne idée," il appuie sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. "Jonathan Francis a sauté du toit aujourd'hui juste parce que Seb lui avait dit que ça se passerait bien."

"Oh mon Dieu. Et tout va bien?" Je me redresse.

"Il va bien. Il est tombé dans le parterre de fleurs et heureusement c'était à l'endroit le plus bas du toit. Tu serais surprise de savoir que ce n'est pas la première fois que l'un de mes fils fait quelque chose comme ça," rigole-t-il.

"Je parie que cette maison est folle," je me réinstalle contre lui caressant son torse de ma main.

"Es-tu prête pour tout ça?"

"Prête pour quoi?"

"Prête pour nous. _Nous tous_. Moi, mes quatre garçons, ma folle de maison, et apparemment un nouveau chat."

"C'est ce … que tu veux?" Je joue avec les boutons de sa chemise.

"Bien sûr. Je te l'ai dit. Je veux tout ça avec toi, Isabella Swan." Il embrasse mes lèvres légèrement. Il a le goût du vin et il est séduisant.

Edward et moi n'avons pas vraiment discuté de notre relation mais je sais que je veux tout avec lui. Mariage. Maison. Enfants probablement.

Définitivement des enfants.

"Bella nous pourrions avoir à nous débarrasser du chat," rit-il alors que Sam lui saute dessus et que ses griffes s'enfoncent dans le tissu de sa chemise.

"Je suis désolée, il est très content de voir un nouveau visage." Je prends Sam et le remets par terre.

"Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir?" Edward pose son verre sur la table basse et me ramène sur lui en nous couchant sur le canapé.

"Dîner, un film, peut-être un joint." J'embrasse sa poitrine et puis son cou. "Du sexe, beaucoup de sexe."

"J'aime beaucoup ce plan," il grogne en faisant descendre ses mains sur mes hanches.

Il semblerait que nous ne puissions passer une minute tranquille ensemble puisque mon téléphone se met à sonner dans la poche arrière de mon short en jeans.

"Saleté!" rugit Edward en laissant tomber sa tête dans les coussins.

"C'est ma mère." Je rejette l'appel mais en même temps je vois que j'aie raté un texto de Mandy dix minutes avant.

_Nous venons en ville ce soir. Viens avec nous! – M_

Je lui réponds rapidement que je n'irai pas.

"Qui est-ce?" demande Edward en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

"Une collègue de travail. Elle veut que je sorte avec elles plus tard." Je hausse les épaules.

"Oh, eh bien tu peux y aller."

"Non Edward. Cette nuit est pour nous."

"Bella, je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie entre parenthèses pour moi. Si tu veux y aller alors vas-y. Je serai très heureux de rester ici et de dormir." Ces mots sont doux mais son visage dit qu'il veut que nous passions du temps ensemble.

"Non je n'irai pas," telle est ma conclusion. "Nous aurons tout le temps pour ça plus tard."

Edward hoche la tête. "D'accord ça va."

Je rampe sur son corps et recommence à l'embrasser. "Pourquoi tu t'éloignes de moi?"

"Parce que je sais que tu me mens et que tu préférerais aller avec tes amis. Je peux le dire."

"D'accord, peut-être mais je veux davantage être avec toi." Je m'assieds à cheval sur ses hanches.

"Je veux juste dire… ne te retiens pas de sortir parce que tu es avec moi. Tu es jeune. Tu veux sortir, sors. Tu es restée loin de tout avec moi depuis si longtemps que tu ne sais probablement plus comment d'amuser."

"Tu me plains, c'est ça?" Je me penche et le fais taire avec mes lèvres. "Bon alors qu'en penses-tu? Tu viens avec moi?"

Edward rit de bon cœur. "Bella, je ne suis pas allé en discothèque depuis voyons … 1997."

"Ouah," dis-je choquée. "Ça fait vraiment longtemps."

"Raconte comment c'est."

"Je n'aurai pas dit ça comme ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça faisait aussi longtemps. Il est temps pour toi de sortir et de vivre.

"Je vis."

"D'accord, alors, voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais inviter Mandy et nous allons tous y aller." Je saute du canapé et l'entraine avec moi.

"Bella, non," grogne-t-il.

"C'est toi qui a amené ça sur le tapis. Tu veux que je sorte et que je m'amuse et c'est pour ça que je vais le faire."

"Alors laisse-moi rester à la maison."

"Aucune chance."

J'accompagne Edward dans la chambre d'amis pour qu'il se prépare. Il a laissé un costume ici et je lui dis qu'il peut le mettre. Il sera probablement un peu trop habillé mais ça ira. Il me propose de nous doucher ensemble pour économise l'eau mais si ça arrive nous ne quitterons probablement pas la maison.

Dans ma serviette blanche et moelleuse, je scrute mon placard.

"Edward pense que je ne sais plus m'amuser. Je vais lui montrer." Je fouille dans mes robes et choisis la plus courte et la plus petite que je peux trouver. Elle est en cuir avec un laçage dans le dos. Les manches arrivent jusqu'à mes poignets alors je ne me sens pas trop exposée. Je mets des talons hauts et rouge sang. J'espère que ça fera battre le cœur d'Edward.

"Pas si mal," dis-je en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je passe du temps à boucler mes cheveux avant de les attacher en une queue de cheval.

Puis je descends. Edward est assis sur le canapé, chic avec son pantalon gris et la veste assortie. Une chemise bleu clair complète l'ensemble et il n'a jamais été aussi sexy avant.

Je le regarde deux secondes. Il sirote le verre de vin qu'on avait abandonné, il parait nerveux pour une raison quelconque.

"Ne bois pas trop de ça, la soirée ne fait que commencer." Je vais vers mon stock d'alcool et je lui en sers.

"Ouah! Tu es vraiment séduisante," dit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix.

"Merci Dr Cullen. Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre."

Je sors le rhum, la vodka et la tequila.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" me demande-t-il les mains sur ses hanches, ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

"Je me prépare pour la soirée."

"Tu te prépares?" demande-t-il.

"Ouais, on commence à boire et ça nous évite de dépenser des centaines de dollars au club."

"Oh, je comprends."

Je me retourne et le regarde. "Tu es nerveux. Pourquoi?"

"Bella comme je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas sorti depuis 1997 et … tes amis ... est-ce qu'ils savent à notre sujet?"

"Non ils pensent que je ne voie personne. Je te promets que ça va bien se passer," je le taquine en embrassant sa joue. "Ils vont t'aimer."

"A combien viennent-elles?"

"Bon, je ne les connais pas très bien. Je travaille juste avec elles mais je pense qu'elles seront huit."

"Huit filles?" Sa voix s'élève.

"Oui, c'est un problème?"

"Comment suis-je censé vous gérer, toutes?" Il sort son téléphone. "Je pense que j'ai besoin d'aide."

"Gérer? Aide?"

"Bon, je vais me sentir responsable de votre bien-être. Et plus encore je ne me sens pas capable de supporter seuls tous ces œstrogènes."

Il passe un appel depuis l'autre pièce pendant que je dispose des verres. Je prends une gorgée de tequila qui me fait frissonner lorsqu'elle passe dans ma gorge.

A neuf heures trente, Mandy sonne. Elle arrive avec toutes ses amies, quelques-unes que j'ai déjà rencontrées mais pas toutes. Je les invite à entrer et elles semblent surprises de voir que je vis dans un si bel endroit.

"C'est très beau, Bella," dit Mandy en faisant le tour de la pièce. "Tu es très chanceuse."

"J'ai deviné que tu dirais ça," je souris. "Allez, laisse-moi te présenter Edward."

"Edward?" répète-t-elle.

"Ouais. Edward."

Il se tient mal à l'aise dans un coin du salon mais lève la tête quand nous entrons. Je le présente comme mon petit-ami et il n'y trouve rien à redire, ce qui me rend heureuse.

Evidemment toutes les filles se rendent compte qu'il est plus âgé que moi et la première question qui surgit concerne son âge. Il rougit et leur répond. Elles sont fascinées par lui comme s'il était un jouet brillant. Je ne leur dis rien, ni qu'il marié sur le point de divorcer, ni qu'il y a des enfants, en fait je me doute que ça leur est complètement égal.

"Il est si beau," me dit l'une des filles en riant. "D'où vient-il?"

"C'est mon dentiste," je lui réponds.

"Je devrai y aller plus souvent," dit Mandy.

Nous prenons une tournée de shots, Edward aussi et la sonnette retentit dix minutes plus tard.

Edward me dit qu'il y va puis il revient avec trois très beaux hommes. Plus jeunes que lui mais aussi séduisants.

Les filles s'agglutinent autour d'eux comme des abeilles sur du miel et les gars en profitent.

"Qui sont-ils?" je demande à Edward qui est appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il n'est plus le seul homme.

"J'étais leur officier quand j'étais dans la Marine. Ils ont tous cinq ou six ans de moins que moi mais nous sommes restés en contact, ils vivent en ville, alors j'ai pensé qu'ils voudraient bien m'aider."

"Très gentil et très pratique que tu aies pu les inviter."

"Deux filles pour un gars, ça ne pourra pas être mieux!" Il prend une gorgée de sa bière.

"Est-ce que tu réalises que tu vas à la rencontre d'un monde dont tu ne connais plus rien?"

"1997, Bella. J'en suis pleinement conscient. Quel âge avais-tu en 1997?"

"Huit ans," je ris en voyant sa réaction.

"Mon dieu, viens à mon aide. Je ne suis pas du tout prêt pour toi," Edward se penche pour m'embrasser.

Les hommes qu'il a invités viennent pour se présenter. Ils ont des manières douces me disent que ma maison et jolie et qu'ils sont contents d'avoir été invités. Peter, Alistair, et Garrett sont leurs prénoms et ils ne sont plus dans la Marine à présent mais ils considèrent Edward toujours comme leur grand frère. Je peux voir comment ils l'admirent à la façon dont ils en parlent et boivent sa moindre parole.

"D'autres shots!" crie Mandy.

Trois autres tournées et un relais-bière* puis un beer-pong* et nous sommes prêts à sortir. Mais avant l'une des filles sort un sachet de pilules blanches et elle passe dans le groupe et tout le monde en prend une.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" me demande Edward.

"N'en suis pas bien sûre," j'en ai un dans ma main.

Il est inquiet. "Tu crois que ça pourrait nous tuer?"

"Non sûrement pas."

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

"Si tu n'en prends pas moi non plus," lui dis-je. "Ne te sens pas obligé. Nous pouvons les jeter."

Il fixe la petite pilule cinq secondes , la jette dans sa bouche et l'avale. Je souris et fais de même.

C'est dix heures et demie maintenant et je me sens bien. Edward reste collé à moi et nous grimpons dans les taxis et en route pour la discothèque.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je sors du taxi à Boylston Street en trébuchant avec mes talons et Edward paie tous les taxis. Je continue de lui répéter qu'il n'est en rien responsable de nous mais il me répond timidement qu'il est plus qu'heureux de le faire.

Ce club s'appelle Gypsy et la file d'attente pour y entrer est excessivement longue. L'une des filles, je pense qu'elle s'appelle Beth prend les choses en main littéralement. Elle attrape l'un des videurs par la main et revient cinq minutes plus tard en s'essuyant les lèvres.

Elle nous dit fièrement que nous pouvons passer devant les autres et que nous n'avons rien à payer.

"Est-ce qu'elle vient de lui tailler une pipe?" me demande Edward stupéfait. Je m'approche de la porte mais lui non.

"Je le pense. Mais j'ai peur de demander," je m'arrête pour rire. "Pour info, je ne la connais pas, nous ne sommes pas amies, ne te fais pas des idées fausses sur moi."

"J'ai le sentiment que cette nuit va être très intéressante." Edward me prend la main et me conduit vers un escalier dans lequel la musique résonne.

C'est complètement bourré et Edward se bat pour pouvoir se faufiler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire?" me demande-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prends? "Je lui hurle.

"Une bière je suppose." Je secoue la tête. "Prends nous deux gin tonic."

"Tu es sûre?"

"Oui? " Je me colle à lui en le tirant par le revers de sa veste pour qu'il puisse m'entendre. "Faisons des choses simples."

Il hoche la tête et va vers le bar.

La musique est trop forte, le sol vibre à cause de toute cette agitation. Edward revient vers moi avec nos boissons et il reste là juste deux secondes.

"Tu veux danser?"

"Euh, non," dit-il.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Je ne suis pas un … danseur."

"Ce n'est pas une excuse suffisante."

Je le prends par la main et fais mon chemin au milieu de l'énorme piste de danse. Les corps se touchent et je m'assure de le tenir fermement.

Je commence à bouger mon corps mais lui ne fait pas un mouvement.

"Allez. Bouge tes pieds au moins," je le supplie.

Il ne semble pas prendre ma suggestion au sérieux et se balance juste d'un côté à l'autre en sirotant sa boisson avec sa paille. Puis il lève les bras de façon étrange et agite la tête.

"Oh, Dieu non!" Je roule des yeux et place mes mains sur ses hanches le faisant bouger en rythme. Je tourne autour de lui et ça lui plait bien. Il peut me suivre et nous nous perdons l'un dans l'autre.

"C'est super," il rigole. Sa boisson est finie et les effets de la petite pilule se font clairement sentir sur son corps. Je n'ai aucune tolérance et j'essaie de lutter mais j'aime bien ce bourdonnement.

Nous restons sur la piste de danse au moins une demi-heure.

Nous transpirons et il commence à devenir bon à me guider par les hanches comme il le veut. Il peut même suivre les jeunes et ne semble pas du tout ralentir. Ses inhibitions se sont envolées et Edward s'amuse beaucoup plus que s'il était resté à la maison sur le canapé. Même si nous en aurions bien profité aussi.

"Bella, il neige?" Il me montre le plafond d'où une mousse blanche et du brouillard descendent.

"Je sais. C'est génial!" Je chasse les flocons de ses cheveux.

"C'est très amusant. Et putain qu'est-ce que tu es sexy!"

"Je suis contente que tu t'amuses."

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains sans que je m'y attende et m'embrasse fougueusement. Sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche et nous nous comportons comme des adolescents. C'est peu élégant et mouillé mais peu importe. Il a incroyablement bon goût. Je ferme les yeux mais les lumières du club clignotent quand même.

Quand je ne peux plus respirer je le repousse. "Ralentis, tigre!"

"Promis nous allons baiser en rentrant. J'ai si chaud!"

"Promis, si tu peux rester éveiller jusque là," je chuchote à son oreille.

"Est-ce un défi?"

"Oui certainement."Je lèche le lobe de son oreille et il frissonne violemment.

"Putain comment fais-tu pour embrasser aussi bien?"

"La pratique," lui dis-je. "Je vais chercher à boire. Tu veux quelque chose."

"Comme toi."

Je le laisse sur la piste de danse et me fraie un passage à travers la foule pour atteindre le bar. J'attends quelques secondes avant qu'une grande serveuse avec un bustier trop serré vienne vers moi en souriant.

"Que puis-je pour vous?" demande-t-elle.

"Deux whisky citron s'il vous plait."

"D'accord," elle me laisse là et part préparer nos boissons.

J'attends au bar et même si elle est étouffée j'entends clairement une voix que je reconnais.

"Puis-je avoir un Jack coca?" demande-t-il, sa voix est basse.

"Bien sûr," répond l'un des barmans.

Je plisse les yeux pour y voir plus clair mais la voix est cachée par un énorme gars, qui me bloque la vue. Je me déplace et aperçois Georges Cullen accoudé au bar comme s'il était d'ici.

"Putain mais qu'est ce que tu crois que tu vas faire?" Je couine.

Il tourne la tête et devient tout pâle. "Bel… Bella? C'est bien toi?"

"Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Merde. Putain. Putain de merde! "Il tire sur ses cheveux. Il est en jeans et porte une chemise vert foncé". "Ça n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Comment as-tu pu rentrer d'abord?" Son souffle sent l'alcool et l'herbe mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Je ne peux pas savoir si c'est lui ou si c'est dans l'atmosphère qui nous entoure. J'espère que c'est ça.

"Fausse pièce d'identité." Il se frotte la nuque. Je dois admettre qu'il parait plus âgé, probablement aussi vieux que moi, et là ce n'est pas illégal mais je le connais mieux que ça.

"Il faut que tu partes. Prends tes copains et déguerpis." Je le fais partir du bar dans un coin plus tranquille.

"Il y a des centaines de bars à Boston et il fallait que tu sois ici?" Il tape presque du pied.

"Ouais, mais moi j'ai le droit d'être là," j'essaie d'être diplomate et de ne pas lui crier dessus. "Je pensais que tu étais chez tes grands-parents."

"Je leur ai dit que j'allais chez des amis," il hausse les épaules.

"Donne-moi ta carte d'identité et rentre à la maison, je ne plaisante pas Georges."

"S'il te plait ne le dis pas à papa," il fouille dans sa poche et sort la fausse carte d'identité de son portefeuille.

Moi aussi j'ai été dans une école privée et je sais combien c'est facile de se procurer de l'alcool et de la drogue. Enfer, j'étais déjà soûle à treize ans. Mais je me souviens d'Edward me disant que Georges n'est pas comme ça. Je suppose qu'il ne sait pas, qu'il ne connait pas son fils aussi bien qu'il le pense.

"Bon alors va-t-en avant qu'il ne te voie. "Je lui montre la piste de danse où Edward est en train de tourner sur lui-même les bras écartés."

"Putain de merde. Je suis mal."

"Et ça va empirer si tu ne t'en vas pas."

"Tu l'as amené danser?" Ses yeux s'écarquillent. " Ou... putain peu importe ce qu'il fait."

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. "Ne m'oblige pas à le faire venir."

"D'accord Bella, je suis désolé. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus," il se retourne . "Je vais prendre le train pour rentrer à Newport."

Je le regarde récupérer ses copains puis ils descendent l'escalier.

Eh bien c'est drôlement bizarre. Je suis entre le marteau et l'enclume, j'ai vingt-deux ans et je sors avec un homme dont le fils peut facilement passer pour avoir vingt et un ans.

Je sais que je vais devoir en parler avec Edward mais pas maintenant qu'il est shooté et ivre.

Je vais vers lui, oubliées nos boissons mais ça a l'air de lui être égal. Il m'attrape et fait bouger nos corps ensemble. Nous restons comme ça tout le reste de la soirée sur la piste de danse.

...

*Jeux d'alcool pratiqués par les étudiants…

* * *

**_Edward et Bella prennent du bon temps, ainsi que Georges..._**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews,  
_**

**_je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous répondre cette fois-ci_**

**_sachez que je les apprécie toujours beaucoup_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite..._**


	23. Chapter 23

_Note de la traductrice :_

_Tout comme l'auteur j'ai reçu quelques reviews incendiaires et anonymes sur le chapitre précédent_

_Je vous traduis ce que l'auteur a dit pour y répondre : _

_**"Beaucoup de lectrices sont en colère contre moi parce que j'ai fait prendre des substances illicites à Bella et Edward et que par conséquent elles ne liront plus cette histoire.**_

_**Je vous ai déjà dit qu'à part l'amour qu'ils se vouent l'un à l'autre ils ont beaucoup de défauts, ils mentent, ils trichent et ne font pas souvent les bons choix, ils sont juste comme ça.**_

_**Et parfait Edward et parfaite Bella me fatiguent et n'ont aucun intérêt."**_

* * *

**La liaison ** a été écrite par **johnnyboy7**

**- 23 -**

Dans un premier temps je pense que je me réveille à côté d'une tondeuse à gazon. Après la nuit dernière cette pensée ne me parait pas si tirée par les cheveux.

_Combien j'ai bu?_

Mon lit vibre alors que l'homme à côté de moi ronfle très fort.

Je roule sur le lit et je frappe Edward sur son torse poilu.

"Oui nous nous en sommes sortis," je soupire reconnaissante qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit mort la nuit dernière.

"Edward, s'il te plait réveille-toi." Je le secoue.

Il grogne et roule loin de moi. Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

"Plus fort." J'essaie de me libérer des draps et je commence à vouloir passer au-dessus de lui gracieusement.

"Bella je ne crois pas que je vais survivre." Sa voix est rauque. "Je suis mal."

"Tu exagères. Tout ira mieux après que nous nous soyons levés et bougés."

"Je ne bougerai plus jamais."

Je commence à le secouer. "La gueule de bois ne fera qu'empirer si tu la laisses te dominer."

"C'est pas la gueule de bois, c'est la mort." Ses grandes mains me saisissent par les hanches. "Arrête de bouger."

"Je te l'ai dit hier soir d'aller doucement, je t'avais averti."

"Tu es dans le même état que moi," se plaint-il.

"Edward tu ne devrais pas me faire remarquer ça, mais nous avons tout de même treize ans de différence. Et en plus tu ne bois jamais. Le plus que je t'ai vu boire c'est une demi-bouteille de vin. Nous avons bu au moins trois fois plus la nuit dernière. "

"Ne me le rappelle pas."

"Et nous avons avalé une petite pilule qui ne doit pas nous avoir aidé."

"Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça. Ça aurait pu nous tuer. C'était très irresponsable de notre part. L'herbe c'est une chose mais des pilules non identifiées?" grommelle-t-il.

"Je vais m'en remettre, et toi aussi sûrement."

Je m'installe sur ses hanches et l'examine. Il a l'air mal en point. De grands cernes violets s'étirent sous ses yeux et sa peau est grisâtre.

"Bon Dieu pourquoi ai-je voulu aller avec toi?" Il ouvre les yeux mais les referme aussitôt.

"Tu t'es bien amusé, admets-le. "Je me penche et l'embrasse doucement.

"Dis-moi comment me soigner, jeune fille," il rigole. On dirait que ça lui fait mal.

"Douche, nourriture, eau, gym, encore nourriture, sommeil et puis sexe. " Je sors du lit. "C'est un remède assuré."

"Peux pas," soupire-t-il quand j'essaie de le lever.

"Si tu peux." Je tire plus fort et il tombe presque sur le sol.

Aller jusqu'à la douche est un défi presque olympique. Nous sommes nus alors pas besoin de le déshabiller mais il se comporte comme s'il était allergique à l'eau. Une fois c'est trop chaud, après c'est trop froid, il se plaint tout le temps et trouve que le savon sent trop fort.

"Ce shampooing me fait mal aux cheveux," gémit-il. Il est à genoux dans la douche ses mains agrippées à ma taille pendant que je lui lave les cheveux.

"Edward tu mets ma patience à rude épreuve, ça n'est pas si terrible." Je roule des yeux. "Tu vas bien, n'y pense plus."

"C'est pire qu'un accouchement."

Je ne fais aucun commentaire.

"Ce doit être ces maudites pilules blanches," fait-il. "C'était quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas mais je devrais pouvoir trouver, si tu veux vraiment le savoir. "

"Dieu c'était dangereux."

Même si j'ai un peu la gueule de bois je me souviens de pas mal de choses de la nuit dernière. On se balançait. Danser, tourner, beaucoup de boissons. Georges.

_Georges!_

"Merde," je murmure pour moi-même.

Il faut que je dise à Edward que je l'ai vu au club. Je ne veux pas le dénoncer mais je ne peux pas cacher ça à son père. Peut-être plus tard? D'abord il faut qu'il émerge.

Je l'essuie et vais fouiller dans son sac. Je nous habille pour aller à la gym. Quand c'est fait il retombe et se met à ronfler sur le lit.

Je vais en bas et le laisse dormir encore une demi-heure, je fais le café. Je commence un petit-déjeuner : des œufs, du bacon et des bagels. Il va me détester si je le force à manger mais il lui faut de la nourriture et de la nourriture grasse.

Je me mets au bas de l'escalier et je l'appelle. Je refuse d'aller le chercher.

Il grogne comme un ours mais il descend, une marche à la fois.

"Tu vois ça ne va pas si mal," je prends sa main.

"Au moins je n'ai pas encore vomi."

Il a parlé trop vite parce que quand nous arrivons dans la cuisine et qu'il voit ce que j'ai préparé il se précipite vers l'évier. Il vomit le contenu de son estomac, on dirait qu'il va mourir.

"Je ne boirais plus jamais," dit-il en me prenant la bouteille d'eau.

"Nous pouvons seulement l'espérer, je ne me crois pas capable de gérer ça une autre fois."

L'entrainement est dur au début mais je dis à Edward d'y aller lentement. Juste un jogging léger sur le tapis roulant ou même du yoga. Mais au fil des minutes il va de mieux en mieux.

"Je te l'avais dit. L'activité et le mouvement sont bons," dis-je assise près de lui en train de m'étirer.

"Dormir aurait sûrement été mieux," persiste-t-il.

Après la gym nous nous asseyons dans ma voiture quelques minutes, reprenant notre souffle et buvant de l'eau.

"Tu te sens mieux?" Je lui demande.

"Oui, merci pour tes merveilleux remèdes," il sourit mais ce n'est pas le vrai sourire auquel je suis habituée.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Tu vas penser que je suis pathétique."

"Non, dis-moi."

"Mes fils me manquent," il rit tristement. "Pathétique pas vrai?"

"Non pas du tout," je démarre.

"Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir le même rythme trépidant que toi."

"Qu'en penserais-tu si nous raccourcissions notre week-end? Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de te morfondre et d'être triste. "Je souris. "Rentre à la maison avec tes enfants, je ne t'en voudrais pas."

"Tu es compréhensive mais mes fils sont à un âge où ils n'ont pas vraiment d'intérêt à être avec leurs parents."

"Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis de te voir. Ces garçons n'en ont jamais assez de toi," dis-je en accélérant pour rentrer à la maison.

"Viens avec moi," me dit-il.

"Où?"

"A Newport, chercher les enfants."

Je ne peux pas lui dire 'non' alors une heure plus tard, je suis assise dans le siège passager de sa Jaguar sur l'autoroute en train de quitter Boston.

"Irina sera-t-elle d'accord avec ça? Ce sont ses enfants, après tout. Je suspecte qu'elle ait quelque chose à dire que je sois auprès d'eux." Je tortille mes doigts nerveusement en attendant sa réponse.

"Nous voulons un divorce loin de la justice, à l'amiable, nous allons demander l'aide d'un médiateur. Ça a l'air de bien se passer, elle n'a rien dit à propos de toi. Je pense qu'elle croit que nous avons seulement une liaison sexuelle et que je vais t'abandonner en chemin." Il prend gentiment ma main et défait mes doigts.

"Avez-vous mis en place une alternance des gardes?"

"Elle ne les veut pas," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Quoi? Comment … ça n'est jamais une option. Elle ne veut pas ses enfants?" J'en tombe des nues.

"Elle n'est pas prête à renoncer au reste de sa vie."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important?"

"Son travail, ses amis, son style de vie luxueux où elle peut profiter de la jet-set dans le monde entier," Edward soupire. "Bella, tu dois comprendre qu'Irina déteste rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Son travail lui donne l'opportunité de changer sans avoir un point d'attache permanent."

"Mais elle a des enfants. Comment est-elle supposée prendre soin d'eux sans avoir un point d'attache permanent?"

"Ça c'est une question pour nos avocats."

"Je ne peux juste pas le croire. Comment peut-elle faire ça?"

"Certaines femmes ne sont pas faites pour être mères. Irina est l'une d'elles."

"Alors pourquoi elle les a eus?"

"Parce que … je les voulais, " dit-il presque à regret.

"Ne t'avise pas de te sentir mal d'avoir voulu des enfants," je me rassieds bien droite dans mon siège. "Tu les aimes et tu es le meilleur père au monde."

Il rit tranquillement. "Je pense que tu exagères juste un peu."

"Non, je n'exagère pas."

"Si bien sûr que si. Georges a été une surprise, nous avions dix-sept ans. Nous étions trop jeunes mais je ne changerais rien. Après lui, elle n'en voulait plus. Chaque fois je l'ai obligée."

"Ça ne fait pas de toi un mauvais père."

"Non, juste un mauvais mari. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants mais elle me les a donnés. Je pensais qu'ils nous rendraient heureux mais nous le sommes … séparément. Je suis heureux avec mes fils et elle, elle est heureuse avec son travail."

"Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une famille."

"Nous n'en étions pas une."

"Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu rester avec elle. Peut-être que je ne le peux pas, mais tu aurais dû divorcer il y a des années." Je suis très en colère juste comme à chaque fois que je pense à cette situation.

"Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais faire autre chose. Je pouvais souffrir tout seul si ça signifiait que mes enfants auraient droit à cet héritage."

"C'était juste pour l'argent alors?"

"Non Bella. C'est plus que ça. Ça concerne ma famille. Cette clause de mon grand-père est là pour me désavouer si je demande le divorce."

"Mais comment peut-il faire ça?"

"C'est une vieille règle, Bella. Et le père d'Esmée était un homme rusé. Il voulait s'assurer qu'après sa mort ses idées resteraient vivantes."

"Ça n'est pas juste."

"Tu sais je n'avais pas de raison de divorcer avant. Pourquoi tout risquer sans rien en compensation?" Il caresse mes mains. "Avant que tu arrives, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir avoir une liaison ou même quitter Irina. La question ne se posait pas. Je pensais que je ferais souffrir les garçons. Mon grand-père l'avait fait alors je pouvais le faire moi aussi. Mes parents étaient chanceux, ils s'entendent si bien... Evidemment, Irina et moi ne l'étions pas cependant."

"Ta vie parait vraiment horrible," dis-je plus pour moi-même.

"Elle ne l'était pas, Bella. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle change."

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire sur ce sujet. Nous sommes restés tranquilles pour le reste du trajet. Ce n'était pas inconfortable mais nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour combler le vide.

Les énormes manoirs en pierre blanche de Newport commencent à apparaitre à l'horizon.

"Euh... Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant que nous ne soyons plus seuls," dis-je.

"D'accord, je t'écoute."

"Hier soir, au club j'ai vu quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû y être," je joue avec mes mains sur mes genoux.

"Qui? Quelqu'un que je connais?"

"Oui," je prends une profonde inspiration. "Georges."

"Georges qui? Mon fils, Georges?" La voiture fait une petite embardée.

"Oui Edward, mais je l'ai fait rentrer vite fait."

"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit sur le moment?"

"Tu avais bu et tu n'étais pas en état. Je me suis dit que tu ne réagirais pas bien."

"C'est vrai." Il est d'accord. "Il avait bu?"

"Il était au bar," lui dis-je sans vraiment répondre à sa question. "Il m'a dit de me pas te le dire mais je pense que tu dois le savoir."

Edward reste silencieux pendant une minute ou deux avant de commencer à rire. C'est doux et calme au début mais après ça devient un fou rire.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?" Je lui demande perdue.

"Rien, juste comment se passent les choses depuis deux semaines."

"Oh."

"Je me demande s'il fait ça souvent? Probablement. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça, l'alcool et le reste, alors..."

Edward tapote son volant. "Nous n'avions jamais eu besoin de le faire."

"Tu devrais peut-être. Juste pour savoir qu'il ne prend pas de risques."

"Je n'étais pas sûrement le meilleur exemple hier soir avec tout ce que j'ai fait."

"C'est sûr."

"Je suppose que nous devrons en parler," il sourit. "Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas?"

"Quoi? Non! Tu es son père."

"Allez parle-lui. Il ne mord pas. Et il me semble que ça aurait plus d'impact que moi spécialement s'il m'a vu sur la piste de danse hier soir. Il va probablement me rire à la figure."

"Je pense que je ne suis pas assez à l'aise pour faire ça."

"D'accord," il hausse les épaules. "Je m'en occupe alors."

Maintenant je suis nerveuse.

"Nous y sommes," annonce-t-il, il arrête la voiture dans l'allée de ses parents.

J'arrange mes cheveux avant de descendre. Esmée me fait toujours sentir que je dois paraitre à mon avantage, alors je profite de chaque occasion pour prouver que je peux être aussi sophistiquée qu'elle malgré mon jeune âge.

Edward ouvre la porte, il est tôt et il me dit que les enfants sont encore au lit. Nous entrons et nous dirigeons vers la merveilleuse odeur de bacon frit et de café.

"Edward, Bella." Carlisle nous regarde depuis sa chaise puis il pose son journal. "C'est bien que vous vous joignez à nous."

"J'ai pensé que je pouvais récupérer les garçons plus tôt."

"Il te manquent." Carlisle enlève ses lunettes. "Je connais ce regard. Tu t'inquiètes toujours."

"Je n'y peux rien."

Carlisle m'étreint." Et comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien merci."

"Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois," il m'accompagne vers la cuisine. "Avant le divorce."

"Oui, je suppose."

Je ne sais pas comment agir ni quelle est ma place parmi eux. Pouvons-nous parler du divorce d'Edward? Après tout j'en suis la cause. Je pense que c'est vraiment bizarre : la maitresse qui est très proche de la famille et la famille qui en retour l'accepte, ça crée un précédent.

"Est-ce que c'est Bella?" Esmée me regarde depuis la cuisinière et se précipite vers moi en poussant son mari et son fils sur son passage.

"Désolée d'être arrivés sans prévenir, J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème."

"Bien sûr que non, tu es toujours la bienvenue," elle me sourit et remet quelques mèches derrière mon oreille. "J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait avec tes cheveux aujourd'hui."

"Oh merci je n'ai pas eu le temps de les boucler."

"Ça te va très bien."

Ça suffit à mon bonheur pour la journée, peu importe ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, les compliments d'Esmée ainsi que sa gentillesse me suffisent.

Edward et moi nous asseyons autour du grand ilot en marbre au milieu de la cuisine pendant que Carlisle aide Esmée à cuisiner, ils n'ont pas voulu qu'on les aide.

"Papa? C'est toi?" demande une petite voix.

Jonathan Francis apparait dans la cuisine habillé dans une adorable grenouillère, bleue avec des voitures de course rouges et les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

"Bella!" JF se rue vers moi et me fait presque cogner contre le comptoir. "Tu es là!"

"Tu m'as manqué," je le prends contre moi et le serre très fort.

"Toi aussi," dit-il honnêtement. Je respire son odeur. J'aime tellement cet enfant, et je pense qu'Edward le sait parce qu'il me regarde avec satisfaction.

"Hey mon gars." Edward le prend sur ses genoux. "Tu t'es bien amusé chez tes grands-parents?"

"Non, ils n'ont pas voulu que je me baigne," il s'appuie contre l'épaule d'Edward.

"Il fait trop froid pour aller dans la piscine."

"J'aurai pu mettre ma combinaison. J'aurais eu chaud."

"Il vaut mieux que tu ne tombes pas malade, je te l'ai déjà dit," intervient Carlisle.

JF marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, jeune homme?" demande Edward sévèrement.

"Rien. Je vais m'habiller." Jonathan souffle et saute des genoux de son père. Il revient vers moi. "Ne pars pas, Bella, d'accord? Je reviens."

"Promis."

Il s'accroche à mes jambes puis s'en va par l'escalier.

"Cet enfant a du caractère," Edward soupire en prenant une gorgé de son jus d'orange.

"Il tient ça de sa mère. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça," Esmée secoue la tête.

"Avec le temps tu as oublié mon amour," rigole Carlisle puis il embrasse sa femme. "Edward était pire."

"C'est faux!" proteste l'intéressé.

Tout à coup la cuisine se remplit de cris joyeux et de plaisanteries gentilles. Ça me fait sourire. Je n'ai jamais connu ça. Pour moi le temps en famille se limitait aux repas avec Renée ou au football avec Charlie.

"Alors qu'avez-vous fait hier soir?" Esmée pose une grande assiette avec des œufs face à nous.

"Nous sommes sortis en discothèque," je lui réponds. "Edward adore danser."

"Un club, mon fils? Oh j'aurai bien aimé voir ça," Carlisle rit beaucoup. "Il ne peut pas danser."

"Pourquoi tu me dévalorises toujours papa? " dit Edward faisant semblant d'être blessé.

Edward raconte ensuite à ses parents que j'ai vu Georges hier soir.

J'ai dit qu'il était au bar mais n'ai pas dit qu'il buvait ou qu'il avait bu même si je pense qu'il le faisait. J'ai même pu sentir qu'il avait fumé peut-être. Bien que je n'en sois pas sûre.

Edward ne paraissait pas furieux, plus ennuyé … ou déçu. Je leur ai dit que je l'avais renvoyé à la maison et qu'il me semblait que ça comptait.

"Attends, il a fait le mur et a pris le train pour aller en ville?" Carlisle n'était pas content. "Inacceptable."

"Je m'en occupe," Edward se lève pour aller chercher du café. "Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire mais je dois faire en sorte qu'il le pense."

"Les obligations parentales," Esmée acquiesce en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

"Ce sont les avantages de sortir avec une jeune femme. Elle connait toutes les habitudes des jeunes." Carlisle rit. "Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir ta perspicacité Bella."

"Merci pour ton soutien papa," Edward hoche la tête et un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

Je ris un peu aussi.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?" Edward se penche vers moi et chuchote à mon oreille.

"Rien. J'adore ta famille," je hausse les épaules.

"Eux aussi t'aiment." Il me donne un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

J'ai presque failli aller plus loin mais je retrouve mon bon sens. "Edward, arrête tes parents sont là."

"Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents Bella," il rit.

Bien sûr ses parents savent pour nous – j'en suis sûre – mais c'est un peu déplacé. Ils ne réagiront sûrement pas bien. Ils ont toujours vu leur fils avec Irina. Mais pour le moment ils ont le dos tourné.

Edward m'embrasse de nouveau et enfouit son nez dans mon cou.

"Beurk," dit une voix rauque. Georges entre dans la cuisine en pyjama bleu et en faisant passer une chemise rouge marquée 'Harvard' par dessus-sa tête.

"Désolée, " dis-je en m'écartant brusquement d'Edward.

"Ne t'excuse pas. C'est mieux que de ne rien voir du tout. Je pensais que Papa allait finir par se dessécher," Georges prend un morceau de toast et s'affale sur un tabouret.

Edward rougit un peu et pose ses mains sur ses genoux. "Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas."

"C'est juste, pour dire," répond-il. "Je vais aller réveiller les autres."

Georges s'en va rapidement et monte l'escalier. Il est évidemment mal à l'aise à cause d'hier soir.

Dix minutes passent et la cuisine commence à se remplir. Jonathan Francis s'est mis un jeans, ses bottes de cowboy, une chemise rayée et son Stetson. Edward m'informe que son plus jeune fils est dans sa phase de déguisement. Et je trouve que c'est très mignon.

"J'aimerai lui acheter un cheval," dis-je tranquillement à Edward. "Ça complèterait bien sa tenue."

"Dieu, non. Il change tout le temps, rien n'est permanent. Il a été astronaute la semaine dernière.

Théodore arrive dans la cuisine son nez dans un livre épais. Il porte des lunettes, je ne le savais pas.

Il ne regarde même pas et me rentre dedans. "Oh désolé."

"C'est rien." Je souris. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis?"

"_Moby Dick_. Ça ne me plait pas vraiment mais papa dit que je dois le finir."

"La fin est la meilleure partie," je le rassure.

Le petit-déjeuner est intéressant. Il y a beaucoup de bruit et beaucoup d'agitation mais ça me plait. J'essaie de garder des images de tout le monde dans ma tête. Et je me dis de ne rien prendre pour acquis.

Je beurre mon toast lorsqu'un téléphone sonne sous la table.

"Tu sais qu'on ne répond pas au téléphone pendant les repas," Esmée fixe Edward.

"Désolé grand-mère. C'est le mien." Georges se lève. "J'en ai juste pour une seconde. C'est un des membres de mon groupe pour le projet à l'école."

"Bon , dépêche-toi," l'autorise Esmée.

Il se précipite dans l'entrée mais nous pouvons quand même entendre la conversation. "Je ne peux pas travailler sur le devoir d'histoire aujourd'hui… Non on essaiera demain ou alors ont peut s'envoyer un e-mail… je ne peux pas. Mon père et son amie sont ici… ça doit être fait pour vendredi. D'accord, salut."

Je réfléchis en l'écoutant. Georges sait pour nous mais pour l'instant nous n'avons rien dit aux autres. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont en penser? Nous pouvons tous entendre clairement ce qu'il dit dans le couloir.

JF a l'air de s'en moquer, il continue à manger son bacon. Théodore est occupé mais il me regarde par-dessus son livre et détourne les yeux rapidement lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je l'ai surpris. Sébastian est occupé avec Edward, ils se battent pour quelque chose. Esmée et Carlisle se regardent en sirotant leur café.

Lorsque Georges revient tout le monde fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire mais rien ne se passe. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais.

"Fiston, allons là-haut pour parler," Edward pose sa serviette sur la table.

"Tout va bien papa?"

"Ouais, il faut que nous parlions de différentes choses."

"Devrais-je m'inquiéter?" demande Georges.

"Je veux juste savoir ce que tu faisais hier soir. Ce n'est pas grand-chose."

Georges pâlit. "Ah, hein… d'accord."

Il rentre dans la cuisine et une seconde plus tard ils montent au premier étage tous les deux.

J'aide à ranger et fais la vaisselle avec Sébastian. Il est calme la plupart du temps jusqu'à ce que je lui parle de football. Edward m'a dit qu'il aimait tous les sports.

"Quelle est ton équipe préférée?" Je lui demande avec désinvolture.

"Pro? Evidemment les Patriots. Tu ne peux pas vivre à Boston et ne pas les aimer."

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que je comprends. "Est-ce que tu sais que mon beau-frère joue avec les Eagles de Philadelphie?"

"C'est vrai?" Il me regarde. "Qui est-ce?"

"Emmett McCarty. Il est receveur."

Il ouvre la bouche de surprise. "C'est le meilleur receveur. C'est incroyable. Est-il aussi grand qu'à la télé?"

"Encore plus."

"Je pourrais le rencontrer?"

"Je suis sûre que tu le rencontreras à un moment ou à un autre. Il adore parler de football, du moment qu'on l'écoute."

Ah oui, là c'est gagné, je l'ai dans ma poche.

Grâce à ça la gêne a disparu et je n'ai pas l'impression que Seb va me repousser.

Finalement la transition ne devrait pas être aussi difficile que ça.

* * *

_**Eh bien voilà nous y sommes la famille est réunie,**_

_**tout ce que nous voulions depuis le début en fait, non?**_

_**Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue...**_

_**Un peu de pub : **__Certaines d'entre vous connaissent sûrement la traduction de There will be blood de johnnyboy7 également, c'est Lilouand qui la traduisait __**'Il va y avoir du sang'**__ et __**Pomme d'or**__ poste la suite, allez donc lire et l'encourager ( tous les liens sont dans mes favoris)_

_**Merci!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**La liaison** appartient à **johnnyboy7**

**- 24 -**

"Tu es sûre que ça ne pose pas de problème, Bella? Je peux facilement trouver une baby-sitter."

"Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit," j'essaie de l'embrasser mais il détourne le visage.

"Bon tu as tous mes numéros? Et j'ai laissé des indications pour toi pour que tu saches ce qu'il aime faire. Et j'appellerai probablement toutes les heures pour vérifier que tout va bien."

"Edward…"

Il sort son portefeuille. "Et tiens un peu d'argent juste au cas où."

"Arrête ça." Je l'attrape par sa chemise. "Ressaisis-toi!"

"Tu as raison," il soupire. "Je me fais du souci pour rien."

"Oui. Ça va bien se passer pour moi avec Jonathan Francis."

Edward jeta un regard alentour. "Où est-il passé déjà?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais tu dois partir maintenant."

JF et moi allons passer toute la journée ensemble. Il n'a pas école et je me suis portée volontaire pour le garder avant même qu'Edward me le demande. Et je suis même un peu trop excitée.

Et c'est peut-être une mauvaise chose pour moi de le dire mais je pense que ça quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Edward ait finalement obtenu le divorce.

Ça a été rapide, un médiateur a réussi à les concilier sans aller au tribunal. Je n'en sais pas trop mais Edward m'a dit qu'il me raconterait quand tout serait terminé.

Ça été rude pour lui, même s'il agit comme si ça ne l'était pas. Je ne me soucie pas d'Irina même si j'admets que la rupture de leur mariage a dû être difficile pour eux deux, il y a eu plusieurs nuits où Edward m'a appelée complètement paniqué. Il était avec elle depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans et il était logique qu'il soit un peu perdu.

Il était difficile à gérer ce matin alors qu'il devait partir pour le travail.

"Théo et Seb finissent à trois heures," il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapproche de lui. "Il prendront le train jusqu'ici."

J'opine. "Je sais. Nous avons revu tout ça au moins dix fois."

"Bien?"

"Je ne suis pas incompétente, tu sais."

"Bien sûr que je sais. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout se passe bien. Je fais toujours ça quand je ne peux pas m'occuper moi-même de mes fils." Il rigole. "Je sais j'exagère."

"J'avais remarqué mais peu importe." Je l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres.

"Papa! Papa! Regarde ce que j'aie trouvé." JF arrive dans l'entrée en tenant Sam qui n'a pas du tout l'air content, il souffle et il crache, ça ne l'amuse pas du tout.

"Jonathan tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas toucher les animaux quand on ne les connait pas," dit Edward.

"Il se cachait pour ne pas que je l'attrape," JF lève Sam plus haut. "Comment s'appelle-t-il, Bella?"

"Sam," je ris doucement.

"Est-ce qu'il mord?"

"Non, non il ne mord pas mais il n'est pas très content de toi. Peut-être que je peux le récupérer," je le prends gentiment et le pose par terre. Il s'enfuit comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

"Tu seras sage avec Bella, d'accord?" Edward se baisse et parle à son fils.

"Oui Amiral," il lui fait un salut militaire.

"Bien moussaillon."

"Nous allons passer un bon moment."

Edward part cinq minutes plus tard. JF lui fait au revoir depuis le perron et puis ferme la porte en rentrant.

"Bella, viens colorier avec moi," Il me prend la main et m'amène dans le salon. Nous nous asseyons par terre près de la table basse. "C'est mon livre des super héros, tu peux prendre Batman si tu veux."

"C'est très gentil à toi," je prends une page et un crayon.

"Alors quand as-tu pris un chat?" demande JF.

"Il y a deux mois, je pense. Je voulais un ami près de moi.

"Tu n'as pas d'amis?"

"Non, non pas vraiment, " je ris un peu.

"Papa est ton ami," il se met à gribouiller furieusement sur son livre de coloriage.

"Oui et toi aussi."

"Mais papa est ton _meilleur _ ami."

_Oh, oh!_

"Je pense que c'est ma sœur ma meilleure amie," je détourne son attention.

Jonathan Francis, petit garçon sournois, souffle de frustration. "Daniel, qui vit de l'autre côté de la rue et bien son père a une amie, aussi. Elle vit chez eux."

"C'est bien. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire? Je vais te chercher un jus." Je me lève et entre vite dans la cuisine.

JF me suit. "Bella tu vas venir vivre avec nous?"

"Quoi? Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai ma maison ici." Je me cache dans le frigo à la recherche du jus.

"Ouais, parce que c'est trop loin? Tu ne veux pas me voir davantage? Et Papa? Il est triste quand tu n'es pas là." Il grimpe sur un tabouret près du comptoir.

"Bon et bien je crois que pour le moment ton Papa a beaucoup de choses à traverser et que c'est mieux que je reste ici."

"C'est au sujet du divorce?" JF me fixe.

_Mais il a quel âge cet enfant?_

J'essaie de ne pas paraitre choquée par ses questions directes mais c'est difficile de cacher mes émotions. Les enfants sont tellement perspicaces_._ Je sais que JF a vu des choses pendant les semaines précédentes mais je ne devrais pas avoir cette conversation avec lui.

"Georges m'a tout raconté. Papa et Maman ne peuvent plus rester ensemble alors elle s'en va. Mais tu es la nouvelle petite-amie de Papa," ajoute-t-il.

Sans y penser j'ouvre la petite boite de jus de fruit et la vide moi-même d'un seul coup, juste pour me tenir occupée.

"Tu pourrais venir chez nous. Je lui demanderai ce soir à dîner." JF est visiblement satisfait de ses conclusions, il s'assoit content de lui.

Il faut que je m'occupe de ça et vite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, pendant que JF est absorbé par son coloriage, nous échangeons des textos avec Edward. Il me dit qu'il parlera avec les garçons ce soir.

_Ils ont le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe. – E_

_Dois-je y être? –B_

_Evidemment. Nous ferons ça chez toi. –E_

_Où en est le divorce? –B_

_Fini! Suis célibataire officiellement. Bon pas vraiment puisque je t'ai – mais plus marié. haha –E_

_Super. C'est allé vite. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était très long. –B_

_Ça aurait pu l'être si Irina avait cherché des ennuis pour les garçons. Les biens sont faciles à partager, les garçons non. Elle ne veut les voir que deux fois par an. Je t'expliquerai tout ce soir. –E_

Nous terminons la conversation par un échange idiot de 'je t'aime' puis je pars à la recherche de JF.

Il est a quatre pattes sous le canapé, les fesses en l'air.

"Viens chaton, viens jouer avec moi."

"Jonathan qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Je lui demande.

"J'essaie d'attraper Sam. Il ne veut pas sortir."

"Si tu promets d'être gentil, je l'attrape pour toi."

Il s'extirpe de sous le canapé, il a les cheveux en bataille. "Vraiment? S'il te plait Bella. Je promets de ne pas lui faire de mal."

Je fais le tour du canapé et j'attrape le chat et le tiens dans mes bras. Je le soulève. "Tu vas être un bon garçon, d'accord?"

Il se blottit contre moi et je m'assis en face de JF. Il le caresse et le chat se met à ronronner.

"Il faut être doux avec lui sinon il est terrifié. Il est un peu trop gâté, " dis-je.

"Il est doux. Où l'as-tu trouvé?"

"Dans un refuge. J'ai pensé que je pouvais aider un chat alors j'y suis allé et je l'ai ramené."

"Quand tu viendras vivre avec nous, tu crois que Papa laissera venir Sam aussi?"

J'ai failli m'étouffer. "Euh, nous lui demanderons, je suppose."

"Bien." JF s'assoit à côté de moi et nous continuons à cajoler Sam tous les deux.

Dix minutes plus tard je suis assez rassurée pour lui passer le chat. Il a l'air très content et son sourire est contagieux. Sam semble tranquille et on dirait même qu'il va s'endormir.

Quand je m'en aperçois il est déjà midi et je suggère que nous mangions.

"Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas manger au parc. On dirait que le temps s'éclaircit," je lui propose.

"Cette idée me plait bien. Pouvons-nous prendre Sam? On pourrait le promener en laisse." JF me sourit pendant que je prépare des sandwichs.

Je rigole."Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie beaucoup ça."

Il réfléchit pendant une seconde. "Tu as raison. Les autres chats ne seraient pas gentils avec lui. Il ira bien jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne pas vrai?"

"Oui, je peux te l'assurer."

Chargée du panier de pique-nique rempli de sandwiches, de chips, d'une salade de pâtes et de boissons, nous fermons la maison et nous descendons la rue. JF me tient la main sur le chemin du parc qui est tout proche. Il porte la couverture sur laquelle on va s'installer et j'espère qu'il va se fatiguer un peu et qu'il pourra faire une sieste plus tard.

Nous trouvons un endroit agréable sur la pelouse et nous déballons.

"Je pense que nous pourrions faire ça tous les jours," dit-il joyeusement en prenant un gros morceau de son sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et à la gelée.

"Mais tu as école. Tu n'es pas bien avec tes amis, tu n'aimes pas ton professeur?"

"Si mais je t'aime davantage," il me fait son petit sourire. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux je pourrais croire qu'il flirte.

Plus que n'importe lequel, je peux dire que JF est celui qui ressemble le plus à Edward. Georges ressemble à son père physiquement mais ils réagissent différemment. JF est _exactement _comme Edward. C'est probablement pour ça que nous nous entendons si bien.

"Tu ne t'es pas déguisé aujourd'hui? Je m'attendais à voir le cowboy JF de nouveau," dis-je.

"Oh je ne m'habille plus comme ça. Je veux être mineur à présent. J'ai oublié mon casque à la maison."

"Mineur, ça a l'air d'être toute une aventure."

"J'ai envie de trouver des diamants sous la terre. Papa m'a dit que je pouvais creuser dans la cour. Tu crois que j'en trouverai?"

"Je suis sûre qu'il y en a là, dehors quelque part."

Jonathan Francis et moi remballons tout après avoir mangé et nous nous reposons un peu sur la pelouse. Nous nous tenons par la main pour retourner à la maison et Edward appelle alors que nous rentrons.

_"Hey comment ça se passe?"_

"Bien," je réponds. "Nous venons de pique-niquer et il va aller faire une petite sieste."

_"Il va probablement être trop excité pour dormir."_

"Sam où es-tu?" crie JF en haut de l'escalier. Il redescend en courant pour chercher son nouvel ami.

_"Il ne doit pas avoir envie de parler à son vieux père maintenant,"_ rit Edward.

Nous continuons à discuter quelques minutes avant de raccrocher et je pars à la recherche de Jonathan.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" je lui demande.

"Je ne trouve pas Sam. Je sais qu'il se cache."

"Continue à chercher, je vais t'aider."

"D'accord." Il descend brusquement du canapé et se précipite dans la salle à manger.

Je vais doucement derrière l'étagère dans un coin et je me poste derrière lui. Sam est assis me regardant, furieux. Il se cache ici parfois quand il sait qu'il a des ennuis.

"Ça n'est pas si mauvais. Il veut juste que vous soyez amis. Tu es un gros bébé," dis-je. Je me penche et le tire de derrière l'étagère. Il me souffle.

Je cherche Jonathan Francis dans toute la maison et je le trouve endormi sur mon lit. Son petit visage est enfoui dans mon oreiller et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Je rabats les couvertures sur lui et pose un baiser sur sa tête.

Je nettoie la cuisine et tout ce que nous avons dérangé pendant la journée. Je n'ai même pas réalisé qu'il était si tard jusqu'à ce que j'entende frapper à la porte. Théodore et Sébastian sont là sur le perron, tous souriants.

"Salut les gars, vous l'avez fait," je prends leurs vestes et ferme la porte.

"C'était vraiment facile. Le train n'a fait que deux arrêts," dit Théo.

"Bon votre frère dort alors essayez de ne pas faire trop de bruit," leur dis-je.

Je les fais installer au comptoir de la cuisine et ils commencent à faire leurs devoirs. Je leur prépare une collation et ça me fait sourire. J'aurais donné un million de dollars pour que Renée me prépare quelque chose à manger après l'école quand je rentrais.

"C'est _vraiment _ bon Bella," dit Seb, en prenant un bout de roulé au jambon et au fromage que j'avais fait plus tôt.

"Merci. Il faudra que vous me disiez ce que vous aimez, comme ça je pourrais vous en faire la prochaine fois que vous reviendrez."

"Tu crois que Papa nous laissera revenir?" demande Théo.

"Oui j'en suis sûre les gars. Je l'espère, j'aime être avec vous."

Ils se sourient fièrement.

Après qu'ils aient fini leurs devoirs, je vais réveiller Jonathan. Il a du mal à mais ça lui passe rapidement lorsqu'il voit que Théo et Seb sont là. Je leur propose de commencer à préparer le repas. Du poulet avec des légumes. Rien d'extraordinaire mais ça semble leur plaire.

"Bella, je veux remuer," dit JF en tirant sur le bas de ma chemise. "Tu as dit que je pourrais le faire."

"D'accord, allons-y. "Je descends le saladier de pâte à biscuits sur le plan de travail plus bas pour qu'il puisse y arriver. "Et ne mange pas tout!"

"Promis," L'éclair dans ses yeux m'informe que je ferais mieux de le surveiller.

"Je pense que le poulet est cuit," Théo se baisse pour regarder dans le four.

"Ça sent vraiment bon. Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez jamais cuisiné avant?" Je vais chercher des gants et je sors le poulet du four.

"Non, papa ne nous laisse pas faire."

"Bon je sens qu'il sera très fier de voir ça."

"Vraiment? Tu crois?" Théo sourit.

"Bien sûr." Je laisse le poulet sur le comptoir pour qu'il refroidisse.

Ils m'aident ensuite à dresser la table, je suis étonnée de voir qu'ils savent exactement comment faire – même JF. En principe les jeunes enfants ne font pas attention à ce genre de choses.

"Je peux ouvrir une bouteille de vin pour papa et toi," propose Théo.

"Ce serait mieux si c'était moi qui le faisais, je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous laver les mains avant que votre père n'arrive."

Ils se précipitent, leurs pieds font un bruit sourd sur mon plancher en bois dur.

J'arrête de sourire comme une idiote. J'aime ça. C'est familial et rassurant. Avoir de la compagnie est agréable, peu importe qu'ils soient jeunes.

Un coup à la porte annonce l'arrivée d'Edward et je vais vite lui ouvrir. Il enlève ses lunettes de soleil et me pousse à l'intérieur en me tenant par les hanches.

"Tu m'as manqué," il m'embrasse intensément.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," lui dis-je, le tirant le plus près possible contre moi.

"Voilà c'est fait. Le divorce est terminé."

"Je ne crois toujours pas que ça ait été aussi rapide."

"Moi non plus mais c'est fini," il appuie son front contre le mien.

"Papa!" Jonathan Francis arrive dans l'entrée et il s'accroche à la jambe d'Edward.

"Salut moussaillon," il le soulève. "Tu as été sage avec Bella?"

"Oui, nous avons même fait des cookies parce que j'ai été sage."

"Bien je suis content de l'entendre."

"Nous nous asseyons pour le repas. C'est très agréable. Je n'ai jamais eu ça dans ma vie mais je le veux. Je le veux tous les soirs. Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de revenir en arrière. Edward et ses garçons ici ; c'est comme ça que c'est censé être, facile et simple.

Edward est à un bout de la table et moi à l'autre. La conversation est légère mais peu importe. Sébastian n'arrête pas de me raconter comment il essaie de faire un volcan pour son projet de sciences. Je lui dis qu'il pourra venir ce week-end et qu'on pourrait y travailler.

"Alors, les garçons, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose." Edward s'essuie la bouche et repose sa serviette sur la table.

Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse sachant ce qui va arriver.

"A partir d'aujourd'hui," commence Edward. "Votre mère et moi sommes divorcés. Nous avons parlé de ce que cela signifiait, vous vous souvenez?"

Ils opinent tous de la tête.

"Elle a décidé de vous laisser avec moi et elle viendra vous voir de temps en temps," il continue. "Votre mère et moi vous aimons toujours beaucoup mais nous avons décidé de nous séparer. J'ai essayé de rendre les choses aussi faciles que possible alors rien ne changera vraiment."

"Est-ce que vous allez vous marier Bella et toi?" demande Jonathan Francis. J'en tombe presque de ma chaise.

"Euh, non… non pas pour le moment," dit-il doucement. "Mais Bella sera plus souvent avec nous."

"Parce que c'est ta petite-amie?" dit Théo avec un éclair de compréhension.

"Je suppose, oui," répond Edward.

La table est silencieuse pendant une seconde.

"D'accord. Puis-je aller jouer avec le chat maintenant?" JF descend de sa chaise.

"Oui nous avons mangé tous nos légumes. Peut-on aller jouer?" rajoute Seb.

Edward reste silencieux puis il hoche la tête. "Ramenez vos assiettes à la cuisine et vous pouvez y aller."

Ils débarrassent rapidement la table nous laissant seuls face à face.

"Je suis un peu perdu," dit-il en se frottant le visage. "depuis un moi je suis stresse à l'idée d'avoir cette conversation. J'ai lu des articles, des livres et fait des recherches sur la meilleure façon de le faire et eux ils s'en fichent."

"Je suis sûre qu'ils ne s'en fichent pas, mais … ça ne signifie pas autant pour eux, ils sont encore jeunes," dis-je à haute voix.

"Ça parait … tellement simple." Il s'adosse contre le dossier et prend une gorgée de vin.

Je me lève de ma chaise pour aller près de lui. "Comment s'est passée ta journée?"

"Bien, je suppose. Je lui ai donné _beaucoup_ d'argent. Et nous avons perdu les fonds de placement." Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Carlisle essaie d'arranger les choses et se renseigne pour voir si nous pouvons récupérer tout ça mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se passe.

"Je suis tellement désolée."

"Ne le sois pas." Il prend ma main. "L'argent n'a jamais été un problème. J'en ai encore beaucoup je veux juste être heureux. Avec toi."

"C'est très gentil de le dire mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu perdes tout comme ça."

"Après qu'elle ait parlé de notre liaison aux avocats, c'était fini. Ça aurait pu ralentir les choses mais je suis content car elle n'a pas voulu faire traîner. Je pense que finalement elle voulait être libre autant que moi."

"Et les garçons ne semblent pas s'angoisser à l'idée de leur nouvelle vie," je souris.

"C'est vrai," il rit pour lui-même. "Georges m'a même appelé pour me féliciter."

"Alors … Je suppose que c'est notre nouveau départ." Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Il m'embrasse doucement. "Ça ne fait que commencer, Mlle Swan."

* * *

**_Alors l'épilogue ... vous le voulez... demain soir?_**


	25. Chapter 25

**THE AFFAIR**

**Merci à johnnyboy7**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**12 ans plus tard...**

Les murs sont recouverts du plus bel art que j'aie jamais vu. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était capable de faire ça. Des photographies en noir et blanc provenant de presque tous les coins du monde sont exposées.

Il est évident qu'elle avait été occupée.

"Edward? Où est-elle?" J'étire mon cou pour mieux voir dans la foule. Nous sommes dans un musée, il y a beaucoup de place mais c'est bourré.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr. Nous allons la trouver. C'est une grosse soirée pour elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle est très demandée."

"Bien sûr," je soupire pour moi-même et me souviens qu'il faut que je me calme. J'ai une tendance à être surexcitée. Tout spécialement ces derniers temps.

"Oh, je la vois," Edward me prend par la main et me conduit à travers la foule.

Il faut que je me dandine depuis que mon ventre est devenu trop rond pour que je puisse marcher normalement.

Irina parle avec quelqu'un dans un beau tailleur mais son visage s'illumine immédiatement quand elle nous voit, Edward et moi, nous diriger vers elle.

"Oh, vous êtes venus!" Elle m'étreint. Ses embrassades sont chaleureuses, pas comme celles des années passées. "Je suis si heureuse de vous voir. Ça fait si longtemps."

J'acquiesce et la serre fort.

"Je ne peux presque plus te tenir dans mes bras," elle se recule et évalue mon corps de femme enceinte.

"Sept mois," je pose ma main sur mon ventre. Le bébé est actif et je peux le sentir donner des coups de pied.

"Je ne t'ai presque pas vue," Irina étreint Edward aussi.

Il l'embrasse sur les joues. "C'est un merveilleux événement."

"Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez ici tous les deux. C'est littéralement le travail de toute ma vie..." Elle regarde autour d'elle.

"C'est très impressionnant," déclare Edward puis ils se tourne vers moi. "Mon cœur, je vais chercher à boire. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose?"

"Non ça va," je tapote son bras.

"Irina, tu veux quelque chose?"

"Non merci." Elle sourit.

Edward m'embrasse avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

"Alors allons nous assoir? Je veux parler." Irina prend ma main et m'entraine dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Nous nous asseyons sur un banc en marbre et mes pieds sont reconnaissants.

"Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies pu venir en étant enceinte de sept mois. Je me serais plainte tout le temps." Elle touche mon ventre.

"Edward voulait que je reste à la maison, mais j'ai refusé."

Le vol vers New York avait été stressant pour lui. Il avait été contrarié tout le temps mais mon docteur m'avait clairement dit qu'il ne voyait aucun problème à ce que j'entreprenne ce petit voyage.

"Bien sûr il est toujours si protecteur quand il s'agit de toi." Elle rigola joyeusement. Ça faisait plaisir de la voir comme ça.

Nous parlons de son exposition un petit moment. Ça faisait de nombreuses années qu'elle y travaillait. Elle était très fière de tout et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir partager sa joie. Il n'y avait plus de haine entre nous. Plus maintenant.

"Parle-moi des garçons. Irina croisa ses jambes faisant s'envoler sa très belle robe bleue. "Ils m'appellent très rarement."

"Ils sont très occupés." Je soupire. "Euh, bon je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler mais Georges a signé avec les Red Sox."

"Quoi? Personne ne me dit rien!"

"Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le sache jusqu'à ce que ce soit définitif, ils lui ont fait l'offre finale il y a deux jours à peine." Il est un peu vieux pour commencer sa carrière maintenant mais comme son père, Georges a passé quelque temps dans la Navy avant d'arrêter sa décision.

"Oh je parie qu'il est très content." Irina sourit un peu tristement. Les garçons n'ont pas beaucoup de contact avec elle mais je peux dire qu'ils lui manquent.

"C'est vrai. La première chose qu'il va faire avec son chèque c'est payer son mariage!"

"Je l'ai rencontrée quand ils sont venus me voir l'an dernièr. Elle est si douce. J'approuve."

"Moi aussi. Il s'aiment vraiment beaucoup, " convins-je.

"Il a vingt-sept ans maintenant, j'ai vraiment peine à le croire, c'est bizarre." Elle but une gorgée de champagne.

"Et Théo sera diplômé de Yale au printemps," dis-je. "Il veut faire du droit, je ne pense pas qu'il ait le temps de respirer."

"Il a toujours été comme ça, de toute façon. Je parie qu'il stresse à l'idée de ne pas faire le bon choix."

"Ouais, mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Il essaie de choisir entre Harvard et Princeton pour le droit. Alors nous verrons."

"Et Sebastian rentre à Yale à l'automne alors nous essayons de faire en sorte qu'il soit prêt pour ça," dis-je. Ça me contrarie. Seb a l'université me donne des cauchemars.

"Oh je ne peux pas attendre de savoir dans quoi il va encore se fourrer," rit-elle, un peu pompette maintenant.

"Bien sûr, JF commence juste à conduire et il me fait de grosses frayeurs déjà, plusieurs par jour en fait, chaque fois qu'il monte dans la voiture. Je reste assise sur le canapé en attendant qu'il rentre à la maison," j'admets. "Je sais, c'est pathétique."

"Absolument pas. J'étais toujours près de la fenêtre quand Georges a commencé. C'est effrayant. Ils grandissent tellement vite."

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire."Je me dis que je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer. Mes hormones sont sous contrôle ce soir et j'en suis reconnaissante.

"Et alors les autres? Fais-moi voir les photos." Irina se rapproche de moi sur le banc.

J'attrape gaiement mon téléphone et cherche les photos. "Dominic a huit ans. Il ressemble tellement a Georges, ça fait peur. Il veut jouer au base-ball lui aussi."

"Je suis sûre qu'Edward et toi l'entrainez déjà." Elle tourne le téléphone pour mieux voir les photos. "Il te ressemble beaucoup."

"Avec les cheveux fous d'Edward."

J'en fais défiler d'autres. "Et ça c'est Benjamin. Il a cinq ans."

"Absolument adorable." Irina rapproche encore le téléphone. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit aussi mignon."

"Il lui manque des dents et tout."

Une fois de plus mes gènes semblent avoir gagné contre ceux d'Edward. Benjamin me ressemble remarquablement à l'exception de ses yeux verts. Il est bruyant et effronté et quelques fois il ne dit pas que de bonnes choses mais je l'aime jusqu'à la mort. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas?

"Et le bébé où est-il? " demande-t-elle avec impatience.

"Alexander à deux ans. Encore petit," je le lui montre.

"Oh, il y a si longtemps? J'avais oublié. On dirait que tu es enceinte chaque année."

"Presque," je ris.

J'ai été enceinte quatre fois en douze ans. Je ne voudrais rien y changer. J'aime que mes enfants soient rapprochés.

L'un dans l'autre j'ai sept enfants, bientôt huit. Après qu'Edward et moi nous soyons mariés, j'ai adopté ses quatre fils. Je les aime comme s'ils étaient les miens bien qu'il n'y ait que Jonathan Francis qui m'appelle 'maman'.

Il y a vingt-sept ans de différence entre Georges, l'ainé, et le plus jeune, celui qui n'est pas encore né. Notre famille n'est pas vraiment normale mais nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle soit autrement.

"Est-ce que tu sais si vous allez avoir un autre garçon?" me demande Irina.

"Nous voulons avoir la surprise. J'espère que ce sera une fille. Je veux juste une fille."

"Ce sera votre dernier?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre. Je n'ai que trente-cinq ans. J'ai encore quelques années pour en avoir un autre si nous le voulons."

"C'est compréhensible." Elle soupire. "Es-tu heureuse Bella?"

Je hoche la tête. "Très et toi?"

"Ouais, je pense que je le suis. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour le réaliser mais je le suis. Le chemin a été difficile pour nous, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, je suppose que tu as raison."

Irina et moi nous entendions bien heureusement. Il le fallait pour les enfants mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, elle avait beaucoup de choses à me reprocher, c'est compréhensible. Ça nous avait pris deux ans pour arriver à communiquer et seulement quand c'était vraiment indispensable. Même à présent, nous n'étions pas copines, c'était courtois.

Elle avait fini par réaliser qu'elle et Edward ensemble n'était pas bon, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Ils se bouffaient la vie l'un l'autre. Quand elle le laissa enfin partir les choses allèrent bien mieux. Nous vous voyions peut-être deux fois par ans pour les grandes occasions. Elle se tenait loin la plupart du temps et nous laissait vivre tranquillement, Edward et moi.

"Je vais m'excuser encore une fois mais nous avons fait ça tellement de fois que ça ne me semble plus nécessaire," dis-je calmement.

"Je suis d'accord avec ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. J'étais tellement en colère mais une fois que je me suis fait une raison ma vie a été bien meilleure. J'aime Edward, je le ferais toujours mais je ne l'aimais pas de la façon dont tu l'aimes. Je pense que je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme ça."

Elle tient mes mains entre les siennes pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever pour s'éloigner.

Je vois Edward arriver, il se plaint que d'un peu plus il allait appeler la police vu qu'il ne me trouvait nulle part. Je prends sa main et nous parcourons l'exposition. C'était vraiment du beau travail.

Pendant que nous nous arrêtons pour regarder les photos d'un village en Himalaya je sens de l'eau couler sur mes jambes. La choses suivante c'est que je suis debout dans une flaque d'eau.

"Edward!" je secoue son bras. "Je pense que je viens de perdre les eaux."

"Quoi?"

"Putain ma poche des eaux vient de se rompre," je lui murmure.

"C'est trop tôt. Tu en avais au moins pour encore un mois." Il parait perdu mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

Tous mes enfants sont arrivés en avance, je ne m'inquiète pas mais c'est vraiment inattendu.

"D'accord, ça va," dit-il. Il est un peu énervé. "Il faut que nous allions à l'hôpital."

Nous quittons discrètement l'exposition et il hèle un taxi. Il demande à ce qu'on nous amène à l'hôpital le plus proche - et le meilleur, il est un peu en colère. Je ne souffre pas pour le moment ... mais je sais que ça va venir. Je lui dis de se calmer.

L'hôpital Cedars-Siani est juste quelques immeubles plus loin, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation ce soir alors nous y arrivons en un temps record.

On m'installe dans un fauteuil roulant avant que j'ai pu cligner des yeux, Edward téléphone à la maison il crie et je lui dis de raccrocher parce qu'il gêne tout le monde. Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà entendu parler aussi mal.

Ils m'amènent à la maternité et me donnent une chambre pendant qu'Edward s'occupe des papiers.

Ma première contraction arrive quand il est dans le couloir et je m'agrippe au bord du lit pour m'aider. Ça se passe sans trop de drame mais c'est à ce moment-là que je réalise ce qui est en train de se passer.

"Edward!" Je l'appelle pour qu'il revienne et lui demande son téléphone.

"C'est incroyable. Je savais que je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser venir." Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"Tout va bien. "Je prends sa main et le calme.

J'appelle Georges pour qu'il sache ce qui est en train d'arriver. Evidemment tout comme son père il se met à crier au téléphone. Il commence à grommeler pour lui-même et ensuite essaie de me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit pour une quinzaine de jours et ainsi ça m'aurait évité tout ce stress.

Je roule des yeux et le laisse s'énerver.

Avant de raccrocher il me dit qu'il va mettre tout le monde dans un avion pour venir à New York, le plus vite possible. Par tout le monde il veut dire : Théo, Seb, Jonathan F, Dominic, Benjamin Alexander, lui et sa fiancé. Edward dit qu'il paiera pour les billets et que nous ne bougerons pas pendant une semaine, peut-être plus, on doit réserver les chambres d'hôtel.

C'est beaucoup de choses à faire et nous ne sommes pas vraiment prêts mais nous faisons de notre mieux dans cette situation intéressante.

Cinq heures plus tard, notre fille est née.

Elle est petite mais en bonne santé. Elle hurle et ça me fait pleurer. Une fille. Ma fille.

Nous l'appelons Katherine, Kate. C'est le second prénom d'Esmée et je l'aime.

Je ne peux pas dire à qui elle ressemble. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de cheveux mais ils sont foncés. Sa première évaluation se passe bien et elle est emmaillotée dans une couverture rose et le médecin me la donne.

"Hey bébé," je fais courir mon doigt sur sa joue. Elle dort à présent elle est si précieuse.

Edward s'affaisse sur une chaise à proximité comme si c'était lui qui venait d'accoucher et il s'essuie le front avec une serviette. Il est en tenue chirurgicale, les docteurs le lui ont imposé s'il voulait rentrer dans la chambre.

"Une fille enfin!" Il rejette sa tête en arrière.

"Je ne peux pas le croire." Je pleure et j'essaie que les larmes ne tombent pas sur ma fille.

"Ça y est on en a fini?"

"Fini?"

"Avec les enfants?" Il se lève et s'assied sur le rebord du lit puis passe un bras autour de moi. "J'ai quarante-sept ans Bella. Plus d'enfant."

"D'accord," je hoche la tête. " J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Pas besoin de davantage."

* * *

_**Voilà cette histoire s'achève ici**_

_**Je remercie toutes celles qui ont lu... **_

_**toutes celles qui liront...**_

_**celles qui ont laissé des commentaires...**_

* * *

**Je vous retrouve à la fin de la semaine **

**pour le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle aventure...**

**A bientôt peut-être...!**


End file.
